The Mediamancer
by NRMania
Summary: Magic and Electricity don't mix normally... but exceptions can be made sometimes. Meet Lana Potter, a girl with an addiction for Video Games, Books, and Cartoons. Her face got shoved into an old TV and now she perceives life as those games she enjoys so much. If she works hard enough, she may become a true game Protagonist. "Hey isn't that just the Cliche Gamer Ability?" SHUSH YOU
1. Chapter One: Rank Chibi

The Mediamancer

Chapter One: Rank Chibi

[*Privet Drive*]

Nine year old Lana Potter had a secret... well two. The other secret was even a secret to herself.

Her first secret was her addiction to the land of fiction and video games. She had picked up the addiction five years ago when her cousin got extremely mad and threw a fit about losing on his video game and tossed the game console out of the kitchen, down into the hallway where her 'living area'(also known as the cupboard under the stairs) as she was, nursing some bruises from not doing her chores fast enough.

She silently slipped out of the cupboard and picked up the handheld device, looking into the kitchen she saw her cousin, who was now stuffing his face with a tub of ice cream having forgotten the strop out from moments earlier, she quickly shuffled back into her 'room' and flipped open the handheld.

There was a slight crack was on the screen, but fumbling with the device for a while she found that it still worked perfectly fine apart from that, and after few moments the game inside the cartridge started up.

Metroid Fusion.

That night as she played through the space ship, shooting at creatures as the strong female protagonist Samus Aran, a spark of fun had reached her life finally.

She was a natural gamer, unlike her cousin, who apparently sucked so bad he had no upgrades and couldn't get past the first area.

A month later she started to lose her spark of fun, and decided to pull her first act of true rebellion.

She snuck into the second bedroom, the land of dusty 'junk'

It was an utter goldmine. Old Game Systems, a Television! Manga, Comic Books, all things that her cousin got bored of... they were hers for the taking.

For years she snuck into the almost room every night, to charge the batteries of her Gameboy SP.

This night she was reckless sadly, her Uncle found out after all these years and was enraged at the 'freak'

Her face was shoved into the television, which sparked wildly as her body was quaking as the jolts of electricity went through her body.

But magic intervened. The electricity rushing through her was absorbed; the overcharged magic adapted in a way... rather beautiful and poetic in a manner.

Next morning Lana woke to the smell of burnt hair, something rare, but had happened a few times in her life... all of it in spite of her black locks which were somehow smooth and silky even after eight years of abuse.

 **[Caution! Health low! Eat food or rest to restore** **Health]**

 _ **(New way of reading unlocked! Text/menu boxes appear like [this])**_

The girl stared in shock at this... prompt in front of her.

 **[Caution! Energy low! Eat food or rest to restore Energy]**

'Okay I think too many video games have tainted my brain... it's almost as if my life is a video game. That would be crazy, I could just imagine a Menu in front of me-'

 **[Menu**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Quests**

 **Reputation**

 **Save**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 **Close Menu]**

'Oh god I must be more insane than I already was, this is like a dream come true' The girl thought excitedly as she looked at the... dare she say it... menu screen.

'I suppose I should work out how this whole thing works...' Her hand drifted to the help button and tapped it.

 **[Request assistance?**

 **Yes?**

 **No?** **]**

'yes...' as Lana tapped the button, an orb of rainbow light the size of her hand appeared next to the window. The light faded quickly, revealing a very small... Person? Lana imagined that this would be what a robot pixie would look like, a plated metal dress of various materials, wings made of a four thrusters producing a wing-like span of purple fire, chrome hair in a (pun intended) pixie cut and a bronze-like tan skin, her face was also looked like an old computer screen, with an emoticon flickering between open eyes and lazy blinking.

 **["Uhh yes hello.** **My name is T1nk3r, your permanent assistant and advisor on your new Mediamancer abilities, please tell me if I am doing anything wrong, I was just created but I will help in any way I can."]**

"This is so cool..." Lana whispered, amazed and unsure on how to progress

T1nk3r's face-screen flickered to a happy face, before her dialogue box reset.

 **[" I suppose we should start off with the Status option on the menu, it will completely your current HP, Energy, and other useful information, you can see a less detailed HP and Energy bar at any time by checking the corner of your sight, like a HUD. Both bars are flashing right now, but that should be expected when your head was shoved into a tv and your magic worked hard to keep you alive."]**

Lana flinched at the memories of her uncle enraged, but her mind filtered out the word magic too, she would ask the metal pixie about it later. As requested she tapped the status button, which pulled up a large box showing new information.

 **[Status**

 **Lana Lily Potter**

 **HP: 5/80**

 **Energy: 10/160**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 1, 0 XP, next level at 300 XP**

 **Life: 8 (normally 10)**

 **Intelligence: 3 (normally 10)**

 **Charm: -2 (normally 5)**

 **Strength: 2 (normally 4)**

 **Agility: 5(normally 7)**

 **Magical Maturity: 5(normally 20)**

 **Mechanical/Fictional Maturity: 20**

 **Luck: 30]**

Lana stared in surprise at her stats, a strange mix of overpowered and extremely below average was very surprising, she wondered what some stats meant though, and asked T1NK3R about them.

 **["Just tapping a certain item on the menu will bring up more detailed information for it, I would check all of them, just so you can get a feel for it."]**

The girl nodded, and tapped the text, switching to the next one when she had read through it

 **[Life is your current bodies' ability to hold up. For each point in the Life stat you get 10 HP and 20 Energy, Energy is used for all tasks, from moving to magic. HP is self explanatory. Life can be temporarily lowered by a large amount of improperly healed injuries, or lack of proper rest.]**

 **[Intelligence measures your smarts you doofus, you can gain Intelligence by reading and learning, higher Intelligence lets you notice the world much more. This stat may be temporarily blocked from head injuries, or magical blockage]**

 **[Charm is all speech skills rolled into one, baby. Helps with talking naturally, people will believe you more with higher charm and when you get older... you may find that people will not leave you alone. Charm can be temporarily lowered by people's feelings about you if they are bad.]**

 **[YA WANNA GET BUFF, SISTER?! Strength measures those muscles for punchin', helps the body do it's healin' and stops damage in the first place. Strength can be temporarily lowered from lack of sustenance and improperly healed injuries that have broken bones]**

 **[Go fast! Agility measures the natural speed your body goes, high Agility lowers the energy consumption of movement and lets you perceive the world at a faster rate, which means a big brain and big speed will let you read faster! Can be temporarily lowered by by the same injuries as Strength.]**

 **[Yer' A Witch Lana. Magical Maturity lowers the energy cost of casting magic, and stops Accidental magic at higher levels, Magic also suppliments the body, so a high Magic Maturity will help the body grow faster and heal faster. Can be temporarily lowered by magical blockage.]**

 **[Mechanical Maturity, also classed as Fictional Grasp. This measures your skill at games, the level of enjoyment you get from reading. It also lowers the cost of certain tech related skills, and will give you sparks of genius in moments of extreme need. Cannot be lowered.]**

 **[Lucky you! The Luck skill brings supplements all Stats(but isn't visible), increases xp gain, increases rare encounters (both good and bad) and makes the impossible possible. Super high luck is sometimes inherited. Cannot be lowered.]**

'What a strange system... but I guess I really do have magic, and it created this whole thing.' Lana thought simply.

 **["Now you have checked your stats, it is a good idea to check your Skills and Debuffs, which is a little lower on this screen."]**

The Gamer Girl nodded and scrolled down, which produced another wide variety of options.

 **[Skills and Debuffs**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Ancient Magic (blocked)**

 **Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Reader (Goddess)**

 **FPSF**

 **Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Beast Mistress (blocked)**

 **Malleable Body (blocked)**

 **Spark of Knowledge(blocked)**

 **Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **None.**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Malnourishment and Abuse**

 **Ward Drain**

 **Magical Blockage**

 **Sleepy**

 **Lies**

 **Other:**

 **Slave to The Family**

 **Lady Loving Lady**

 **MBOOH**

 **?]**

Lana selected the options one by one, mixed emotions running through her face as she read them.

 **[Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Magic and Electricity working together! you have been granted a game-like perspective to life and are now now able to pull objects from 'fictional' worlds and learn skills connected to said worlds, higher levels of the skill grant faster learning of 'fictional' skills and ability to travel to lands of 'fiction'. Levels**

 **Effects:**

 **Grants perception of life as a game**

 **Ability to pull objects from media (only handheld games and certain books at the moment, levelling up the skill grants more grasp on this ability.)]**

 **[Ancient Magic**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your family's magical blood is strong, and all that ancient power is in your veins, yet due to an old man's perception of the greater good, your magic potential has been sealed away.**

 **Effects:**

 **Makes base Magical Maturity stat 20**

 **Increases learning rate of magic by 100%**

 **Lowers energy cost of magic by 50%]**

 **[Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your addiction to video games is now a great help to you.**

 **Effects:**

 **completing games grants rare rewards of based off the game itself for free. (levels of game completion give higher rewards the more you have achieved.)**

 **Earn xp playing games.**

 **Bonus 50% xp gain from game related things. (Goddess rank bonus)]**

 **[Reader (Goddess)**

 **Passive**

 **You enjoy the good book, manga or comic book.**

 **Effects:**

 **Reading increases Intelligence 50% faster (Goddess rank increased ability from 10% to 50%)**

 **Understanding a book's story completely grants a rare reward. (completing a book series grants extra rewards)]**

 **[FPSF (female protagonist superfan)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Female Protagonists are your favourite, making you more perceptive while reading a story or playing a game with a female main character.**

 **Effects:**

 **20% bonus to all bonuses of game and book related skills if the item has a female protagonist.**

 **Learning skills related to females in fictional stories is more common.]**

 **[Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Spending most of your life without food has made you more productive when having low energy**

 **Effects:**

 **When at 20% or lower of your maximum Energy, all basic tasks have no Energy cost.]**

 **[Beast Mistress (Blocked)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your blood has granted an affinity for animals, but due to a meddling idiot wanting a tool for his 'greater good' the affinity is only focused on snakes at the moment, but animals still like you.**

 **Effects:**

 **You understand and speak the tongue of all animals (blocks only let this work with Snakes)**

 **Persuading creatures is extremely easy.**

 **?]**

 **[Malleable Body (blocked)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your Father's blood on his mother's side has granted you a body prone to self modification under orders, but an annoying block has left you with a shrunk arsenal of changes possible.**

 **Effects:**

 **Ability to change body at will. (block only allows for minor changes of the hair variety.)**

 **?]**

 **[Spark of Knowledge(blocked)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Magic supplements all parts of the body, having ancient family magic running through your mind leaves you very good at keeping information. Sadly blocks to the mind have made the spark extremely weak.**

 **Effects:**

 **Near photographic memory (blocked)**

 **Intelligence starts at a base 10(block lowers it extremely).]**

 **[Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your body is naturally extremely flexible, giving you lots of movement. Quite useful for running away, right?**

 **Effects:**

 **Agility increases 20% faster than normal]**

Lana was rather surprised about the bonuses; all of them were extremely useful... sadly the bad stuff was coming up.

 **[Malnourishment and Abuse**

 **Debuff**

 **You don't eat enough and punishment is only a few moments away.**

 **Effects:**

 **Strength and Agility decreased temporarily by 2**

 **(this Debuff can be removed by eating enough and properly healing injuries)]**

 **[Ward Drain**

 **Debuff**

 **An old man was clueless on his warding knowledge, and now the wards keeping you safe drain energy from your own reserves to stay active, leaving you weakened**

 **Effects:**

 **Life is temporarily lowered by 2 in the current area]**

 **[Magical Blockage**

 **Debuff**

 **Binds on your magic seal most abilities away**

 **Effects:**

 **Blocks magical abilities**

 **Magical Maturity is temporarily lowered to 5]**

 **[Sleepy**

 **Debuff**

 **You are overworked and need rest.**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases Energy use by 40%**

 **(this Debuff can be removed by getting enough sleep)]**

 **[Lies**

 **Debuff**

 **Your family hates you, and thus tell other people about your 'villainy' your voice is never truly heard and people naturally blame you for mistakes.**

 **Effects:**

 **Reputation gain is impossible in hometown.**

 **Charm is temporarily decreased by 7**

'of course my family comes to bite me in the butt. Who is this old man messing with me though, what is this Greater Good he thinks about so much- oh okay... that is one upside I suppose'

 **[Slave to The Family**

 **Other**

 **Even being a slave has upsides sometimes.**

 **Effect:**

 **Every day jobs (your chores) give you XP.]**

 **[Lady Loving Lady (chibi)**

 **Other**

 **Having an abusive uncle has made you have a dislike of male humans and put you off them even at a young age, someday you want to marry a nice girl instead.**

 **Effects:**

 **Bonus damage against male species**

 **Ability to charm girls who are open to that sort of thing.]**

 **[Magic Beaten Out Of Her**

 **Other**

 **Years of abuse has sent your magical core into a state of overdrive in an act to protect you, but has also left you prone to accidental magic with high emotions.**

 **Effects:**

 **Energy used by casting magic has a 10% chance to return in double**

 **Accidental Magic will not dissipate (usually Magical Maturity would stop these bursts)]**

 **[?**

 **Other**

 **This is an adult ability, and so it is unseeable until you reach sexual maturity.**

 **Effects:**

 **?]**

'Adult ability?' Lana thought.

T1NK3R flickered on a happy face emoticon when she noticed the girl close the final window.

 **["Good, you are done with checking out your stats it is a good idea to check your inventory, your HP and Energy are extremely low so it might be good to find something to eat."]**

"Oh yeah... I did manage to sneak a chocolate bar out my cousin's pocket, and he tossed his school lunch apple at my head yesterday as usual so I picked that up too."

 **["You can access your Inventory from the menu, or just put your hands in your pockets, sleeves or a bag while thinking the word Inventory itself."]**

'Uhhh Inventory?' She thought questioningly with her hands in her pockets

 **[Inventory**

 **Consumables:**

 **Bruised Apple**

 **Chocolate Bar**

 **Gear:**

 **Ragged Oversized Pants (E)**

 **Ragged Oversized Shirt (E)**

 **Holey Socks (E)**

 **Broken Glasses (E)**

 **Useable:**

 **Overclocked Lucky Gameboy SP**

 **Weapons**

 **Dainty Fists (E)**

 **Super-Sharp School Pencil]**

"So it logs everything I wear and have in my pockets?" Lana asked T1NK3R

 **["Correct, you can tap the object in the inventory menu to bring it out into the world, or have your hands in your pockets and think the object's name; this is a way to sneakily bring an item out. Now go and get out the Chocolate Bar and Apple and eat them."]**

Lana tried the "sneaky" way of getting an item, and was rather surprised when at the thought of 'apple' she felt the slightly bruised skin of a Golden Delicious apple. Next she pulled the Chocolate Bar out.

She took a bite from the apple and blinked in confusion as a little message of "+2 HP" and "+1 Energy" drifted away from the bite of the apple, dissipating from the air after two seconds of floating.

After nine more bites, she had bitten most of the more edible part of the fruit and had regained 20 HP and 10 energy; she tossed the core into the bin of the room, only for the object to get caught mid-air by T1NK3R.

 **["I'll recycle any food waste you have..."]**

After the dialogue box that came from the mechanical pixie was gone, a few near silent crunches of apple flesh and servos which sounded like chewing sounded as... T1NK3ER ate the apple core.

"If you wanted something to eat you could have asked." Lana said politely as she shifted the shiny foil wrapper from the bar and broke off a block, passing it to the little assistant.

 **["Oh I... I really shouldn't... I can run off food waste perfectly fine..."]**

"I insist." The girl said as she held the piece of chocolate up to the floating pixie, who took it.

 **["Thanks"]**

 **[+20 Reputation with T1NK3R, the P1X13]**

Lana smiled as T1NK3R started shaving apart the chunk of chocolate, the pixie was squeaking in delight at the taste of it.

She took a chunk off the rest of the bar and popped it in her mouth, a little prompt of "+1 HP" and "+2 Energy" floating by as she let it melt.

When the bar was finished off, her HP and Energy bars were no longer blinkingand a quick check of her status screen showed she was on 35 HP and 40 Energy.

After a moment of thought, Lana decided to examine the special object in her inventory, her most important possession.

 **[Overclocked Lucky Gameboy SP**

 **Reusable Item**

 **Your most important possession. It's seen some things and the previously grey Gameboy now shimmers with yellow every once and a while and is stained a reddish pink... who knew blood would stain so nicely? The loving care put into it has made the object a good luck charm.**

 **Current Game: Metroid Fusion**

 **Effects:**

 **A Chibi Level Mediamancer Focus**

 **Doesn't lose battery due to unlocking Mediamancy with device in pocket**

 **+3 Luck when in inventory]**

"That's pretty cool." Lana said as she looked at the Pinkish Red Gameboy suddenly a prompt appeared as she flipped it on.

 **[100% completion in Metroid Fusion scanned, no guides used! Rare reward granted! You received Fusion Aran Bracelet and ability to unlock new skills, 990XP gained (after bonus xp calculation)]**

 **[Level Up! Level 3 achieved.**

 **2 Skill points granted.**

 **4 Stat points granted.**

 **2 Lucky Coins granted.]**

A flash of light enveloped the area, a ball similar to the one that summoned T1NK3R, but when the light faded, revealing two golden coins and a rather bulky bracelet. They started to fall to the ground, which made Lana squeak and quickly grab them out of the air. The two coins vanished as they touched her palms, but the bracelet stayed there as a new prompt appeared.

 **[Rare Item Acquired!**

 **Fusion Aran Bracelet (lvl1)**

 **Weapon/Accessory**

 **A metallic green bracelet with the ability to transform into an arm cannon, similar to the one wielded by the Protagonist of the Metroid Series, carries variable beam styles and a stun mode (visible by the colour on certain parts of the bracelet or cannon when active). The weapon has a set of free charges, which is used in varied amounts based on what style it is set to. After the charges are used further beam shots will consume Energy instead.**

 **Effects:**

 **Deals damage based on beam type**

 **Carries 100% charge (charges are replenished when in bracelet mode slowly, or recharges completely after rest.)**

 **Levels through use**

 **Damage can be blocked if bracelet/cannon absorbs the hit, consumes charge doing so.]**

Lana quickly put the bracelet on, a look of extreme joy etched across her face as the bracelet shifted to fit more snugly on her wrist In the corner of her eye she noticed that below her Energy bar was a small battery icon with '100%' next to it.

 **["Wow... you got a couple levels already... nice work. Now we should get to going through the menus, the next is Upgrad-"]** T1NK3R's speech box closed abruptly as footsteps were heard from out the door.

The door slammed loudly as it was opened without restraint, the purple enraged visage of her uncle staring right at her.

"GIRL I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU. I SUPPOSE THAT FREAKISHNESS BROUGHT YOU BACK, I'LL JUST HAVE TO TRY HARDER." He screamed with anger as he charged like a bull at a speed she thought was impossible with the whale weight he carried with him. She dove out the way, but freaked out as time began to slow, leaving her halfway into the dive as another box appeared in front of her eyes.

 **[Quest! "Sins of the Uncle"**

 **Your Uncle is not particularly happy, teach him a lesson and reveal your abuse to the police, let the chains binding your life shatter!**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Defeat Uncle Vernon, phone police, tell them about your abuse to get your Aunt and Uncle arrested for their crimes.**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **Break Blood Wards**

 **Rewards:**

 **Lies Debuff removed**

 **Secret reward for bonus Requirement**

 **300xp (before bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin**

 **Extra hidden reward if bonus requirement is completed**

 **Failure to complete the quest makes the Malnourished and Abused Debuff permanent.]**

As soon as the box was completely read time returned back to normal, making her slow descent of her dodge turn into a dull thump and scratching her elbows on the floorboards, a sign of "-1 Hp" floating passed her eyes as she got up, a louder crash signalled her uncle crashing into the wall, leaving a large hole in the plaster where his face went into it.

Lana got up from the floor and quickly activated the Bracelet. True to its description the arm cannon appeared on her arm, along with a blue mass that reached up to her elbow. She could feel that inside the cannon her hand was grasping onto a button and a some sort of scroll wheel, she pressed the button and out game a sparky blue charge, which hit directly into the recovering Obese man and sent jolts of blue electricity through his body as he fell to the floor unconscious.

'I guess... part one of the quest was extremely easy?' Lana thought as she collapsed her arm cannon back into the bracelet.

T1NK3R, who had been hiding in the bin during the extremely short moment of combat, flew out with a look of surprise.

 **[0_0 "you did that really fast. Your uncle was either really weak or that cannon is really powerful. Anyway, you might need to upgrade before finishing this quest, your Charm stat is negative, and the police will never believe you when it's that low. You might also find something to finish the bonus requirement too. Go check out the Upgrades/Crafting Menu."]**

Lana took a moment to compose herself after her Uncle's attack, but quickly followed what the P1X13 said and opened up the Upgrades and Crafting Menu

 **[Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Skill Points: 2**

 **Available Upgrades**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Corrode Chains**

 **Malleable Mutation: L.P.X**

 **Multi-tasking**

 **Everyday Skills**

 **Scanning Glasses**

 **Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Phantom Quick-step**

 **Dungeon Generation**

 **Available Crafting Recipes**

 **None.]**

Lana read through the Skills one by one, Interested in the choices available.

 **[Corrode Chains**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your body produces and Aura which corrodes any magic blockages or wards negative to your being and if bound unwillingly it will be easier to escape.**

 **Effects:**

 **Easy to escape when bound**

 **Magical blocks and bad wards will slowly deteriorate, and will no longer get placed on you.]**

'That is the perfect skill for the blockages on my magic powers, and that nasty ward drain.' Lana thought, before continuing

 **[Malleable Mutation: L.P.X**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Mutates your Malleable Body Skill to increase your choices to things not human, you must find a piece of DNA from said creature before turning into them. You may also absorb another person's DNA to be able to change into a carbon copy of them, down to the DNA.**

 **Based on the Main Antagonist of Metroid Fusion, the S.A.X and the Parasite that created it.**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn "Absorb DNA" Activatable skill**

 **Grants the ability to transform into any creature you have come into contact with and absorbed the DNA of.**

 **If this Upgrade is bought, it would only truly become active once the blocks are removed for original skill Malleable Body.]**

'That sounds awesome, but it makes me shiver a little bit, the X Parasite was quite dangerous'

 **[Multi-Task**

 **Passive Skill**

 **People can only really keep focus on one or two things at A time, with this skill you may stay focused on an unlimited amount of tasks, but you still only have two hands and two feet so you may find it difficult to do a lot of tasks at a time.**

 **Effects:**

 **Grants ability to focus unlimited tasks at once.]**

'I could play two games at once... if they had an option for one handed play, or I could learn to use my feet for controllers.'

 **[Everyday Skills**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Grants the ability to learn, level up and master skills based on everyday tasks like cleaning, cooking and tending to plants.**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn skills based on everyday jobs.]**

'That might be good too...'

 **[Scanning Glasses**

 **Passive Skill/ Activatable Skill combination**

 **Any pair of glasses or goggles you wear are now granted the ability to scan objects and people, during combat a quick scan of the enemy will happen for free, but you can scan at will for an Energy cost which increases based on the object's structure, design and details.**

 **Effects**

 **Grants the "Combat Scan" Passive Skill**

 **Grants the "Detailed Scan" Activatable Skill]**

'Pre-fight scanning? I guess I could see their HP and stuff.'

 **[Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Certain things (like opening portals to other fictional worlds) will now come with settings that can modify certain pieces of the reality, creating a separate world from the original, options such as "Turn male protagonist into a female" might be there. It also expands the options menu.**

 **Effects:**

 **Ability to modify portals**

 **Advanced Options menu]**

'It isn't really of use now, because I can't open portals with my Mediamancy yet.'

 **[Phantom Quick-step**

 **Activateable Skill**

 **At the cost of energy, create a set of shoes and gloves that will fade after use. These objects grant the ability to wall jump expertly, grab onto edges, climb up from them easily and run at fast speeds.**

 **Based on wall jumping used by Samus Aran.**

 **Effects:**

 **Temporary speed boosting, wall jumping shoes and gloves at the cost of Energy.]**

'Ohhh, nice. But I don't really know where I'll wall jump, but that speed boost might be good.'

 **[Dungeon Generate**

 **Activateable Skill**

 **All RPG games need dungeons, but it looks like you need to make your own. They cost a lot of energy, but you get rewards for it so what's not to like? You can even return to any dungeon you create.**

 **Effects:**

 **Make a Dungeon Entrance out of Energy, what creature types inhabit it is your choice.]**

Lana thought all of them were rather useful, but at the current moment it seemed like Corrode Chains was a good choice, as it would eat away at the wards and blocks that were affecting her magic her next choice was Everyday Skills.

T1NK3R seemed to agree with her choices, as her emoticon expression turned into a smile as she nodded her head

 **["Good choices. Now I would place those Stat Points now so back to the Status menu."]**

Lana was quick to choose this time, three points in Charm to bring it out of the negatives and one point in Strength, her other weakest skill.

"What should I do now?" Lana asked T1NK3R.

 **["I suggest calling the police now, even with low Charm they will still come over. OH you should also use the lucky coins, you'll find them in your Inventory."]**

Lana found the Lucky coins in the consumables section, but before she brought them out she checked the description

 **[Lucky Coin (x2)**

 **Consumable**

 **Lucky Coins are a reward for many completed tasks and you are granted one when you reach a new level. Flip the coin and catch it to receive a random reward, from money to the rare Gaia Card.**

 **Effects:**

 **Flip it to receive a random reward.]**

When she procured the coins from her pocket, she noticed they were gold, about the size of a British Pound and had a star on each side. She flipped on of them and watched as it soared into the air, spun in the same spot for a moment before flashing into... A card with the earth, which was giving thumbs up and had a closed-eye smile, on the back and a blank front with lines for writing.

 **[Super-Rare Prize!**

 **Gaia Card**

 **Consumable**

 **Write on the blank front of the card a question, wish or request and throw it out into empty space, wait a few minutes to receive a reply from the Sentience of earth itself Gaia! She may grant your wish or answer your question if she accepts them.**

 **Effects:**

 **Write a question, request or wish to Gaia and receive a reply**

 **(please note that Gaia is also very lazy, so she just might not bother, you'll get a replacement card if that happens.)]**

'That was really lucky, but I guess having 30 Luck would do that.' Lana thought before placing the card in the Inventory via her pocket.

She flipped the other coin, this time as when it flashed, a green sticky book floated in front of her

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Slime Recipe Book**

 **Consumable**

 **A semi-rare book crafted by a rather eccentric chef with a taste for chewy stuff, who later met his demise by a live performance of slime cooking which included live green slimes.**

 **Reading the book will grant you new crafting recipes, (please note that real slime doesn't have to be used and can be supplemented by flavoured jellies and jam, but for authentic chef taste please go hunt the gooey creatures yourself (if possible)**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn Slimy Cooking Crafting Recipes]**

"Weird." Lana mumbled, quickly storing away the book before her hands got any stickier. Out the corner of her eye she noticed more movement from her uncle, T1NK3R noticed it too.

 **["Your uncle is waking up, hit him again!"]**

With a quick movement another stunning shot was released from the suddenly transformed bracelet, sending the waking blob back into a state of immovability.

"Time to find a telephone"

[*Elsewhere, about a couple minutes later*]

Emergency services received a rather interesting caller that morning. The conversation went like this...

" _999, what's your emergency?"_ The receiver of the called inquired.

 _ **(New way of reading unlocked! Electrical voices (Phones, Radios) will be heard like**_ _"this"_ _ **)**_

" _Um yes... my name is Lana; I would like to report a current case of child abuse."_ The voice of a young child replied from the other end

" _Excuse me?"_ Receiver replied.

" _Yes, my aunt and uncle are abusing me."_ The young girl replied.

" _And where do you live sweetie?"_

" _Number 4 Privet Drive-"_ Whatever she was saying after was blocked out by a womans screechy voice.

" _GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FREAK! WHY IS VERNO-"_ The phone died out.

Needless to say, Police were quick to arrive at the house, found the dingy cupboard filled with blood stains (some still a bit moist) and what could be described as a mini bedroom. Along with the bruised and skinny body of Lana, they had enough proof to send away the Dursley Adults for a very long time.

Lana watched as they were put into police cars, the cries of revenge against her easily heard. Yet one phrase caused a strange boost in her body

"You will never be welcome in our home again; we are not your family!"

A prompt only visible to her and a currently 'Toy mode' T1NK3R appeared as she stood outside the house

 **[Blood Tied Wards disabled due to key words of a relative! Ward Drain Debuff removed.]**

 **[Quest complete!**

 **Lies Debuff removed**

 **300XP Earnt (990 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin acquired**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **Blood Magic Skill Earnt!**

 **100XP Earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **Extra Lucky Coin acquired]**

'I'll have to check that skill later... oh I levelled up!'

 **[Level Up! Level 6 achieved!**

 **3 Skill Points Granted**

 **6 Stat Points Granted**

 **3 Lucky Coins Granted]**

Lana smiled, but suddenly felt a hand of a female police officer on her shoulder which brought her back to reality.

"Child, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Lana replied to policewoman.

"Listen, we called your Uncle's sister Marge. She is taking in your cousin but sadly she... well she said 'I don't want to take care of that little' she called you something really bad I really shouldn't say it myself... I'm afraid we need to find someone else for you."

Lana nodded

"Luckily your neighbour Mrs Figg has agreed to take care of you." The woman finished.

"Okay." The girl agreed.

[*A week later, ? POV*]

Ruby Potter was a 30-ish woman, with wild black hair, hazel eyes and a body which most women would kill for.

If you looked into her life normally you would find the woman has a love for Comic books, Video games and making her players squirm when she is the Dungeon Master in her weekly session of Dnd, which goes on every weekend in her store "The Lady Nerd"

If you somehow were magical and teased the right goblin with money, you would find that she is the oldest daughter of Dorea Potter (previously Black) and Charles Potter.

She is also a squib.

Ruby didn't resent her parents for shoving her into the sidelines when they found out her magic could barely fill a shot glass, they didn't kick her out the family like most Purebloods would do if they found their child which she was glad for, in fact they paid for her college, bought her store and even after their deaths there was still a steady flow of money which kept her afloat when problems were to come up.

After the death of her brother, James, she worked with what few links to the magic world she had to go and get custody of her little Niece, Lana, yet she went off the radar all of a sudden, along with somehow gaining a Magical Guardian that was NOT her godfather ('how was he even in jail anyway, if he betrayed them HE SHOULD BE DEAD?! Magic godparents are bonded to the child and traitorous acts would end their life.')

Strangely, it wasn't her links to the magical world that brought news of Lana to her; it was just the regular police themselves.

It was during an empty moment of the weekend when her phone rang.

" _This is The Lady Nerd."_ Ruby said automatically.

" _Is this Ruby Potter?"_

" _Yes it is"_ The Non-Magical Potter replied

" _I'm with the police, have you heard of a Lana Potter?"_ Ruby, who had been checking her nails idly, suddenly stood up straight, putting all her attention to the phone.

"That's my Niece! I haven't heard from her in several years after my brother died... is she alright?" The woman rattled off.

" _She is fine, now we did a DNA test and found that you were related to her closely. Perhaps you should..."_

[*A few hours later, Lana's POV*]

The past week living with Mrs Figg had been okay, the swarm of cats which seemed to love her (probably the Beast Mistress skill, even if it was blocked.), she was eating pretty well now too.

It was the day after her Uncle's and Aunt's arrest when she had time by herself to check out the skills, get lucky coins, and use her upgrade points, the first thing she did was check out the Blood Magic skill she picked up when the quest completed

 **[Blood Magic**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your parent's sacrifice was the ultimate defence against evil, but maybe it could be offence too? Blood can be used in many ways, blood magic can be used in many more.**

 **Effects:**

 **Rituals with your blood required either work extremely well (if they positively affect you) or completely rebound (if they are used to cause trouble with you)**

 **The ability to learn various blood related skills is now in your grasp.]**

While the thought of blood made her slightly squeamish, but the knowledge her parents did in fact care for her enough to sacrifice their life for her.

After checking out her unlocked skill, she used her points to unlock three more of them. She chose Advanced Uni-Sliders, Dungeon Generation and Scanning Glasses. With her Stat Points she upped her strength and Life by three, bringing her current maximum HP to 110 and Energy to 220

She had yet to try out Dungeon Generation, Figg barely let her out of her sight and seemed to be writing letters on old parchment that seemed to be getting replies at near-impossible speeds, Uni-Sliders was connected to Dungeon Creation and as such she had no use for that either. Scanning Glasses though... They got way too much use, the non prescription lenses of her broken glasses gained a greenish tint, and the thought of 'Scan' (and the cost of 1 Energy) gave some really useful information about random books littered around the old woman's home which she called 'jokes' but after a quick scan they were found to be actual informative works on the magical world and another scan showed that Mrs Figg was in reality a person born in the so called 'magical world' but after finding she could not use magic, she left it.

The Slime Recipe Book was rather weird, as after she finished reading it completely it vanished with a prompt of...

 **[Slime Recipe Book read,**

 **+1 Intelligence**

 **165 XP (with bonuses**

 **Jelly Burger Recipe Learnt**

 **Slime Salsa'n'Chips Recipe Learnt**

 **Slime Sushi Recipe Learnt**

 **Slime Salad Recipe Learnt**

 **Slime Slurpy Recipe Learnt**

 **Chocolate Jelly Recipe Learnt**

 **Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich with Jelly Bread Recipe Learnt**

 **Jelly Cubes Recipe Learnt**

 **Ultra Bouncy Jelly Balls Recipe Learnt...]**

The list went on like crazy, enough for her to check the Upgrades and Crafting Menu to find a section added specifically for Slime Foods.

All the reading she had been going through had levelled her up a couple more times after that, leaving her with more Points to place in her Stats and Skills. She placed Two in Strength and Two in Agility then learned Phantom Quickstep and Multi-Tasking. Lana had yet to use her Lucky Coins, which she had 7 of at the moment.

And so here she was, a week after the arrest of her Aunt and Uncle. Today Mrs Figg had received a call from the police, surprisingly her father had a sister who the government had just found through some DNA tests and they were taking her to meet with the woman, the chance of having an actual family was a rather joyful thought, but fear of her being exactly the same as Petunia and Vernon left it slightly dulled.

With a Police Officer and Social Worker leading the way, Lana was brought to room with a set leather sofas with a grey plastic table as its centerpiece, the room looked refurbished recently.

A few minutes went by before the entrance to the room opened again, revealing a woman in a relatively smart black jacket, a t-shirt which had the words 'The Lady Nerd' over the front and a pair of jeans which looked like they had seen some good use.

"You must be Ruby Potter correct?" The Social Worker asked.

"Yes... is this Lana? My little Niece?" Ruby replied while looking at Lana, who looked at her with a mixture of confusion and slight fear.

"Indeed she is."

Lana's supposed Aunt took a seat relatively close to the first Mediamancer, who shuffled away slightly at the movement.

"Umm, I suppose I should introduce myself properly. I'm Ruby Potter, your Aunt... and I've been looking for you ever since your father died. I'm happy to have finally found you, even if you technically found me." Ruby said as she smiled warmly at the grl

Those words seemed to shatter all the thoughts of the woman being anything like Petunia or Vernon in Lana's eyes as she shuffled closer to Ruby and latched onto her in a hug which was quickly returned.

 **WOOPWOOP NEW STORY FOR YOUR EYES**

 **Isn't this fun?**

 **Getting New Stories...**

 **Now for a current stat check, along with Skills and stuff**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 8**

 **Life: 11(normally 13)**

 **Intelligence:8 (normally 15)**

 **Strength: 8 (normally 10)**

 **Agility: 7(normally 9)**

 **Charm: 10**

 **Magical Maturity: 5(normally 20)**

 **Mechanical/Fictional Maturity: 20**

 **Luck: 30**

 **Skills and Debuffs**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Ancient Magic (blocked)**

 **Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Reader (Goddess)**

 **FPSF**

 **Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Beast Mistress (blocked)**

 **Malleable Body (blocked)**

 **Spark of Knowledge(blocked)**

 **Corrode Chains**

 **Everyday Skills**

 **Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Blood Magic**

 **Multi-Tasking**

 **Scanning Glasses**

 **Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Phantom Quickstep**

 **Dungeon Generation**

 **Scan**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Malnourishment and Abuse**

 **Magical Blockage**

 **Sleepy**

 **Other:**

 **Slave to The Family**

 **Lady Loving Lady**

 **MBOOH**

 **?**

 **Current Lucky Coins: 7**

 **Anyway... PFFFLLYLTLLY**

 **CYA**


	2. Chapter Two: No Murder Required

The Mediamancer

Chapter Two: No Murder Required.

[*Ruby P.O.V*]

Ruby watched with shock at her niece as she packed up an almost indescribable amount of Books, Games, Consoles, Comics, Manga and Anime into boxes.

Why was Lana packing these things up though?

Well as it turns out all of it was Lana's now. The girl had told her when Dudley was told about it from a struggling Dursley adults threw out a tantrum about her 'using his toys' for so long, infecting them with 'girl cooties' and making them supposedly unusable for him.

'Look on the bright side, her enjoying all these things means she won't dislike my job.' The woman thought as the final boxes were packed up.

'BUT HOW IS ALL THIS SUPPOSED TO FIT IN MY CAR?!'

Luckily, it did fit in the car... Just.

[*Lana's P.O.V*]

The drive to her new home took rather long, and was mostly in silence.

Halfway through it Lana decided to check out her new Guardian with a scan just to see.

'Scan!'

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Ruby Potter**

 **Highest Skill** **: Mechanical Maturity**

 **Lowest Skill** **: Magical Maturity**

 **Ruby Potter is the sister of James Potter, your father. She is a Pure Blooded (two magic parents who in turn have two magic parents, the opposite of your mother who was a child granted magic by luck) squib (born from two magic parents but is unable to use it) and as such she was quick to leave the magical world when she could, she runs a shop called 'The Lady Nerd' and is a master of video games. ]**

'Ohhhh!' Lana thought excitedly, 'so my Father grew up in and was from the Magical world, and my mother was a New Magical?'

"So kiddo... I saw you had a bunch of games in those boxes. Do you have any favourites?" Ruby said idly, bringing the girl out from her scan.

"Wha... oh I really like the Metroid series, Metroid Fusion was my first and is still my favourite." Lana said, making a circle in her large trousers as she did so.

"Hmm, a classic series, Fusion is a good one. You have good taste kiddo." Ruby replied.

Nothing else was really said for the rest of the trip, just idle chatter on likes and dislikes, such as food and other games she had a liking to. Along the way a few pieces of text appeared, with things such as '+10 Reputation with Ruby Potter!', yet the girl had no clue what Reputation was, so she would have to check it out when she had the chance.

Soon enough, the car was put to a halt. They had arrived.

"We'll bring in the boxes properly once you've settled down, come on I'll give you the tour."

Lana opened her car door and climbed out; she looked around and saw what seemed to be the place Ruby was staying, as she seemed to be placing a set of keys into the doors entering it, one half of the building looked medieval in nature and the other looked strangely futuristic, it looked like someone got an old castle tower, cut it in half, then fused it together with half of a 'this is the future' style building, Lana quickly followed her Aunt inside, who was waiting intently with a smile.

"Welcome to the Lady Nerd, where I shoved the old fashioned Lady and the new fashioned Nerd together to make the BEST STORE EVER. To the left you have the stuff based in the age of swords, magic and old fashioned 'save the girl, win the day'. The right is the future stuff, lasers, space ships, a guy called Luke whose father is an Emo and cut his arm off."

Ruby's explanation seemed to fit perfectly, as there were rows upon rows of games, comics, manga and the like on the left side, all of which were about 'ye olde times' and along the right was an almost exact storage style, yet the objects for sale were sci-fi in nature. The closer to the middle you got seemed to change it up, as there were sections for steampunk and other things where the areas fused together.

Lana felt like she would squeal fangirl style, but just looked at her Aunt with joy and... ANIME SPARKLES/ LOVE HEARTS

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Ambient Anime**

 **Type: Other**

 **Facefaulting, literal jaw drops, a stormcloud of sadness! So you like anime? Well you can do what the anime people do now, comically overreact. Luckily, most are uncaring about the event and only super strong emotions activate this skill.**

 **Effects:**

 **Use ambient magic in the area to produce Anime style overreactions]**

'Neat.' Lana thought as she finished reading the skill in the corner of her eye.

"Wow kiddo, I guess you like the place? This is just the store and I don't just live under the counter," at this moment, Ruby picked up a hooked stick and grabbed onto a part of the ceiling, which opened up and dropped a staircase from above "The real home is upstairs."

The Mediamancer (in training) quickly followed, and gasped as her head peeked into the land beyond the hatch.

Gone was the strange split of Sci-fi and Medieval, as in its place was a warm and homely house, rich wooden chairs, photo's kept super tidy to show off her love for the pictures of those that resided in them. In the corner of her eye she noticed one with Ruby, a Red haired woman and black haired man, all clambering over each-other to get into the shot with huge smiles on her faces, her mind quickly made a connection to the others in the photo being her mom and dad.

In order to stop tears from springing she looked around more, finding a nice kitchen, a cosy living room, with a set of neatly rowed video game consoles from all generations, all of them in excellent condition.

"It looks so nice..." Lana whispered.

"Glad you think so, now come on... you don't want to be living on the couch, do you? No matter how comfortable it is." Ruby replied as she held out a hand to her Niece, who accepted it without a second thought.

Ruby led Lana towards a door made out of the same, expertly crafted wood as the rest of the furniture and opened it, revealing a plain, white walled room with a grey sheeted bed, large desk and wardrobe made of the familiar, yet still nice looking wood as the rest of the furniture and a fluffy carpet.

"It's still plain right now, but there is plenty of space to decorate it any way you wa-"

Ruby was wrapped by two small hands, as Lana completely released the floodgates of her tearducts, repeatedly whispering her thank you repeatedly into her aunt's shirt.

"No problem kiddo." Ruby said, returning with a soft hug of her own, which was kept up for more than a minute.

[*That Night*]

Night-time was one of the key moments in Lana's life, when she was living with the Dursley family it was a time all of them were asleep and she was free to roam the house.

But now?

It was a time she could allocate skills and the like.

First order of business? She has SEVEN Lucky Coins right now, time to get flipping

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Money Purse of Infinity + 20 pounds**

 **Equipment**

 **The Money Purse of Infinity is an enchanted money pouch, used to hold a... well infinite amount of money! It can also be used to hold cards and pictures.**

 **There was also a little money inside it, isn't that nice?**

 **Effects:**

 **Purse holds infinite amount of money, and is kept light even when holding a large amount.** **]**

Lana looked at the purse, which had a cat face with stylized infinity eyes and opened it. that finding that it did contain 20 pound note; she nodded and put it on her drawer beside her bed

 **[Common Prize**

 **Health Juice x3**

 **Consumable**

 **While food can heal you and restore energy, sometimes you got to stick to something else to do the job quicker. Health juice will restore 30 HP a pop and are useful when in a pinch.**

 **Effects:**

 **Drink to restore 30 HP]**

Health Juice was rather strange for a 'health potion', it was like a juice box with the straw already punched into it but had a cap over the tip of the straw. Along with that there was a picture of a strawberry with the shape of a heart on the front. She put them in her inventory for safe keeping.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Blank Upgrade Chip x5**

 **Consumable**

 **Certain items have upgrade slots in them but are not visible most of the time; these can be placed in those slots to add a bonus effect. You must code them first though.**

 **Effects:**

 **Place in specific items to give bonus effects. Must be coded first, slots inside a normal computer and can be coded from there.]**

The Upgrade Chips were shaped like SD cards, but were a shimmering gold with a blank front, the five of them were all packaged carefully in a jewellery box.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Recipe: Divini-tea**

 **Consumable**

 **Divini-Tea is a wonderful blend of tea, yet most of the time the way to make it is left in the heavens, so good luck collecting it!**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn Recipe for Divini-tea]**

Lana quickly learned the recipe, and checked what it needed to make the tea.

'Angel Feather Leaf? Holy Spring Water? Cloud Berry? These ingredients are so weird.'

She closed the menu and got back to her coin flipping.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Blessed Seed x 3**

 **Consumable**

 **A Gaia gift! While a seed would normally have a corresponding plant it grows into, Blessed Seeds grow into a random rare plant! The growth rate is also really fast, as after a week you should have an adult plant ready to pick, the seeds from that plant will not be a random seed, but will still retain the fast growth effect (most of the time).**

 **Effects:**

 **Grow a seed for a random rare plant, plants grow quickly and their offspring will grow at the same speed (normally)]**

'I love plants... not as much as video games but I still think I have a nice green thumb.' Lana thought before putting away the small sparkly leather pouch inside her inventory.

 **[Common Prize**

 **BLT**

 **Consumable**

 **A bacon sandwich with lettuce and tomato. Who made it? Who knows, it looks really good though. Save it for when you feel bad.**

 **Effects**

 **Eat to restore HP and Energy.]**

'It does look tasty' Lana thought, almost tempted to take a bite at that moment. She pushed down the temptation and put it in her inventory.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Fancy Fighting Fedora**

 **Gear**

 **It's a Fedora, it has armour, and it looks sweet on anyone. What's not to like?**

 **Effects**

 **+1 Charm**

 **+1 Defence]**

It was an amazing looking fedora, black with a white belt around it; there was a striped feather in the belt too.

Lana would have worn it then, if not for wanting to sleep, so she just put it in her inventory with the rest of the stuff.

Lana fell into the land of dreams shortly after, a smile on her face at the way her life was turning into.

[*the next morning*]

Lana woke up to the smell of toast and the sign of full rest... literally

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

The Mediamancer hopped out of bed and got dressed in the oversized clothing she currently had before opening the door to her room, revealing her newly discovered Aunt buttering up a nice stack of golden brown toast.

"Good morning, kiddo. I haven't got much in the way of food at the moment, so just a little bit of toast before we go out and do some shopping. We can get you some clothes while we are out." The woman said.

"Toast is fine, after cooking for so long for... them; simplicity is something I would like for now." Lana replied.

"Well unless you want to cook, I won't force you. Now we have a bit of jam, Marmite..."

In the end Lana decided to go for Marmite, and ate it happily.

After that Ruby returned to her own room to get dressed out of her pyjamas. When she got out she was shaking her head with annoyance.

"Looks like I need to head to the bank, I was planning on doing it with you soon... but I guess I'll just do it now, get two birds with the stone." Ruby said idly as she picked up her keys.

 **[Quest! "A Spree That Doesn't Include Murder"**

 **Your second-hand garbage clothing doesn't look good, but your Aunt is going to solve this problem.**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Get(At least) four sets of acceptable clothing.**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **The items bought for you.**

 **Bonus requirement reward**

 **100xp (Before bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin**

 **Quest failure is unobtainable.]**

Nodding to herself and putting on her barely acceptable trainers on her feet, Lana quickly followed Ruby down the ladder and into the car.

Small talk was shimmied into the drive and eventually Ruby pulled herself into a spot at a rather dingy pub, which confused Lana.

"Ruby... What are we doing here?" The girl asked her Aunt.

"Like I said, heading to the bank."

"But... we're no-where near a bank..."

"You'll see kiddo, now come on."

Ruby led Lana into the pub, which held an odd feeling of... magic in the air. Ruby nodded to the barman, who smiled slightly, before passing a long stick with a shining gem at the tip towards Lana's aunt. She accepted it and made her way into the back of the pub itself and into a dirty bin area, completely cut off with what appeared to be only one entrance and exit.

"Lana, since I suppose Petunia had that extreme spite for her sister, she wouldn't have told you... but your family... our family... were not exactly normal. They had a gift, the gift of-

"Magic? Yeah that was how I got out of the Dursleys, I always thought I was special." Lana cut her aunt off.

'I suppose in this little shut off area it might be a good time to tell her about... my other speciality.'

"I guess I should tell you some things too, I didn't exactly expect to get out of the Dursley house, but one of the nights I snuck in some gaming I accidently fell asleep and Vernon found me, he wasn't happy and did something."

"What did he do? I swear if he did anything to hurt you I'll rip him out of that prison cell and feed him to a group of cannibals..." Ruby continued her onslaught of 'kill the walrus well I would call him a walrus but that would hurt the feelings of walruses everywhere' inside her own head until Lana finally said what her Uncle did.

"He shoved my head right into the television screen, while it had electricity through it. I would have died without magic, but when it saved me... it sorta made my life like a video game, in fact getting out of the Dursley house was my first quest, getting clothes is my second..."

Ruby started laughing in disbelief

"Kiddo? I don't think magic does that normally... WOAH" At that point Lana twisted her bracelet, presenting the arm cannon it turned into.

"Don't believe me? Well I got this, how would people normally get something like this..." Lana smiled sweetly at her Aunt, who just took a step back.

"Okay... I believe you." Ruby said with sweat dripping from her brow as she saw sparks flickering around the cannon's barrel.

Lana smiled, and reverted the arm cannon into the bracelet form.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Intimidation**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Being charming sometimes doesn't work, so use the idea of a fist to instil your ideas!**

 **Effects:**

 **Use your strength levels to persuade others, high strength means a better chance of persuasion.]**

"L-let's just get going, come on kiddo." Ruby started tapping a series of bricks with the jewelled stick. The bricks shifted, revealing an entryway to what could be described as... Magic. Ruby then placed the stick on a bin nearby... Lana watched in slight confusion as it seemingly vanished.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, I'll show you around another day, but right now we are just heading to the bank."

The bank's name was Gringotts and it was run... surprisingly by goblins, but they were more like a mixture of a cliché old hag and a midget and not the green monsters like they were usually thought as.

Ruby was quick to go to a desk and asked for a conversion to pounds from her vault and some 'actual galleons' while she passed a key to the goblin who nodded with a look of annoyance on his face and quickly vanished from his chair.

Ruby sat there in wait, sighing as she sat down.

"Kiddo, goblins are trustworthy with gold, but they hate humans normally so don't complain if they make you wait like this," Ruby said as she sat on one of the chairs in the room, "But they do have some good magic, with the right amount of money you can find out inheritance, ward an area and even break locks on magic."

"Break locks... Auntie? I need help with something."

"And what do you need Kiddo?"

"Well as it turns out I have a lot of skills, but they have been locked by and are described as 'blocked by an old man', you said goblins can remove locks, I would like my locks to get removed."

"Old man? OH THAT GOAT... sure kiddo, it'll cost a bucket full of money but the Potter family has more than enough."

A few moments later the goblin had returned with a piece of paper and an envelope which held a large amount of notes of varied price, the goblin also told Ruby that the paper was a bank receipt which was proof that the funds were now in her account safely.

"Will that be all?" The goblin said, his voice having barely concealed 'I have better things to do, speak up' tones to them.

"Yes, my niece apparently has some magical blocks and I would like to get them removed quickly, an inheritance test would also be much appreciated."

"And who is your... niece?" The goblin said, his eyes barely visible through squinting eyelids.

"Her name is Lana Potter."

The goblin's eyes widened slightly, but a natural frown appeared across his face again after a while.

"We'll see about that, come with me. Inheritance test comes first." With that the goblin climbed down from his chair and opened up the desk to let the two females inside.

Lana was still surprised by the goblin though, and couldn't help but scan him with her glasses.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Graspclaw**

 **Highest Skill** **: Intelligence**

 **Lowest Skill** **: Charm**

 **Graspclaw is a goblin who works for Gringotts. Good at keeping money and could most certainly take down a few wizards in combat, but definitely not a pretty face.**

 **Currently, Graspclaw does not believe you are who you say you are.]**

'Well, with what Auntie was saying, a lot of people probably attempted to try and get into the accounts.'

Lana was led to a room consisting of stone bricks with a table in the centre of it. The table held an empty silver bowl with a pile of old parchments. The goblin brought them to the table and pulled out a sharp knife with swirly golden accents on it.

"Place a few droplets of blood into the bowl." The goblin said as he held the blade out to the girl, which she accepted while scanning the object.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Ceremony Dagger**

 **This goblin-made dagger is used in many blood related ceremonies, as any wound caused by it will heal a few seconds after it being dealt.**

 **Effects:**

 **Heal wounds shortly after dealing them]**

Now most of her worries were gone, Lana did as she was told and held her hand over the bowl, cutting into it with the dagger and letting a few drops into the silver object. A few moments later the wound had completely disappeared.

Now the task was done, the bowl started to sparkle with energy, and the blood inside it started to bubble, darken and multiply until it could fill an inkwell.

The goblin nodded and picked a piece of parchment along with the bowl and continued by pouring the now inky blood onto the parchment.

The large blotch of ink-blood on the old paper started to move, in intricate patterns, forming into a set of posh looking text.

The goblin looked at the parchment before a look of disbelief graced his face's presence.

"Well I don't believe it; finally the actual Lana Potter arrives. We've been waiting. Please excuse me while I get a more appropriate person to explain, feel free to read your test while I find them." With that the Goblin left the room, leaving only two remaining in the room.

"Well, that was interesting, never seen a Goblin that surprised before. The fact I barely see them is beside the point. Go ahead and read your inheritance while we wait." Ruby said.

Lana did so, her eyes widening as she looked at the rather expansive list.

 ** _(New way of reading unlocked!_** ** _Written words are_** ** _appear like_** =this= ** _)_**

=Name: Lana Lily Potter

Age: 9

Family:

James Potter (Father, Deceased)

Lily Potter Nee Evans (Mother)

Petunia Dursley Nee Evans (Aunt, Mother's side,Alive)

Rose Potter (Aunt, Father's side,Alive)

Contact family consultant goblin for more information on family.

In line to inherit:

Potter Family (Father)

Evans Family (Mother)

Peverell Family (Father)

Feralle Family (Mother) **_(Fer-alle)_**

Black Family (Godfather, Father)

Mechaine Family (?) **_(Mech-aine)_**

Gryffindor Family (Father)

Slytherin Family (Father)

Ravenclaw Family (Mother)

Hufflepuff Family (Mother)

Le Fay Family (Mother)

Lands and Funds:

Contact appropriate goblin to receive complete list of ownership, list too large to fit on parchment provided.

Problems found, please contact healer for the following problems:

Malnourishment

Improper healing of wounds

Please contact block breaker for Magic blocks of the following:

heavy magic core blocks

Metamorphmagus ability blocks

Beast tongue ability blocks

Animal attraction ability blocks

Intelligence blocks.=

"Now I can see why the goblin fellow ran off so quickly, these things are huge to the magic world…" Ruby mumbled over Lana's shoulder as she took a peek at the parchment herself.

Lana was more surprised by the entire families she was seemingly in line to inherit, her blocks already known to her thanks to her powers… but it explained the whole 'ancient magic' skill she had too.

It was at that moment the goblin returned.

"Come with me." He said abruptly.

"Why?"

"You wanted those blocks removed, didn't you?"

[*Le timeskip*]

'Ouch…'

 **[Caution! Health Low! Eat food or rest to restore Health]**

The girl ignored the caution, instead taking note of the feeling that wiggled through her body and mind… and the other message in her gaze.

The goblin rituals worked… with the negative effect of rather large amounts of pain.

 **[ Blocks shattered!**

 **Skills Ancient Magic, Beast Mistress, Malleable Body and Spark of Knowledge have been released! Lack of training in skills has left them in the Chibi state, so get working on it!**

 **Magical Maturity set to 20**

 **Intelligence set to 15]**

'I do feel a lot smarter…' Lana thought to herself.

"Now you mentioned making a withdrawal, correct?" Graspclaw said as Ruby helped her Niece off the ritual covered ground.

"That is indeed one of the reasons we came here, Graspclaw." The Squib woman confirmed.

"Excellent, lets return to the entrance and get this transaction dealt with properly."

About ten minutes later both girl and guardian left the Bank, Ruby's money pouch filled with a reasonable bulk of money… and Lana with a small handful of Galleons given to her as a 'pocket money' of sorts. This went into her purse.

"Now we have the money for shopping, lets get you some clothes shall we?" Ruby said, a smile on her face.

 **[Caution! Health Low! Eat food or rest to restore Health]**

'This caution thing is annoying…' Lana thought to herself as she noticed the pop up once more.

"Sure, but do you think you can give me a moment? That ritual took a lot out of me." The potter child told her aunt, who nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks."

Lana silently pulled out a Health Juice and took a sip from the straw... it tasted like strawberry, as she expected from the picture on the front. After taking a few stronger gulps the little container seemingly vanished from her hands, the only proof of its existance being the remaining taste on her tongue and the fact her health was now at forty, instead of the dangerous looking ten it was on before.

"You look a lot better now, you ready to go?" The woman questioned, saving the thoughts in her head for later about the event that just took place.

"Yup! Lets go." Lana chirped out.

Ruby held out her hand, which the girl accepted and let herself get led to wherever the woman was going… which turned out to be a store whose sign depicted a silvery loom, which spun on the image as if by magic. The name was appropriate too, the words being The Silver Loom

Through the windows Lana saw a large variety of dresses and robes, which fit what most of the crowds around her were wearing, but in the corner faded text read 'Muggle Clothes sold here!'

Ruby wasted no time entering, still leading Lana by the hand as she did so, A faint bell echoing around them as the door opened. Inside were rows of wooden mannequins of male an female gender wearing a large variety of clothes marked with a tag listing prices in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts along with what they were made from.

Idle sights made the Mediamancer wonder what an 'Acromantula' was, as the clothes marked with any amount of their 'silk' were seemingly higher price that most others.

Idle thoughts did not remain for long as a voice called out from nowhere, the surprise of hearing it being soothed by the warmth it held.

"Welcome to the Silver Loom, how may I hel- Ah, Ruby! How are you today?"

Lana looked around once more to search for the face connected to the voice, and found it being held by a woman about the same age as her Aunt. She had shiny silver hair, fitting for the store's title, which was propped up in a bun to keep it away from warm brown eyes, which was covered by silver framed glasses. Her skin was also tanned slightly and healthy looking. Lana's also noticed what the woman wore, which was seemingly a basic silver long sleeved shirt and skirt… but was covered by a silver apron, lined with spindles of cloth, strings and other clothing things.

"I'm fine Loom, just here to get some clothes for my little niece here." Ruby replied kindly as she gently pushed Lana to attention.

"So you found little Lana did you? That's wonderfu…" The warm look in the woman's eyes turned deranged for a moment as she looked at Lana, or specifically her clothes, but returned to their natural warmth shortly after. The look worried Lana slightly, enough to attempt a scan on the woman.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Loom Strung**

 **Highest Skill: Agility**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **Loom is a half-blooded witch, who prides herself in her expert clothing creation and is close friends with Ruby Potter. Is known to overreact when seeing clothes ill fitting for a person…**

 **Right now this event may happen soon.]**

"Calm down Loom… I know Lana's clothes aren't up to your standards… but can you stay calm? She just came from a rather bad place and your craft rage mode would not do any good." Ruby said to the woman, who seemingly noticed the event take place too.

"I'm calm I'm calm," The woman took a few deep breaths before smiling widely, "Now, what clothes do you need?"

The clothes bought exceeded far beyond quest requirements. Lana found herself in the ownership of both 'muggle' and 'wizard' clothing which varied from thick winter robes to airy summer shirts. The owner and relatives went through the shop looking for things the girl liked while Loom made small talk with the older potter.

"So do you know who'll be joining us for the next session?" The woman asked as she looked for a fitting size of a nice black skirt that Lana had mentioned looked nice.

"Rita has confirmed that she will be coming, the others haven't sent me a reply yet." Ruby replied.

"Shall I bring The Trunk?"

"You bring The Trunk even when I don't mention it." Ruby deadpanned as she presented Lana with the sight of a plain back t-shirt emblazoned with a few white stars.

'Session? The Trunk?' Lana's questions were left unanswered as an odd enchanted length of measuring tap tapped a skirt in Loom's sight, who proceeded to add it to the increasing pile of clothes which also gained the star shirt moments after.

More than an hour had passed when a nearly indescribable pile of clothes was rung up at the shop's counter.

"You really didn't need to get this much for me…" Lana said.

"I have about seven years of birthdays to make up for, let your aunt spoil you for a little bit okay?" Ruby chuckled as she presented the appropriate money.

"Thank you for your patronage, Ruby. See you Sunday?" Loom said happily as she counted the money into the shop's aged till and bagged up the clothing… which remarkably fit into only one bag…

'Another piece of magic, I guess…' Lana thought as she looked at the cloth object.

"We'll see." Ruby finished as she took the cloth bag.

"Come on, Lana. Time to head home." The woman said as she held her hand to the girl once more.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **Clothes Obtained**

 **100XP earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin acquired!**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **Ritualistic Spark Skill Earnt!**

 **200XP earnt (660 with bonuses!)**

 **Extra Lucky Coin acquired]**

'nice… and another level up!'

 **[Level Up! Level** **9** **achieved!**

 **1** **Skill Point Granted**

 **2** **Stat Points Granted**

 **1** **Lucky Coin Granted]**

These messages were quickly dismissed as Lana returned to her Aunt's car, which was parked conveniently nearby the pub entrance that lead to the alley originally

With Ruby's eyes on the road as they went home, Lana looked into her new skill.

 **[Ritualistic Spark (Chibi)**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Being held in a area that held many magic rituals has left a hint of their energies inside of you. This lets you feel if an area is prepared for a ritual, but the bigger rituals will take some more work to notice and with time you will get better at doing so.**

 **Effects:**

 **Feel areas and rituals in vicinity (Only weak rituals are noticed at this time.)]**

'I suppose that will help when I go further into the magic world… you never know what people have drawn on the floor.' The girl thought as she closed the window.

"So, kiddo. What were you drinking earlier when you asked for a break before we went for clothes?" Ruby said out of the blue a few moments later.

"Its called Health Juice… I imagine its like a basic health potion for my whole powers because it restored a chunk of health… which I really needed after going through the rituals to unblock my powers." Lana answered.

"Huh… how'd it taste?"

"Like strawberries."

"Ah. You like strawberries?" Ruby asked, trying to find more things that her Niece liked apart from video games.

"Haven't had them much to give a proper answer… you know with the whole half starved thing… but yeah I guess I do." The girl replied, slightly uncertain.

Silence filled the car for a couple minutes after that.

"Do you know what police station your relatives were sent to?" The older Potter queried eventually.

"No, can't say that I do. I assume the one nearest to privet drive though. Why?" Lana answered.

"Because the urge to murder Vernon and Petunia are getting very hard to resist."

[*The Lady Nerd*]

"Okay kiddo. You get your clothes all packed into your room while I get on with making dinner. Sorry we missed lunch, by the way. That trip was longer than expected." Ruby said as she entered the kitchen, presumably to get dinner started.

"Understood." The girl replied as she took the magically expanded store bag into her room and started to unpack the large clothing collection into her wardrobe.

 **["so how was your time shopping?"]**

Lana jumped in surprise at the pop up, but quickly calmed down as she noticed T1nk3r standing on her pillow… seemingly upset as a -_- rest upon her face.

"It was nice… managed to get my blocked skills unlocked… sorry for packing you into a box and forgetting about you for a day, I got caught up in recent events." Lana apologised.

 **["Understood.** **Do try to remember me next time? You packed me into a box of plush toys and my internal part had some troubles for a while after I got out of it… overheating is apparently a problem for my kind and having to keep my jet-wings internalized to prevent fires did not help."]**

"Sorry again… can you help me sort out my clothes? Aunt Ruby went a little overboard."

 **["As your assistant I am inclined to do so. Is there any way you would like them sorted?"]**

The next fifteen minutes were spent putting the clothes in a proper manner.

"Lana, dinner is ready. You done putting clothes away?" Ruby's voice called out finally, causing the little Mediamancer to stop her telling of recent events she was giving to T1nk3r

"I sure am! Coming now!" The girl replied before looking at the mechanical pixie once more, "Do you want to introduce yourself? I'm sure she would like to know if a little robot was living in her house."

The reply was a shrug, along with a small text box.

 **["That is up to you"]**

"Great." The girl said as she gently picked up the little creature, being careful not to burn herself on the little flames expelling from its back.

Lana entered the kitchen shortly after and was met with Ruby putting what appeared to be two plates of beans on toast onto the table that resided in the room.

"Sorry about the meal being a little lazy, I am sure we were both quite hungry and I thought we might have just wanted to eat something…" The woman, who had been turning her head to meet her niece's as she had been talking, stopped abruptly as she noticed the tiny being in the girl's hands.

"I may have forgot to mention that the whole game thing gave me a helper to get through it… this it T1nk3r." Lana said sheepishly as she presented her assistant to her Aunt.

"Like a tutorial character?" Ruby commented.

"Precisely."

"Okay then… Hello T1nk3r. Sorry about not making a meal for you, I was unknowing about your existence until this moment."

 **["Greetings, Designation 'Aunt Ruby'"]**

This greeting came along with a wave, which Ruby picked up on… but didn't seem to take note of the box.

"She says hello… but I don't think you saw it because it was sent out in a video game pop up… and no-one has really noticed them happening… and for future reference T1nk3r can recycle food waste, but I'm sure wouldn't mind if she was given better things." Lana forwarded.

"Ah. Anyway, Just beans on toast for today. Once things settle means will most certainly get better."

"Beans on toast is fine." Lana replied.

 **I'll end this here.**

 **Sorry for leaving you folks in the dust for so long… I really have no reason other than my own laziness and some walls I had to break through.**

 **Here are Lana's stats and the like right now**

 **Lana Lily Potter**

 **HP: 40/130**

 **Energy: 260/260**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 9 (335XP to next level)(3465 xp currently)**

 **Life: 13**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Strength: 8 (normally 10)**

 **Agility: 7(normally 9)**

 **Charm: 10**

 **Magical Maturity: 20**

 **Mechanical/Fictional Maturity: 20**

 **Luck: 30**

 **Skills and Debuffs**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Ancient Magic (chibi)**

 **Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Reader (Goddess)**

 **FPSF**

 **Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Beast Tongue (chibi)**

 **Malleable Body (chibi)**

 **Spark of Knowledge(chibi)**

 **Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Corrode Chains**

 **Everyday skills**

 **Ritualistic Spark (Chibi)**

 **Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Multi-Tasking**

 **Scanning Glasses**

 **Blood Magic**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Dungeon Generation**

 **Phantom Quickstep**

 **Scan**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Malnourishment and Abuse**

 **Other:**

 **Slave to The Family**

 **Lady Loving Lady**

 **MBOOH**

 **?(adult skill)**

 **Current Lucky Coins: 3**

 **Sorry if things look a bit wrong… I took a rather long break with this and it took some time for me to remember how I did the system…**

 **Bloody memory.**

 **Anyway. Orbit, I'm going to it. (going to it with hype of Destiny 2… yes this is where my exit comes from. Destiny is a good game)**

 **Cya.**


	3. Chapter Three: A Sticky Start

The Mediamancer

Chapter Three: A Sticky Start

[*Lana Based P.O.V*]

Lana yawned sleepily as she pulled herself out of bed. setting up her room to hold the large collection of her games and books took a lot out of her… it took a lot more out of her to resist the urge to use them as she did so… but that was yesterday.

Now she was ready to go!

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

 **[** **"Perhaps you should take some time to look through some of your other options? You only managed to get a short run-down of things before you were rather busy with things."]**

Lana turned as she saw that message, taking note of T1nk3r and their own sleepy stretching.

"That is a good idea…" the girl replied as she brought up the original menu that started off recent events.

 **[Menu**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Quests**

 **Reputation**

 **Save**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 **Close Menu]**

 **["First, lets take a look at reputation."]**

Lana followed the request and tapped the option on the menu.

 **[Reputation.**

 **People:**

 **Ruby Potter, 100/100, Loving Aunt.**

 **T1nk3r the P1X13, 60/100, Helpful Helper.**

 **Vernon Dursley, -100/100, Hating Uncle**

 **Petunia Dursley, -90/100, Hating Aunt**

 **Marge Dursley, -50/100, Clueless Aunt**

 **Dudley Dursley, 0/100, Clueless Idiot**

 **Loom Strung, 30/100, Friendly Owner**

 **Arabella Figg, 50/100, Friendly Babysitter**

 **Places:**

 **Privet Drive, 300/1000, Somewhat Pity Party]**

 **["As you can possibly imagine, the reputation screen shows your reputation with the people and places (which people inhabit) you have seen and met. Since the system is new, it has only picked up on recent people you have met properly. A singular person has a limit of going to -100 in reputation score, meaning they have a hatred which has nearly no chance of going away, up to 100, which means they are in love with you in some manner or find you to be a very close friend. As you can see Ruby has already reached this level.**

 **Places are slightly different. A place can have a score that can be ten times higher than a regular person, as it details every person in the location. If a person who has a reputation score lives in the area, their reputation will bleed into the location's reputation score too.**

 **Another thing you may want to take into attention is what happens if you tap one of the names on the list."]**

Lana did so, hitting Ruby's name. A larger box opened, revealing what appeared to be a picture of her aunt in chibi form, along with the information that was picked up from her previous scan of the woman… along with other things.

 **[** **Name: Ruby Potter**

 **Highest Skill** **: Mechanical Maturity**

 **Lowest Skill** **: Magical Maturity**

 **Ruby Potter is the sister of James Potter, your father. She is a Pure Blooded (two magic parents who in turn have two magic parents, the opposite of your mother who was a child granted magic by luck) squib (born from two magic parents but is unable to use it) and as such she was quick to leave the magical world when she could, she runs a shop called 'The Lady Nerd' and is a master of video games.**

 **Favourite Food: ?**

 **Favourite Hobby: Playing Video Games**

 **Friends with: Loom Strung, Lana Potter, ?]**

 **[** **"When a person is scanned or you gain information about them, their details will be added to this sheet here. Some slots are already filled in for information that could work in multiple people's pages, but other will reveal themselves after something is found out. Locations have something similar to this, but since you can't exactly scan an entire town most information will be gained from talking to inhabitants or reading about it in books."]**

Lana confirmed this by checking Privet Drive's page, which detailed some inhabitants.

 **["I forgot to mention this too but you may have worked it out already. Reputation to people is gained by being nice to them. So given them gifts or completing tasks for them will normally give you a bit of reputation gain. Lets continue to the other menus shall we?"]**

Lana nodded and backed out into the main menu again.

 **["Tap the save option."]**

The option was selected quickly, which pulled out another box containing… nothing. The only thing there was a question, which appeared to be greyed out.

 **[Save?]**

 **["Nothing is shown right now because you are in the real world. When you go into other worlds the ability to save and load will be available. Saves from that world will only work in that world though, there isn't much else to see right now here… so lets just move on."]**

The next option that came to Lana's mind was the quest option, which she tapped as soon as she returned to the main menu once more.

 **[Quests**

 **Active Quests:**

 **None**

 **Completed Quests:**

 **Sins of the Uncle**

 **A Spree That Doesn't Include Murder]**

 **["An easy enough explanation. Here you can review quests you are currently on and you have completed. Just tap the one you want to go into."]**

'That was simple enough.' Lana thought as she went to the final button she had yet to press, Options.

 **[Options]**

 **["This is another thing that modifies worlds that aren't this one. Because of the Uni-sliders skill you picked up this is also where you can change things in real time, but some changes may reset the world at that moment."]**

Lana nodded in acceptance before closing the menus properly, leaving the space in front of her only invaded by the little health, energy and weapon battery marking in the corner of her vision.

 **["We best not waste any more time now. Get some proper clothes on and get breakfast, its nearly ten in the morning."]**

T1nk3r was telling the truth it seemed as Lana took note of the time on the clock placed on her bedside table.

=9:50=

"Eep!" The girl squealed out in surprise before making a dash to her wardrobe and pulling out a new set of clothes.

After getting dressed in a nice black silk dress and some long, thick socks (and other appropriate garments) she exited her room and went into the kitchen. Unexpectedly, Ruby was no-where to be seen.

A little bit of searching led Lana to find out that Ruby wasn't even at home, and had left a note on a plate that contained a bacon sandwich.

=Out shopping, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up!

Enjoy the sandwich… if you don't like bacon feel free to have some fruit, its all I really have right now.

Ruby :)=

Lana was fine with this, having been left alone quite a few times while her 'family' went out for days out and she was left in her cupboard, and accepted the sandwich. It was surprisingly still warm, but the girl just stuck it to some sort of magic… which made sense because the plate was about the same heat as the sandwich.

'So I have some free time… what should I- oh, my lucky coins!' The girl thought to herself after the meal.

The three lucky coins she had at the moment were pulled out her inventory, which was seemingly in empty space at the moment due to her dress' lack of pockets. The first one flipped into the air a few moments later

 **[Rare prize!**

 **Beast Taming License**

 **Misc**

 **Lucky you! This license lets you legally have both magic animals and normal animals that would be dangerous to others… of course this is only really helpful if you wanted to show them off, you can always just keep them hidden and people would be none the wiser!**

 **Effects:**

 **Lets you have dangerous animals in sight of others.]**

Lana inspected the item with some interest, it was something along the lines of a regular licence, holding her name and other information. She really had no current uses, as she didn't have a pet...

'Might come in handy later though…' The Mediamancer thought as she stored it away into her inventory. She flipped the second coin shortly after.

 **[Rare prize!**

 **Plushy Pal 1/8: Charming Chanae**

 **Decoration**

 **Plushy Pals are rare magic-infused Plush toys. When placed in a sleeping area of a person's home they will gain a passive bonus to a specific skill.**

 **Charming Chanae the Chameleon increases charm, is she not adorable?**

 **Effect:**

 **Gain +1 Charm bonus when item is placed in bedding area of home.]**

Lana stared at the plush toy for a moment. It was in the shape of a Chameleon, like the information box described. The plush fur was very nice to the touch, and seemingly changed colour in any way it wished. Atop its head was a pink silk bow as well.

The urge to hug the thing was unbearable…

Lana quickly put the toy into her room before flipping the last coin.

 **[Common Prize**

 **Energy Juice x3**

 **Consumable**

 **While food can heal you and restore energy, sometimes you got to stick to something else to do the job quicker.** **Energy** **juice will restore** **60** **Energy** **a pop and are useful when in a pinch.**

 **Effects:**

 **Drink to restore 60 Energy]**

It was another juice box, but this time the container was detailed by a pile of grapes and blueberries shaped into a smiling face… they were stored away after a few moments.

'That's all my lucky coins again… now what do I do?' Lana thought to herself.

"Hey, what do you think I should do?" Lana said aloud, aiming her question at her pixie shaped companion.

 **["You could generate a dungeon?"]**

"That is a very good idea… lets do it!"

Lana stood up and thought about how to activate the generation skill.

'Generate Dungeon?' The girl inquired in her head, thinking about the times she used her scanning skill through thought activation.

"Oohhh!" The girl murmured as a pop-up appeared in front of her a few moments later.

 **[Dungeon Generation**

 **Select Dungeon Type:**

 **Slime Hills(Level 1)**

 **Inhabitant Gender Ratio:**

 **50/50**

 **Cost:**

 **100 Energy (recurring generation of this dungeon will only take 10 Energy after first creation)**

 **Generate?**

 **Yes No]**

It didn't really look like much to begin with, but Lana soon found that Informative text could be modified as tapping them would open separate menus with a list of changes to add.

She didn't really want to stress herself out with higher level dungeons at that moment though, as while she seemed to be higher than them, she didn't want to put herself into danger without knowing how the thing truly worked. As such she left the Dungeon with slime inhabitants… but she did change the gender ratios to 70/30 in the side of females being higher… just to see what it did.

With a tap of the confirming yes the pop up disappeared and was instead replaced with a slightly tired feeling, her energy counter lowering by 100 in an instant and a rather sticky looking portal.

 **[Dungeon Generated!**

 **To return to your original location, please generate another dungeon portal and select the 'Home' option when out of combat. This will cost energy, so be sure you have some to spare!]**

This message was filed away in her mind. At that moment she just wondered how a portal could look sticky confused Lana immensely… but she assumed that it was just fitting with what was on the other side.

Excitement creeped through Lana's veins as a thought struck her… this was the first step to make her life truly like a video game. This would be her starting area.

A starting area that would require boots, she realised as the idea of her not wearing shoes struck slightly after.

A few minutes later the girl returned to the portal, this time wearing a pair of rubber boots her Aunt had bought for her and the Fancy Fedora she had received as a prize… it was a bit of extra defence after all.

Her other clothes were too, actually. Loom's creations were apparently very well made.

Finally, with a few breaths to prepare herself beforehand and writing a note for her Aunt just in case she returned during her adventure, Lana walked into the portal, T1nk3r following close behind.

The portal travel was… odd. The sound of murky and sloppy noises surrounded her as she went through it… and then she reached the other side.

She was glad to have brought some boots with her. Where she landed was in fact… in a puddle of slime. She quickly stomped out of the puddle, doing her best to ignore the discomforting sound of the sticky noise that came from stepping out of it.

'That was… slightly uncomfortable.' the girl thought as she took in the sights around her, getting the feel of the area.

'Slime Hills' was an appropriate description. It was like a water-logged grassy countryside, only the countryside was water-logged with gooey slime of various colours of the rainbow. It was everywhere, from puddles to pools and even dripping off trees.

"Well… I suppose the only way I can find loot is to actually look around." Lana said aloud before beginning to walk across the grass… which was thankfully not that sticky.

 **["Lana, I would suggest saving now! You can do it in this land."]**

"Oh. Okay." Lana said, stopping for a moment to pull out her menu and confirm this supposed fact… which turned out to be true as the Save option was no longer greyed out like before.

A tap of the save button and the window was no longer empty, and was instead filled with information.

 **[Save 1: Slime Hills**

 **Name: Lana**

 **Level: 9**

 **Time: 10:33, November 20 2006]**

Now comforted by the fact she could recall to the moment before tragic events Lana powered on, going the path lacking goo as much as she could.

Her march came to a stop eventually. Something in the back of her mind screamed 'danger', causing her to twist her bracelet into its cannon state.

"Surrender, Meat Pile! You have been surrounded!" A voice called out. It was as if it was coming through water though. Lana looked around to find the source and found that the puddles of goo around her were moving suspiciously… they also held quite heavily rusted blades in their mass, which was quickly coming out to their surfaces, aiming at her threateningly.

'Scan!' Lana thought, her eyes trailing to the armed blobs that were creeping onto her slowly.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Enemy Name: Sticky Soldier**

 **Highest Skill: Agility**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **The first line of slimy defence of the Tyrant Slime King Viscous, these bladed blobs are found patrolling the Slime Hills their threats are hardly believable most of the time, as the only true strengths they have are their above average speed… and the fact they taste quite a lot like grape when eaten.]**

Lana took no time firing her first shot at her sticky opponents, which their were five of at the moment, her cannon sending of charges of energy in quick succession before the Sticky Soldiers could properly react. During this event Lana noticed a notice box pop up, but ignored it as she continued the battle

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Aim (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Pulling the trigger or unleashing the missile isn't the only thing about ranged weapons, you may need to aim too.**

 **Effects:**

 **Aim with ranged weapons slightly increased]**

The one that was closest to her, and the one that threatened her to begin with, was the first one to be hit... and with a small blast of energy it splatted across its comrades, the blade it was holding in its body clattering onto the floor as the goo ceased movement. Above the 'body' a small piece of text saying " " floated away, vanishing a few moments later.

"Bob!" One of the back soldiers gurgled out before attempting to surge forward themselves, only to cease movement as a surge of beam energy clashed with them too.

Another two met the same fate shortly after, but not before one of them managed to shoot out their weapon with a little force, causing it to fly at Lana and cut her arm slightly. The girl flinched in pain slightly, but ignored it and the "-5 hp" that floated by her vision to destroy the remaining slime before it had the same bright idea as its friend. Luckily she did.

 **[Battle log**

 **You win!**

 **5 Sticky Soldiers Defeated!**

 **40** **XP earnt (132 with bonuses!)**

 **5 Small Jars of Grape Gel dropped!]**

Lana took a comforting breath at the sight of apparent completion of combat before looking at the 'corpses' of her enemies… which had been conviniently packed away into five little jam jars marked with a crude sticker that said 'Grape Gel' on them. Inspection of them revealed their uses.

 **[Grape Gel**

 **Consumable/Ingredient**

 **When alive, Slime creatures are acidic in nature. However when life leaves their system such nature vanishes. This type of Slime Gel tastes of Grape, and is used regularly in Jelly foods, or just consumed by itself.**

 **Effects:**

 **Used as a crafting ingredient.**

 **Can be eaten to restore 5 HP and 10 Energy.]**

She packed them away into her inventory, thoughts of later slime based recipes they could be used for on her mind as she did so.

The Mediamancer continued on with her travels, this time looking out for any suspicious moving slime in preparation of ambush, which luckily did not happen after the first one.

'Perhaps they were a patrol party for the area?' The girl questioned as she walked on.

After a slightly awkward climb up one of the larger hills Lana came to a stop and crouched down to make herself smaller. In front of her, just down the other side of the hill, was a tent. A big one. The white canvas walls were stained with varied goo marks and varied squads of slime beings were sliding in an out of the temporary housing. Most of them were green, like the ones she had faced before, but others were a deep red and quite a bit larger. The command to scan quickly ran through the girl's mind, in an attempt to find out what the new enemy was.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Coagulated Captain**

 **Highest Skill: Agility**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **A Coagulated Captain is a slime that has evolved from a Sticky Soldier who has survived combat and has increased in rank by doing so. Now armed with a much better blade, they more than likely lead a squad of their lesser soldier counterparts into battles for the Tyrant King. Their speed is higher than that of a basic soldier, so be careful.**

 **They also apparently have a very nice Raspberry-Strawberry taste.]**

'Okay then… what is it with slimes tasting of fruit?' Lana thought as she moved the window aside after reading it.

 **["I wonder why they are going into the tent. Maybe you should try and get in there to check it out?]**

"You make a good point…"

Lana stayed in her crouching position and slowly made her way towards the tent…

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Sneaking (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **We gotta go in all sneaky… this helps.**

 **Effects:**

 **Enemies have a harder time finding you]**

Lana quickly moved the message aside and continued on, she did notice that her footsteps were slightly quieter though.

Her sneaking worked, letting her sneak around the back of the tent and quietly push one of the walls up to see what was on the other side.

She found out why there was so much hustle and bustle. There was a woman in the tent.

Or to be specific an angel.

She was very pretty, with creamy skin, long blonde hair and blue sapphire-like eyes. The proof of her angelicness came from the large white wings and glowing gold halo, which sprouted from her *ahem*… mature body. Of course, she would have looked a lot better if she wasn't stuck in a cage, with one of her ankles being bound to a ball and chain and dressed in gel-stained rags.

Her reason for being there soon came clear as another gelatinous villain entered the room. The blob guarding the cage, which Lana expected because of the key that was held in their body's mass, hit the bars with a large metal bat. The angel reacted to this by flinching and holding her arms out to the slime and whispering something.

A sheen surrounded the slime, which quickly grew slightly bigger.

'So she is enhancing the soldiers?' Lana reasoned as she scanned the trapped angel, hoping to find out some more information.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Defectus Nulla**

 **Highest Skill: Magical Maturity**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **Defectus Nulla is an Angel that has just passed her training… sadly she decided to go for healing and enhancement classes and due to an idiotic higher up she was sent on a solo mission to find out the commotion in the now called 'Slime Hills'. Her capture was quick and now she is forced to enhance and heal the army of the Tyrant Viscous**

 **Luckily, she isn't particularly good at the spells, so they don't exactly do much in enhancement.]**

'That explains the weakness of the squad… with a literal angel buffing them I expected something more.' Lana reasoned.

"Hey… you aren't supposed to be here." A gurgling voice bubbled from behind Lana, causing her to panic slightly. She turned to see a Congealed Captain, tailed by two Sticky Soldiers armed with basic swords and wood plank shields. The Captain themselves was armed with a gooey scimitar, which spun oddly in its mass.

Lana aimed at the squad quickly, firing shots from her arm cannon. The two Soldiers defended with their planks, which broke into pieces as a single on hit them. As his underlings went into defence the captain charged with his scimitar, the blade running wildly and lightly cutting up the girl's sock-covered legs.

Lana, thankful that previous events in life had given her a higher pain tolerance, reacted to it by jumping back and letting out few more beams that two of which struck the Captain and cut out a large part of their body mass.

"Blasted meat pile… don't just stand there, get it!" Lana heard the weakened red slime blubber to his green minions, who followed the order and went onto the offensive themselves, stretching upwards and swinging with their swords in an attempt to go for her upper body. These attacks were blocked by Lana, who held her cannon in a protective stance and let it stave off the hits instead of her own body doing so. It worked, but took quite a large chunk out of its energy reserve.

"You blobbing fools, do something!" The captain growled, distracting the two of them slightly. It made for a rather nifty distractions as it left the girl enough time to fire a pair of shots at the Soldiers, who flew out into random chunks and remained motionless afterwards.

Lana didn't leave the scimitar wielding slime any more chances to do anything after that, and chained together three blasts of energy at it, which struck true and sent it splattered against the ground too.

Sadly, it appeared the rest of the slimes who were part of the camp had heard the commotion as she heard the sloshed voices of slimes question what was happening as sticky movement continued her direction.

She realised that she would need a lot of luck to defeat the entire encampment… and the slimes most certainly knew their way around the hills more than her, so a retreat was out of the option.

But… she did have a lot of luck.

 **[Fusion Aran Bracelet Levelled up!**

 **Charge Beam unlocked**

 **Missiles unlocked**

 **Bracelet energy doubled and charged to full.]**

Lana looked at the pop-up with surprise… and then grinned.

She twisted the cannon once more, which reacted by expanding at the end of the barrel as if preparing for a larger payload to release from it. Her gaze went to the energy counter of her cannon, which there were now two, and noticed that there was now a missile counter below it and signalled that there were twenty ready to fire.

Lana's mind sparked with a plan… and then she acted.

'Phantom Quickstep!' She ordered in her mind. Her agility increased in return and her rubber boots were replaced by a set of semi-transparent metallic ones and her uncovered hand was now armoured by a glove of the same material.

With speed she didn't know she had, the girl jumped out from behind the tent and aimed at the ocean of slimes that met her gaze. Her hand pulled the trigger that was inside the cannon, which released one of the missiles from inside. The blast was larger than she expected it to be, its ball of explosive flame expanding and collecting a bunch of the gelatinous blobs and nearly wiping them from existence. Landing from her jump, she fired out two more, which tore up chunks of earth and jelly alike. The slime's soon realised they were not going to reach her in time, and jettisoned their weapons. This time Lana was ready, and felt herself jumping to the side, leaving the daggers and other blades flying uselessly past her as she send out another missile.

Explosions echoed for half a minute. When the dust settled no slime was left living. Lana twisted her cannon once more, shifting it to the basic firing mode/charge beam and walked into the tent.

"Who are goo?" The guard inside just able to ask before it was decimated by a blast of charged energy.

The phantom boots and gloves disappeared from Lana's feet, returning to their original rubber state as she started breathing heavily.

 **[Battle log**

 **You win!**

 **52 Sticky Soldiers Defeated!**

 **12 Coagulated Captains Defeated**

 **608 XP earnt (2006 with bonuses!)**

 **52** **Small Jars of Grape Gel Dropped!**

 **12 Small Jars of Raspberry/Strawberry Gel Dropped!**

 **Slimy Key Dropped!**

 **Mass drop stack place on last enemy defeated]**

 **[Level Up! Level** **11** **achieved!**

 **2** **Skill Points Granted**

 **4** **Stat Points Granted**

 **2** **Lucky Coins Granted]**

"That… was… AWESOME!" Lana cried out happily, her arms in the air as she danced lightly. While life threatening, even if partially thanks to saves, the whole venture of the battle had really got her adrenaline pumping.

"A-ah… hello?" A gentle voice called out, bringing Lana out of her victory dance. Lana looked to see that Defectus was kneeling at the front of her cage, her arms held tightly around the bars.

"C-could you perhaps let me free… I will make it worth your while…" The angel stuttered out.

"Oh, of course!" Lana said as she picked up the key from the 'loot pile' where the guard had previously rested and shoved it into the lock. With a pull the door opened and the winged being left, struggling to pull herself out as the chains stopped her movements. That was quickly solved as the Mediamancer quickly found that the key fit both locks.

"I a-am in your debt…" Defectus mumbled as she shook out her ankle lightly.

"My name is Lana. Its nice to meet you." The girl said.

"I'm Defectus Nulla… please don't ask what it means. A-an angel is given their name when they pass their classes and it is matched to how well you do in them."

"Is there another name you would prefer instead?" Lana asked.

"I don't mind what you call me, just as long as you don't call me by my actual name…"

"For now… can I just call you Feather?"

"T-thats fine," The now nicknamed Feather's eyes widened as she noticed the cuts on Lana's body, "You're hurt… let me help."

Like before the angel held her arms up and aimed them and started mumbling a chant under her breath. Lana thought she may have heard something about 'The skies heal' but couldn't manage to hear anything else.

A gentle glow surrounded Lana's wounds, which slowly knitted together under the magic light… oddly her cut up socks mended too.

"I can't do much else… sorry." Feather apologised as the glow stopped, leaving only a nearly faded scar as proof that the other girl was injured.

"That's fine, you've done more than enough. Do you need any help getting out the Slime Fields?" Lana questioned.

"A-ah, yes I do… you see when an Angel has not sent a message to the higher ups in a specified time, they close the portal leading to the heavens. I was stuck in the cage for so long that I'm certain t-that they think I'm dead and have already done so."

"So you're stuck here?" Lana connected.

"T-that's correct… and I wasn't very good in transportation classes… I could never get portal travel down…"

Lana wondered if there was anything she could do for the angel… then it struck her.

"I could take you out of here. I have a way to open a portal back to my home."

"I-I wouldn't want to impose… if you can open portals perhaps you can just put me in a field somewhere… I'll be fine there… camping was one of my better sub-skills in the academy."

"That could work… give me a moment." Lana didn't want to force the angel into something that she didn't want to do, and clearly she didn't want to 'impose'… so she thought of the dungeon generation menu.

 **[Dungeon Generation**

 **Select Dungeon Type:**

 **Farm Fields (Blank Area, No Enemies)**

 **Cost:**

 **50 Energy (recurring generation of this dungeon will only take *Insert* Energy after first creation)**

 **Generate?**

 **Yes No]**

Lana hit yes, opening up the new portal in front of her. Feather jumped back slightly, an 'eep' falling from her lips as she did so.

"If correct with my assumptions, this is a plain area which shouldn't have anything that'll cause harm to you in it…"

 **["That is indeed true, the Farm Fields are a sandbox for keeping things in."]**

Lana noticed idly that T1nk3r was sitting on the pile of jars with slight annoyance, she may have been extremely helpful but hadn't been in the previous fight, but made no noise to comment.

"If you're sure… again, thank you for freeing me. I-if there is anything you need, I'll be wherever this place is…" With that Feather went through the plain looking portal, which shut shortly after with little fanfare.

 **[+100 Reputation with Defectus "Feather" Nulla]**

 **[Important event ran into, force-save has taken place]**

The reputation message surprised Lana, enough for her to check the reputation screen.

The Reputation increase wasn't lying, she had maxed her reputation with Feather, and the angel's 'description' had marked her as 'Loving Servant'… She would need to check on her later.

For now though, Lana stored away the collection of gel jars and examined the tent for any other goodies.

Conveniently… there was. Under the table was a rather sticky looking chest, which Lana carefully pulled out. On a whim she put the guard's lock inside it.

'What sort of fool has a key for the cage, chains and chest specifically… its just inviting an attempted escape.' The girl thought as she heard the lock on the container click open.

Inside was a tiny gold mine. Five Lucky Coins, a Gaia Card, two Blessed Seeds… And a sword, kept in a grey sheath.

It wasn't just an ordinary sword though. It looked to be made of a bluish-silver metal, and was embroidered with a scene of a woman fighting slimes on the sharp blade. The pommel was also encrusted with a gem that made no effort staying the same colour as it changed regularly. Lana scanned it, keen to know why exactly it was locked away.

 **[Slime Slayer**

 **Weapon**

 **The Slime Slayer is an ancient weapon wielded by the mighty warrior lady, whose name has been lost to time. Even though her name has been lost, her acts have not been forgotten by gelatinous kind. The only reason the Tyrant King had been able to grow into power was the lack of a wielder to cut the species down to size…**

 **Perhaps you should fix that.**

 **Effects:**

 **Attacking a slime with this weapon nearly guarantees its destruction thanks to its enchantments.]**

"Sweet…" Lana cackled as she gave the sword a few experimental swings in an attempt to get a feel for the blade and found that it felt rather comfortable in her hands… even if it was about two thirds the size of her, she was only nine after all. The blade pulled her around slightly from its weight… but it would be simple enough to handle with practice and perhaps enough points into strength.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Sword Training (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Getting some practice in with a blade will do you some good in the long run.**

 **Effects:**

 **Bonus damage with blade weapons**

 **Handiness with blade weapons increased]**

'That would help too.' Lana thought as she stopped her test and sheathed the weapon before placing it in her inventory.

"I would say that is enough adventuring for one day… hopefully Ruby isn't upset I spent…" Lana looked over to T1nk3r, hoping she would have the time.

 **["You've spent Seven hours exploring the 'dungeon'. That is what my internal systems have calculated anyway."]**

"Seven hours!? right… I've spent seven hours outside the house without her knowing… she is most certainly back already."

The Mediamancer activated the Dungeon Generator once more and scrolled through the places inside, quickly finding 'Home' and activating the portal. This one filled the area with a comforting warmth.

With one more check of the area to see if she had missed anything, Lana entered the portal. She sighed as the warmth held her like a hug for a few moments before she landed, the familiar sight of her new home meeting her vision.

"Lana?" Her aunt's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me." the girl replied. A few moments later was pulled up into a crushing hug.

"You had me worried there." The woman commented after putting the girl back down

"I left a note…" Lana mumbled realised she had seriously worried her aunt… one that actually cared about her.

"I saw, but its kind of my job to be worried about you. It comes with the title of aunt." Ruby replied in a semi-gruff manner… but it didn't really have much effect as it was connected to a rather affectionate boop to the nose.

"I can promise that I'll tell you in person when I'm going off on a dungeon adventure?" Lana proposed.

"I suppose that'll do for now." The elder potter sighed, but turned the look into a smile.

"Now, my shopping venture was quite successful so dinner is much better than before. How does Tuna and Sweetcorn pasta sound?"

"That sounds nice." Lana replied as she followed her aunt into the kitching/dining area.

Dinner time was spent together, with Lana telling the story of her adventure. After it was done Ruby stacked the plates. Afterwards the two took some time to watch a film together, it wasn't much of a bonding session but it did mean something.

"Lana?"

"Hmm?" The girl answered.

"I've been keeping the shop closed while you got used to the place… but just to let you know that I will be opening it back up tomorrow. I thought you would like to be told that before you wake up and start hearing people coming in and out… of course the store is quiet most of the time, so if you want to talk that'll be fine."

Lana's eyes widened at the news… but she had expected her aunt to do it soon, it was kind of an adult thing to go to work… Well the proof of that came from her uncle… so she wasn't exactly sure how it was for other families. After a few moments of thinking about a good thing to reply with the girl spoke up.

"Thanks for letting me know." She said finally.

"No problem. Now do you want to watch another film? Or do you want some time by "I'll pass on the film, but thank you for asking."

"Okay. If you do decide to do something with your powers, make sure its not to… damaging. While the walls were warded to protect against most damages you aren't."

"Yet…" Lana replied somewhat cheekily as she ran to her room, keen on taking Ruby's suggestion to actions.

"That… is slightly worrying." Ruby thought aloud.

[*Lana's room*]

Once Lana's door shut and she flicked her light on and flopped onto her bed

 **["So, what do you have planned?"]**

"Well I was thinking of getting a few of my games scanned for the bonuses… but I can't think of which ones to choose…"

 **["Well I'll leave you to it then."]**

A few minutes passed before the girl jumped upright and ran to one of the many shelves. A little bit of searching later the girl pulled out a game box.

=Pokémon Emerald=

She ran to her bed once more and opened the box, pulling out the cartridge from inside and gently placing the box down onto her pillow.

After that she pulled her Gameboy from her inventory and removed Metroid Fusion from its space, replacing it with Pokémon Emerald shortly after.

A flick of the power switch later and she found herself getting another prompt.

 **[Pokédex completion in Pokémon Emerald Scanned! Rare reward granted! You received Masterdex, Mystery Pokéball and ability to learn new skills, 990XP gained (after bonus xp calculation)]**

 **[Level Up! Level 12 achieved!**

 **1 Skill Points Granted**

 **2 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted]**

Lana was prepared for the light show this time, and was able to snatch the items out of the air without trouble.

 **[Rare Item Acquired!**

 **Masterdex**

 **Other**

 **The Masterdex is similar to a Pokédex, but will do more than just log Pokémon! Holding the dex to any non human target will collect all data available (such as from your scan ability) and put it inside the Masterdex. You can also modify the data in any way you like, so having something to keep monster notes will always be at hand!**

 **Of course it holds the data of every Pokémon in your Emerald Pokédex.**

 **Effects:**

 **Holds data of any non human target and lets you modify the data inside.]**

 **[Rare Item Acquired!**

 **Mystery Pokéball**

 **Other**

 **Its a Pokéball that has a mystery Pokémon inside it… why don't you open it and see what is inside?**

 **Effects:**

 **Contains a mystery Pokémon]**

'A Pokémon?' Lana thought to herself as she ran her hands along the plain Pokéball's smooth surface… then she pressed the button on the front.

Her ears were met with the iconic sound of a Pokémon's release and her eyes found a glowing white shape taking form in the air. In a couple seconds the white surrounding the form shattered, revealing a Mew.

But it wasn't exactly a 'normal' Mew, if you could call Mew normal to begin with. Instead of the pink or even blue colouring that might have been expected… it had black fur with green eyes, not unlike Lana's own features.

 ** _(Which I have neglected to mention more than an idle thing about her black locks… sorry.)_**

"Mew?" The creature questioned as it floated around the room.

"Hello?" Lana greeted, causing the little Pokémon that was examining the room to stop and look at her.

" _Hi!_ /Mew!"

 ** _(New way of reading unlocked! When Lana can understand words not normally heard, the sound will be put in a manner like this_** " _E_ _xample!_ /Victini!" ** _)_**

Lana blinked as she heard the Pokémon cry out again… in the back of her head another voice layered in which sounded like a little and giggly girl's

" _Are you a new friend?_ /Meeewww?"

"Yeah… I'm a new friend. In fact, you'll be staying with me. Like a sleepover." Lana answered, quickly connecting the voice must have been something related to one of her family inherited skills.

" _Yay! Sleepover!"_ /Mew! Mew!" The little psychic cat mewled out in happiness and started nuzzling into Lana's neck, producing a large amount of purring as they did so.

"Do you have a name?" Lana giggled as she stroked the Pokémon

"Mew!"

'Of course.' Lana thought as she didn't hear the other voice… so the Mew's name was Mew apparently.

Sadly, Lana's new companion prevented her from doing anything else that night… but she was okay with that.

 **And… end.**

 **WOAH THERE THIS ONE CAME OUT EARLIER THAN YOU GOOFS EXPECTED, DIDN'T IT?!**

 **Sorry if it isn't better than the previous chapters, the fact the whole combat thing came out might have been the problem… I've never been good at fight scenes (In my opinion)**

 **Anyway… time to give Lana's recent stats.**

 **[Status**

 **Lana Lily Potter**

 **HP: 130/130**

 **Energy: 260/260**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 12 (201XP to next level)(5999 xp currently)**

 **Life: 13**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Strength: 8 (normally 10)**

 **Agility: 7(normally 9)**

 **Charm: 10 (+1 Bonus)**

 **Magical Maturity: 20**

 **Mechanical/Fictional Maturity: 20**

 **Luck: 30(+3 Bonus)]**

 **[Skills and Debuffs**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Ancient Magic (chibi)**

 **Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Reader (Goddess)**

 **FPSF**

 **Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Beast Tongue (chibi)**

 **Malleable Body (chibi)**

 **Spark of Knowledge(chibi)**

 **Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Corrode Chains**

 **Everyday skills**

 **Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Multi-Tasking**

 **Scanning Glasses**

 **Blood Magic**

 **Ritualistic Spark (Chibi)**

 **Sneaking (Chibi)**

 **Sword Training (Chibi)**

 **Aim (Chibi)**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Dungeon Generation**

 **Phantom Quickstep**

 **Scan**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Malnourishment and Abuse**

 **Other:**

 **Slave to The Family**

 **Lady Loving Lady**

 **MBOOH**

 **?(adult skill)**

 **Ambient Anime**

 **Current Lucky Coins: 8 (HOLY S*** THAT'LL BE FUN, WON'T IT?)**

 **Anyways…**

 **Just to let you guys know, soon I'll be planning a way for you guys to interact with the story soon… it will also give Lana to play games that are released after 2006 if done correctly. (Yes, this story is currently in 2006.)**

 **Orbit time… just a couple more weeks till Destiny Two… all aboard hype train.**

 **Cya.**


	4. Chapter Four: Witty Name

The Mediamancer

Chapter Four: Witty Name

[*Lana Based P.O.V*]

" _Friend?/_ Mew?"

Lana's eyes opened, meeting the similar Emerald of her new feline companion.

"Yes Mew?" Lana replied as she yawned and moved herself upright, which caused the Pokémon to move aside as the girl's body started to inhabit it's old space.

" _Its morning! Its time to play!_ /Meeww! Meewww!" The Pokémon giggled out as they flew around the room.

The Mediamancer looked to her clock to see what time it was.

=7:50=

It wasn't the earliest she had woken up, that was for sure.

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

The girl rubbed her eyes to get out the rest of the tiredness out of them before grabbing her glasses and slotting them onto her face.

Now with her vision returned to her she was able to enjoy the sight of the sight of Mew flying around the room in happiness, moving at speeds so high that they were almost like a black blur.

"Settle down Mew… maybe we should eat before we play?" Lana said to the Pokémon which stopped and looked at her with its head tilted.

" _Friend makes good point…/_ Mew mew mewww…" The Pokémon chirped out.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll get something to eat."

Lana pulled a white shirt, skirt and long socks from her wardrobe… but quickly put the back once she realised that on her recent adventure her clothes would not have ended up in a good state if Feather did not repair them and clean up the stains. Instead she opted for something of the same style as she had planned, but this time black.

Now fully dressed Lana exited her room with Mew and T1nk3r, who was floating very slowly from her recent reactivation leaving her in a 'sleepy' state, hot on her tail.

The girl entered the kitchen to find Ruby drinking deeply from a steaming coffee cup.

"Morning, Kiddo." She greeted kindly after she put the mug down, revealing a slightly tired looking smile.

"Morning." Lana replied.

Shortly after Mew floated in happily, causing Ruby to stare at the little Pokémon

"Lana, Is that a…"

"Yes, that is a Black furred Mew. They were the reward for completing the Pokémon Emerald Pokédex."

"Okay then," The woman shook her head in disbelief before drinking down the dregs of her cup and getting up from her chair.

"Sorry I couldn't make you any breakfast today. You'll just have to pour yourself some cereal or make some toast, I need to open up shop downstairs." the store owner said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the main hall.

"That's fine." Lana replied.

A few moments later the girl heard the lowering of the stairway into the bottom floor of the building and the footsteps of her aunt going down them.

Now alone with her other two small companions the girl got herself some breakfast, she decided on some Frosted Flakes, and ate it slowly while savouring the sugary breakfast treat.

After washing out the bowl and giving it a light clean… before refilling it with more frosted flakes and passing it to Mew who started munching it down greedily… she began the other morning ritual she acquired. Flipping Lucky Coins.

 **[Super-Rare Prize!**

 **Black Market Tablet**

 **Other**

 **In the future you may find items that require something special to use, like a specific ammo, and you might not be able to get the time or ability to go to the providing place. With the Black Market Tablet this problem is gone… for a price.**

 **Just mark a delivery zone and link something that can pay and the Black Market shall deliver!**

 **Effects:**

 **Buy hard to come by items and get it delivered to you!]**

The 'tablet' was more like a slightly large black phone with a keypad and screen. Lana quickly found how to turn it on and saw that you needed to search for the specific item, otherwise it wouldn't show anything.

She tested that by searching for Cloud berries, a rare ingredient for her 'Divini-tea' recipe.

Surprisingly it was there… at a price of 10 Galleons for a single of the white bumpy berry (which she knew now thanks to the picture provided). Her Aunt had given her twenty Galleons as a 'pocket money' but she didn't want to waste them, especially after she saw the price for the other things.

Lana stored away the 'Tablet' and continued one with the flipping.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Infinite Pen**

 **Other**

 **This pen will never run out of ink! It will also change ink colours with the twist of it's cap!**

 **Effects**

 **Will never run out of ink]**

The pen was similar to her infinite money purse, with a set of car ears on the top next to the clicker and the infinity cat eyes below them.

'this will come in handy…' Lana thought to herself as she stored it away and flipped the next coin into the air.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **P1X13 Token**

 **Consumable**

 **This token allows the help option to produce another P1X13! Sadly, they don't have the same knowledge as the one first created, so will only be helpful once taught.**

 **Effects:**

 **Use token to allow creation of a new P1X13]**

'I'll save that for later… T1nk3r still needs to get used to their task before they have to teach it to another one of their kind.' Lana thought as she inspected the computer chip-like token.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Spec-Scope**

 **Gear**

 **The Spec-Scope, or the Spectacle Scope, are an attachment to any set of glasses which is invisible once attached. Once attached they will allow you to zoom in with one frame. To activate tap the glasses to scroll through scope settings.**

 **Effects:**

 **Attach to glasses to allow zoom functionality.]**

The Mediamancer inspected the attachment, which took the form of long cone of glass. A note that was wrapped around it read =push into glasses to attach=. Interested, the girl removed her glasses and pressed the cone point first into the right lens. Surprisingly the glass vanished into it. After placing the glasses back onto her face she gave an experimental tap and found the table closer than it was originally. A few more taps later and the lens had returned to normal functionality.

'That might be helpful for long ranged attacks or scouting things out…' Lana thought as she pulled out the next Lucky Coin.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Skill Book: Feather Throw**

 **Consumable**

 **This is a skill book that lets you gain the Active Skill Feather Throw.**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn and Unlock Active Skill Feather Throw.]**

The book was a small one, with the words =Art of the Bird, Book One= and the picture of several feathers appearing as if they were being throw at a high speed, with the feathery part of the quill being the thing at the front of it if the wind lines meant something.

Lana flipped open the front page… and the book vanished, instead being replaced by an odd set of knowledge to throw razor sharp quills at targets.

 **[Skill Learnt: Feather Throw**

 **Use your magic to produce a set of razor sharp quills, boosted by the Agility and Magical Maturity Stat!**

 **Effects:**

 **Create and throw razor quills**

 **(Costs 4 Energy for each quill produced.)]**

'So I just think of making the quills with the proper intent and… woah!' Lana cried out internally as she looked at the silver quill that was in her hand, its razor edge shining in the light.

After a few seconds the quill faded, apparently knowing that it lacked a real use at the moment as it remained not thrown. With her hand now empty, Lana returned to throwing something else, that being the coins.

However, the next item to appear caused Lana to squeak out as she struggled to keep it from making a loud noise as it almost hit the table. Luckily it didn't make any, which avoided possible questions from people downstairs.

Like her Aunt for instance.

 **[Super-Rare Prize!**

 **Dimensional Quest Board**

 **Decoration**

 **This quest board accepts the request of unknown beings from different worlds… or perhaps your own? Once a request has been filed it shall be pinned to the board, where you may collect it and accept it as a quest. The rewards and required quest items are provided by the quest giver, so you may find yourself getting your hands on things you might not expect.**

 **It also sticks to walls by itself, isn't that nice?**

 **It is also a good idea not to question how the rewards and request arrive at the board… its just magic okay? Do you need an explanation? You want one? Its literally a magic delivery service, some worlds know about it and now you do too. That's all I got**

 **Effects:**

 **Gives quests!]**

The board was just a plain cork board, perfect for pinning things on, but the edges were covered by a curvy wooden frame.

Lana carried the Quest Board into her room with a little effort and placed it on the wall to the left of her room's entrance, which had a clear spot beside the nearly full bookcase.

When she did so a few things happened to the board. The top part of the frame expanded and revealed a bell, that hung over the board. Along with that two small wooden boxes were attached to the bottom of the frame and were marked with the words =Turn-In= and =Reward Delivery/Quest Requirements= respectively. There was also a pile of small pieces of paper next to the turn in box, for some reason.

With the task finished the girl stared at the board from her bed for a few moments before pulling out the last two coins.

 **[Common Prize**

 **Health Juice x3**

 **Consumable]**

'So they shorten the information for already given prizes?' the nine year old thought as she stored away the extra replenishing items and flipped the last coin.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Comfort Seeds x3**

 **Consumable**

 **Comfort Seeds are a magic seed that produce the Comfort Flower, a plant with many uses. When given to a person they will feel calmer around you could be an example. Another use is to burn the oils that the plant produces, which will fill the area with a calming and warming aura. They are a quick grow too, and will always yield a good return in their seed count.**

 **Effects:**

 **Plant to produce the Comfort Flower, a plant with many uses.]**

Lana looked at the seed packets with a little interest, but quickly put them away with the rest of the items.

"Now that is over with… lets up my stats. Its been a while since I've done that and I have some points to spend."

Lana spent some time allocating points, placing two into strength and three into agility to bring them both into ten. The last three went into life, bringing her HP to 160 and her energy to double that.

The only other thing that quickly came to Lana's mind after that was the skill points, which she was even more interested by because of the supposed additions after Pokémon got scanned.

 **[Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Skill Points: 4**

 **Available Upgrades**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Beastial Comfort Cooking**

 **Electrical Recharging**

 **Malleable Mutation: L.P.X**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Copycat Attack**

 **Available Crafting Recipes:**

 **Slime Cooking]**

The Mediamancer looked at the Malleable Mutation Skill… but quickly decided against unlocking it. She would rather learn to control her current transforming ability to its best before she had a skill that could be extremely dangerous if she didn't know how to use it.

Instead, she just inspected the new skills.

 **[Beastial Comfort Cooking**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Anything you make will be very tasty to anything animalistic in nature. It also lets you make Pokéblocks, but the special effects will not really happen unless special berries are used.**

 **Reward Given By Pokémon Emerald Completion**

 **Effects:**

 **Animal-like beings enjoy your meals a lot more**

 **Recipe for Pokéblocks unlocked.]**

'Aaaaand… yoink.' Lana said as she unlocked it. Mew couldn't exactly live off Frosted Flakes after all. Well maybe they could, but being able to make a type of Pokémon food would be a lot of help

 **[Electrical Recharging**

 **Passive Skill**

 **Your body is getting used to the Mediamancer ability's effects. As such most electrical charges used against you will give you energy.**

 **Kind of like a familiar yellow mouse.**

 **Effects:**

 **most electrical charges will replenish your energy.]**

'Easy choice, this is mine now.' the girl thought as she unlocked the skill.

 **[Copycat Attack**

 **Activateable Skill**

 **With a Pokémon in your hands it might be a good idea to learn what they can do. With this you can do those things yourself. After using a the Copycat Attack you will copy the most recent Pokémon move you have seen and use it, all you need to do is aim.**

 **Effects:**

 **Copy move most recently used by Pokémon and use it.]**

'Mew can use almost every move… so that means if I use this I'll be able to do the same thing!' Lana cackled internally as she tapped the confirmation of learning the skill.

" _Friend?_ /Mew?" The young girl turned to her door, which opened slowly to reveal Mew's glowing green eyes.

"Yes Mew?"

" _Sugary Flakes ran out,_ /Mew meeew," The creature said as it held the now empty bowl through the doorway, " _But tummy still making noises._ /Meeeeeewwwww."

"Hold on." Lana, not wanting to waste her Aunt's food, pulled one of the many jars of slime gel from her inventory and opened it. Mew's nose twitched as it floated towards her, or specifically the jar she now presented in front of her.

A few sniffs and a gentle lick later and the Mew was in the corner of the room, its muzzle stuffed into the jar as it mewed out in content.

Suddenly sight of the Pokémon sparked an idea.

If her newly gained Copycat Attack copied moves… wouldn't it be a good idea to try and get more, so she had a better chance of being able to use the skill?

Lana quickly looked through her game shelves and pulled out the first Pokémon game that enticed her gaze.

She was met with Pokémon Red. One of the originals. It wasn't in its original box though, and was instead inside a plastic protector. The reason why was because It wasn't exactly hers. Heck It wasn't even Dudley's to begin with.

Her mind drifted off…

[*Flashback*]

it was during break in school when her cousin decided to strike with his posse against one of the nerdier boys playing the game. Soon the boy found himself on the floor, his console in Dudley's hands while he had no way to stop it.

Dudley looked at the screen, suddenly his face was marred with weird confusion.

"What the heck is this?" Dudley exclaimed, pushing his meaty hand into the boy's face as he pointed to something on the screen. He wasn't one for 'old games', but what he saw interested him.

"I-it's a cheat in the game… it l-lets you copy a near infinite number of items." The other boy stuttered out.

"Its mine now." Dudley said as he walked away and pocketed the entire console… and then proceeded to enjoy his favourite hobby. Chasing her.

[*End*]

Dudley never worked out how to use the 'cheat', and quickly forgot about the console he stole… so she sneakily got her hands on it.

And then she found Missingno. She found it creepy, the way just a wall of odd pixels could mess with a game so bad.

But now she wanted to know… would her ability notice it?

Lana pulled out her Gameboy and ejected Pokémon Emerald, storing it into its original space on the shelves before she placed the Corrupted copy of Pokémon Red inside.

She instantly regretted it as her world froze. Her room lost all colour and her vision seemed to act up and a weird buzzing noise filled her ears.

*Find Google Doc, copy paste it*

 **[She decides to mess with something she knows nothing about.]**

Lana's blood ran cold as she saw the cloaked figure melted out from the shadows,. Its form cloaked in glitches like the text box it appeared to speak from. Soon another came out from the shadows.

 **"The child 1s 1nnocent, unknowing wha7 her meddling could have unl3ashed."** Lana struggled to hear what the other cloaked being spoke, as their voice was mechanical and busted, like it was coming from a broken radio.

Another cloaked glitch came to meet the others, the girl thought she could make out glasses glowing with white computer generated light under the hood.

 **[01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01000110 01101100 01100001 01110111 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01010101 01110000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01100011 01101011 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00111111]**

Lana attempted to memorise the numbers… but even her memory was failing.

 **[Negative, if this happens who knows what side effects might occur]**

 **"Let them. 1t gives us a chanc3 to keep an ey3 on them… and th31r… problem."**

 **[01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01110100 01100101 00111111]**

 **"Corr3ct."**

 **[We cannot exist for long here. Hope to not meet us again.]**

 **"Goodby3 Ch1ld."**

 **[01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000010 01101100 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01000110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100111 01101001 01100011 00100000 01000001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 0001010]**

And just like that… the world returned to normal. Lana removed the cartridge from the system and stared at it with wide eyes.

" _Friend?_ /Mew?" The rattled girl looked to the Pokemon, whose face was covered in Grape Gel.

"Y-yes?" She chattered.

" _Friend seems troubled…_ /Meeewww…" The little creature looked at Lana with worried eyes.

"Its nothing…" The girl said as she shook her head and returned the cartridge to its original place on the shelves.

'Maybe I should just practice the bringing items into the real world thing…' Lana thought as she brought out Pokémon Emerald again and slotted it into the game console once more.

"So how do I do this?" the girl questioned aloud.

 **["Focus energy into your hand."]**

The Mediamancer turned to see T1nk3r, who was sitting atop the clean Grape Gel jar Mew had just finished and had decided to go for a cat nap.

"Focus… energy?"

Lana looked at her hand and focused on it… and focused.

Then it lit up with green sparks, which tickled at her skin innocently.

 **["Now just think of the item you want and hold your hand to the screen. Think small, your main Mediamancer powers are still weak after all."]**

'Think small… something like an Oran Berry?' Lana focused on that thought and followed T1nk3r's instruction. The green sparks slowly started jumping to the Gameboy SP, but the sparks quickly started quickly increasing in speed until the jumps looked almost like a bridge of electricity.

And then the sparks pulled out Oran Berry and placed it in her hand, just like that.

The girl looked at the berry that was almost two thirds the size of her hand for a moment, before giving it a quick scan.

 **[Oran Berry**

 **Consumable**

 **A peculiar Berry with a mix of flavours. Berries grow in half a day.**

 **Effects:**

 **Restores 10 HP in battle]**

'Uses the text from the game… seems simple enough' Lana thought.

On a whim the girl checked her character's inventory in game… and found that she was missing an Oran Berry.

'So pulling things from the game removes them inside the game too.' She realised.

She repeated the task two more times before she heard the gentle noise of a bell being rung in her room, she looked around to find that it came from the one attached to the Quest Board, which now had a piece of paper pinned to it. Lana quickly stored away the berries into her inventory before getting up from her bed and walking to the board.

She gently pulled the pin out from the paper, which vanished into the air after its task of keeping things still had ended, and started to read it.

=To anyone reading this, I need your help. You see I am working on a healing potion, but am lacking one of the most important ingredients, red slime gel. The properties inside the gel is extremely useful for healing and I have recently ran out. If you could, please send ten small jars post-haste! If done so, I shall give you some of my private potion stocks and one of these odd coins I've found randomly recently.

Thank you for your time.

Hum Bel=

 **[Quest! Sticky Delivery**

 **Hum Bel needs some red slime gel, stat!**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Deliver ten jars of red slime gel (Raspberry/Strawberry) into the Turn-in box, along with a note saying who it will be delivered to, along with who you are.**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **None**

 **Rewards:**

 **Some of Hum Bel's potions**

 **10+ Reputation with Hum Bel**

 **50xp (Before bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin**

 **No negatives for quest failure**

 **Quest Timer: 3 Hours.]**

'Seems easy enough' Lana thought as she pulled out ten of the ordered jars and placed them into the turn in box, which made them vanish. She then pulled off one of the spare pieces of paper, pulled out her pen and proceeded to write a note.

=To Hum Bel

Here is that gel you requested, luckily I managed to collect some the other day so I could get them sent to you.

Lana=

With the note finished she placed it into the box and watched as it vanished like the jars.

After a few seconds of waiting Lana walked over to her bed and sat on it, twiddling her fingers as she waited. Suddenly, a window appeared in front of her.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **1 Agility Potion Acquired!**

 **2 Nutrition Potions Acquired!**

 **+10 Reputation With Hum Bel**

 **50XP earnt (165 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin acquired!**

 **Rewards contained inside box]**

Lana closed the window and walked over to the Board, which had it's bell ringing once more, and opened the reward box. Inside was three bottles, which were about the same size as her slime jars but thinner and taller. One contained a clear liquid, which swirled around like a beast attempting to escape, and two held a Purplish fluid which sparkled slightly. Along with that was a lucky coin and another note which Lana read quickly.

=Dear Lana

Thank you for your quick delivery of the items I requested. If you can match the same speed as you have done before I'm certain we will be great friends.

Anyway, the rewards given are sure to help. A speed potion will give you a boost to your agility in a pinch and Nutrition Potions are great with replenishing energy stores after you forget to eat…

I sometimes get really into making potions, and forget to eat… That's why they were in my private stores…

I'm just going to finish off here. Good luck with future endeavours and I hope to see you fulfilling my dire requests once more.

If you manage to find your way into the Murk Swamps, be sure to visit… if you can find me.

Goodbye

Hum Bel=

With the note read Lana crumpled it up before tossing it into her bin, which was conveniently beside the board, and scanning the potions. First came the Speed One

 **[Speed Potion**

 **Consumable**

 **Speed Potions can be really helpful in a pinch, as once consumed they can boost your Agility stat for a single battle be sure to use it wisely though, as they are quite hard to come by!**

 **Effects**

 **Boosts Agility by 10 for a single Battle]**

'Nice…' The child thought as she put away the potion and went onto scanning the next ones.

 **[Nutrition Potion**

 **Consumable**

 **Nutrition Potions are extremely useful for people who forget to eat… or are not allowed to eat. Inside contains a keg load of helpful magic that goes through your body and fixes damage related to hunger and malnutrition.**

 **It also doesn't 'fill you up' meaning you can eat whatever you like afterwards.**

 **Effects:**

 **Restores 100 Energy**

 **Cures Malnutrition Based Debuffs.]**

Lana didn't need to read it twice. She popped the cork of one of the bottles and chugged the purple fluid down… it didn't exactly taste of anything, but it most certainly did something!

Lana could feel herself growing stronger, the gnawing feeling that she felt inside her that was slowly going away after getting good meals immediately vanished.

She felt amazing!

 **[Malnourishment and Abuse Debuff Removed!]**

The girl smiled happily as she stared at the now empty vial… magic truly was amazing.

After a couple minutes of enjoying the lack of the gnawing hunger she had been feeling most of her life Lana stored the other Potion away.

"Now what should I do?" She asked aloud.

 **["Perhaps you should check your menu? Something feels different… and my database has some new information that I didn't have before."]**

The Mediamancer looked at the message with confusion, but did indeed decide to check her main menu.

 **[Menu**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Quests**

 **Reputation**

 **Save**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 **Party**

 **Close Menu]**

"That's weird… that Party button wasn't there originally was it?"

 **["Indeed it wasn't… did something happen?"]**

Lana stayed silent, preferring not to speak up about the event that took place with the glitch people… the one speaking with words had mentioned an ability to keep an eye on her… maybe this was it? Finding a way into her ability so they could mess with it however they wanted?

 **["Never mind about that… perhaps we should just see what it does?"]**

The girl nodded in acceptance… that did seem like a reasonable idea.

 **[Party**

 **Lana Potter:**

 **HP: 160/160**

 **Energy: 280/320**

 **Mew:**

 **HP: 70/70**

 **Energy: 200/200**

 **T1nk3r:**

 **HP: 40**

 **Energy: 70/80**

 **Activate In Vision Party Display? Y / N]**

"So it was just a basic party system where I can see ally HP and Energy? This display thing must mean I can see it in my 'HUD' I presume?" Lana questioned.

 **["That is correct, my new information says you can also add people to the party by channelling your Mediamancy ability through someone you have reasonable reputation with, and that it has a maximum of up to five people linked. It also says that removing a person from the system is as easy is just pulling the link away… sounds simple enough"]**

"Okay then…" The Mediamancer closed the window, but not before activating the Party Display, which did indeed show the HP and Energy bars below her's in her vision. It made sense to why it could be toggled too, as if an entire party was there with high enough stats it could quite possibly be a very big distraction.

Of course, she didn't mind that right now though. It didn't take much space. In her vision so it didn't matter.

'Now what's left on my expanding mental check-list?' The girl hummed as she thought for a few moments before recalling something.

"I was going to see what Feather was doing in the Farm Fields!"

Lana quickly brought up the menu and activated the portal to the Fields, her room filled with its gentle glow.

 **["I'll stay here and keep an eye on Mew, they might cause some problems if left alone and you probably don't want to panic Feather with them."]**

"Thanks T1nk3r. I'll see you in a while."

With that Lana, after putting on some shoes, went through the portal.

The arrival out of this one went a lot smoother than her previous venture, as her feet landed on soft grass, instead of a slime puddle. After properly confirming that all the ground around her didn't hold any secrets attempting to ruin the moment the girl took a look at her surroundings.

The description of 'fields' were extremely accurate. All around her the girl could notice grassy lands as far as the eye could see, with a few gentle rivers and streams flowing past them. Every once and a while she could see a few tree groves or a patch of flowers but it was mostly just lush green grass. Oddly there were also some rather healthy looking dirt plots, surrounded with stones and marked with signs.

One other thing that caught the girl's eyes was the small tent she saw hidden under the shade of an apple tree, ripe with red fruit.

'That must be Feather' Lana realised and began walking in the tent's direction.

True to her thoughts it was indeed Feather's tent, as the angel was sitting in front of it poking at a small fire with a stick. She appeared to hear the other female's footsteps too, as she looked up when Lana started to get close.

"A-ahh, L-lana… thank you for visiting." the winged being stuttered.

"It was my pleasure." The girl replied kindly. Her charm stat decided that it was good enough for the moment too, as Feather blushed at the words.

"I w-would ask if you wanted a seat… but Angels are left on their jobs with only bare essentials packed… like my tent."

"You don't need to do that, I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Lana requested.

"A-ask away."

"One of my abilities has shown a few things about you… and it also describes you as a 'Servant', is it misinforming me or has something happened after you want into the field?" the girl asked.

Feather's entire face went a brilliant shade of red at the question.

"W-well I s-suppose I should t-tell you… Angels after some time are assigned to a b-being to help and serve… but sometimes our powers do it automatically after t-they feel like something is… 'w-worth the worship'. A-after you let me into this field… my p-powers found you w-worthy and I was bound to you."

"Okay… so you're bound to me?" Lana confirmed.

"A-as your servant… Y-yes. I'll do anything you a-ask me to." the angel bowed deeply, her face almost glowing in embarrassment… which Lana noticed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Feather. From what you said it looks like your powers were out of your control when it happened… I'm more than happy to be your…" the girl tried to find a correct term for what she was to the winged humanoid.

"A f-few terms angels like to use is 'higher up/boss', god or goddess… o-or just Master or Mistress." Feather finished, catching onto what the other girl wanted to say.

"Lets just stick with higher up and boss for now. But if you are in servitude… what can you do?" Lana asked.

"W-well… casting weak healing and e-enhancement spells… a few l-light weapon m-magics… I can also t-tend to plants fairly well." she listed off after some thought.

'That seems okay… I do need someone to stay in the field and take care of the stuff I put here.' The Mediamancer thought

"That is all I need to know Feather. Thanks for answering my questions."

"M-my pleasure…" The angel mumbled out.

A few minutes later Lana finally got up from the grassy floor and smiled at Feather.

"I'm going to be planting a few seeds here, do you think your could watch them while I do other things?"

"Of c-course!" The angel squeaked out while giving a shy bow.

With that the nine year old walked out from the winged being's camp… then stopped once she realised something.

The girl turned to the angel, who stared back with curiosity, and asked another question.

"Do you have any farming tools? I just realised that I would need some."

"I have a few spares in my tent… do you want m-me to get them?"

"Please."

A few minutes later Lana properly left the camp, her inventory now holding required planting apparatus.

She walked to the nearest farm plots and pulled out a simple trowel, one of the things that Feather had given her, and the blessed seeds. After some thought she planted a single one inside…

'if the seeds made a random plant I'll would have no idea how big they'll be… so it will be a good idea to separate them.' the girl thought as she covered the shiny looking seed with the moist dirt. Almost instantly she saw a tiny green sprout coming out the earth, which was visibly growing slowly.

After marking the plot's sign with the words =Blessed Seed 1= She moved to the next one. These actions were repeated until she had used all the seeds.

Finally, she moved to one last plot. From her inventory she pulled out her three Oran Berries and planted them into the dirt. One more sign marking later Lana smiled at a job complete.

Now all she had to do is wait.

But waiting could be done elsewhere.

After storing away her new farming tools… and washing her dirtied shoes a little… Lana opened a portal home and walked through it.

A quick check of her bedside clock made the girl raise her brow lightly, she had done so much… but it was still only about lunch time?

=12:10=

The clatter of plates along with a knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly made her way over to it and opened it. On the other side of it was Ruby, holding two plates with two sandwiches on each.

"I heard you coming back and I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" She asked.

Lana smiled and nodded, accepting her aunt's request.

Ruby headed to the living room and placed the plates on the coffee table. The both of them took a seat and began eating.

"So how has your store been going?" the little girl asked as she took a bite of the sandwich triangle, which turned out to be prawn mayo.

"Its been fine. Most people come in with their children asking about the newest games, or they come in looking to buy a pack or two of a card game. How has your day been so far?"

"Its been okay. I flipped some Lucky Coins and got some good prizes…"

"Lucky Coins?" Ruby said in a questioning tone.

"Oh… well they are like a little coins that you flip and they give you a random reward. I get them quite regularly… in fact I have one now if you want to see one?" Lana explained.

"If you don't mind." The woman answered.

The Mediamancer pulled out her most recent coin and showed it to the woman, who inspected it with some interest.

"And you just flip them to get a reward? Like what?" The elder Potter asked.

"Well the Juice box you saw me drink in Diagon Alley was one of them," The younger Potter mentioned, "Here, let me show you how it works."

Lana flipped the coin into the air and watched the regular sight of it vanishing.

What she got in return surprised her, it surprised Ruby too, and she was the first one to react as she went to grab the object out of the air before placing it carefully onto the table.

It was a sword, a big one that was more fitting for two-handing. The blade was made of strange black metal and shimmered with a red sheen every once and a while. The grip was a deep red and black scaled leather, and the sword guard was aimed upward along the same direction as the sword and was sharp at the tips. Finally, at the pommel of the weapon was a blood red gem.

 **[Very Rare Prize!**

 **Fear Eater**

 **Weapon**

 **The Fear Eater is a blade of unknown creation. It's weight is nearly non-existent, so holding it is extremely easy.**

 **For a good reason too. The weapon works off intimidation and fear factor, the more people fear the blade the stronger it is against them.**

 **Effects:**

 **Damage increases based on fear of opponent.]**

"So do you get things like this regularly? A big evil looking sword?" Ruby questioned, her voice going slightly higher as she said it.

"I don't think I'm supposed to, but my luck stat seems to be extremely high and it means I get rare prizes like this." Lana answered back.

"Okay then…"

The rest of the meal was eaten quickly and in silence, Fear Eater having put them off slightly.

They would laugh about it later though.

After placing the plates into the sink for later washing Ruby headed back downstairs, she did have to get back to work after all, leaving Lana by herself once more.

She really didn't want to get into any more adventures that day though, so after putting away Fear Eater into storage (Finding that it was extremely light like her system said… but she didn't want to test in in fear of killing walls) she went into her room and picked out a book to read… She chose to pick out the first Manga of Yu-Gi-Oh and quickly went through it. As she closed the book to signal its finish the girl noticed a small text box in her vision.

 **[Complete the season to get a reward.]**

'Alright then.' Lana thought, closing the window before getting up and pulling out the next volume.

The rest of her day was spend reading… but of course the 'season' was fifty volumes so she only managed to cut through at least ten of them before Ruby called her for dinner.

After dinner, some rather nice Homemade Fish and Chips, Lana returned to her room, popping open the next volume and powering on, only getting distracted by Mew and T1nk3r a few times as they surfed the web on her computer, which Dudley had so graciously gifted her along with her other collection of games.

How they managed to do it with the cat having tiny paws and the p1x13 being the size of her hand she wouldn't question, but it was distracting the energetic Pokémon very well so she wouldn't even try to.

She managed to finish fifteen more volumes before drowsiness hit her head on. It seemed to hit Mew too as the two tiny beings turned off the device and moved to appropriate resting locations.

For Mew? next to her, curled up on the bed. For T1nk3r? Next to Charming Chanae for some reason that night.

The three of them slept, or powered down if you wanted to be appropriate for the mechanical pixie creature, soundly, their dreams or stray data filled with adults playing children's card games, Delicious jelly and cat videos.

 **AND END.**

 **I may have rushed the end there… sorry.**

 **Anyway, remember last chapter how I said people might be able to be a part of the story? Well here you go!**

 **The rules and steps to becoming someone who needs help.**

 **First we go through the rules:**

 **1: One quest at a time. If you already have a quest on the board and it hasn't been completed, do not send another until it is finished!**

 **2: Keep it age appropriate. Lana is nine right now, don't try and get her to go on like a panty raid… ya creeps.**

 **3: Make reasonable awards. While Lana is quickly becoming overpowered she is working on it in her own way, don't give her a hat that makes everything around her bend to her will.**

 **4: Don't put the requirements above her skill levels… or precisely her Mediamancy ability. If you want her to grab a picture of Giratina, wait until she can actually get a picture of Giratina.**

 **Those are the rules, if your quest isn't accepted I'll be sure to tell you… but you want to know how to make a quest don't you? Well here you are.**

 **Step One: Make a note**

 **Create a note for the quest board, follow Hum Bel's example by putting a character name… or not if you want to be sneaky. You can have any character**

 **Step Two: write the quest pop up. The system is as follows. Keep an eye for the asterisks (*) for places you need to fill in.**

 **[Quest! *Insert Quest Name***

 ***insert quest description***

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 ***insert quest completion requirements.***

 **Bonus requirements:**

 ***Insert another thing that you might want done, but is not related to the quest's main objective.***

 **Rewards:**

 ***Insert reward***

 ***Insert bonus reward if appropriate, or leave it as ? if you want it as secret from Lana, than give it to me somewhere else in your message.***

 ***Insert xp reward number here*xp (Before bonuses)**

 ***Insert How many lucky coins will be given* Lucky Coin(s)**

 ***Insert a failure 'reward', or put 'Quest failure is unobtainable' if you have nothing negative to do***

 **Quest Timer: *insert time limit if appropriate to quest*.]**

 **That should be all you need! Ask me any questions you need to, however let it be known I may be slow on the answer depending on certain things… like if a lot of people give me quests.**

 **Going to orbit… DESTINY 2 IN FIVE DAYS… that may slow down the story…**

 **Cya.**

 **[01000111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01111001 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101101 01100101 01110011]**


	5. Chapter Five: Questy Quests

The Mediamancer

Chapter Five: Questy Quests

Lana woke to the sound of bells, which ended shortly after her eyes opened. With a yawn she prepared to get off her bed, her legs hanging off of it.

A yawn fell from her lips as she rubbed one eye with her left hand and collected her glassed with her right. A couple seconds of getting used to the change in vision Lana checked her clock

=6:30=

'That's still very early… but I've been awake earlier.' the girl thought as she dropped off her bed, yawning once more as she walked over to her wardrobe to change out of her Pajamas.

As she was reaching for a plain purple shirt… she stopped. In the corner of her eye she noticed something rather odd in the mirror that was inside the wardrobe.

It was her… or rather her hair. Instead of the black she was used to there was instead red… like her mother's.

'Wha…' Suddenly her mind caught up to the moment, remembering one of her magic abilities.

'Ahh… this must be my metamorphmagus powers… maybe I can test this?'

Lana closed her eyes, focusing on her hair and a random colour, that being the purple of the shirt she was going to wear. Her focusing ended once she felt as if her hair was dunked in a bowl of iced water. She opened her eyes once more…

And to her surprise… her hair was now a rich purple. She giggled at how silly it looked… but continued with her test.

'Now it said that right now my powers were focused on hair and eyes until I train them more… so lets try my eyes.' Lana thought before focusing her thoughts onto a stand out eye colour… gold.

The iced water sensation returned, which felt rather odd on eyes, but once the sensation ended, which took slightly less time from before, she opened her eyes once more… revealing that her irises were now a glittering gold.

After a few more tests she returned her colours back to normal, but kept a few purple highlights for a little bit of flair, and went on with her previous task of getting dressed.

As she decided before getting distracted, she picked out the purple shirt and put it on, along with some thick purple tracksuit bottoms.

Now dressed Lana turned to her quest board and inspected it. Pinned onto it were three notes. One of them had some familiar looking writing, so she pulled it down first.

=Dear Lana

I know that this seems odd hearing from me so soon, it was just a day ago where I asked for your help… but I need it once more.

I have made a rather amazing discovery, purely by accident! When one of my ingredient racks fell into my potion cauldron I expected an explosion… but the concoction stabilized! After bottling it I used some magic to inspect its uses… and it was extremely surprising.

I would very much like to test this potion but sadly it requires a specific item to work properly and I don't have any at hand.

This is where you come in. I'll be sending you this potion, it is safe I assure you, and when you find the item marked on the bottle pour the potion onto it. Once you have done so, please send a note telling me what happened!

Of course, I won't be just doing this without paying you of course. Once again I shall be sending you some of my private stock… and the effects the potion will provide will be free for you to use. I also managed to find one of the odd star coins, so that'll be yours as well.

If accepted, I thank you for your help.

Hum Bel.=

'Okay then… lets see what this item she needs for the potion is.' Lana thought, ignoring the quest pop up for the moment to check the potion, which she heard making its entry into the supplied quest box.

The bottle was rather large, with a metallic liquid swirling inside. The string tied tag on it gave one simple message

=Apply on to full set of armour=

Now knowing the item, Lana looked at the quest message

 **[Quest! Concoction Conundrum**

 **Hum Bel needs your help once more! Her recent potion requires an item that she doesn't have on hand, so requests you to find it.**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Apply potion onto item once found, make note on effects and send to Hum Bel**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **None**

 **Rewards:**

 **The completed potion's effects**

 **Some of Hum Bel's potions**

 **20+ Reputation with Hum Bel**

 **100xp (Before bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin**

 **No negatives for quest failure**

 **Quest timer: none]**

"That seems simple enough," The girl said quietly to herself as she stored the note away, like she did for the previous one, "Now lets look at these others."

She pulled one of the other notes from the board and looked at it. The writing was rather odd, but she was still able to read it.

=I request something to help me recover after being held prisoner against my will, well I got a way. I had been left in a very weakened state.

Barely able to flee capture a second time, I have made it to my hideout from the twisted pieces of government who seek to oppress others.

Any object able to help me recover fully or at least get better will be taken, the reward will be a crystal. I leave the oppressors and other information vague for your own safety.

May the energies or gods of your world be with you.

Signed,

Holden Bishop=

'This sounds oddly familiar… but this man does sound like he really needs help.' Lana thought before looking at the quest she had received.

 **[Quest! A Bishop in need**

 **Holden Bishop looks like he needs some help to recover from his injuries, anything that will help will do.**

 **Quest Completion Requirements:**

 **Deliver recovery related items. Be sure to mark them for transport to the right person!**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **None**

 **Rewards:**

 **A Crystal**

 **?**

 **100xp (Before Bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin?**

 **Quest Failure:**

 **Your negative for quest failure will be the fact a man might have lost his life because you did nothing.**

 **Quest Timer: One Week]**

'I guess I could use my nutrition potion… and a few Health Juices. If what Hum's quest said about getting more of her private stocks I'm certain she'll be sending more. Lets just get this quest out of the way.'

Lana pulled out her planned items for delivery and placed them into the box. She then grabbed one of the spare papers and wrote a note.

=Dear Holden Bishop

The singular container is something that should help reverse effects from lack of eating, which I would think happened while in jail. The other items will mend wounds when drank.

I hope these help you get better.

Lana=

With no more thoughts on what to say Lana placed the note with the items and closed the box.

Now that part was over Lana looked at one of the last notes pinned to the board… except it was more of a leaflet than a 'note'

=Young Models Needed!

Have you ever wanted to have your face inside Witch Monthly? Well here is the perfect opportunity!

The famous clothes maker Loom Strung is looking for children under the age of eleven to show off her winter clothing line, Yuki!

If you wish to become a part of clothing and magazine history, please talk to your parent/guardian about helping you sign up!

If you do very well, Loom may just let you have one of them!=

Below that were a bunch of things to fill in for the sign up process and what appeared to be a few of the new clothing. It was pretty much just child robes with 'winter' patterns like leaves or snowflakes.

 **[Quest! Young Model**

 **Witch Monthly is looking to reveal a new brand created by Loom Strung and is looking for young children to show it off**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Sign up for the 'contest' and get entered.**

 **If accepted, go to the photo shoot and show off the new brand!**

 **Bonus completion requirements:**

 **Work your hardest**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Galleons**

 **Your face on the newest Witch Monthly magazine and a copy of it!**

 **Bonus requirement reward:**

 **One of the new outfits of your choosing.**

 **200xp (Before Bonuses)**

 **1 Lucky Coin**

 **Quest Failure:**

 **Failure will present the loss of this chance!**

 **Timer: Until the end of this month.]**

'I suppose it makes sense… Christmas is coming up rather soon' Lana thought as she pocketed it, the idea of asking about signing up to her aunt at the edge of her mind.

With that out the way Lana pulled the last note from the quest board.

=To any abled adventurer or magician, please hear my plea. I am a simple chieftains wife, who resides in an village at the mountaintops of Mordren, that has been plagued by an invasion of vermin. They've eaten our food stocks, pillage our crops, and borrowed holes around our tree of prayers. According to our resident seer, these rabbit-like creatures cannot harmed by normal means, but are susceptible to magical forces. If you can slay them, capture them, or relocate them, then our tribe can offer you a great bounty. Those who accept this request will receive a 2-time summoning charm to our home.

With hopes you may aid us all,

Augustine of the Lone-Peak Tribe=

'That's odd… as I read the land's name it changed… anyway, I should be able to deal with the creatures with my arm cannon… it does seem to have some magic properties, if not? I have two magic swords.' Lana thought as she noticed the odd event.

 **[Quest! Truth stranger than Fiction!**

 **Rid the Lone-Peak Tribe of their Crumple-Horned Snorkack infestation.**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Slay/Capture/Relocate the swarm of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks (0/20)**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Reputation with Lone-Peak Tribe**

 **10 Rejuvenating Apples**

 **10 Cleansing Oranges**

 **660xp (200xp Before bonuses)**

 **3 Lucky Coin(s)**

 **Bonus requirement reward:**

 **?**

 **Quest failure:**

 **A lost opportunity to prove someone was right!**

 **Quest Timer: 12 hours]**

'This… is a really short timer… what are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks anyway?'

Lana's previous thoughts were brought to a temporary close as she heard another note appear on the board, a fresh ink smell proving that it was just written.

=I don't honestly know how I even made this request to be honest with you Lana. I will add I asked the force for strength after I escaped what was sure to be my death. And in doing so, what I asked for appeared. I guess you could say I cried out to the force to help and it sent what you sent me with that message and took what I could not or would not be able to use. Whatever this is however it got to me, it has done a great bit of good. I will always ask the force to look after everyone, you included.

Good, Evil, Neutral it is all shades of sometimes doing the right thing for the right reason or the right things for the wrong reason or simply doing. In my experiences with the force, doing nothing is often worse than doing anything. Keep in mind, do what is right not what it easy even if others might view it as wrong. I suggest protecting a balance it need not be good or bad, I believe if something tries to kill you, defend yourself if it keeps trying to kill you. The force is with you as you strike it from the world. So follow a path any path, don't let others lead you, think for yourself judge and be judged. But know you do good even in the little things, be it making a friend or saving someone as you have with me.

Holden Bishop

C/O The Force=

'So… That's why it seemed kind of familiar in my head. This is a message from the Star Wars universe… but when?' Lana thought.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **1 ? Crystal** **Acquired!**

 **1 Blaster Acquired!**

 **3 Blaster Cells Acquired!**

 **100XP earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin(?) acquired!**

 **Rewards contained inside box]**

 **[Level Up! Level 13 achieved!**

 **2 Skill Points Granted**

 **1 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted**

 **Level 13 Bonus, Oddity Incense Granted!]**

Lana looked at the 'bonus' message with confusion…

'The levels before didn't mention any bonuses, so what was this Oddity Incense? Maybe it was because the number 13 is an 'unlucky' number… which makes it an Oddity?' Lana thought to herself.

Postponing the opening of the quest rewards Lana pulled out the Oddity Incense, which just appeared to be a small purple cloth pouch with a long string which gave a peculiar but nice smell, and gave it a scan.

 **[Oddity Incense**

 **Equipment**

 **Oddity Incense is a beacon to all things odd. If something is out of the ordinary the smell the pouch exudes will become stronger based on how close they are.**

 **Effects:**

 **Attracts 'Out of the ordinary' things when placed on your person.**

 **When the 'Oddity' has been found the scent will dissipate.]**

The girl shrugged at the detail… wasn't she already finding odd things because of her Luck stat being so high?

Lana put the pouch around her neck nonetheless… for test purposes.

Now that task was complete she finally opened the reward box, revealing first and foremost the rewards from Bishop's quest, that being a regular blaster pistol which looked to have seen quite some use and had a tag on it, a colourless crystal and some Blaster 'cells'. Along with those came the strange coin… but it was different from the others.

Instead of the plain gold, it was made of a silver metal with small blue shards embedded into it.

While interested, Lana was slightly more concerned about the tag on the blaster, so gave it a read.

=A Pistol is not the most civilized of weapons, but it is one of the few things of exchange I have for saving my life.=

'That message is most certainly from Bishop' Lana thought as she examined the blaster lightly before storing it in her inventory along with the rest of her rewards… except for the odd lucky coin.

That she decided to flip. The only thing she noticed when it flipped was the fact the light it vanished in was different, being a deep blue instead of its regular plain white.

And the prize was rather interesting too.

 **[Extraterrestrial Prize!**

 **Star Beacon**

 **Consumable**

 **There are things out in space… some friendly… some not. Placing this down calls both of them, so be prepared for a fight if you decide to activate it.**

 **But you may never know unless you activate it… will you give it a try?**

 **Effects:**

 **Attracts beings from space to the its location, both friendly and not.]**

The Star Beacon looked like a simple radio, but instead was completely chrome apart from the red gem that was on the tip of its antenna and the blue button on the top.

Deciding that an alien attack wasn't a good idea to bring into her Aunt's home, she stored it in her inventory… carefully avoiding the blue button that would have probably turned it on.

With her mind no longer distracted by space related devices Lana looked into the box once more in the search for the 'two way teleportation' that the quest was going to provide.

True to their word… there was one. It came in the form of a scroll, ready to be unravelled. To confirm it Lana scanned it.

 **[Summoning Charm (Mordren)**

 **Consumable**

 **This will take you to Mordren, the location of one of your quests**

 **Just open it and off you'll go!**

 **Effects:**

 **Open to be taken to Mordren]**

'Alright then' Lana thought as she placed the Scroll onto her computer desk.

She wouldn't dare open it now was still only about 6:45, she didn't want to worry her aunt by leaving without telling her… so she opted for something simple to do.

'I still have just below twelve hours to finish the quest… it should be fine' she told herself as she sat on her desk chair and turning on her computer, keen on just passing a little time before Ruby woke up.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

'The Code chips! I haven't tried those yet…' the girl realised.

With an idea now in her mind the Mediamancer pulled the box out from her inventory and grabbed one of the chips before slotting it into the computer's SD drive, the machine now on and ready for the task.

Instantly a new window opened on the computer, the toolbar reading one thing.

=New Chip=

Along with that was a file option on it, which dropped down into a simple set of functions like save and undo.

It was at that moment Lana was thankful for the simple IT classes that were held in her school's library… she would have had no idea about what to do if it wasn't for the lesson on simple coding she had.

Her mind drifted with ideas, wondering what to make with this system… and then her face was plagued with a mischievous look. Evil, even.

Her cannon, according to T1nk3r in idle conversation, actually had a slot for the chips, making it able to gain new functions not related to the games.

"Lets see… if shot hits… swap gender… actually gender related pieces so I guess it just isn't living things I can change, I could make a male fitting armour female, along with changing people's clothing when they are hit… time?… until hit again… lets make charge shot do clothes actually…" she spoke aloud as she typed.

Of course, it wasn't as simple as hitting that, she had to add a lot of things to the code to make it give an 'okay', because apparently it was designed with limits and wouldn't accept a save unless there was a reasonable energy cost to go (Which was an entire battery according to code… the beam was doing a lot of things so it made sense) with the effect.

It was a tug of war or sorts, by the time she knew it an hour had passed before the code accepted itself and she could save the chip… which she decided to name when given a prompt.

=Bend Beam=

With the chip saved the program gave a prompt for the chip's ejection… which she accepted.

Lana looked at the now ejected chip, its blank front now pink and blue with two capital Bs over it.

Lana twisted her bracelet into cannon mode and started to feel around it, searching for an access point. She found one in the back where her hand stuck out from its casing. It slid in easily, and locked with a satisfying click.

 **[Fusion Aran Bracelet upgrade inserted**

 **Bend Beam Unlocked]**

'I'll find something to test it on later…' The girl thought as she twisted the cannon to the new firing mode, which gently shifted between Pink and Blue, energies.

With her work done she reverted the cannon to a bracelet once more and looked at her clock, which now read =8:00=.

'Ehh, now seems the time to get out of my room… I'm sure Ruby is up now.' Lana reasoned as she exited her room, leaving her still sleeping companions of a mechanical pixie and psychic cat to their sleep/off state.

It turned out to be true, because as she entered the kitchen for breakfast she found a rather tired looking Ruby drinking a coffee.

"Morning, Kiddo." The woman greeted. "Breakfast is up to you again, I was rather busy last night and only got up recently."

"Ahh, okay." Lana replied as she put a three pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Anyway, I got a little time to talk before I gotta head downstairs and start with work, anything you want to talk about?" Ruby asked before sipping at her brew.

"Not really, I guess I'm wondering what you were doing last night if you were busy." The little Mediamancer questioned, her foot tapping lightly as she looked at her aunt, turning back at the toaster every few moments.

"Oh, well I was working on the Dungeons and Dragons campaign I run, you must have heard Loom and I talk about it?"

"Yeah, I did."

The ping of toasted bread making their escape from heated wires made Lana turn and grab the toast. Being a little adventurous she pulled on of the small jars of Grape Gel from her inventory and slathered it onto the bread. Ruby looked at the jar that was now on her kitchen side with a little confusion, but was getting used to the rather odd events that happened around her niece so decided not to ask about it.

"Well sometimes I really get into the building of the world, making the maps and stuff, and sometimes I just let the time run by me. Usually it doesn't happen regularly but a rather exciting event is happening in the adventure and I've just been having a rather enjoyable time planning out all the paths it could take."

"Alright then." The girl said between a bite of the Gelled Toast… which turned out to be really good.

"Oh yeah… I heard you talking about something called The Trunk with Loom, what is that?"

Ruby smiled in a sneaky manner.

"Have some spare time from your adventures on Sunday and I'm sure you'll see it… in fact you might be able to join in with the campaign."

"I have always wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons… Dudley managed to get the rule books and it seemed interesting… but you need friends to play… I'm in!"

"We'll have to spend maybe a little time before the session starts to place you into the group with a reasonable character but you will most certainly be able to join in… as long as you can handle a bunch of women a lot older than yourself coddling because of your adorableness."

Lana blushed at the 'adorable' comment, but nodded in confirmation that she would be okay with that.

"Excellent." Ruby drank the dregs of the black liquid from her cup before getting up and placing it in the sink. "Its off to work for me. Have fun Lana."

"Will do."

With that Ruby closed the door to the kitchen, leaving the girl to enjoy her toast.

It was then when she finally noticed that a couple pop-ups had appeared.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Cooking**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Is an explanation really needed?**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases cooking expertise.]**

 **[Skill in skill before skill generation found! Cooking rank up to Goddess!]**

'I suppose that makes sense, even though the Dursleys tried to deny it my cooking was most certainly at a very high level. Marge had even complimented Petunia about how heavenly it was when she lied about her making the meal.' Lana thought as she closed the windows and finished up her toast.

After putting her plate into the sink ready for washing later she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

With that task finished she returned to her bedroom. As she entered she found that Mew was once again tapping their paws on the keyboard of her computer… it was surprising that the little creature had somehow learned how to use the device in a day, but she supposed it wasn't called a 'Psychic Legendary' for nothing.

 **["Good Morning, Lana."]**

"Morning to you too." The girl replied to the mechanical pixie, who was keeping an eye on Mew from her shelf corner just in case anything were to happen.

" _Friend!_ /Mew!" The creature greeted after finally noticing Lana a few moments later.

"Hello Mew." Lana greeted back before turning to T1nk3r once more. "I'm off on a quest, think you can keep an eye on Mew while I am gone?"

 **["I'll most certainly try."]**

The little bot jokingly gave a salute, causing Lana to smile and giggle a little.

"If I'm out for too long and my aunt asks where I am, just say I'm on a quest. Use some paper or just type it onto the computer."

With that Lana picked up the teleport scroll provided, not before placing three Grape Gel jars beside T1nk3r for both she and Mew to eat and putting on some comfortable shoes for running though.

The girl unravelled the scroll, which contained a simple sentence surrounded by some rather intricate looking lines.

=Speak the words 'I Accept' to activate, say it once more to return to original teleport location.=

"I Accept?" Lana said, slightly unsure if the thing would work. It certainly did though… because in a flash of white light… she was gone.

[*Mordren*]

Lana landed with a quiet thump. Her ears met a relatively strong breeze and her lungs were filled with the freshest air she had ever inhaled.

Of course, it was rather easy to beat a lived in area of England, a tainted hills and moist fields… but it was indeed amazing crisp, clean air.

She quickly rolled the scroll back up before looking around.

Mountains as far as the eye could see, with a mixture of stone, grass and vegetation peppering them wildly. Oddly enough there were also long paths carved into them, wide enough for people to walk though safely.

But all of the paths led to one location. The highest mountain appeared to have a fair chunk pulled away, and was instead replaced by a village brimming with the life of trees, flowers and people… if the sight of tiny figures moving around at the fenced edges were telling the truth.

Luckily for herself, Lana had landed on a path very close to this village, so the walk there was not that troubling.

Her examination of the landscape was put to a close as she felt something block her path, something cold to the touch. She looked forward to look at what it was…

It turned out to be a person. Any features were completely covered by a set of odd black metal armour though. They also held a spear tipped with the metal too.

They were also governing a large stone blockade, but its stability seemed to be in danger as odd holes were peppering it.

"W-what." The person inside the armour spoke in a high and chattering tone, but coughed and quickly turned to an 'overly butch' one for some reason. "What business do you have in Lone-Peak Village?"

"I am Lana Potter… I received a letter stating that the village needed help with a 'Crumple-Horned Snorkack' Problem?"

The armoured guard said nothing for a few moments, but eventually spoke up.

"If you received such a letter, please reveal the Scroll you should have received." they requested gruffly.

Lana pulled the scroll from her inventory and opened it up. With a slight creak the bulk of armour leaned down, trying to meet with the comparison of their relatively tall form and Lana's short one, and examined it.

"It all seems to be in order. Follow me." The guard turned and began to walk…

*Crash*

Only to fall over, the helmet rolling away uselessly. Lana quickly started to help the armoured figure up… which turned out to be a woman.

Or probably would be. With the rest of the armour covering all other features it could have been a rather feminine green-eyed, brown-haired man.

The girl's shock had stopped her form helping the possibly female up from their fall, and as such they had been forced to clamber from the ground by themselves with a pained look on their face.

That look was replaced with one of shock as their helmet rolled down the path… and off of the cliff.

"That's the fourth time this month… I'm already in debt with the blacksmith… what do I do now?" All attempts at hiding their soft voice were seemingly gone now.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked awkwardly as she watched the soft-faced bulk of armour mourn for their lost headwear.

"What?" The 'guard' looked to Lana, who they had seemingly forgotten about after recent unfortunate events. "Oh… of course, you were here to see Lady Augustine. Follow me."

The apparently clumsy person continued on with the path they were originally taking, Lana following closely behind.

The inside of the village was… plain. Buildings of stone and wood were lined along a dirt path, stomped into a 'path' by years of footsteps. A few stalls were set up, but only held one or two loose items and were unmanned. Instead people were in the centre of the village, bowing to a silvery white tree… which had a couple unhealthy looking holes too.

The tree was Lana's stop. Or close to it. The guard had led her to a building marked with two flags, which depicted a tree atop a mountain, near to it.

"Augustine has been waiting, our seer said the call would be heard soon… but not by who."

With that the armoured 'woman' walked away, most likely back to their post.

'Time to face the music… I wonder how they'll react to a little girl answering their call. Probably surprised if how the guard reacted is going to be a norm…' Lana thought as she walked into the building.

The inside was basic. Just more wooden and stone furniture with a sizeable desk in the far back of the room, which a skinny, pale but mostly healthy looking black haired woman sat behind, her eyes focused on a thick book bound in leather.

"Hello?" The Mediamancer called in attempt to grab the woman's attention.

It seemed to work too, the woman gave out a yelp and looked to the young girl's direction. The pale lady coughed, before speaking up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"My name is Lana and I received a letter earlier today, asking about help against some strange creatures called Snorkacks? I have the teleport scroll too, if you need proof." Lana explained, presenting the scroll in preparation.

The woman leaned over her desk lightly, sizing up the girl's small frame.

"... How old are you?"

"Nine… but that doesn't matter, I have magic to properly deal with your problems… and you sounded desperate." She replied to the woman, unconsciously layering a small amount of her intimidation skill.

"N-no, no that doesn't matter. I'm just glad to get some help. We've been having problems with the critters for months now and most adventurers who go through the town don't believe us."

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" Lana asked.

"Well… Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are a very endangered species, very little actually know of them… and the fact they turn invisible at any serious danger means they are hard to catch. The only way the village found out about them is that the little creatures have a strange attraction to the fruits we grow."

'She must mean the Cleansing Oranges and Rejuvenating Apples… but I shouldn't mention that, my ability picked up on that reward, and it was not brought up in the letter.' Lana realised before speaking up.

"Well don't worry, I'm here to help. What other information do you have on them? What do they look like?" The girl asked.

"The book here has an illustration on what the young ones look like." Augustine turned the book she had in front of her around and flipped a few pages, revealing the illustration to Lana. "A lot of theories state that they have some sort of leader, because they usually leave half of what they collect from their raids and take it with them. Of course if this is true, the being is extremely hard to find, perhaps a stronger invisibility?"

The girl hummed at the information as she stared at the picture…

The creatures looked rather simple, a lengthened rabbit's face, an agile looking body similar to a cat's but with a lot of poofy fur… but the most prominent feature was the single horn on the face just about the nose, which looked like it had been squashed but still held a stiff point at the tip.

Lana thought they were adorable… but judging a creature by the look they had on a book was not something she would do, a slime was cute in their own way but they were menaces too... well the ones she had seen were anyway.

"We suspect that they made their home in a cave off the path, if the amount of horn markings there have been there have been any amount of proof, I can make you a quick map leading there."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Me and the village would be in your debt if you help us… but please, don't just kill them. As I've said the species has nearly died out, I'm fairly certain these could be the last ones left! I'm not sure where you could take them though… so you are on your own in that part."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lana finished, reminding herself to keep her cannon on stun so she could capture them… perhaps bring them to her farm land?

If so, hopefully Feather could keep an eye on them… or perhaps she could persuade the supposed 'leader' if it existed?

"Miss Lana, I have made the map for you." the girl shook her head to clear away the pile of ideas that were running amok inside before turning to Augustine, who held a papyrus scroll towards her. She was quick to grab it and take a look inside.

"I wish you luck. Be careful, I'm sure you've seen that their horns are very dangerous. The Snorkacks will more than likely be around their cave, as they don't like to leave its vicinity unless its for a raid." The woman said as Lana left the building, her new map in hand.

'Right. Lets see here. It says to take a walk down the path that leads from the village…'

[*Later*]

'I can see why the villagers would think the Snorkacks were living here… this place looks worse than the village right now.' Lana thought as she looked at her surrounding area.

Holes. Everywhere. The grass floor, the trees and even the rocky entrance to the cave wasn't safe from what looked like a person had decided to try every drill her uncle had sold.

Then she heard a squeak. It was an odd squeak, like it came from a musical instrument she couldn't put her finger on… but she also heard something else, overlapping it.

" _Poof!_ /Squeak!"

Lana dove into a nearby bush and crouched low.

" _Unpoof!_ /Squeak!" It was then it appeared in a cloud of dust.

A Snorkack. They were cuter than the illustration. It ran into a random stone and drove it's crumpled horn inside.

" _Poof!_ /Squeak!" The little horned rabbit-cat vanished once more in another cloud of dust.

'So thats a way I could know they are around… they say Poof and Unpoof when vanishing and reappearing.' Lana noticed.

The Snorkack let out another 'Unpoof', revealing itself to have escaped from the newly created hole in the stone and was now sniffing the air.

Then it looked at the bush she was hiding in.

'IT SAW ME.' Lana reacted in panic, changing her bracelet into cannon mode and shot out a stunning blast of energy. The Snorkack gave out a meaningless squeak as it couldn't dodge in time and was hit straight on… it worked. The creature lay motionless on the floor, but alive.

'Hopefully none of the others saw that' The Mediamancer thought as she climbed out from her bush, her cannon still prepped for another shot just in case. Lana walked to the creature and stared at it, weighing her options.

She most certainly wasn't going to kill it… so that left her with the option of putting it on the farm fields.

So that is what she did. She quickly opened a portal to the fields, gently picked the creature up and placed it inside.

In a few moments the Snorkack had vanished… and then two new windows opened.

 **[Snorkack Captured Non-lethally, 1/20]**

 **[Dungeon Generation**

 **Portal used for quest.**

 **Stabilize to extend active time for 50 Energy?**

 **Y/N]**

'That would save a lot of time… it means I could just take stunned Snorkacks back here and put them inside the portal' Lana realised as she hit yes.

The portal squirmed slightly, the edges of the rip in time seemed to crystallize while the inside looked like it gained a layer of glass… which Lana touched and found out that it was more for looks because her hand went straight through it. Strangely she could also move the portal too, by pushing the crystalline edges, which she did to put the portal out of sight.

She didn't want random things to jump into it after all.

Once getting the portal out of sight she returned to the bushes, just in case any other Snorkacks were returning. An hour passed and nothing came… so Lana was quick to assume that all of them were inside the cave.

Which she proceeded to enter… she even found a convenient pile of oil lamps, most broken but one was still in usable condition.

'Maybe the Snorkacks pulled them off the walls? These caves look man-made down here… not something an animal would make.' Lana thought to herself as she walked through the damp tunnel, her lamp flickering and casting a shadow over the walls.

It didn't take long for the girl to reach a large room carved out of the cave. Her lamp reflected on piles of hole filled metal objects gently.

A gentle squad of snores met her ears, causing her to lean close to the ground and walk at a slower pace. The noises were coming from five Snorkacks, piled together for what seemed to be warmth purposes. One also had what appeared to be a metal bowl stuck on its horn.

Lana gently placed her lamp down onto the ground, leaving it in a location which still gave her a light source while she aimed her cannon at the five of them.

The noise of the transformed bracelet's blasts caused the Snorkacks to jump awake… but it didn't let them dodge in time. Five excellently aimed shots landed cleanly, leaving the creatures in another pile… this time unconscious instead of sleeping.

She had no time to waste after that. She quickly picked up two of them and place them into her arms, being careful not to spike herself with their sharp crumpled horns, before making her way out of the cave at a quick pace.

[*Five Minutes Later*]

 **[Snorkack Captured Non-lethally, 6/20]**

Lana closed the window and quickly made her way back into the cave. Two other paths branched off from the room of metal scraps, one of which Lana heard clearly contained quite a lot of Snorkacks… if the echoed Squeaks that translated to either 'Poof' or 'Unpoof' were telling the truth.

'Okay… time to get to work…'

[*Okay, in order to not try and ruin people's reading accidentally by trying to make up horrible fight scenes in a cave… I'm just going to go somewhere else. ASKABAN ANYONE?*]

The eternal storm raged on around Askaban prison. The screams of jailed witches and wizards rattled in the ears of the human guards while the non-human guards enjoyed their feast of fear and negativity.

However, two of the cells, both near to each-other, only contained shivering.

These two cells contained Bellatrix Lestrange… and Sirius Black.

"I can feel her again… I need to protect her… need to protect her…" the weak voice of a woman called from the cell that contained Sirius Black… I'll explain later.

"We'll get out soon, just calm down. Stay in the bond." Bellatrix said calmly… which would have been surprising if any human guards had heard it, the woman was apparently a lunatic. "Tell me about her, tell me about your God-daughter."

"I haven't seen her in so long… I just keep thinking about her… her cute green eyes… the soft black hair… how she would hold onto my fur and giggle for me to run faster around the house… so smart for someone so young… something is special about her… she changed me… she didn't mean to… but I am okay with that…"

Sirius Black wasn't a man anymore. He was a She. Lana Lily Potter's young beast-based magic had warped his original Animagus form to that of a female dog, which is in fact a natural effect for the bond the magic does. It changes the animal it bonds to's gender to the 'preference' gender, Lana's being that of a female's. It was a slow change for his human form, just his gruff voice going slightly higher… but then in Askaban… about five years later… it was complete.

And none of the magic world knew. The floor that Sirius had been placed in was only visited by a guard to check if any of the people in jail had died about once a month… and that guard didn't really go into the cells, thus didn't notice the now female figure hidden behind the thread-bare blanket that was on the barely-a-bed in the cell. Food was provided by magic trays once a day, meaning that any other chances of noticing was nearly nothing.

It also meant that they didn't know of Bellatrix's astonishing recovery from her madness. It wasn't exactly astonishing though, with her 'precious husband' not being able to place curses on her to bend her to his will.

"Just a few more days, I've almost got my animagus form stable. We'll get out of here together." Bellatrix said softly as she heard her cousin's panicked chants of 'I'm not there to protect her…'

[*Okay… why did I do that… By the way, Sirius' gender change was actually part of the plan all along… I say there isn't enough female Sirius fanfiction out there… in non-marauder's era (as most call it) anyway… Back to Lana*]

 **[Snorkack Captured Non-Lethally, 19/20]**

Lana sighed in relief as she saw that message. Literally all other 13 Snorkacks were in that room… and she wasn't able to sneak in.

It took spinning and firing her cannon just to get a shot off… and she didn't exactly get lucky and dodge every attempt their invisible horns attempted. A couple holes in her new clothes, a few scratches where she only just missed them…

She slurped down a Health Juice and sighed in relief as she saw the wounds inflicted upon her mended together painlessly.

'I am going to need to bring out some of my old washing and cloth fixing skills though… I suppose being a slave for around seven years of my life at least had some positives. I wonder what level it'll mark me as if I learn a skill from them?' Lana thought to herself as she walked back into the cave, finding herself at the fork in the room again.

She had one more Snorkack to capture… and the only place she could think it was was in that very room.

The walk down this new path was rather short as it stopped abruptly, leaving a room entrance to the left of her… the room on the other side was also lit. Lana peeked inside slowly… and then she saw it.

It was a HUGE Snorkack. If the body of the previous ones could be akin to a house cat this one would be more akin to a lion or another big cat. The rabbit-like face also matched its new size… and the horn was also very deadly looking, but a piece of the tip was oddly cracked.

The creature looked to be sleeping, a large rumble of odd snoring filling the chamber, the walls of which sparkled with blue, enchanted lamp light. Lana looked around the room… this wasn't just a normal room… it was a lab.

Along one of the walls was rows of beakers, vials and tiny burners. Papers were scattered everywhere, scrawled in writing Lana could not comprehend at her location. But there were a few things that made her blood run cold… but she was unsure which one was the main cause.

The fact that a robe wearing skeleton was still partially on the lab's stall and sprawled in an odd way… or the cages, dented and filled with familiar holes… and the large manacle chaining the large Snorkack to the wall, which glowed ominously.

Lana needed answers. She gently stepped over to the lab and scanned her vision over the pages.

=attempt three is a failure. The Snorkack Mother still has enough energy to protect itself and its young from my tries at collecting their precious horns… Perhaps I need to lower the amount of food I provide them.=

=attempt twenty has been a partial success. I managed to collect a piece of the Mother's horn and am now confirming if the myths are true… does the horn contain the power to turn invisible at will?=

=She knew… She let me take the horn shard on purpose… the beast has somehow infected it with a magic poison… I can already feel my life fading. I'm using the last of my life force to curse the chains to drain the energy of the Snorkack Mother. It will starve and die here… her children will watch her die… what are they doing? How are they breaking from their cages… how did they get all this strength… Its too late for them though… only magic can break those chains…=

'This person… he was the cause of all these problems… the Snorkacks were bringing food to the mother to keep her alive… they have been pillaging the village for this reason… they were bringing other items to try and find a magic to break the chains…' Lana realised as she looked at the bloodied papers.

Disgust and rage filled her veins… a man… a dreadful man was torturing the Snorkacks… because he wanted to find out their secrets?

Lana pulled Fear Eater from her inventory and held it high… and then swung it at the chains in a powerful arc.

The chains shattered, a dusky and poisonous mist the same colour as the cursed glow dissipated into the air as the metal shards of the bonds clinked uselessly onto the floor.

The noise was loud enough to wake up the mother too, which instantly recoiled back and vanished without a sound.

"Its okay… you are free now… I'll take you back to your children, they are safe! You are safe!" Lana called out into the room.

" _Safe?_ /Grewlll?" A growling voice called from the corner of the room.

"Yes, safe. See? The chains are gone." Lana said as she returned her blade into storage. "Your children are safe elsewhere, I can take you to them."

" _You go, I follow out of sight._ / rrr… growl…" The Mother growled.

"Of course… come this way."

Lana made her way back to the portal, the Snorkack Mother following nearly silently, the only proof of its existence being the faint patter of paws every few moments. Eventually they reached the outside and the girl walked to the portal.

"They are through here. They might still be knocked out, but they are fine. I promise you that. I'll see you soon, I just need to do something."

" _I can smell them… unharmed… my babies… thank you…_ /Sque… growl… grr…mewl…"

Lana heard nothing else… but she knew the Mother had went through the portal…

 **[Snorkack Mother freed, 20/20. Return to Augustine in the village.]**

The girl quickly returned to the village, ignoring the guard who had once more returned to their previous act and just instead presented the scroll while walking into the village. Lana entered Augustine's office and knocked upon the frame, causing the woman, who had was once more staring at a large tome, to jump and look at her.

"Lana, you have returned!" She said with surprise. "How did your venture go?"

"All the Snorkacks are safe, sound and won't be a problem." Lana replied calmly.

"Oh thank goodnes-

"I need to ask you something." the child cut the woman off.

"Ask away." Augustine said with a little confusion.

"I found out that the Snorkacks were not here originally… they were brought here by someone. Did you know anything about this?"

"Someone brought them here?! I always assumed that they just… why were they brought here?" The woman asked.

"Experiments. I found a lab inside the cave they lived in… you were right, they did have a leader… it was the Mother of the Snorkacks, she was trapped inside the cave and was dying. They were stealing from the village to try and keep her alive."

Augustine put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"We never knew... you said they were all safe now?" she said.

"Yes, all of them including the Mother are safe."

"I don't know what else to say… but I must give an extreme amount of gratitude. You've saved the village and a species from destruction." the villager sighed. "Wait here, I'll go get your reward."

The black haired lady got up from her desk and quickly ran outside, leaving Lana alone. A few minutes passed before she returned, breathing deeply and holding two baskets. One contained the healthiest looking apples Lana had ever seen, the other containing oranges, around the same level of health the apples had.

"Here you are. 10 Rejuvenating Apples… guaranteed to completely heal the body of any being when eaten freely given by the village… and 10 Cleansing Oranges… able to cleanse the body of any negative magic when, once again, given by the village freely." The woman said between breaths. "Oh and… these strange coins villagers have been finding these days, we are unsure where they are coming from."

The woman pulled out three Lucky Coins from her pocket and placed them on the desk along with the fruit baskets.

"You will also be given free access to most of the village… once we get things properly up and running again, you must have seen that our stores and shop stalls didn't really look very good I assume?"

Lana nodded as she picked up her rewards and stored them away… Augustine looked at the way the items seemingly vanished into the girl's pockets in confusion…

'She did have magic, otherwise the Snorkacks wouldn't have been dealt with… that's probably the reason.' The woman thought.

"Once more, I and the village thank you for our help and I wish you the best in the future." She said after a few moments.

"Thank you." The Mediamancer answered before pulling out the teleport scroll she had been provided.

"I Accept"

[*The Potter Home/ The Lady Nerd*]

The Scroll crumbled into dust as the girl landed.

Lana appeared in the exact spot she had left, her bedroom. She looked around her room and found once more that T1nk3r and Mew were messing around on the internet, beside the table was two empty jars and one half eaten jar too.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **\+ 100 Reputation with Lone-Peak Tribe**

 **10 Rejuvenating Apples**

 **10 Cleansing Oranges**

 **200xp (660xp Before bonuses)**

 **3 Lucky Coins Acquired!**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **\+ 8 Reputation with Snorkack Mother]**

 **[Level Up! Level 14 achieved!**

 **1 Skill Point Granted**

 **2 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted]**

The girl took a quick check of her clock… and was surprised about how long she was out.

=18:00=

'I guess I came back just after dinner… I'll check on the Snorkacks after.' She thought to herself as she left her room and made her way into the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Ruby wasn't there. Instead, was set of Dominos Pizza boxes and a note, which Lana quickly read.

=I saw that you weren't here when I came up for lunch… and then dinner. I got the message from T1nk3r (Which she says is her 'proper name') so I decided to order pizza. Hope you don't mind Dominos?

Anyway, I needed to pick up some things, so if I'm not here after you get back and managed to find this note… don't eat too much, an upset stomach isn't ever a nice thing.

Ruby=

Lana shrugged and crumpled the note, tossing it away into the bin before opening up the pizza boxes to see what were inside.

One was just plain cheese, which had two pieces gone out of it already. Another was meat feast, which had a little less than half of its slices removed. Finally was Texas BBQ, which had three slices eaten. Along with that was a couple boxes of potato wedges and a bottle of coke, which had some stuff eaten and drank from too.

Lana decided to try all of them… she thought they were little bit greasy… maybe a lot greasy actually, but not all that bad.

After a couple more slices of the Texas BBQ, which she found to be her favourite, and some of the wedges she returned to her room, happy to have eaten something after missing lunch and postponing dinner for about an hour.

'I guess its time to visit the Snorkacks now… and maybe I should take Mew and T1nk3r with me. I've left them cooped up in my room for a while now, which isn't very nice.'

"T1nk3r? Mew?" Lana called, causing the both of them to turn away from her computer.

 **[Hmm?]**

" _Yes?_ /Mew?"

"I'm going to the farm fields to check up on things, I was wondering if you'd want to come? Get some fresh air… I have sort of left you here for about two days."

 **[I'm fine with that.]**

" _Okay!_ /Mew!"

"Lets go then." Lana replied as she opened up the Farm Fields portal.

[*The Farm Fields*]

Lana was surprised when she arrived at the fields… the sun was only just setting and still had time to shine and give light at that moment, but it was already night in the real world.

She scanned her surroundings, checking where the portal had taken her, and found that it had brought her to where she had exited the farm lands previously, that being just around the planted plots.

The plants born from the Blessed seeds were already bearing fruit too, which didn't come to much of a surprise as the her inspection of the seeds did say that they were extremely fast. The Oran berries had grown too, its produce was already being chomped on by Mew, who had noticed them instantly.

Lana's attention was quickly pulled from her plants as she noticed the Snorkack Mother was walking her way, its children quickly following behind.

" _You were telling the truth. My children are all safe… Thank you. All of us are in your debt._ /Krooon. Squeak… Grr." The Horned being said.

"I accept your thanks… but there really is no debt to pay… your children are just so adorable that I couldn't help but take them some-place safe." Lana replied, her face brushed with a tinged of pink.

The Adult Snorkack let out a snorty laugh.

" _They are indeed. There is one thing I must ask though, you have brought myself and my children to this land… but we do not wish to just take from the things planted here without your permission…"_

 ** _(Okay, so I guess a quick insta-update mid story. When an animal speaks enough… I'm going to cease with the Speech/Animal noise thing. I'm sure most of you appreciate that I'm doing this… I do to actually.)_**

"You are free to take from the Oran Berry trees, the trees being picked and eaten from by my friend Mew over there, but I'm unsure about the other plants yet… I'll give permission when I find out if the stuff there is edible." Lana Advised.

" _Thank you. If you need anything I can help you with… just seek me out._ " The Mother Urged. _"My children also wish to a burrow under some stable ground a little bit away from here, with your permission I would like to get started with that too._ "

"As long as it won't be dangerous in the future, I am fine with that too." Lana said.

With that, the mother and her young walked away, trotting off into the distance.

"L-Lana!" The girl turned and saw Feather, who was looking at her and the band of Snorkacks walking away with shock "A-are those really C-Crumple Horned Snorkacks? W-what happened? I was working on my magic and saw that unconscious ones were coming from one of your portals earlier… and then the big one came through!"

Lana quickly explained the situation in an attempt to calm down the mildly panicking angel, which seemed to work.

"S-so… you saved them?" The winged creature asked.

"Yup." Lana confirmed.

"W-wow…" The angel said in awe. "M-my magic really did choose a good thing to worship… S-snorkacks are known to be extremely untrustworthy creatures… if you've gained the trust of them… T-that really shows how amazing you are!"

The Mediamancer blushed at the praise… she wasn't exactly used to such a thing.

"I b-better check on the plants, I want to see what the blessed seeds grew." Lana stuttered out, quickly making her way to the marked farm plots, starting with Blessed Seed One.

Plant one was a green bush, ripe with white berries the size of a blueberry which glowed ominously. Lana picked one and gave it a scan.

 **[Lamp Berry**

 **Consumable**

 **Lamp Berries are nutritious little things that help with seeing in the dark when consumed. Another ability of them is to be planted in an area. This creates a 'Lamp Flower' in a matter of minutes. These plants, a separate fauna from the berry growing 'Lamp Bush', will glow brightly in the dark, helping light up areas.**

 **Lamp Bushes grow from the leaves of the Lamp Bush, if you wish to grow more.**

 **Effects:**

 **Eat to help with Night Vision**

 **Plant to create Lamp Flowers.]**

'Interesting… I'll check that out later.' Lana thought as she pocketed the berry and continued to the next plot. Before she did so however she marked the farm's sign with the words =Lamp Berry Bush=

From the Blessed Seed grew a tree, which had reached its maturity and was now taking up a large amount of the plot. The tree was crystal like in nature, with its wood a semi-clear white and leaves a mixture of rainbow colours. It was growing fruit too, which looked to be crystalline red and green apples. Lana picked one that hung low and scanned it.

 **[Crystal Apple**

 **Consumable**

 **Crystal Apples grow from Crystal Trees, and are extremely nutritious, tasty and have many potion related uses. While they look like hard crystal, they are in fact about as tough as regular apples… they just sound a bit like broken glass when you eat them.**

 **The Crystal Tree itself is good for channelling magic, so if you need a wand or staff, its one of the best choices. Of course most makers of such items have a hard time finding Crystal Trees to craft from, so you most likely won't find someone wielding one.**

 **Crystal Trees grow from the offcuts of a mature Crystal Tree, or the seeds found inside a Crystal Apple.**

 **Effects**

 **Eat to restore a good chunk of HP and Energy.]**

'When the time comes for me to get a wand, like Ruby said, I'll see if I can get someone to make one out of this tree…' Lana planned as she pocketed the fruit for later consumption. She quickly marked the =Blessed Seed 2= Sign with the new note of =Crystal Tree= slightly beneath it.

Plot number three bore… a large golden bee hive? Lana could see that bees were already flying in and out of a few holes of the hive, collecting resources from the wild flowers of the fields. Lana stayed a little bit away from the hive, which looked to be resting on a bed of leaves and was surrounded with flowers, and gave it a quick inspection.

 **[Royal Hive**

 **Plant/Hive**

 **Royal Hives are entirely plant based bee hives. Its ambient magic makes the bees inside more productive and cause the production of 'Royal Honey', one of the best tasting honeys ever, which is highly sought after because of its many uses and taste. Along with Royal Honey it also produces Royal Wax, which also has other uses. The hive also pacifies the surrounding be population of bees for the one who grew or 'owns' the Hive, which is good for honey collection.**

 **Keep an eye out for any odd looking insects too, Royal Hives and its produce are known to change them.**

 **Effects:**

 **Produces Royal Honey and Royal Wax**

 **Pacifies bees]**

'All these plants are very interesting… I'll see about this Royal Honey and Wax later…' The Mediamancer thought as she marked the farm's sign appropriately and continued to the next Plot.

The next plant looked like a pink flower bulb but was half open at the top, making it something akin to a cauldron. Inside was a thick yellow liquid, which bubbled as if boiling. Matching this effect was the lower leaves of the plant, which licked at the bulb as if they were flames

 **[Alchembulb**

 **Plant**

 **Alchembulbs are bulbs that are hollow inside and hold 'natural potions' which have unknown effects. The entirety of a bulb can be removed, and as long as the main leafy part of the structure remains planted, a new Alchembulb will grow.**

 **They have also been known to be used as cauldrons, as the inner parts are resistant to potion accidents and can be heated to high temperatures.**

 **If an Alchembulb is found, take it to a potion expert. They should be able to find out what the mixture does before you decide to consume it.**

 **Effects:**

 **Holds Natural Potions, which have random effects.]**

Lana decided to leave the plant untouched for that moment, not wanting to accidentally touch it and find that the Yellow Potion inside was an explosive or something. She instead moved on, only after properly marking the farming plot's sign though.

The girl was surprised at the next plant… it looked like a regular thick oak tree, but had a small door carved into it. The door was made of the tree's bark, and had a square of framed glass as a window. To finish it off was a golden door knob, too. Her surprise was increased when she noticed the thing had lights coming through the window… and even a trail of stones leading too it.

She couldn't stop herself… she walked down the stone path… and knocked on the door. A couple moments passed… then it opened.

Lana was hit by the heavenly smell of freshly baked bread and was met with the sight of a little woman. She was about the size of a four year old, but had quite a few mature features, showing that she indeed wasn't one, and instead made her look more like someone just exiting their teenage years. Her skin was fair and had some freckles dotted around her pink cheeks, her hair was a rich brown. Along with that woman's large eyes were a warm gold… and her ears were pointed.

"Ahh, hello there young one. Did you grow this House Tree? I'm sorry if you were going to do something with it, I felt it grow and just had to see it… And then I just couldn't help myself, I just had to move in at right that moment." The little elf lady giggled.

"Uhh…" Lana said, unsure what to say.

"Where are my manners. I'm Bakesley, a Baker you see! I just moved out of my parent's House Tree and was on my search for a place to live… when I found this one!" Bakesley giggled once more. "I was just making some bread, getting the oven broken in, would you like a piece?"

"Umm… I would love some." Lana said uncertainly.

The door on the tree closed for a few moments, before the elf lady returned with a plate of warm buttered bread, which she raised above her head. Lana took a piece and bit into it.

"This is the best bread I've ever had." The girl said breathlessly.

"Aww, you're making me blush. You must try some of my Mom's bread, hers won the best bread among our little Thelf village for two decades… and she has been selling her bread for two decades!"

"Thelf?" Lana questioned.

"That's our species name. Its sort of a shortening of Tree House Elf. You see our kind can only live in House Trees, and are known to be some of the best bakers, blacksmiths and enchanters. Don't question how we can bake and smith inside trees, that's a Thelf secret you see." The woman explained. "Now, can I stay here? You haven't said if that was okay or not.

"Well… I suppose if you make stuff like this… I guess you can live in the tree." The Nine year old mumbled while taking another large bite out of the Thelf's amazing baked goods.

"Thank you kindly. May I ask my Landlady's name?" Bakesley asked.

"Its Lana." She replied, finishing off the bread slice.

"Nice to meet you… now I have a lot of baking to do. If you want any later, just ask when my light is on."

With that Bakesley shut her door.

'That was… a thing… I'm just going get to the last plot…' She thought. Before she left she headed to the sign to put some additions to it… but found that there were already changes made.

=Bakesley's House=

Lana shook her head and quickly headed to the last plot.

This one was a large tree, plain and simple. Its brown, barky roots were dug deeply into the dirt and was already digging its way through the wooden plot somehow. Its canopy was extremely large too, making a shadow underneath it. Some fruits were up in the tree too, but she had no ability to grab them because they were so high.

It was then she heard a voice, quiet and almost not here.

 _"Creator! Creator! Creator Here!"_ It echoed, rattling inside her head.

The tree started creaking as, from the upper canopy, a humanoid form climbed down quickly and tackled Lana to the ground.

 _"Was waiting!"_ The feminine voice, which Lana could recognise thanks to the fact it was getting louder inside her head, chirped happily.

"Crushing… me…" Lana managed to gasp out, struggling to breathe as the large form hugged her.

 _"Oh, Sorry, Is Sorry! Just happy!"_ The voice rattled, Lana felling the grip loosen and fade as the humanoid pulled away from her. This let the girl take a good look at the body too.

It was what appeared to be a tall, mature woman… but her body was covered in plant fibres, with Bark, leaves and vines covering pale skin and 'other, mature bits'. The woman's hair was dark deep green and was covered in vine matter too. Her eyes were entirely light green, with no whites or pupils too.

"Who are you?" Lana asked the woman, who had clambered her way onto a thick, low hanging branch and had sat herself on it, swinging her legs happily.

 _"Am Humanitree. You plant me. You creator see?"_ The woman's voice giggled in her head. _"Here, take take. I make for you."_

One of the fruit bearing branches leaned down towards the Mediamancer, letting her grab it. It was round like an orange, but had the skin like a pear and was pink.

 _"You eat. Taste good. Give to not like you… they become like you. Like human. They decide if they want to be fully you, halfway… or like normal self."_ The dryad-like being elaborated. _"I only give fruit_ _to you. I keep away fruits from not you. I also protect surroundings. I see friends, they don't see me."_

"Okay…" Lana said, quickly scanning the fruit to gain more understanding of what the woman meant.

 **[Humanitree Fruit**

 **Consumable**

 **The Humanitree Fruit, upon consumption of a non human being or applied to a non human being in different manners, will give them the ability to become human. If the planter, or 'creator', gives the being the fruit of their own volition the being will gain simple knowledge of speech and other human things… like eating. If something somehow sneaks a snack of ungifted Humanitree though, they will gain the human form but not know the way to change between them and none of the simple knowledges.**

 **This of course is extremely difficult to do because the guardian of the Humanitree, a sentient part of the tree itself, never sleeps and is very protective of its fruits, only giving them to the 'creator'.**

 **Effects:**

 **Feed to non-human being and they will gain a human form.]**

'That… is extremely powerful.' Lana realised. She quickly pocketed the fruit before turning to the plant woman.

"You keep your fruits safe. If something manages to get one of them, capture them and wait for me to come and check them out. If one of the things that live in the farm area accidentally come close to the tree, do not hurt them but be sure to keep yourself safe." the girl ordered.

 _"Yes creator. I keep sharp gaze."_ The tree replied, its human form giving a salute.

The Potter girl quickly collected reunited with T1nk3r and Mew, who were munching on Oran Berries happily, and opened a portal home.

[The Potter House]

The first thing Lana did when she exited the portal was check the time.

=19:00=

'I wasn't there too long, but maybe Ruby is back now?' the girl thought as she left her room.

Ruby was in fact back and was sitting on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn, her eyes planted firmly on the television.

Lana shut her door, which made a click noise as it did so. This caused the elder potter to turn her head that direction.

"Your back then? I saw you had some pizza and read my note, so I was surprised that you were not here when I got back." She said.

"Yeah… I had to check up on something. Thanks for ordering pizza by the way, I never had any before." Lana replied thankfully.

"No problem kiddo. You want to watch this with me? It just started with it and I could easily just back up an episode."

"What is it?"

"Digimon Savers. Well, the English sub of it. First episode came out in April and I just managed to get this. Its one of the few subtitled versions in England right now and I was lucky to get it. Of course the dubbed episodes have been airing for about a month, but they haven't finished the series and I wanted to grab it."

"This was why you were out?" Lana asked.

"Yup. I had to go out so abruptly because the guy I got it from was about to just sell my copy to someone else… even though I told them to keep it reserved. He was kind enough to send me an email just before he did it though, so I was able to pick it up." Ruby huffed in annoyance at the memory of the event. "Anyway, you up for it?"

"Sure."

And so the two of them spent some time together, eating popcorn and watching Digimon Savers… otherwise known as Digimon Data Squad.

 **Well now… wasn't that an abrupt end.**

 **First of all, I would like to thank reviewers Guesthouse, setokayba2n and Inimicus for their quests. I'll be placing the form below again, for those who want it.**

 **First we go through the rules… again:**

 **1: One quest at a time. If you already have a quest on the board and it hasn't been completed, do not send another until it is finished!**

 **2: Keep it age appropriate. Lana is nine right now, don't try and get her to go on like a panty raid… ya creeps.**

 **3: Make reasonable awards. While Lana is quickly becoming overpowered she is working on it in her own way, don't give her a hat that makes everything around her bend to her will.**

 **4: Don't put the requirements above her skill levels… or precisely her Mediamancy ability. If you want her to grab a picture of Giratina, wait until she can actually get a picture of Giratina.**

 **Those are the rules, if your quest isn't accepted I'll be sure to tell you… but you want to know how to make a quest don't you? Well here you are… again**

 **Step One: Make a note**

 **Create a note for the quest board, follow Hum Bel's example by putting a character name… or not if you want to be sneaky. You can have any character**

 **Step Two: write the quest pop up. The system is as follows. Keep an eye for the asterisks (*) for places you need to fill in.**

 **[Quest! *Insert Quest Name***

 ***insert quest description***

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 ***insert quest completion requirements.***

 **Bonus requirements:**

 ***Insert another thing that you might want done, but is not related to the quest's main objective.***

 **Rewards:**

 ***Insert reward***

 ***Insert bonus reward if appropriate, or leave it as ? if you want it as secret from Lana, than give it to me somewhere else in your message.***

 ***Insert xp reward number here*xp (Before bonuses)**

 ***Insert How many lucky coins will be given* Lucky Coin(s)**

 ***Insert a failure 'reward', or put 'Quest failure is unobtainable' if you have nothing negative to do***

 **Quest Timer: *insert time limit if appropriate to quest*.]**

 **Step three: create a thank you note if needed (An example of it not being needed is if Lana were to meet them in person.) I neglected to mention this originally, and it made things a little awkward for one quest I was given. I got that sorted out though, so no worries.**

 **I would also like to mention the fact that you might want to remove the * from the quest boxes. That is just a 'put things here' thing, you don't need to leave it in there.**

 **Sorry this one took some time to come out. Destiny Two has been a blast.**

 **But I'm going to orbit now… after Lana's information… that was another thing I forgot originally in the previous chapter too.**

 **[Status**

 **Lana Lily Potter**

 **HP: 160/160**

 **Energy: 220/320**

 **Stats**

 **Level: 14 (846XP to next level)(7154 xp currently)**

 **Life: 16**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Strength: 12**

 **Agility: 12**

 **Charm: 10 (+1 Bonus)**

 **Magical Maturity: 20**

 **Mechanical/Fictional Maturity: 20**

 **Luck: 30(+3 Bonus)]**

 **[Skills and Debuffs**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Mediamancy (chibi)**

 **Ancient Magic (chibi)**

 **Gamer (Goddess)**

 **Reader (Goddess)**

 **FPSF**

 **Running Off Empty (Goddess)**

 **Beast Tongue (chibi)**

 **Malleable Body (chibi)**

 **Spark of Knowledge(chibi)**

 **Acrobat (chibi)**

 **Corrode Chains**

 **Everyday skills**

 **Advanced Uni-Sliders**

 **Multi-Tasking**

 **Scanning Glasses**

 **Blood Magic**

 **Ritualistic Spark (Chibi)**

 **Sneaking (Chibi)**

 **Sword Training (Chibi)**

 **Aim (Chibi)**

 **Electrical Recharging**

 **Beastial Comfort Cooking**

 **Activatable Skills:**

 **Dungeon Generation**

 **Phantom Quickstep**

 **Scan**

 **Feather Throw**

 **Copycat Attack**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Other:**

 **Slave to The Family**

 **Lady Loving Lady**

 **MBOOH**

 **? ? ? (Adult Skill)**

 **Ambient Anime**

 **? ? ?**

 **Lucky Coin Count: 4**

 **Skill Points: 2**

 **Stat Points: 2**

 **Cya**


	6. Chapter Six: 'Chill Day'

The Mediamancer

Chapter Six: 'Chill Day'

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

'another day of adventuring I suppose… maybe I should take a day off with that though… I think me vanishing and coming back at random times might be stressing out Ruby.' Lana thought as she yawned. 'I've only just come into her life again and I'm barely even in the same house…'

She quickly placed her glasses upon her head and checked her clock

=7:30=

'I should flip my Lucky Coins before I get breakfast… Its odd that I have literally never heard about them before I got my power… but now I have they are literally coming out the walls.'

Lana quickly got dressed in a plain, black long-sleeved shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Before she took a seat on her desk chair and started the journey of flipping coins.

The first one got some nice air before it vanished. From the light it produced came… a bow. It was made of black wood, and had heavily faded intricate gold markings squiggling and squirming themselves along it. The bowstring was a dull gold too. Lana quickly caught it out the air and looked at the prize pop up to find out what it was.

 **[Very Rare Prize!**

 **Dark Hungering Bow**

 **Weapon**

 **The Hungry Bow hungers… Darkness. Don't let its black wood fool you, this weapon is a tool for good. It absorbs the darkness from whomever or whatever It hits with one of its light arrows and absorbs it, making itself stronger.**

 **Effects:**

 **Enemies hit by light arrows take extra damage and have their darkness absorbed.**

 **Each light arrow costs 3 Energy to fire, cost will only take effect if arrow is actually released.]**

"Cool…" Lana mumbled to herself, experimentally tugging the string back. A glowing golden arrow appeared between her fingers in the string, causing her to quickly remove her hand from it, thankfully she didn't pull the string enough for it to do anything, so the arrow faded the same way it appeared.

The girl stared at the bow for few more moments before storing the bow in her inventory… which she suddenly realised with surprise wasn't effecting her, even with the countless things inside it.

Two Swords, a bow, countless jars of gel, two baskets of fruit and other random junk really should have been weighing her down.

She shook her head… she wasn't complaining about it, it just helps with her newly gained protagonist-grade hoarding problem. The next Lucky Coin was flipped into the air shortly after that.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Pink Bear Costume**

 **Gear**

 **This Costume is unBEARable**

 **Effects:**

 **+5 Charm… because its adorable.**

 **+5 HP bonus after resting with Costume equipped**

 **Also makes the wearer feel slightly foolish for thinking about wearing it.]**

Lana stared at the prize in utter confusion.

'The lucky coins are random… but these is literally a bear outfit! Its neon pink!' Lana cried inside her head as she stared at the costume, which she had unfolded from its bundle of unrecognisable and (Hopefully) fake-but-nice-feeling fur…

Well it was more of a Bear onesie with paw gloves, paw shoes and bear head hood.

The girl folded the outfit and placed it at the bottom of her wardrobe, placing it away for later thoughts… the rest bonus was slightly persuasive… and maybe if she really needed to lay on cuteness she would give it a chance.

Lana decided to forget about the outfit for that moment, and decided to opt for more coin flipping.

 **[Rare Prize**

 **Evil-But-Slightly-Helpful Grapefruit**

 **? ? ?**

 **This Grapefruit is an evil mastermind, and has committed many crimes. However, it finds your abilities interesting… so might just decide to help you.**

 **Effects:**

 **Does a very good job at being a very sour fruit**

 **May kidnap people]**

Lana stared at the Grapefruit… it didn't look any different from a regular looking grapefruit… except for the angry looking stuck on eyebrows, crudely drawn eyes and an oddly suspicious evil scar-like marking… but Lana could feel the evil inside of its sour innards.

She decided to place the EBSH Grapefruit on her desk, not wanting it to be in her inventory but still wanting to keep an eye on it, before flipping her final coin.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Infinite Pouch of Rope**

 **Other**

 **Its a pouch of infinite rope, with a handy magic rope-only cutting tool inside the mouth of it, so you can cut the rope to the size you want just by closing the pouch! Rope is always useful for adventurers!**

 **Effects:**

 **Infinite rope]**

Just like all of Lana's other 'infinite' items, the pouch had the mark of the infinity-eyes cat. Other than that, it just looked like a plain pink pouch. Lana opened it and saw that there was indeed rope inside and decided to try it out.

She pulled the rope out… and kept pulling… and kept pulling. The mass of rope she could see inside the pouch didn't end.

'Okay… so it really is infinite rope…' Lana thought as she pushed the rope back inside the bag and closed the mouth. 'That'll be useful later… so I'll keep it in my inventory.'

The girl checked her clock once more and found that ten minutes had passed. Ruby was probably awake now, but Lana wanted to get something else done before she got breakfast.

So she practised her Mediamancy. She pulled out her Gameboy and flipped it on.

This time Lana opted for something more… exciting… than a simple Oran Berry. Her eyes were set on a hold item… the Silk Scarf. Lana focused her energy on the item, it felt a little more draining than the collection of Oran Berries… but it did work, because in a few moments Lana's hands were filled with soft silk. Just to confirm she had picked up the right item she gave it a scan.

 **[Silk Scarf**

 **Gear**

 **A hold item that raises the power of NORMAL-type moves.**

 **Effects:**

 **When this item is held, any Normal-type move used by the holder has its power increased by 10%]**

"Okay then… hey Mew, come her for a moment." Lana called out.

The little cat creature, who was half asleep on her bed, immediately flew towards her.

" _Yes friend?_ " Mew questioned.

"Hold still… I have something I want you to try on."

The Psychic Pokémon did what it was told, letting Lana tie the cloth around it's neck like a bandanna.

"What do you think? Do you feel any stronger?" The girl questioned.

" _Yup. I love it!_ " The Pokémon chirped happily as it touched the item around their neck.

'You know… that reminds me, I have this Masterdex and I haven't tried it…' Lana realised as she watched her Poke-companion fly around the room excitedly.

The mediamancer pulled out said object, which looked more like the black market tablet without the keypad, a larger screen and an odd pen attachment and Pokédex red casing instead of looking like an actual Pokédex, and pressed the power button at the bottom of it. The machine blinked to life instantly, and showed three options, 'Pokémon', 'Regular', 'Special' and 'Scan'. Lana quickly connected that the pen attachment was used to touch the buttons on the screen and hit the Scan section.

This led to another screen… which just showed what was in front of the dex. Lana realised that it was a camera, so pointed it at Mew and hit the =Take Picture= button that had appeared at the bottom of the screen. A camera click reached her ears and the picture that had been taken was covered in shadow as the words 'scanning' A few moments later information filled the screen, along with the picture she had taken.

=Species: Mew

Owner: Lana Lily Potter

Assigned Name: Mew

Gender: Female

Level: 10

Moves: Pound, Transform, Metronome, Charm

Holding: Silk Scarf

A MEW is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.

This MEW is Irregular, placing data under subsection of proper MEW data.

Irregularities Include:

Colour of fur

Colour of eyes

Having proper gender

Moves higher than current level should have=

'So Mew is a girl? Her voice did sound feminine… but I suppose I haven't heard the voice from a different mew… so what was I supposed to assume' Lana thought to herself as she powered down her Dex and put it back into her inventory… after checking out all the other options of course…

'Pokemon' explained itself, 'Regular' listed animals that lacked magic, things like pigeons and such, and special listed magical beings… that She had seen herself. It had logged Slimes, Angels, Goblins, P1X13s and Snorkacks but that was it at the moment.

The dex had linked itself to her powers to do those things, as it had mentioned doing it with the phrasing =Knowledge taken from user's powers= on the bottom of each of the pages.

With that task over and done with Lana checked her clock again… it finally reached 8 O'clock.

Lana got up from her computer desk's chair and left her room, with Mew and T1nk3r, who was watching the previous events unfold the whole time, hot on her tail.

As always, Ruby was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking her steaming mug of coffee.

"Hey kiddo. You have the choice of a conventional breakfast… or leftover pizza." The woman said as her niece entered the room. "Cold pizza is oddly very good in the morning, so if you want some they are just in the corner over there. I placed all the leftover slices in a single box so I could get rid of the other ones."

"I guess I'll try the pizza… Dudley did always like waking up early to eat all the pizza that was left from the day before… and then blame it on me because his parents told him not to… I was his scapegoat for most problems actually…" Lana replied as she took out the cold and stiffened slice of Texas BBQ from the box and bit into it.

"So… what adventures do you have planned for yourself today?" Ruby said, trying to change the conversation as it took a dark turn.

"Well I've decided to stay home mostly today. Just have some time playing games or reading some stuff… it saves some stress from you too as you don't have to exactly worry where the heck I am." Lana explained.

"That is quite a nice thought… I do worry about you when you just aren't in her when I check." Ruby mentioned, her tone getting softer at the end of her sentence.

Lana pulled the woman into a hug…

"I know you do. You've done so much for me already… and you don't get too upset when I go on these adventures… honestly, you are the best aunt a Mediamancer could have." the girl replied honestly.

The hug was kept on for about three minutes before the two of them pulled away, wiping happy tears from their eyes.

"Okay. I got work real soon… so you just enjoy this break of yours, I'll be back for lunch. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." The elder Potter said with a smile on her face.

"I will… have a nice day." Lana acknowledged.

Ruby quickly drank her cooled her coffee and then headed downstairs, opening her shop for the day.

'That… was really nice…' The nine year old thought to herself. 'I hadn't realised how much I had grown attached to Aunt Ruby in less than a week… its crazy.'

She shook her head, clearing it from its jumbled happy/sad mess, picked up one more slice of cold pizza and ate it quickly before heading back into her room.

She did have a lot of Yu Gi Oh Manga to read after all.

[*Potter Home =11:30=*]

Lana shut the final manga and sighed in content. She had read through all of them before but they were always an interesting read… even if they were rather dark.

How Dudley managed to persuade Petunia to buy them for him was a surprise. While lesser in knowledge for most things fiction… she could always recognise when something would be 'too much for a child' and stop Dudley from getting it… and in connection stop her from getting it after Dudley's train of thought careened down a different route to the 'newest trend'.

Lana's thoughts of her previous home faded away when she saw the new message box that appeared in front of her.

 **[Yu Gi Oh Season 0 Fully Read!**

 **+5 To Intelligence for reading**

 **+1 Life being able to power through 59 Manga in a span of three days… some real dedication right there.**

 **300XP Earnt (990 with bonuses!)**

 **Soulful Deck Box Acquired**

 **Commemorative Card: Sprite Dark Magician Girl Acquired**

 **Yu Gi Oh Based Skills Learn-able**

 **3 Lucky Coins Granted]**

 **[Level Up! Level 15 achieved!**

 **1 Skill Points Granted**

 **2 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted]**

A familiar orb of light appeared in front of Lana but quickly dissipated, dropping its payload onto her bed. The girl quickly scooped the items up.

One looked like a plain black deck box used in the real Yu Gi Oh card game, with no special features to speak of apart from what appeared to be an attachment that would perhaps fit on a belt. Lana decided to scan it before getting to the next item reward.

 **[Soulful Deck Box**

 **Equipment**

 **This Deck box is infused with spiritual energy, which will slowly convert regular Yu Gi Oh cards into ones with Duel Spirits, or just spiritually infuse them with power if the card has no spirit viable for it. This speed of conversion can be increased by winning games.**

 **Effects:**

 **Gives cards spirits over time.]**

'Simple enough then… I've only played the card game a couple times… but maybe now I'll see if I can find a place to play.' The owner of the box thought to herself before looking at the other reward.

It was a Yu Gi Oh card… it was a little familiar to Lana.

=Sprite Dark Magician Girl

* * * Dark

Spellcaster/Effect

This card gains 400ATK for every Spellcaster type monster in either player's Graveyard. This card can be special summoned from your hand, or graveyard by putting Dark Magician Girl from your hand or deck into the graveyard. This card counts as a "Dark Magician Girl" for all effects.

600 ATK/ 800 DEF=

The picture looked to be of a miniature Dark Magician Girl with an fearful look on her face, standing on an open magic tome and looking at what appeared to be at a set of shadowy figures that were covering the candle-lit scene.

Lana looked over the card a few times, and after seeing that it was just apparently a regular looking card she was about to slide it into the deck box… but then she stopped as the eyes of the picture seemed to turn to her.

" _M-master?_ " an echoed voice called from inside the card, the little magician girl inside the picture seemingly moving its lips.

And then it moved some more… literally out of the card.

'Ahh… a duel spirit? Like from GX?' Lana realised as she watched the translucent girl float slightly above the card in confusion.

" _I am confused, M-master… I have the feeling I-I do not belong… are you o-okay with me being h-here?_ " The little mage chattered fearfully.

"You're fine. In fact… I think you're adorable." Lana said to the spirit in an attempt to soothe her apparent uncertainty. The chibi girl blushed at the compliment, covering her face with the staff that was slightly larger than her.

" _Eeep… I… I must go… if you n-need me master… I-I'll be in my card…_ " The being squeaked before vanishing back into their card as they said they would, the only thing proving their existence being the picture in the card covering their blushing face with their hands.

'Okay… so I've worked out that the card isn't just a normal… and holds a shy duel spirit who seemingly knows that her card shouldn't exactly exist… because I've never heard of it.' The mediamancer thought to herself as she stowed the card inside the deck box and placed them in her inventory. 'Now its time to check out those skills that it said were available.'

 **[Upgrades/Crafting**

 **Skill Points: 2**

 **Available Upgrades**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Malleable Mutation: L.P.X**

 **Activateable Skills:**

 **Soul Sight**

 **Card Casting**

 **Available Crafting Recipes:**

 **Slime Cooking**

 **Divini-tea**

 **Pokéblocks]**

Lana ignored the L.P.X Skill once more. While she had been practicing with her Metamorphmagus abilities she still thought she wasn't ready to give the ability a try. Instead, she checked out the new Activateable skills

 **[Soul Sight**

 **Activateable Skill**

 **With just a little, continuous energy cost your eyes can see the trails and energies of spirits, both seen and unseen. It will also show if something does indeed have a soul and if that soul is 'good' or 'bad', based on the brightness of the soul (Deep Black Being 'Evil', Pure White being 'Pure')… of course the state of 'good' and 'bad' isn't an exact science.**

 **This Skill was based on the spiritual events of Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Effects:**

 **See the auras and trails of spirits for the cost of energy**

 **Know if a soul is 'good' or 'bad']**

'Alright then… learnt.' Lana thought as she unlocked the skill, quickly moving onto the next one.

 **[Card Casting**

 **Activateable Skill**

 **The magic of cards are in your hands! By channeling energy through Yu Gi Oh cards you can summon physical manifestations of monster cards, lay down timed trap parts and cast magic cards. The power of these spell is based on the strength of the card itself… and if they hold spirits or are infused with spirit energy. It takes time for a card to be able to be cast again, so be sure you've used it at the right time… or have more than one in your deck.**

 **No explanation of this is needed, you know its from Yu Gi Oh.**

 **Effects:**

 **Use energy to cast 'spells' based on Yu Gi Oh cards.]**

"Oh yeah… I really need to make a deck now." Lana said to herself as she learnt the skill.

With the two new skills under her belt… Lana decided to give them a test. Soul Sight came first.

'Soul Sight!' The girl commanded in her head. The world around her grew dull, but certain objects seemed to glow with energy. Her new grapefruit, for instance, Glowed with a deep black power, which almost seemed like it would absorb the light around it.

'Okay, so the Grapefruit really is evil then…'

Lana quickly checked the other things in the room. Mew, who was floating around happily with no real reason, was a bright white. T1nk3r was a white nearing on grey, of course the fact she had a soul aura to begin with was kind of a surprise with her being a machine and all… but Lana let that slide when the bot frowned and messaged "just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I have a soul", the girl quickly apologised too.

And then Lana checked herself in her mirror.

"What the…" She gasped. Her reflection showed herself being a white just a few notches brighter than Mew… but then she saw her forehead. Her scar, to be exact.

It was darker than the grapefruit. The inky black aura seemed to be trying to seep into her own, but was being stopped by another aura, a grey one.

'Oh god… What's in my head… this is reading the souls of beings… does that mean a soul is inside my scar!' Lana panicked. She quickly switched off soul sight, ceasing the minor energy drain it was doing, and sat down on her bed.

In her head countless ideas drifted to and fro, looking for ways to get the THING out of her head. Now she knew its there… she could feel it wriggling, like it was trying to worm its way into her brain.

She felt sick...

'I need to cleanse this thing from by body… that's it!' Lana realised.

She quickly put on some shoes and opened up a portal to the Farm Fields.

She didn't know what would happen when she ran with her idea… but she didn't want to make a mess of her Aunt's house accidentally.

[*Farm Fields*]

When she landed in the field she quickly moved away from the occupied area and headed to a blank, untouched place.

Then… she pulled out a Cleansing Orange. With a little effort she managed to peel away the skin, revealing golden flesh inside… and then she took a bite.

Her mouth was filled by the fruit's juice, she could feel the THING in her head react… she could hear it screech, a black bubbling fluid dripped from the scar, which slid down the girls head slightly… but most of it fell onto the floor.

 _"You think you can get rid of me, the Dark Lord, that easily?"_ Lana heard drifting in the wind. The black inky mass that hit the floor turned into a foggy figure, wreathed in darkness and only showing a horrific, pale and snake-like visage. Her ability recognised that a fight was about to take place, causing her green-tinted lenses to grab some knowledge of the shade in front of her.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Voldemort, Shard.**

 **Highest Skill: Magical Maturity**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **This dark monster is only a small piece, ripped from the original in an act of attempted immortality… put it down.]**

Lana didn't need to be told twice. She pulled her Dark Hungering Bow from her inventory, recognising the remnant as something of pure darkness, and notched a light arrow, releasing it as she felt the bowstring unable to pull back anymore. Voldemort's shard hissed in anger as the arrow rammed into the shade, cutting off a piece of the dark being and absorbing it into the bow itself.

The girl didn't have time to fire again as the shard pulled a wispy wand from its black cloak, sending out a green light from the faux object. Lana recognised it from her dreams… this was the curse meant to kill her so many years ago. She rolled out of the way of it, watching as it pulled out chunks of the dirt from its sickening power. The monster was surprised that the girl dodged it, leaving her the perfect time to fire another arrow, which sprung from the string at high speeds and struck the monster right in the ghostly chest, causing it to hiss in pain once more.

 _"You really think a mere child can def-_ The monster was unable to say another word as Lana released another arrow… and then another… and another...

 _"Impossi-_ Another arrow.

"Shut up, You monster!" Lana growled, pulling the string one last time at the now unrecognisable misty form. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! NOW I RUIN YOU!"

The arrow gleamed like the sun, blinding those within its area as it hit the center of the smoky mass.

 _"NOOOOO"_ The dark wizard's shard cried out in fury as it was completely cleansed of darkness.

The Mediamancer let out a breath as she dropped to her knees. She watched the final bits of the inky black soul drift into the bow that she unceremoniously dropped to the floor, leaving nothing but a nearly unseen wispy white essence to condense in the air and drop onto the grass.

 **[Battle log**

 **You win!**

 **Voldemort, Shard Defeated!**

 **500 XP earnt (1650 with bonuses!)**

 **Clear Shard Dropped!**

 **Horcrux Removed…]**

 _"You did it…"_

Lana leaped back to her feet as she heard a new voice, wispy like the dark lord's. Her bow fell once more into her hand and was pulled back as she looked around.

 _"Easy there… I won't harm you. Why would I, when you are my child…"_

The bowstring went loose as Lana saw who the voice belonged to… red hair… green eyes.

"M-mom?" She croaked.

 _"In the flesh…"_ The woman looked down at her body… it was a white cloak…barely there… like Voldemort's _"Well… in the soul, I suppose."_

"How… how are you here?"

 _"I've always been here. I'm sure you saw that force keeping that vile man's essence in that single spot on your head?"_ The woman giggled.

"You mean…" The girls voice drifted off.

 _"When I sacrificed myself that night, I bound my soul to you."_ The woman smiled sadly _"You see I knew from a friend of mine that the Dark Lord had planned to rip out part of his soul after your death to further his plan of immortality… so I did what I had to do to keep you safe, even if I knew that I would have to fight the man's soul for your entire life, forcing him down and stopping him from corrupting you."_

"But you don't need to now." Lana commented.

 _"That's right. Thanks to your idea of the Cleansing Orange and your combat against the man's soul shard… I was able to finally come out. Even if the man is gone, my soul will forever be bound to you."_ Lily moved over to the girl and touched her forehead, which sent an odd warmth through Lana's body. _"Now this scar holds me, and me only… that is if you want me to, You have the chance to let me pass at any time."_

"Do you want to stay? Wouldn't you rather be with dad… wherever he is?" The Potter child said uncertainly

 _"Of course I want to stay with you! Your goofball of a father has spent years of his life and death without me, he can deal with that… but you… I can feel that you are in desperate need of me. I've felt that your whole life… and I want to fix that."_

 _"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to take a rest. I only had a small amount of energy to talk to you at this moment… but you will see me in the future, okay?"_

"Okay… I love you." Lana mumbled.

 _"I love you too dear. Now get back to your Aunt Ruby, its almost lunch time and you said you would be 'relaxing at home', didn't you?"_

With that, Lily Potter vanished, her wispy body floating into Lana's scar, filling the girl with a warming comfort as it did so.

A couple moments passed before the child started opening the portal home, her mind slowly realising the events had taken place. However, her steps inside stopped as she noticed the glittering object sitting in the grass… the 'Clear Shard'. She picked it up and examined it, wondering how the pretty looking crystalline object would come from something so evil.

 **[Clear Shard**

 **Ingredient**

 **What was left of the Dark Lord's soul shard after all its darkness had been removed… I'm sure there will be use for it later, but for now just think of it as a trophy.**

 **Effects:**

 **Is the shard of a soul.]**

Lana shrugged and pocketed the item before heading through the portal back to her home.

[*The Potter Household*]

As soon as Lana returned she checked her clock… and sighed in relief once she saw it read 12:05. She made her way into the kitchen and was met with the sight of her Aunt frying something in a pan, The girl's sense of smell led her to believe it was bacon.

"I thought you were going to stay at home today?" The woman said abruptly, revealing that she knew she had entered the room.

"I had something to do really quickly… it didn't take long, I was gone for at most ten minutes." The girl reasoned.

"Well alright then. How does bacon and egg sandwiches sound to you? The bacon is just about done." Ruby questioned.

"Sounds lovely."

A couple minutes later the elder potter placed two plates onto the table, each of them holding two triangle-cut bacon and egg sandwiches.

"Uhh, Kiddo… What's that black stuff on your face?" Ruby questioned a few moments later.

"Black stuff…" The girl felt around her face, quickly finding the murky black remnants of Voldemort that didn't turn into the shade. With no real reason to lie about it, Lana decided to tell the truth. "Its some of the remnants of Voldemort that was in the scar."

"What!" Ruby squawked. "What do you mean 'remnant's of Voldemort'?"

"Just exactly what I said. The Dark Idiot somehow put a piece of himself inside my forehead… and I managed to get it out."

"I…" The woman sighed. "I'm not even going to say anything, you seemed to have dealt with it… just wash your face in the bathroom before you eat, I don't want to find Dark Lord goo in my kitchen."

The girl quickly followed the request, washing the Volde-muck from her face and down into the sink… where it would find itself in the sewers.

Where it belonged.

Lunch was a simple thing after that. While eating the delicious sandwiches the two of them went over the character that Lana had planned to play in Ruby's DnD campaign. The girl decided to opt for an Elf Bard… and then got some really lucky stat rolls, making the Elf Bard extremely Charismatic and above average in every base skill. Usually with such high rolls, Ruby would tone them down to make it 'fairer'… but the rest of her group were seasoned players, while Lana would probably need all the help she could get.

The fun of making a character eventually had to end though, because Ruby had to get back to work, leaving Lana to her own devices once more.

The girl returned to her bedroom, intent on training her Mediamancer abilities more… she soon realised if she wanted to actually train it… she would need something bigger.

An entire Pokémon.

Lana switched the game on and looked through the PC boxes, looking for the right pokemon to pull into the real world.

She soon found one in a Shiny female Torchic she hatched out of luck… and nicknamed 'Chirpu' for some reason. The Pokemon was untouched, only being level five and having the basic moveset of Scratch and Growl. Lana focused her energy and mind on the Pokémon, the Pokémon Pc's hand hovering over it and showing off the minor information of the Pokémon.

It was hard work. Lana could see her energy bar in the corner of her eye ticking down at a rather rapid pace as her Mediamancy pulled the virtual item into reality.

And then Lana felt the cold, metal sphere in her hand. A plain Pokéball. The girl looked to her game… and found that the Torchic was gone.

"I did it!" Lana cheered, hopping off her bed with the Ball in her hand and opening it just like she did with Mew's. A familiar light ejected from the sphere, changing into the recognisable form of an adorable Torchic.

" _Hi!_ , _I'm Chirpu!_ /Torchic!" The bird Pokémon chirped happily.

"Hi, I'm Lana."

" _Yes. Mama said that I would meet you someday… but I thought I might have seen the fake you, not the real you!_ /Torrrrr… chick tor, torchic torr!" The Pokémon replied.

"Uhh… fake me?" Lana said uncertainly.

" _Yes, the you that never changes! Some of us, like my mama, who told me about it, know that the one that commands us is really just a puppet. Only the ones who have gone all the way realise it… and that our world is not always real_ "

'She must be talking her mother… the Torchic I chose as my starter in Emerald. This is weird.' Lana thought to herself.

"Well that really is interesting then… is there anything you would like to do?" Lana asked the Pokémon.

" _Nope! I'm just happy here… but when you can, please visit Mama. She still has things to teach me and she has always wanted to meet the real you!_ "

"When I'm strong enough to visit… I will." Lana promised the Pokémon. "I still need to train the powers that brought you here to begin with."

" _Okay! May I cuddle next to you on your bed? I promise to be quiet_ "

"Sure, I was just probably going to train a bit more anyway." Lana would never speak of the fact she wanted to cuddle Torchic anyway… so small and poofy.

Chirpu let out a voiceless squeak of happiness and hopped onto the bed, snuggling her naturally high heat body into Lana's.

With the distraction of her new companions introduction out of the way… Lana finally noticed a new text box pop up, just in the corner of her eye.

 **[Chirpu the Torchic has joined your party]**

'That's a new one…' The girl thought to herself as the box faded from her view. 'Well… no reason to think about that now, time to train my powers some more… First, I'll get a hold item for Chirpu… and then I'll start bulling different berry types out. Orans are good for basic healing… but Sitrus will be more useful in the long run.'

[*I think I worked out a good thing here, when I reach a point where I don't know where to continue with Lana and it is safe to transfer to change to another of view… I will… now lets see… ahh… here we go.*]

King Viscous slopped upon his throne… or rather had it absorbed in his large mass. His see-through gold gelatinous body dripped lazily as the enslaved inhabitants of the land now known as Slime Hills threw fine meats, breads and fruits into his bulbous form.

"MY KING!" a bubbling voice called from outside the throne room doors. "I COME WITH GRIEVOUS NEWS!"

"Let them in." The king called two the two fearful, enslaved human guards that were forcefully at the two doors because of the silvery slime suit that controlled their bodies. Both of them turned, pulling upon the chains that opened up the doors, revealing a measly Slime Soldier.

"M-my king… we found the camp of the patrol that went missing and managed to congeal together what was left of them into something that could tell us what happened. They say that the camp was attacked by one of the 'children' meat piles… we have been also been told that a small meat pile has stolen the Slime Slayer… along with the winged meat that was boosting their strength."

"WHAT." The king bellowed, his bubbly form bouncing around in fury. "That camp was supposed to be kept secret, how did they get found…"

"We don't know my k-king… the small meat was wearing garb not natural to this land… and their weapon was firing some magic we have never seen."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY LAND HAS BEEN INFILTRATED BY AN OTHER-REALMER… EVEN IF WE HAVE FORCED THE WORLD GATES CLOSED?!" Viscous growled loudly.

"y-yes my king… it appears so…" the slime mumbled fearfully.

"Guards… bring this fodder to me."

"M-my king… what are you d-doing… I'm just a messenger! Please N-

The slime's cries were drowned as the king enveloped his weak green mass into his own, the apple flavoured blob increasing the golden one's size a small amount.

"Bring in my dark winged meat pile… if this 'child' dares invade my land… they will not be able to defeat me… even with that new sword of theirs."

[*I suppose that was okay… but lets head back to Lana, shall we?*]

Chirpu dashed around the room happily chasing Mew, her new pink Cute Scarf's ear knot drifting around as she did so.

Lana sighed as she pulled yet another Sitrus Berry from her game… it was a little more energy consuming than a basic Oran Berry… but the effort was well worth it in the end as a new window popped up in front of her.

 **[Skill Rank Up!**

 **Mediamancy Upgraded to rank of: Dog Shut Up**

 **Effects of rank up:**

 **Hand-Held consoles now available for Portal Entry**

 **Old Consoles now available for basic Item Pulling**

 **Age/Maturity Appropriate Shows/Anime/ Cartoons now available for Portal Entry and Item Pulling**

 **Age/Maturity Appropriate Books/Manga/Comic Books now available for Portal Entry and Item Pulling]**

'Okay… all of those new abilities sound cool… but what sort of name is Dog Shut Up for a rank…' Lana thought to herself 'You know what… never mind. I've got very little energy left and its Four-Fourty… so its almost dinner. I'm going to see if Ruby is preparing anything.'

The girl placed the last Sitrus berry in front of Chirpu, who was now sitting on the floor and catching her breath from the serious game of tag she and the other Pokémon were having. The Torchic chirped out a thank you before pecking at the berry merrily.

Mew may have complained about not getting on herself… but she was too distracted by her own tail to make a comment.

Lana exited her bedroom and entered her Aunt's kitchen, which unsurprisingly contained her aunt, only just pulling ingredients from the fridge… but something was off.

"Hey… Ruby?" Lana said uncertainly as she saw the woman give a loud-mouthed yawn.

"Oh, yeah Kiddo?" The woman said.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just suddenly got a huge group of traffic in my store… and its a lot of effort for one person to deal with so many. This happened sometimes, nothing to worry about."

"Okay… do you need any help with dinner."

"I'll be glad to have it when making dinner… as long as you're careful. You up for Hot Dog Pasta with Tomato Sauce?"

"I remember making this a couple times… sure." Lana replied.

And so the two of them got to work… well… Ruby eventually stopped in shock as she saw her niece seemingly blaze through the kitchen, chopping and stirring like she was born doing it. The woman just backed away and watched the magic happen after a while, still keeping an eye on the girl just in case she hurt herself.

Soon enough two plates were served on the table, both holding practically sparkling piles of expertly cooked meat, pasta and sauce.

'Actually… this stuff is sparkling? What the…' Ruby realised after a few moments.

"Well… dig in. I've made plenty for both of us." Lana said, a little sheepish as she realised she had fallen into a 'cooking trance'…

"R-right." The elder Potter said, shaking her head and taking a seat at the table.

At the first bite the woman let out a gasp in surprise

"This is amazing… the best meal I've ever had… better than any house elf could make when I lived with my parents… and the Potter Family elves were known to be the best cooks…" The woman said breathlessly. Lana blushed at the quickly realised praise… she knew she was a good cook even when living at the Dursley's… but it was the first time someone had truly praised her cooking, even if the compliment confused her.

'What is a house elf?' the girl asked herself as she ate her own meal. She resisted praising herself as she realised that it was the best meal she had ever made… and that her now game-ranked ability in cooking is probably the reason for it being such… Goddess of Cooking was not a joke title it appeared.

The meal was consumed with gusto after that, with Ruby going in for a second serving quickly after her first.

"Now that was amazing." The elder Potter sighed as she leaned back in her seat, her belly full of dinner. "Lana… any time you want, you have free reign of this kitchen. If all other food you make is like that I might just die, go to heaven then tear myself out of the gates just to eat more."

'N-now that I can take as a compliment…' Lana thought as she blushed. That compliment was too much for the girl to deal with naturally it seemed too, as her Ambient Anime skill made steam pour from her ears as she held her hands in front of her blushing cheeks.

The girl quickly got up from her seat and brought the used plates and cutlery to the sink and washed them… and then let out a sigh in annoyance as a new skill pop up appeared.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Cleaning**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Is an explanation really needed?**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases cleaning expertise.]**

 **[Skill in skill before skill generation found! Cleaning rank up to Goddess!]**

As soon as the window closed Lana immediately noticed her half-trying current attempt at plate cleaning speed take a dramatic increase in speed and quality. Ruby gave off a small "Wow… nice work" as she saw her plates even cleaner than before she bought them

'Why… why must my skill torture me by giving my aunt things to compliment…' the girl thought as her Ambient Anime kicked in again, causing a waterfall of mostly crocodile tears to fall from her face as her fading blush returned at nearly full strength.

"I'm going to take a bit of the leftovers to T1nk3r and the others in my room, is that okay?" Lana said as she put the plates away.

"Sure, those guys do need to eat too… wait, 'others'… as in more than one?" Ruby questioned.

"Uhh… yeah, I managed to pull out a shiny Torchic from my Pokémon Emerald. Her name is Chirpu."

"Well that is fine then, just as long as she doesn't set fire to my house on accident. Take what you need for them and I'll pack up what is left and put it in the fridge… if there is any."

"Thank you."

Lana quickly got three smaller portions of the leftover meal and put them into bowls before running back to her room.

"Hey, I got you guys some dinner." Lana called as she placed each bowl in front of her party. "If you need a fork or anything, let me know."

" _We're okay!_ " came the call of her Pokémon companions before they shoved their faces into the bowls, their eyes lit up in joy as they tasted the amazingly prepared food.

 **[Your skill in cooking is amazing, Lana.]**

Lana let out another internal cry.

'TOO MANY COMPLIMENTS…'

The rest of Lana's day went smoothly as she spent it messing around on the computer. Soon enough it was almost time for bed.

A shower and brushing of teeth later the girl drifted into the land of dreams… but these dreams were different this night.

 _"Uhuhu… a new friend? Her hallow's time has already passed… but no matter… It is the month Halloween in some other realm, which is good enough for me."_

 **ITS OVER**

 ***Suplex completed chapter onto fanfiction website.***

 **Next chapter will be an obligatory Halloween chapter, if my hint wasn't enough for you babies out there… even if it is late November in Lana's world.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will not be really 'main story', so any submitted quests will probably wait until the next chapter. I will of course be posting this quest form once more… so BOOM**

 ***Suplex large pile of quest forms onto virtual desk***

 **First we go through the rules… again:**

 **1: One quest at a time. If you already have a quest on the board and it hasn't been completed, do not send another until it is finished!**

 **2: Keep it age appropriate. Lana is nine right now, don't try and get her to go on like a panty raid… ya creeps.**

 **3: Make reasonable awards. While Lana is quickly becoming overpowered she is working on it in her own way, don't give her a hat that makes everything around her bend to her will.**

 **4: Don't put the requirements above her skill levels… or precisely her Mediamancy ability. If you want her to grab a picture of Giratina, wait until she can actually get a picture of Giratina.**

 **Those are the rules, if your quest isn't accepted I'll be sure to tell you… but you want to know how to make a quest don't you? Well here you are… again**

 **Step One: Make a note**

 **Create a note for the quest board, follow Hum Bel's example by putting a character name… or not if you want to be sneaky. You can have any character**

 **Step Two: write the quest pop up. The system is as follows. Keep an eye for the asterisks (*) for places you need to fill in.**

 **[Quest! *Insert Quest Name***

 ***insert quest description***

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 ***insert quest completion requirements.***

 **Bonus requirements:**

 ***Insert another thing that you might want done, but is not related to the quest's main objective.***

 **Rewards:**

 ***Insert reward***

 ***Insert bonus reward if appropriate, or leave it as ? if you want it as secret from Lana, than give it to me somewhere else in your message.***

 ***Insert xp reward number here*xp (Before bonuses)**

 ***Insert How many lucky coins will be given* Lucky Coin(s)**

 ***Insert a failure 'reward', or put 'Quest failure is unobtainable' if you have nothing negative to do***

 **Quest Timer: *insert time limit if appropriate to quest*.]**

 **Step three: create a thank you note if needed (An example of it not being needed is if Lana were to meet them in person.) I neglected to mention this originally, and it made things a little awkward for one quest I was given. I got that sorted out though, so no worries.**

 **I would also like to mention again the fact that you might want to remove the * from the quest boxes. That is just a 'put things here' thing, you don't need to leave it in there.**

 **Oh yes… one more thing. IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON POSTING A QUEST, USE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. IT IS EXTREMELY AWKWARD WHEN I WANT TO SAY TO A PERSON IF THEIR QUEST IS ACCEPTED OR IF I WANT MORE DETAILS AND I CAN'T BECAUSE I CANNOT PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT, CREATION IS SIMPLE. IF YOU HAVE ONE BUT HAVEN'T LOGGED IN, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE REVIEWING. If you can't do that, just make sure to keep an eye on the review section of this story, because I may leave messages there.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Don't let the Grapefruit get ya…**

 ***SUPLEX INTO ORBIT***

 **CYA**


	7. Chapter Seven: Obligatory-Ween

The Mediamancer

Chapter Seven: Obligatory-Ween

"Uhuhuhuhu…" an ominous, feminine giggle echoed in Lana's head causing her to jump. She looked around… she was in her bed… but she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. The walls were black stone, with stained glass windows glowing with light and depicting pictures of skulls, carved pumpkins and other 'spooky' things.

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

"Up my dear, you have things to do… Uhuhuhu…" the giggly voice called out. Lana climbed out from her bed, landing on the black and orange stone flooring. As she did so she noticed that she wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore… and was instead wearing an orange dress, with black spider web stockings and little black ballet shoes. She could feel a weight on her hair too, her hand went up to find what appeared to be two pumpkin shaped hairpins, putting her hair into twin ponytails.

Funnily her bracelet seemed to have got a new paint-job too, and was now a shiny orange. So was the Oddity Incense it appeared, as the pouch around her neck was now a plain black.

"Everyone in Halloworld must stick to the dress code dear… not to worry about your precious other clothes though… you'll be getting them back when I let you home."

This final call was enough for Lana to pinpoint who was making it. In the other side of the room… which Lana realised was a throne room… sat a woman upon an orange and black throne, leaning not on the backrest, but instead with her body laying on it sideways over the armrests.

The woman had Black hair topped with a orange-golden, pumpkin-amber gem encrusted crown and Glowing orange eyes. Her skin was a light-lacking pale but was still somehow healthy. She wore an intricate black dress, which left plenty of the woman's lithe leg showing… oddly her feet were bare, showing off her black nail polished feet.

"I must welcome you my little world of spooky beings of the past, present and future… you must forgive me, I have a special quota I need to fill… and you seemed like the perfect little dollop of whipped cream to top off this year's pumpkin pie… uhuhuhu."

"Who are you?" Lana asked. "and why did you take me from my home…"

"that is simple, my dear. My I am Queen Cucurbita… and I have a quest for you. You seemed to have gained a knack for doing them recently and I thought you might want to do what I request of you… plenty of rewards to have… Uhuhuhu." The now proclaimed Queen giggled, her long, black nail pressing against her cheek innocently as she did so.

"A quest… what kind?" Lana questioned, her interest piqued.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" The woman snapped her dainty fingers, causing an old contract-like parchment to appear and float towards the girl. The Mediamancer gave it a light touch… and was surprised when it disappeared, instead being replaced by one of her abilities' windows. Oddly, the window was now bordered by the colour orange, filled in with black and had Halloween related items dotted around it. She noticed that her HP and Energy borders were the same thing too… along with a lack of a filled party.

 **[Quest! Snatch and Treat!**

 **Queen Cucurbita has a little quest for you. Across her land she has placed themed items she would like you to collect. Every item you grab is yours to keep… but she just wants you to have a little fun, so nothing is wrong with that. Uhuhuhuhu.**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Collect 10/20 of the themed items.**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **Collect all items items!**

 **Rewards:**

 **20+ reputation with Queen Cucurbita**

 **Hallowed Outfit (What you are wearing)**

 **All the items you find!**

 **500xp (Before bonuses)**

 **3 (Un)Lucky Coins**

 **Bonus requirement reward**

 **30+ reputation with Queen Cucurbita**

 **A Special Bonus**

 **1000xp (Before bonuses)**

 **2 (Un)Lucky Coins**

 **Negative for quest failure is… nothing… How neat? Uhuhuhuhu.**

 **Quest Timer: ?.]**

"As you must have realised if you have been keeping an eye on what I've said. This land is eternally Halloween. Normally only people who lived in a land where Halloween was taking place would be allowed access here… but I decided to pull a few strings to bring you here."

"Okay… I'll do your quest… can I have a hint on where these items are?" Lana asked the queen.

"I can give you better." With another snap of the woman's fingers, a black and orange compass appeared and floated towards the nine year old, who caught it.

"It will lead you to the nearest item. Aren't I nice? It'll giggle like I do in your ear the closer you get too." the woman let out another ominous giggle, as if letting the girl memorize the sound. "Now off you trot, my dear. You can surrender your search at any time… just call out to me and I'll take you home… but I have your interest peaked… so you wouldn't dare do it now… Oh and be sure to watch out for some of my land's inhabitants… most are kind, but just like other worlds some are not very nice people… or perhaps they enjoy a good fight. UHUHUHUHUHU"

With a final finger snap Lana disappeared in a swarm of Will-O-Wisps, the ominous spirit flames pulling the girl into a forest of dead trees, the shine of a full moon glittering through the branches.

'Okay… so where is this first item?' Lana thought to herself after a few moments of collecting herself.

It was an odd situation… after all, being in a land of Halloween on the 23rd of November was a rather uncommon event.

She checked the compass, whose orange metal point twisted in a diagonal direction. Lana turned until the point was forward… and then started walking.

Her walk through the ominous forest didn't stop, the hooting and howling made her jump the first couple times… but she got used to it.

Finally she started hearing a familiar giggle in her head, the shaky point of the compass grew stiff and pointed to a stump in the clearing Lana suddenly found herself in. In the middle of the stump sat an old, golden candle holder, one of the ones which have a plate and a little circle to put your finger in. A little ghostly blue flame flickered on the candle inside the holder, but produced no light.

Lana picked up the holder by the hoop, and was immediately met with a text box and the giggling in her head stopped. She also noticed that the area around her suddenly lit up with blue light

 **[Item 1/20**

 **Ghostly Candlestick.**

 **Equipment**

 **This little holder produces a blue flame that doesn't burn things and never goes out. It can also be seen by everyone… but the light produced can only been seen by the holder. Perfect for sneaking in the dark.**

 **Effects:**

 **Produces a flame that produces light only for the holder.]**

'I suppose this'll help with future things…' Lana thought to herself. 'But now its time to get moving… I'll keep a hold of the candle to light up the place, while the moon is helping… it isn't doing much.'

The Mediamancer looked back down to her compass. It's point now spinning to the rough north-east on its face (not the actual north-east)… back into the forest of dead trees.

So she kept on for about another fifteen minutes… then her stomach rumbled.

"I didn't eat breakfast so I suppose this makes sense… lets see here… right, I did have this didn't I?" the girl said to herself as she sat down on a stable looking root and pulled out one of her old lucky coin rewards… the BLT.

It was oddly preserved, looking exactly like it did when she shoved it in her inventory… a quick nibble proved that it was still good to eat… if it tasting good proved that.

She was halfway through the sandwich when she heard the giggle-signal echoing through her ears… and it was getting louder. Lana sat stood up and was ready to activate her cannon just in case the thing she was searching for was dangerous.

Then she saw it. A large, grey bipedal wolf was stepping towards her.

"Ahh, hello there little one." The wolf's voice was male, and rather young "Do you wish to participate in a Trick Fight?"

"Uhh… Trick Fight?" Lana said uncertainly as she looked at the bulky body of the lupine.

"You must be the queen's new participant…" The old wolf said in realisation. "Trick Fights are how some folk who live in Halloworld pass time. Each participant does their best to shock their opponent. It might be a loud roar, most monstrous people in the land do that, or it could be a reveal of weapons. The winner, which is chosen by the magic the queen placed on the land if no-one is watching the event. Do you wish to give it a try? I've only done it a couple times, so it should be a simple fight. It is entirely safe too, the queen's magic clears up any side effects that might happen to the participants after each turn"

"I guess I can give it a try…" Lana replied.

"Excellent… may I go first, just to show you? The name is Lupine, just so you know" The being now known as Lupine to Lana suggested.

"Go ahead, just give me a moment." Lana quickly stored away the half eaten BLT and dusted herself down. "Okay… I'm ready."

Out of nowhere the wolf let out a huge, monstrous roar, his claws shining dangerously in the moonlight as his eyes shifted from the soft grey they were originally to a deadly looking red. Lana jumped back slightly, startled by the event.

However… that was it. Just as quickly as it happened the wolf returned to his calmer state. Eyes, claws and foaming maw returning to their 'innocenter' state.

"How was that?" The wolf asked, a grin forming upon his face.

"Scary…" Lana said truthfully, but noticed the wolf was telling the truth about previous events. Her fear seemed to fade just as fast as she felt it.

"It is your turn. Just to let you know, it doesn't need to be something scary. The game is to shock and surprise the other participant, so try anything, maybe just show off a special skill that might be cool." The bipedal creature told the girl.

"Alright…"

Lana took the wolf's suggestion to mind as she prepared… something cool… she did have some cool things.

'I got it!'

The girl started simply, gently juggling three jars of grape gel into the air, causing the wolf to look at her slightly impressed at the simple skill… but then she threw them all into the air and quickly drew out her bow, shooting three arrows and hitting the airborne jars.

The glass jars shattered in the air, little shards and bits of gel falling onto the floor, strangely missing both Lana and the wolf male as it did so.

"Okay… now that was pretty shocking. Where were you keeping those?!" Lupine asked in surprise.

Lana wasn't able to answer the question as a small Will-O-Wisp fluttered around her in a circle.

"I suppose you won. The little wisp shows it… but I guess I can't be mad. I went for the basic scare show… and you did that quickdraw show… now we talk awards."

"Awards?" The winner of the Trick Fight questioned.

"Yup. The winner always gets something of nice value from the loser or from a prize pot if you're talking a Trick Fight Tournament." The wolf started to pat himself down as if looking for something on his person… and then presented a small, round sweet, all wrapped up in a clear wrapper, showing off the lighting bolt designed treat inside.

"This should be enough, these things are super rare. The queen only really gives them out when an event is happening." He said as he passed the sweet to the girl… causing the giggling in the back of her head to stop.

 **[Item 2/20**

 **Sugar Rush Chew**

 **Consumable**

 **A special treat made only in Halloworld. This sweet changes the user's magic slightly, giving them a permanent attraction to all sugary/caffeinated products… this isn't just it though. It also allows them to store away the sugar and caffeine from those products and release it, allowing them to go into 'Sugar Rush Mode' Giving them a hyper (Pun intended) increase to Mind, Body and Magic for a short time based on the amount of sugar in their reserves.**

 **The craving for sugar will be extreme to begin with, but will calm after a couple hours.**

 **Effects:**

 **Gives permanent attraction to sugar-based products and all things with caffeine inside them.**

 **Allows access to 'Sugar Rush Mode']**

"Well. I think this is where we split ways. Have fun in Halloworld… maybe we'll see each-other again." Lupine said, bringing the girl out of her inspection of the new item.

"Oh, Okay… see ya Lupine."

"Bye Miss…" the wolf fell silent, realising that he didn't in fact know the name of the human in front of him

"Its Lana." the girl told, causing the bipedal being to nod.

"Miss Lana. Goodbye!"

With that the wolf jumped away into the forest, leaving Lana alone with her new reward. After a few moments of staring at it she shrugged and unwrapped the treat popping it into her mouth.

'Okay… sugary… a little lemo- WOAHHHHHH

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Sugar Rush Mode**

 **Type: Activateable**

 **SUUUGGGAAARRR**

 **Effects:**

 **Grants access to the 'Rush Bar', which gives you a temporary increase in stats. This bar increases upon the consumption of collected 'sugary items' and caffeine]**

'Okay… that was weird…' Lana thought to herself as she looked at the new meter in the corner of a screen, which shoved itself between the energy bar and battery markers. 'Lets just get back to finding stuff… maybe they'll be swe- Oh god I hope my sudden craving for sugar simmers down.'

The girl shook her head and focused on the compass in an attempt to ignore her body's new demands for sugar… it worked slightly, Lana found herself snacking on Berries and their natural sugars.

Finally she managed to find her way out of the forest and onto a path of strips of orange and black bricks. The compass pointed her in one of the path's main directions, so she was able to find out which direction she needed to go easily.

The path lead to an ominous mansion, which was marked with a sign nearby that read =Holloword's own Pokémon Mansion! A sneak peek into the future of Ghost-like Mons and much more!=

Enticed by the idea of seeing new Pokémon and the fact she could hear giggling in her ear Lana headed to the double doors that resided on the the large building's rotted wooden porch. She was about to slam down one of the large knockers when she noticed something propped up on one of the old insect-eaten rocking chairs that was leaning against the wall… an old, soggy cardboard box whose top was slightly opened and marked with the words =Companion Balls, take as many as you like…only Pokémon willing to be caught will actually be able to be caught with these balls though.=

The currently sugar-craving girl opened the box fully, revealing a pile of of Pokéballs topped and bottomed in pink inside… Lana took them all, shoving the entire cardboard box inside her inventory easily.

'They did say take as many… and with the fact the box had been untouched for so long I don't think people will mind…' Lana reasoned to herself as she prepared a heavy knock on the door.

Only for the door to swing open, revealing the old-style candle-lit interior of the building inside.

"Okay… I suppose I'll prepare myself for a basic haunted house deal…" Lana spoke aloud as she walked inside, the doors closing by themselves behind her. "That… was kind of expected."

The girl walked through the mansion, looking all around her with the help of her blue candle-light. The giggling in her ears grew louder as she neared the stairs… so that was where she travelled.

Oddly… the giggling wasn't the only sense pestering her as she travelled up the stairs. From around her neck an indescribable scent wafted to her nose…

Something here was an 'oddity', according to the incense.

At the top of the stairs Lana felt something tickle the back of her neck, causing her to yelp, hop forwards and turn to the direction. It was a Haunter, cackling deeply into their own hands while floating away.

" _I got her guys! I got her!_ " Her mind translated for her. _"You guys her next. She's probably one of the Big Boss' guests… so she is probably heading to the storage upstairs!"_

Lana climbed back to her feet, internally grinning as the Pokémon just accidentally revealed the next spot they were going to try and spook her… and where the next item would probably be.

The girl stepped carefully on the long walkway, this time being extra careful in case of Pokémon tricks. Eventually she walked past a door marked 'storage'.

'this is it. The incense is getting more pungent too… and the compass is pointing here too. Better get ready.' Lana thought to herself as she steeled her nerves, taking a deep breath before she slowly opened the door.

She immediately jumped back, dodging what appeared to be a pumpkin pie being held by a grinning Gengar. The Pokémon's grin turned to one of surprise after a few moments though, clearly not expecting her to dodge the prank item… and then they started to sweat as Lana pulled out Fear Eater, which started to radiate with more power as it sensed the Ghost Pokémon's fear.

"Boo." She said simply

" _L-lets just talk this out… O-okay? Put the s-sword down maybe?_ " The Gengar chattered animatedly. _"It was just a prank, this is a haunted m-mansion… its what we d-do here! W-we prank visitors!_ "

"Oh I know. Your Haunter buddy gave you away by spoiling your little storage trap as you can see." Lana replied, still aiming the menacing looking sword at the Pokémon. "… that pie is a proper one right? Not some fake filling?"

" _We always use proper fillings… helps with clean-up and if we want to creepily Lick the person's face it doesn't have a nasty flavour… wait, you can understand us?_ "

"Yes I can… now I'm going to make a deal with you right now. Can you not prank me for a few moments?" The Gengar nodded rapidly. "Good. Now you are going to give me that pie. And I'm going to look through the storage room and take whatever I want inside. In return I'll let you pull as many spooks and pranks on me as soon as I leave the room. Gives you plenty of preparation time. Do we have a deal?"

" _Yeah s-sounds good… here… take whatever you need…_ " The Gengar quickly placed the pie on the floor before running through the nearest wall.

Lana sheathed fear eater back into her inventory and picked up the pie, taking a bite from the pie's sugary biscuit-like crust.

'yup… a real pie.' She thought to herself, a sigh escaping her lips as she entered the storage. Boxes and old appliances were stacked like a precarious maze… some towers were even ignoring laws of physics, curling like a spring on their way up.

'Okay… I'll eat the pie… then I'll look for this item. I also want to see how spooky these Pokémon can be… pulling fear eater out on them wasn't very nice.' The girl mused to herself as she sat on an old dishwasher near the entrance, enjoying the sugar-crave killing pie that she was so graciously gifted moments before.

About a third of the odd eating, which had gotten easier after finding an old, silver fork inside a box beside the kitchen appliances, the incense around her neck reacted once more... causing the girl to look around in search for the thing that was apparently coming closer to her. She quickly noticed something that could be counted as 'extra weird' in a haunted mansion with gravity defying boxes… that was the pair of eyes peeking through a wall and watching her.

"Hello there." Lana greeted. In reply the supposed eyes of a ghost Pokémon vanished into the wall after the creature let out a quiet 'Eep'.

"Hey, I won't bite. Come on out… I'll give you some pie if you do…" Lana enticed. A few moments later the eyes returned… and eventually the entire body.

It was a Misdreavus, but instead of the regular bluish-green skin with pink tips… they were instead a snowy white, with bright pink highlights. Along with that her eyes were different too, with the yellow sclerae instead a blue-tinted white and the original red main eye being a gentle gold. Finally, the Pokémon's red beaded necklace was instead consisted of what appeared to be a string of shiny pearls… the ruffles of her dress-like body also had some rather regal pink markings on them too.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Lana complimented, causing the Pokémon to blush.

" _T-thank you… the other Misdreavus call me weird though, even if I can't help but look like this… where I grew up my Mama had to adapt to getting nutrition from positive emotions instead of negative ones… so when I hatched I got the ability too… but then I went out on my own and settled here, not realising that the other Misdreavus wouldn't like me… but now I'm stuck… why am I even saying this… you're just a human… and humans can't understand me…"_

"I would say that's an amazing ability." Lana replied as she placed a slice of her pie beside the Pokémon, who looked at her in surprise. "Now why did you say you were stuck here? The name is Lana by the way, Lana Potter."

" _Gengar was screaming about the girl understanding him and Haunter didn't he… Oh, right… uhh… well…_ " The Pokémon took a bite of the pumpkin pastry thoughtfully before speaking again. " _The Queen placed the Ghost Pokémon in the mansion under contract. If we want to leave we have to find a trainer to go with… but every human that comes here sees me tries to force a capture because I'm so special, so I run away and hide until they leave. You were one of the first that had found me when I sneak a peek to see what they are doing._ "

"That sounds horrible…" The Mediamancer commented after swallowing a piece of pumpkin filling. Suddenly a question appeared in her head, so she decided to speak up about it. "Say… I'm on a quest from the queen and the compass I was given led me into storage, do you know where the item I might be looking for is?"

Who better to help find an item than someone who lived in the mansion?

" _You must mean the manual! Certainly… follow me._ " The Pokémon looked down to her slice of pie and blushed. " _But after we finish eating… the ghosts that cook here are amazing and the pies they make are always a treat…_ "

"That I can agree with."

After the both of them ate their portions, Lana strangely finishing her remaining half in at the speed of a Misdreavus' small piece, the Pokémon floated though the maze of boxes.

" _Go ahead and take a look around in the boxes, I know the sort of area where it is so it may take some time for me to find it because the others like to mess around and mix up the storage room… Gengar did say he gave you free rein here didn't he?_ "

"In an act of panic? Yeah I think so." Lana replied as she followed the little ghost's words and looked around. "Not to be rude or anything, but is anything else different about you in difference to other Misdreavus."

" _I don't mind the question._ " The white being stopped speaking for a couple moments as they opened up a box on top of a wonky tower with their teeth and shook their had as they appeared to find nothing of interest. " _Well I have an additional Fairy typing, a few additional applicable moves that other Misdreavus can't learn… and when an opponent's pokemon goes to increase their powers I siphon whatever is spare, getting about half of what they gain._ "

"Excuse me, but did you say 'Fairy' typing? I hadn't heard of that type yet."Lana questioned.

" _Really? Well normally its moves are strong against Dark, Dragon and Fighting. Along with that it gives other Fairy types an Immunity to Dragons, a resistance to Bug, Fighting and Dark. Sadly, it also gives a weakness to Steel and Poison types. Of course with my addition of ghost types, the weaknesses are kind of mixed up. Bugs barely hit me. Dragon, Fighting and Normal Types literally can't… and Ghost and Steel moves I am weak to. Everything else is fine._ "

'This type sounds like something Nintendo would do in the future… do cancel out the 'overpowered' type that is Dragon' The gamer realised.

" _Anything else you want t- oh here it is! Found it!_ " The Pokémon chirped as they inspected a bookshelf. A purple leather-bound tome was pulled from its slot inside and was floated towards Lana, Misdreavus visibly struggling as it did so, letting her read the printed black letters on the front of it before she grabbed it.

=Hex Maniac-ing for Dummies=

 **[** Item 3/20

 **Hex Maniac-ing for Dummies**

 **Book**

 **A must-have for any Ghost Trainer who wants to try being spooky themselves! Complete with charts for correct ways of wearing Hex Maniac Outfits, Accessories and Hair Styles, along with the rarely scene irregular versions styles. It also shows Proper Hex Maniac Speech and how to properly cast most hexes used by Hex Maniacs.**

 **Effects:**

 **Shows how to correctly Hex Maniac.]**

" _I think there is a box of reaper cloth outfits here too… some rare stuff most Hex Maniacs in Kalos and Hoenn dream of having. Of course we have an abundance here though._ " The Pokémon spoke through their teeth as they pulled open another box. " _Here it is… can you give me a hand? I've only just started with using Psychic to grab objects and this thing is too heavy for me._ "

Lana nodded and grabbed the box large box from atop the stack, pulling it onto the floor to inspect the contents. Inside were a collection of dresses and other cloth based items coloured in blacks, purples and dark grey. They were nice… in a 'creepy-cute' way that is.

" _Take what you want. I think this entire stack of boxes has accessories and such."_ A box lid was opened up partially to confirm this. " _Yup… huh, Hex Maid outfit… usually its just the apron that is seen… Hey, where'd the main outfit box go?!_ "

"I have big pockets." Lana said simply to the Pokémon… "Are you sure this is okay? Taking entire boxes?"

" _Sure is. Reaper Cloth and other 'spooky' items are extremely common here, which is how these outfits are made. The mansion gets a restocked regularly because of this. In about a month a bunch more outfits will be sent this way… and the Pokémon kind of have no use for them so into storage they go. Usually other Hex Maniacs in Holloworld come and get them as spares… the power in the outfit makes it possible to change them at will so even the children training to be Hexers can just grab one of these outfits and shift it to their size. Even you could fit in one of them… no offence, you are quite short for a human._ "

"All the better to scare people by holding a giant sword with." Lana said, amused but slightly offended too… her shortness wasn't her fault… even if she was used to it.

" _Well… anyway. As I said, take what you need._ " Misdreavus replied.

Lana did. She took the entire stack of boxes, causing the Pokémon to look at her in shock as the boxes seemingly vanished into nothingness.

However… Lana noticed something. While the incense had stopped at the discovery of Misdreavus… the giggling hadn't, even though she found one of the items that was part of the quest.

"Hey, Misdreavus?"

" _My proper name is Dream by the way. Yes?_ " The now properly named 'Dream' mentioned.

"Right… my compass given to me by the queen is still showing that an item is nearby… have you heard anything about it?" The girl asked.

" _Hmmm… it could be…_ "

"Could be what?"

" _Well every time the Queen gives the so called 'quest items' every year she gives ten special ones to people of the world that change each time. The people that get it are random too._ " Dream answered " _This year the Queen could have given the boss of the mansion something… they have been a little jumpy recently. I can show you where they like to stay if you want._ "

"That would be apre-

" _but you need to take me with you when you leave._ " Dream cut off, a smile on her face.

"What?But you just met me, I'm barely a Pokémon trainer…" Lana questioned.

" _I can feel your positive emotions, you've been give them off like crazy and I can feel myself getting stronger… you're like a well of sweet happiness that keeps getting dug deeper into a reservoir… So will you let me be your Pokémon?_ "

"Uhh… of course." The girl accepted, pulling a Companion ball from her storage and holding it to the Pokémon, who tapped themselves onto the button and were absorbed inside without struggle.

 **[Dream The Misdreavus has joined your party]**

Lana immediately let the Pokémon out, who shook their head as if clearing away cobwebs from their mind.

" _Its weird in there. Imagine you can see the entire world around you, but are half asleep…_ " The Misdreavus commented. " _Now follow me to the Boss' room. Watch out for any prank traps, they can set them up really quickly and you've left plenty of time for them to do so._ "

The Mediamancer nodded, giving a quick search over of any items she might have been interested inside the storage room. She did find something, a small pile of five Black and Green Pokéballs that Dream explained were 'Dusk Balls' which were supposedly good for catching Pokémon in dark areas, but they were a small distraction that barely changed Lana's path.

Just as the two new companions left the room Lana activated her Quickstep Ability, finding it was better to be prepared and waste a bit of easily replenish-able Energy than fall into a bunch of innocent traps because she was too slow. Dream noticed the metallic ghostly accessories that surrounded her new trainer's feet and hands, but didn't question it as she led the way.

Lana was glad she did so, because every twist and turn included something she needed to dodge. Flour bombs, pies flying through the halls, grease slips, something Dream said was special made itching powder and just the all natural sight of random (and sometimes unknown to Lana) ghost Pokémon, some pulling their malleable faces in unnatural manners, some laying spectral illusions of skeletons and other gruesome images in an attempt to scare Lana while other traps were flying at the girl.

Dream was letting out buckets of laughter as the sound of angry trap setters screaming angrily echoed the halls as her new trainer dodged every single trick they set up… she of course was unaffected as she laid on her natural intangibility on thick.

"So how long until we reach your Boss' room?" Lana asked as she dodged a catapulting pie, and then frowning at the fact it was now ruined against a nearby wall.

" _Not too far now. Just a few more turns… the spectral magic in the building extends the size unnaturally so the hallways get super weird… as you've noticed. In fact, here we are._ "

Dream stopped in front of a door scrawled on with multiple different people's handwriting. Lana noticed that it was most likely the place of the item too, because the giggling in her head had once again grew louder. Lana deactivated her Quickstep to prevent any more experience waste.

=Lady Yuki's Room.

The Dark Boss' Room, come in and face your doom.

Who wrote that? I'm not evil!

Oh! Are we decorating Lady Yuki's door? :3.

No we're not! Stop writing on my door you idiots!

:(

Sparky waz heer :D enjoy the music!

Barkster desires to join in on what Lady Yuki describes a 'vandalism of property'

Kyun was here… and it definitely a Pikachu!

Kyun we know you are a Mimikyu. Your disguise is horrible

:O How dare you. I have no costume, I'm a Pikachu! I use thunderbolt regularly!

Barkster would like to mention that they saw you use a TM to learn it.

:(

I swear if anyone else writes on this door they will be forced to clean up all the traps placed for a whole year!

Didn't you just write on this door, Lady Yuki?

… God Damn It.

I spent 70 years in summoner's college to write this message!

There once was a door to a room, full of potential for artists to groom. So a vandal dropped by, cut his name in the frame. That vandal was I, and I'm on top of my game.

Lady Yuki you are so great I want to Mimikyu, whenever you are close I Pikatchu *This text is scrawled on in an attempt to block it, along with the words 'this Mansion is visited by children, please don't do this… whoever you are.' pointed at it with an arrow*

Monika was here! Remember, if you can't find something you see as 'good' for you writing, just write filler and fix it later if need be.

Who the heck are those guys? Someone find who wrote those!=

" _Yeah… that threat was not put into place. We never found out who those ones at the bottom were too._ " The Misdreavus mentioned when she saw her partner reading the text on the door. " _Lets just head inside._ "

The peculiar Pokémon floated to a button beside the door marked with =Buzz if you need to see me and have no arms to do so. Knock otherwise, Sparky hacked the speaker and now it plays dumb music lyrics for a couple moments every time someone hits it.=

Dream booped the button with her face. Immediately the lyrics "SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE" came bellowing out before stopping abruptly. A sigh wispy sigh-like noise came from behind the door.

" _Come in_./Frostlass." Lana heard. With permission granted she opened the door, letting Dream in first before she walked in herself.

The room looked to be an office, complete with desk. However it looked fitting with the mansion by having file cabinets floating around ominously. Behind the desk was a Pokémon Lana had never seen before. It looked sort of like a frozen, white Japanese kimono.

"Ah, _You must be the 'scary child'_ _that Gengar mentioned. I am Lady Yuki, is there something you require?_ " The Pokémon asked, her calls translating into a rather regal sounding woman's in Lana's head.

"I am on a quest for Queen Cucurbita… and her compass led to an item in this room… do you know anything about it?" Lana asked

" _I do indeed. The queen did leave me an special item to give… but she also told me that I could test the person who came to seek it. Are you willing to do so?_ "

"What sort of test would it be?" The Mediamancer asked.

" _Oh that is simple. Just prove your worth to me in a Pokémon battle. I see that Dream has joined your team, and wish to see if you have what it takes to work with her._ "

Lana hummed… and then spoke up.

"Can you give me a moment for Dream and I to get ready?" she requested.

" _I shall allow such a thing. Please don't spend too much time though… I have to look through today's costs… the whole mansion being booby trapped with pies isn't cheap._ "

Lana nodded and went back out the room, Dream following her in slight confusion.

" _What do you mean by 'get ready'?_ " The Misdreavus asked quietly as they stood outside the door.

"She wants to do a Pokémon battle… that means I need to get information on your moves and stuff… so give me a moment." Lana answered as she pulled out her Dex and snapped a pic of the Ghost Pokémon with it.

=Species: Misdreavus

Owner: Lana Lily Potter

Assigned Name: Dream

Gender: Female

Level: 32

Moves: Pain Split, Pain Soothe, Shadow Ball, Draining Kiss

A Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. It apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fear of foes as its nutrition.

Irregularity found in Misdreavus… placing under new Misdreavus subsection named 'Misdreavus (Kalos Variant)'

Irregularities Include:

Colour of Body

Colour of Eyes

Colour of Necklace

Extra Typing… Fairy Typing Now Included in Type database…

Irregular Move 'Pain Soothe'… new move added to database.

Irregular Ability… new ability added to database. Reveal Abilities on basic information for future reference? Y/N

Updating known moves to include all moves as of the future year 2017 thanks to TSM installed in dex discovering information of fairy typing and updating appropriately… thank you.=

Lana looked at the Dex in confusion…

'did it just rip information from the future to fill in blank spaces? What on earth was the TSM?'

A helpful 'Help' button revealed it was in fact a 'Time-Space Matrix'… along with the what the Misdreavus' unknown moves were and her ability (which the girl confirmed to wanting to see on future scans.)

She found out Pain Soothe was a healing move, which worked on any Pokémon in the area, including Dream herself. All the other moves Lana knew of except Draining Kiss, but that was easily explained too.

The machine also provided that Dream's Ability was apparently called 'Positive Siphoning' and was detailed to 'Gain half of all other Pokémon's positive stat changes'. An example given by the Dex was that if something like Nasty Plot were to be used, Dream would be given half of that boost, while the opponent still gained the basic amount.

With all the information provided Lana was ready to battle and returned to Yuki's office, which was now slightly moved around to provide more battle room it appeared… in fact, there was too much space. It looked like a proper arena like from the Anime.

" _Are you ready now?_ " The Froslass asked, floating her body into a clear area a bit away from the Human-Pokémon duo. The two of them nodded. " _Very well. Let us begin. you take the first move if you desire_ "

"Okay… start with Shadow Ball!" Lana called

" _Alright!_ " Dream replied, opening her mouth and coagulating a ball of ghostly essence in front of it. With a jerk of her body forwards the ball was sent flying at Froslass. The Pokémon in question looked at the ball in surprise, and was only just able to dodge it.

" _So you do have strength… this is unexpected, you always keep quiet during the mansion's mock battles. Lets see how you deal with this._ "

Froslass' being glowed for a few moments… then started to multiply.

'Double Team?' Lana thought to herself 'She is increasing her evasiveness… which means… Dream will be effected too'

The Mediamancer thought correctly. The Misdreavus beads started to sparkle, a few moments later the Pokémon glowed the same way as Froslass. Half the copies appeared, but it was still enough for Froslass to look in surprise.

" _That… is also unexpected… no mat_ -

"Use Shadow Ball again, Dream. Rapid fire, take out every copy and find out the real one!"

Every copy of the Pink-highlighted ghost started sending the dark balls rapidly, focusing on each Froslass clone before moving to the next. One by one the copies vanished as Dream's copies blew them up… even if the copies of the Shadow Ball were completely useless, only Dream's actual moves worked properly.

Halfway through all the copies faded, leaving the Froslass that got recently hit to flinch as the super effective attack hit her directly.

" _ENOUGH_ " The Pokémon growled, swinging her arms as the Misdreavus. Stray papers on the floor started to waft around as foggy black waves of air started flying towards the Kalos born Ghost. Every clone was hit at the same time, leaving Misdreavus alone and crying out in pain. Eventually the ominous-looking winds

"Are you okay, Dream?" Lana called in worry.

"I'm _Fine… Froslass is just really strong._ "The Pokémon replied, gritting its teeth as they started to wobble slightly in the air.

"Try and get your energy back with Draining Kiss!" Lana called. The Misdreavus reacted to it quickly gliding towards the other ghost, who started to blush and give a look of confusion as the little white Pokémon planted a kiss on their cheek. The confusion quickly grew to annoyance as their body started to glow red, their energy sapped and getting absorbed by the touch.

" _Aren't you just full of surprises…_ " Lady Yuki grumbled as they forcefully pushed the Pokémon away, throwing shards of ice from their mouth as they did so. Dream tried to move out the way, but was sadly still his with a bit of the sharp ice pieces. The fairy type flinched, was still rearing to go and ready for her partner's next command.

"Shadow Ball again! Go for the rapid fire, but spread them out so Yuki can't dodge them all!"

The Froslass, realising that she would more than likely not be able to actually dodge as Lana mentioned, held her arm in front of her face in order to stave off the more serious damage. It worked, but the Pokémon's arm was covered in scratches as proof of the damage.

" _You are very strong, Dream… but there is a reason I'm the boss here… I'm the strongest._ "

" _I thought it was because you were good with managing the funds of the mansion?_ " Dream mentioned, causing Froslass to blush… but that didn't stop her from making her move.

From her kimono-like arm the Pokémon pulled a light-blue gem, which started to glow with power.

" _I'll just end this with one more move… you've done well Dream… but it's over now._ "

Yuki held her arms out, like she had done to create the wind beforehand, and waved them in an arc towards the Fairy-Ghost.

The gem in the ice type's hand crumbled to dust as a thick layer of ice gripped the floor aggressively. The ghostly chill in the room turned into one of pure ice as hail pelted Dream without end.

Lana, her arm held out in front of her to block her eyes from the incoming snow storm, let out one last command.

"Pain Soothe to counteract the damage! I know you can do this, Dream! Battle through the storm!" She screamed to her new friend in desperation.

"A _nd… that should do it_ " the Mansion's boss thought aloud a few moments later, dissipating the raging storm to get a look at her defeated opponent.

" _I wouldn't think so…_ "

Yuki gasped as she saw her opponent, still floating… barely.

Lana let out a sigh of relief… in the corner of her eye she noticed her partner's health in the party.

 **[3/80]**

"Quick! Use the surprise to your advantage and Pain Split…"

The partially ice covered Pokémon grinned… and charged at Yuki.

The Ice ghost didn't have time to move, the shock of a Pokémon managing to power through her finale attack leaving her frozen. Dream's head connected just below the Froslass' head… a wave of light was pulled from the healthier Pokémon, draining her until the two of them had an even amount… which was rather low.

"and a kiss for luck!"

The Misdreavus reacted to the command instantly, moving up the other Pokémon's body and planting a kiss on it's cheek once more. The red, draining glow returned…

And then Lady Yuki fell, her eyes turning to a familiar set of swirls.

" _I… I did it? I don't believe it! How?_ " Dream gasped. Lana slowly walked slowly towards her, being extra careful to not slip on the now ice-covered floor, and gave her a positive pat on the head.

"I would say its because of me… but really I think you could have done it much easier if I wasn't calling out. After all, Yuki heard my commands too, leaving her plenty of time to react."

" _Now don't say that Lana. When her finale blizzard was coming at me my mind was blank from the pain… I think that's why Pokémon follow the orders of their trainer. While they can think for themselves, there are points where a view from a fresh set of eyes can be the tide turner._ " Dream proposed. " _Now let's get Lady Yuki up, she always keeps a Max Revive in her desk when the other Ghosts her challenge her… I bet she never expected to use it herself._ "

[*About ten minutes later*]

" _So… that was a very large moment. It has been a long time since I've been beaten by someone from the mansion._ " Yuki said to the victorious duo. Her room had been returned to its original state, and she was now sitting back behind her desk.

"Who beat you before?" Lana asked.

" _That would be Gengar. He planned for three months to do it. Made counters for every move I had ever done before… he also learnt Flamethrower just so he could melt his way through the blizzard._ _However we had a rematch shortly after that… and I crushed him._ " The Pokémon's face grew wicked for a few moments… but returned to a neutral look shortly after. " _Anyway, since you have passed my test… I shall give you the item the queen asked me to hold on to._ "

The Mansion Boss ducked underneath the unseen part of their desk, pulling out something from inside.

It was an egg, encased in a protective incubator machine. The majority of it was grey, but sometimes the top of it shimmered green and yellow-green.

" _She has also told me this. 'At all times, this egg must be under watch from the person who received it or nearby to the person who received it. If the Pokémon does not get an imprint from hatching… it may be lost forever. It has also been enchanted by me', that being the Queen,' to be… Halloweenified, so it might look a little different from what the original looks like… if you ever manage to see an original.'_ "

With that Yuki gently pushed the incubator closer to Lana, who picked it up gently.

 **[Item 4/20**

 **? Egg**

 **?**

 **This egg is a mystery… always keep an eye on it, just in case it hatches.**

 **Effects:**

 **It egg… it hatch into thing.]**

" _Now I've seen people do this adventure often over the years… the next item that should be nearby will be in a building marked by the words 'Haunt Co.', just follow the road until the first left and keep walking. You may find a few items before that though… The queen got a little bit weird with her 'random items' this year._ " Yuki looked at the Lana and Dream once more, a smile reaching her icy face. " _Please take care of yourselves. If we meet each-other again… I'll be sure to beat you. If I don't? Well then I'll just have to train in your care from then on won't I. Now go on, get out of here before the others have reloaded the traps… it may be easy to place them… its not easy to replace used ones… oh goodness… that is going to throw of the budget like crazy… I'll need to cut down on the properly fresh pumpkins… maybe I can get a…_ "

Lana gave a literal sweat-drop as the Froslass lost herself to budget problems… Dream did to… somehow pulling the aura of the ability into her pearls for a couple moments.

The two of them quickly left the mansion, which was thankfully lacking in pranks/traps.

[*On the path to Haunt Co. about half an hour later.*]

Lana was surprised when she found three quest items on the path… she hadn't even reached the building yet.

The first one came from a skeleton… a moving one. He was sitting in a field with a sign propped on a crate beside them, the words =Trick Fights, Special Prize given for winning.=

Lana challenged the skeleton when she noticed the giggling in her head. It was an easy win, the skeleton did an expected move of taking their skull head off… and then Lana threatened to crush it while holding it in her hands. She was lying about that of course but it was shocking enough for the Queen's magic to proclaim the Mediamancer winner.

And true to her expectations, the prize was in fact the item Lana was looking for.

 **[Item 5/20**

 **Magic Crystal Ball of Eights**

 **Decoration/Equipment**

 **Imagine a magic eight ball… but its a crystal ball… and it actually does know the future. This is that thing. Just asked it a question, shake it around and wait for the truthful words to appear in the foggy sphere… it only replies in Eight-Ball style answers though, so you may find yourself being asked to try again later.**

 **Effects:**

 **Shake it to get Magic Eight Ball style answers, which do in fact tell the truth.]**

Lana decided to give it a test… and her question of 'will I get all the items' was replied with =Better not tell you now=

The girl gave a pout before storing it away and continuing on the path, Dream following closely behind.

The second one she came across on the path appeared to be in a chest marked with the totally not suspicious words of =Free Stuff!=… but gamer-based knowledge made her decide to kick the chest aggressively. A yelp filled the pathway as the chest opened slightly, revealing a set of teeth. A set beady eyes above the mouth of the container stared at her in annoyance.

"What the heck missy. Do you just go around kicking chests all day?" an angry voice called inside.

"I know a mimic when I see one. What were you planning to do when someone opened you?" Lana replied.

"Well I WAS going to give each person who tried opening me full body lick as a prank… but now I'm just put off. I'm outta here." The Chest Mimic said grumpily, spitting out before the saliva covered contents of their chest-like body before hopping down the path, metal side grips chinking as they did so.

 **[Item 6/20**

 **Chocolate Coin Converter**

 **Equipment**

 **Toss your empty chocolate coin foil inside for a little prize… actual gold coins! For every 20 medium sized coin thrown inside you get one pure gold coin in return.**

 **Effects:**

 **Converts Chocolate coins into real gold coins.]**

Lana didn't have twenty gold coins to prove this… but her text boxes had never lied to her before. The little saliva covered Oak box with orange silk insides was wiped clean before being stored away…

The third item… well it was just dropped on the floor next to a pile of slightly chipped rocks. Whoever threw them there was long gone too, if the layer of grass overgrowth was proof enough for such a thing.

 **[Item 7/20**

 **Golem Crafting Kit**

 **Equipment**

 **Inside this bag contains all you need to make your own custom automatons. Just be sure to read the instruction booklet before doing so… you don't want to make an army of golems only to find that they want you dead because you didn't carve the right rune into their mind stones.**

 **Effects:**

 **Contains magic tools used in creation of stone-based golems.]**

It was an orange leather tool bag with a nifty handle. Lana flipped off the clasps keeping the whole thing closed and looked inside… there were a lot of things inside. Books, tiny gemstones, rock carving tools… everything a girl would need if they wanted to carve out and craft things to do their bidding.

In the privacy of their own property anyway… Lana didn't plan on testing it when she had a minimum of three more items to find. The adventure had been both fun and profitable in rewards already… but she did want to go home.

After she got everything anyway… all the items so far were special and had or would have uses eventually… so she wanted to find them all.

A few minutes after that Lana reached a building beside the path, marked with the words 'Haunt Co'. True to Yuki's word, her compass was indeed pointing to something inside, and the giggling which increased in volume as she walked closer proved that it wasn't an item in the direction of the building, and was inside the building itself.

The duo walked up to the glass door of the building, which looked like it hadn't been wiped down in a very long time and was now actually preventing vision, and inspected a sign on it.

=Haunt co, your spooks are our priority!

Opening times

Always=

Lana looked to Dream for a bit more information. The Misdreavus did her best possible shrug that was possible with her lack of shoulders in reply… she hadn't exactly been allowed to leave the Mansion when she arrived, she had no idea how the place worked except for the little meaningless gossip from the more talkative Ghost types who liked to chat up the delivery men for information.

Seeing as the Fairy-Ghost wouldn't be of any help Lana pushed the glass door open.

The only thing Lana could comment on things was one word. Black. Everything was various shades of black. The waiting chairs, the front desk… the potted plants…

The Potter girl shook her head, she could question it later. Right now she needed to find that item… and the only person Lana could think of with such an idea would be at the pale, gaunt looking girl in her upper-teens, sitting behind the front desk drinking from the only item in the room that wasn't black (It was purple instead) and staring at a computer screen. The Mediamancer walked up to the desk and tapped on what appeared to be a black metal bell, which thrummed ominously at her touch. The noise pulled the desk worker from her distractions, causing her to look over to Lana.

"Oh. Hey. Welcome to Haunt Co, your spooks are our priority." The girl said dully, clearly lacking any enjoyment at the current events. "What do you need?"

"I'm currently on a search fo-

A long sigh made Lana stop in her tracks. The teen rolled her desk chair backwards and went through some black file cabnets pulling out a small of black papers from inside and flopping it onto the desk.

"You're looking for items for old queeny right? You've come to the right place. Just fill in this form and you'll get what you need. You need a pen?"

"Uhh… no thanks, I have a pen on me." Lana said uncertainly as she grabbed the paper and walked over to a waiting chair at the side of the room. She then pulled out the Infinite Pen from her inventory and looked at the form… which quickly stumped her.

 ** _(Lana's thoughts will be available for reading during this form… so keep an eye out for things like_** _'this'._ ** _I will also be signalling "Page turning" with this_** *Page Turn* **_. We now return to our scheduled story.)_**

='Haunting Inspector' Licence Registration Form

To fill in this form you will need:

A Pen

A Brain (can be non-physical)

'Non-physical? Oh, it just probably means sentience or intelligence.'

When ready, please write your name and signature in the box below then turn the page. There is no time limit.

'Okay… Lana Lily Potter… I don't really have a signature, so I'll just put Lana here.'

*Page Turn*

'What sort of questions are these?!'

Mandatory questions are marked with an asterisk (*), filling in optional questions will be greatly appreciated.

1\. What are your reasons to fill in this form?*

2\. In your main world, how common are spirits of all varieties? measure in a 1 to 10 scale*

3\. Have you had any previous experience with defeating evil spirits?

4\. What is your main world? Please detail specific special things so we can pinpoint the right one.*

5\. How well can you handle disposing of possible possessed bodies, be it from demons or dark spirits?*

6\. Are you equipped normally with spirit destroying items?

'I guess I should fill this stuff in… okay… my reason to fill in this form? Quest from the Queen. I haven't seen ghosts except for my mother, but Ruby told me stories about her brother talking about all the ghosts in Hogwarts… so… seven in the right places? Experience with defeating dark spirits… Voldemort… so yes… Main world? I guess detailing that wizards and witches have gone into hiding… and the fact someone called Voldemort was defeated by me, or the Girl-Who-Lived would fit there… I would hope not to meet possessed bodies, but I should be okay with it… my bow has done some work against dark spirits… so yes.

*Page Turn*

7\. if a basic Poltergeist has been messing around with a inhabited premises without appropriate permissions, how would you deal with them? Pick answer from one below.*

1: Warn the Poltergeist that they are breaking ghost law and tell them to leave the premises, otherwise they will be faced with charges and might have to pay a fine depending on damages

2: Contact Haunt Co and let someone else deal with it.

3: UFI. Use Force Instantly.

8\. Do you have a way to track unseen spirits or spiritual-based beings?*

9\. If you were to meet a ghost desiring to remain in the physical realm, how would you deal with them?*

1: Tell them to fill in an appropriate form and post it immediately.

2: Let them go about their day without problems

3: UFI. Use Force Instantly.

'What is with this form and using force?'

10\. When a spirit has gotten too tough for another operative to deal with, would you be willing to assist them if contacted? answer with yes, no or depends (give reason)*

11\. Please list three Yōkai.

12\. Are you willing to come into the main office to learn specific ghost disposal methods? Yes, no or depends.*

'Question seven… I would go for one… eight? Yes, I have soul sight. Nine… one again. Ten… depends… I may be busy on a task of my own. Yōkai? Those are the Japanese spirits… okay… Kitsune… Tengu… Oni? Twelve… again, depends on if I am available.

*Turn Page*

13\. Lets face it, are you really interested? Or are you just here for the quest item.

'I mean… first I was just after the item… but now I am interested.'

Form complete. Thank you for filling this in. Please take to worker who gave it to you for proper filing.=

Lana got up from her chair and returned to the teen, who had now returned to her computer. The girl rung the bell again to grab the gaunt person's attention.

"Give it here then." They said in annoyance. After being handed the papers the flipped through it while sliding along to a location behind the desk on their chair… and then they stopped. "Excuse me, little girl? May I just confirm some of these things."

Lana nodded, a look of confusion drifting onto her face as she looked at the suddenly active face of the teen.

"You say you are equipped with destroying spirits… with a bow?" Lana nodded once more, presenting the bow in question as she did so. "Okay… and you say you are able to see unseen spirits… and you say you have a soul sight to do so."

Once again… Lana nodded, presenting her soul sight and explaining it in a little more detail the desk worker.

"One more thing… you say your world has 'Hidden Magic, and had a dark lord defeated about seven and a half years ago. This Dark Lord was named Voldemort.' Are you positively certain about this?"

"Of course I am… My aunt did say I was the one to defeat him after all… and I do get dreams about it sometimes."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT. WE FINALLY GOT SOMEONE FROM THERE?!" The pale lady jumped up from her seat and did a little jig "YES! YES! FINALLY!"

"Umm… if I may ask, can you explain to me why you're so happy?" Lana called past the screams of joy the woman was making.

"OH OF COURSE… sorry… of course I can. You see, Haunt Co is a company that works in the background. Unless the realm has a proper spirit medium anything related to the afterlife runs through us normally. Your world was originally in control by the Original Death themselves… but they sort of went missing a long time ago, leaving the contract with us. Sadly, we haven't been able to find workers to ACTUALLY GO THERE AND DEAL WITH IT." The gaunt woman pounded the front desk in anger, causing Lana to leap back in surprise. "DAY AFTER DAY, THE AREA MANAGER ASK ME ABOUT A CASTLE FILLED WITH GHOSTS AND WHY WE HAVEN'T DEALT WITH THEM WHEN THEY DON'T HAVE PERMITS TO INHABIT THE PLACE… AND I HAVE TO SAY OVER AND OVER AGAIN THE SAME THING. 'SORRY, WE NEED A SOMEONE WHO CAN GO INTO THE REALM, AND WE HAVEN'T HAD ONE WILLING TO BLOODY ACCEPT A JOB HERE'… wait… you are willing to accept a job right? You'll get paid in any currency you want… please tell me you'll accept the job… please…"

"You'll need to tell me what the job is…"

"Oh right. A Haunting Inspector does a simple job. Find out if a ghost under the company's contract actually has the right permits to do their thing. Of course, some ghosts aren't exactly kind so you need to fight sometimes… but it should be easy… you're in right? The license is actually the item you need for the quest… but even an invalid one works as the item. Most people leave with invalid ones."

"I suppose I'm in-

"YES! LET ME GET YOUR LICENSE, I NEED TO GET THE CAMERA AND PRINT OUT A CONNECTED PHOTOGRAPH HOLD ON." The gaunt teen ran into a door behind the large front desk, coming out a few moments later with a something that looked kind of like a police badge (Leather case included) and an old looking camera, the ones that print out the picture instantly.

"Okay stay still, lemme just snap this." Lana didn't have time to move as the girl snapped a picture. "Great… put your signature on this card."

The worker passed the case to the girl, who saw that inside, along with a rather blank looking badge, was a black card reading 'Haunt Co Haunting Inspector'… but the rest of the information slots were blank. Lana placed her signature in the valid spot and saw that as she did so her information filled in with it… her name… gender… date of birth… main world (which was marked as 'That one with that Dark Lord Idiot… you know that one'. Lana giggled as she saw that.)

When Lana finished the gaunt girl grabbed the card from her hands and slapped the picture directly onto it. The picture vanished, and instead was replaced by a more professional looking picture of Lana. Finally, the desk worker pulled out a small stamp and pressed it onto the blank badge. As soon as the stamp was pulled away Lana could see that the badge now had the impression of the word 'Official', drawn in an intricate manner.

"Here you are… and here is the radio you'll need for direct contact… and a booklet with all the laws you'll need to know… and the postal address you'll need to deliver paperwork to… don't worry, normal mail and stamps will be fine for that."

Lana stared at the teen, her arms now filled with a book, radio, tiny card holding an address and official badge.

 **[Item 8/20**

 **Haunt Co Haunting Inspector Badge (Official)**

 **Equipment**

 **This badge proves that you are in fact an official haunting inspector… which is some rather important business in the world of ghost law. Be careful out there, new recruit. You never know what spectre or spook will be in that building.**

 **Effects:**

 **Proof of being a Haunting Inspector.]**

"Now get, I have to call my manager and rub it in their… I mean tell them the good news."

Lana didn't need to be told twice. She quickly shoved all the provided items in her inventory and walked out the door, Dream following close by.

The Pokémon was confused by the eventstoo… but the both of them let it slide to move on to the task at hand.

Item nine and ten was found shortly after that. Ten minutes down the path Lana came across a pile of abandoned computer parts piled together without reason. Most of it was useless… but inside the SD card slot of a random smashed pc were two cards, the first one with a pumpkin picture printed on the front, the other with a ghost.

 **[Item 9/20**

 **AI Chip: Haunted Hailey**

 **Other**

 **Use this chip with a viable system… and the AI inside will become active. Haunted Hailey loves Halloween, is protective of her friends… and also has a rather dark side for her enemies, so try and stay on her good side okay?**

 **This chip is available to install onto a blank P1x13 unit, if you have the ability to make one.**

 **Effects:**

 **Contains Haunted Hailey AI.]**

 **[Item 10/20**

 **Upgrade Chip: Haunting Illusion.**

 **Consumable**

 **Install this chip into a customisable item to add a Illusion effect onto it. A projectile weapon with this installed will have their projectiles cause scary illusions to fall upon those hit by it. The more you hit them with it, the scarier the illusions are.**

 **Effects:**

 **Install into customisable items to gain Haunting Illusion effect.]**

Lana immediately installed the second chip into her cannon, which let out a haunting 'ooohhh' and expelled white fog when it went into its new firing mode, before continuing on the path.

 **[Fusion Aran Bracelet upgrade inserted**

 **Illusion Beam Unlocked]**

The next spot of interest Lana met was… a cemetery. The entire perimeter of the place was surrounded by a large fence, leaving only an entrance gate close to the orange and black brick path to be the only way inside. Lana looked back to her compass once more, just to confirm that the place did indeed hold the next item she needed.

"Yup… this is where I need to go." She said with a sigh. "First a dead forest, then a haunted house… then a ghost inspection building… and now a cemetery. This place really is trying to be spooky."

" _Of course it would, Halloworld is after all 'where all scary and spooky things converge and merge'. That is what the queen said to me the first time I met her anyway._ " Dream commented.

"Lets just go inside and get that item… and keep an eye out for things coming out of the dirt, if the haunted house had ghosts in it… this cemetery will have zombies and/or skeletons in it."

Lana was right. About a minute into the search in the cemetery they caught the first sight of an undead human. It was just a woman in a dirty dress with rotting skin who was swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on a tombstone though. Every zombie they met was rather docile too, some waving at them as they travelled past rows and rows of tombstones.

The two of them soon got distracted however… by the sound of crying. It was coming from a small, comic-zombie green and stitch covered child leaning on a headstone. Lana quickly walked to the zombie child, who looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, what's the matter?" The Mediamancer asked softly.

"The older b-boys stole my t-treasure… T-the queen told me to k-keep and eye on it… t-that it was special… and now its gone!" The child started bawling once more. Covering their face with half-skeletal fingers.

"Who were these boys?" Lana questioned. "I'll try and get the treasure back for you."

"T-their names are Rot, Bones and Morgue… they like to stay near one of the crypt entrances twenty r-rows from here… Rot and Bones a-are… they wear these j-jackets with the sleeves r-ripped off… you can't miss them… T-they call themselves the Ripped Jackets too."

"Got it. What is your name, little one? My name is Lana" the black haired girl asked.

"My n-name is… M-mildew. Thank you miss L-lana… the treasure is in a big pretty b-box…" The rotten (physically) child said through their tears.

"Come on Dream, lets go teach some undead bullies a lesson on stealing from little girls."

Dream nodded, following her new trainer down the rows of grave markers. Soon the two of them reached what could be described as a 'crypt entrance', which was nothing but a stone building with stairs leading underground inside. Behind the crypt Lana could here the coughing laughter of three boys which sounded to be in their young teens.

"Can you believe it Bones? The queen left such a treasure in the hands of a little brat!" One of them laughed.

"Haha, yeah! It means we got two for ourselves now, can't wait to try them out!" a rather nasally one, probably Bones, replied.

"PLlplplpplplppp." A third voice… spoke?

"Rot, really? Didn't we tell you to go get a replacement jaw? We can't understand a word you're saying." the first voice, who could only be Morgue if the others were Rot and Bones, spoke again.

Lana had heard enough. She came out from her spot behind the crypt entrance wall, which out of sight from the three undead boys, and called out.

"Hey… I heard you took something from a girl called Mildew. Is that true?"

The three boys turned her direction and looked her over.

"Yeah, we did. What's it to ya?" the body belonging to the voice of Morgue spoke. Lana scanned him quickly.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Morgue**

 **Highest Skill: Life**

 **Lowest Skill: Strength**

 **The leader of the 'ripped jacket trio'. He has the most health out of all of them, but doesn't hit hard.]**

"Yeah, proper-living, what's it to ya?" The mostly-rotted and nearing-on-completely-skeletal Bones said nasally. Lana scanned him too

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Bones**

 **Highest Skill: Intelligence**

 **Lowest Skill: Life**

 **Bones is the 'Brains' of the Ripped Jackets. However, his is barely skin and mostly bones, so doesn't have much health.]**

"Pllplplplplp" Rot 'spoke', his bloated and bulky body clearly missing a jaw. Lana, like with the other two, gave him a scan.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Rot**

 **Highest Skill: Strength**

 **Lowest Skill: Intelligence**

 **The bulk of the Ripped Jackets. You'll be glad he is missing a jaw right now, he sounds smarter without it.]**

"Well I'm here to lay down some revenge for her. You see… I hate bullies. My cousin was one and I was his main target… so I want to take out that anger on you idiots. Clear up the flashbacks you're giving me." Lana replied.

"How can a proper-living pink-skinned brat like you think of beating us? You're just a girl too, barely older than the smaller green brat as well." Morgue said, laughing and pointing at Lana's living form.

"Oh that's easy…" Lana placed the Pokémon egg she was holding carefully on the floor and pulled out Fear Eater, holding it in front of her with one hand in a show of power. "I just cut you up until your jacket properly matches you."

"You can try… ROT, GET ER!" Morgue called. Rot followed the simple command and charged brutishly at the Mediamancer, who easily dodged to the side and swiped at the dead boy's rotting hand… it was a clean cut, leaving it to fall on the floor. Rot looked at the event in shock, but clearly didn't seem to care as she charged again.

"Dream, go after Bones for me will you? Use Shadow Ball on his limbs to get them off." Lana called as she dodged Rot's easily telegraphed charge, slicing at his uncut hand and lopping it off too. Fear Eater started to thrum with energy at this cut as the bulky zombie teen looked at both of his hands after stopping his useless charge… He hadn't felt it, but it was still somehow shocking for him that he lost both his hands so quickly.

Dream followed her trainer's request, firing rapidly at the bony boy's limb joints. His foot was the first thing to fall, causing the 'brains of the group' to start hopping around.

"You idiots! Do I really need to do this by myself?!" Morgue shouted at his 'friends' as he charged at Lana himself, his sharp, bony hand tips ready in a claw-like stance… only to fall over as Lana cut cleanly through his legs. "DAMN YOU BRAT!"

[*A couple minutes later*]

Lana looked at her opponents, who had now been turned into nothing but torsos and heads with their limbs strewn about in pieces nearby. Lana was glad that their bodies seemed to lack blood… otherwise it would have been everywhere.

 **[Battle log**

 **You win!**

 **Rot, Morgue and Bones Defeated!**

 **100 XP earnt (330 with bonuses!)]**

 **[Level Up! Level 15 achieved!**

 **1 Skill Point Granted**

 **2 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted (Placed in inventory for secrecy)]**

"I'll get you for this…" the zombie teen boss said through his teeth.

"By the time you get your bodies back together… I'll be long gone." Lana mentioned. "Now tell me where the treasure you stole is."

"We ain't tellin you nuthin." Morgue growled.

"Huh… That's too bad. I guess I'll have to find it myself then… but first… I wanted to try something out." Lana stored away Fear Eater, which was currently high on power because of Bones and Rot's torsos shivering in fear nearby, and replaced it with her bow. "Lets see if I can shoot that 'bad boy' out of you."

The Mediamancer pulled back the bow and quickly fired a light arrow into Morgue's torso… he seemed to feel the arrow too, as his body leaked black smoke.

"What are you doing, Brat… that hurt." The Rotten teen said.

Lana fired another arrow into him. He yelped out in confusion.

"Stop… It feels weird…" The anger in his voice seemed to drip away. Lana fired an arrow again.

"Please stop?"

Lana didn't stop. She kept firing until all three of them had been hit ten times

"Why did we make the Ripped Jackets anyway? It seems to dumb now." Morgue asked softly. His two companions made noises of confirmation, proving that they felt the same way.

'Okay… so if I shoot mean people enough… they start acting nice? I don't think I should try with actual people though, the arrows are still actual arrows. And they at least need something inside them other than 'evil', because Voldemort's shard left nothing but a blank piece of crystal behind.' Lana thought to herself.

"Well you've still been bullies… and you haven't been punished enough… So I have one more thing to do."

The girl put away her bow and activated her arm cannon, twisting it until it glowed pink and blue... and then she fired three rapidly shifting shots of pink and blue at each of the Ripped Jackets. Each beam hit true, and enveloped the trio in pink lights.

A couple moments later… the zombie teens became FEMALE zombie teens.

"Well… this is weird…" Morgue said uncertainly, HER new voice. "But it might not be so bad…"

"Now… can you give me the location of the stuff you stole?"

"Oh! Yes, its just one row forwards from us, behind a tombstone marked with the name 'Tres Sure' and covered in some vines to hide it… take the other box there too… the queen told us to keep an eye on it… and we got a bit too greedy and took Mildew's one when we saw it."

"Alright then. Thank you." Lana said.

It was time to recover some treasures

[*Later*]

"T-thank you miss!" Mildew blubbered as she hugged Lana. "I-I don't know how to thank you."

'I think there is a way… the treasure is a quest item… which I should have expected with Mildew saying it was from the queen.' Lana thought to herself. 'The Ripped Jackets had one too.'

"No problem. I got some things done myself." Lana replied.

"Oh… I know! Y-you're on a quest from the queen aren't you!" The zombie girl picked up the box and presented it to the black haired nine year old "T-this is for you!"

"Thank you Mildew… Be sure to take care of yourself." Lana replied as she took the box carefully. It seemed that the box was only a holder too, as no pop-up appeared.

Lana knew it was the item though, the queen's laugher was still very loud.

"You too! Goodbye!" Mildew said happily.

The Pokémon and Human duo left the zombie filled cemetery quickly after that. As soon as the front gate closed Lana pulled the second, nearly identical box the Ripped Jackets had in their hiding spot from her inventory.

The box held daggers. One in each. The box Mildew had stolen from her contained a green tinted silver dagger, with a green leather grip. The dagger that the Ripped Jackets had was tinted black instead, and had a black leather grip. As soon as Lana picked them up from the boxes… the item collection boxes finally appeared, with the one for the black tinted dagger apparently appearing first.

 **[Item 11/20**

 **Dagger of Dealing**

 **Weapon**

 **This black tinted dagger is just a plain old sharp dagger that can work on any target even intangible ones… but its special effects are clearly seen when combined with their sister blade… the Dagger of Healing**

 **Effects:**

 **Works as a dagger, but its effects are truly revealed when its sister is near.]**

 **[Item 12/20**

 **Dagger of Healing**

 **Weapon(?)**

 **This green tinted dagger is dull, and can't even cut… however… when its sister, the Dagger of Dealing, has harmed the Dagger of Healing will gain the property of healing a wound of around the same level of damage, just touch the blade part of the dagger upon the injured person and in an instant the wound will heal.**

 **Effects:**

 **Heals wounds equal to what the Dagger of Dealing has dealt.]**

'That is a very odd set of daggers… but they might have their use. I can imagine harming an enemy, then healing an ally when the time is needed.' Lana thought to herself as she put the daggers into her inventory, sheathed in a set of leather holders she had found inside the boxes.

" _Are we ready to go again?_ " Dream asked as she saw her partner put the two blades away… along with the two boxes.

"Yes we are… along with path we go!" Lana replied.

[*The Black and Orange path, Fifteen minutes later*]

Lana and Dream's walking was brought to a stop by the girl's mention of a familiar laughter. An item was nearby… and only one thing was really showing itself as a 'Hey, I'm a secret place' spot… that being an old rock walled well, sitting beside the path. Thanks to the ever present darkness of Halloworld it was nigh impossible to see inside from the top, so Lana requested her new partner to float down and inspect it.

About thirty seconds later the Pokémon flew back up with the news.

" _There is a cave down there… I think that's where your item is. Do you want me to look further?_ "

"We'll do it together. What fun would it be going alone?" Lana replied.

" _Okay… but how are you getting down there? Do you have some rope or something?_ "

Lana in fact did have rope… a lot of rope.

A few minutes later Lana has successfully placed an appropriate rope ladder down the well, attached at the top by some strong stray boulders to prevent it slipping and stopping her from getting out.

The nine year old gently rappelled down the stone well wall, her candlestick in one hand while her other gripped the rope tightly.

Eventually she reached the bottom of the well, which only held enough water for it to make a gentle patting noise when Lana reached the bottom. True to what Dream, who was outside the well to keep an eye out, had said there was a cave too, breaking through the stone wall and carved into the rough dirt and rock.

The girl walked slowly through the cave, her candle carving blue lights through the enveloping shadow and revealing the small stalactites and mites that had tried to form.

Then the cave started to widen out, forming a large expansive room. Lana gasped as her candle revealed what was inside.

Gold. Glittering in the blue ghostly fire. In all shapes and sizes, mixed with jewels and gems.

Soon the fire became redundant, gold wall mounted braziers lit ablaze with ominous green light.

"Who dares enter my treasure chamber…" A voice echoed around the room.

"My name is Lana… I'm on a quest from Queen Cucurbita to find special items… and my compass has led here." The girl called out to the voice.

"The Queen… yes… she came here recently… told me that I was able to test those that entered seeking the treasure she had provided… if you desire this treasure… you must answer my riddles… if you fail… you must leave with your pockets empty of the treasures within this room or face a most gruesome death… like this fool attempted long ago.

A brazier in the corner of the room lit, revealing a skeleton in a suit of heavy, intricately gold-plated armour, its fully plated helmet beside them allowing the reveal of such a nature.

"I accept… give me the first riddle." Lana agreed. Laughter filled the room… then grew quiet. The voice spoke the first riddle.

"Let us start with this… Lovers treasure the band forged of I… The greedy treasure the chest filled with I… Chefs treasure the leaf of I… what am I?"

'Lets see… lovers… a wedding band. Normally gold… but it could be another metal… but a chest filled with gold would fit… and gold leaf is a thing too!'

"Is it gold?"

"... Correct… the second riddle… my mouth can be the only entrance and exit. If I seek to close my insides forge them naturally… but irregularities may speed this event… what am I."

"A cave. The entrance to a cave can be called a mouth. When not stable a cave-in can occur."

"Correct… my final riddle… my original meaning was contradictory… safety or adventure… kind or indifferent… but these days… I mostly mean death for those I meet with… even if they fight me for years… what am I? Look to the sky now and find out my strength…"

Lana stood there stumped… contradictions, death for recent meetings… the sky.

'What is in the sky… stars… the moon…'

"Look inside yourself and hope you don't find me."

'That seems like a hint… and it was just what I needed…'

"Cancer." Lana called out to the voice.

Laughter filled the room. The braziers filling the room filled with increasingly more flame… and then they calmed.

"Correct… you have done it… well done… seeker of the Queen's treasure… claim your prize… and because you have done so well in such… a short time… you are allowed to take one of my real treasures…"

"Thank you… strange ominous voice?" Lana thanked… a small chuckle bolstered the green flamed braziers for a couple moments.

"Your Queen's Treasure… is here." A regular wall-hung torch burst into green flame, revealing an out of place item resting upon a pile of gold… a blank, silvery biscuit box, which people usually share with their families. Lana walked to it and picked it up.

 **[Item 13/20**

 **The Queen's Treats**

 **Consumable/Decoration**

 **Inside every box of The Queen's Treats is a buffet of treats, from pumpkin-cream filled chocolates to s-lime cake squares. They regenerate slowly, so you'll never run out.**

 **Most give little temporary buffs, but if you get really lucky, you may find a permanent stat treat or an even rarer Skill Treat.**

 **Effects:**

 **Holds slowly-regenerating sweets, which give random buffs (temporary or permanent)]**

Lana stored the item away, being careful not to accidentally swipe a gold coin in fear of destruction… and then came her choice of the voice's actual treasures.

Her mind drifted back… she did have a quest that entitled a thing in the room with her.

"Would you be willing to part with that suit of armour?"

The flames burned a little brighter, in some odd state of annoyance… or perhaps anger… but then the voice called out once more.

"I shall… allow it… you must remove the skeleton yourself though…"

Lana gave a bow, something she felt was somewhat fitting at the moment, and quickly started removing the armour from the skeleton… it took a little work… but eventually she got the entire armour off and into her inventory.

"Umm… thank you for not murdering me or anything… odd brazier controlling voice…" Lana thanked as she prepared to leave the chamber.

"Goodbye… peculiar smart child…" The voice called before every brazier died out instantly… Lana could feel that the presence was gone now, leaving the girl alone with her blue flame.

The Mediamancer quickly made her way back to the well and climbed her way out of it, storing away her candle so she could use both her hands this time.

" _So… what was in there?_ " Dream asked Lana as she finally climbed out of the well.

"A lot of gold… and the threat of death if I dared touch it."

" _What?_ " the Misdreavus gasped in surprise

"Its nothing. Lets just find that next item."

Wherever it was.

[*Later*]

As it turned out… it was by a lake. A large one, with water so dark that Lana couldn't see in it and big enough that someone made a small pier and put boats on it to explore the lake a little better.

However, when Lana looked at the pier she saw that there was a barrel holding a single fishing rod with purple wood. Along with that was a not, hammered into the barrel.

=That damn fish stole my loot!

I mean it wasn't exactly my loot… but the queen told me to keep an eye on it…

So to whoever reads this, if you can catch that damn fish the loot is yours… just get ready for a fight, this fish is special and won't give up without a fight.

Use the fishing rod in the barrel… keep the rod if you want too.

The thing likes fruit too… so if you use it as bait you might find yourself getting luckier with catching it.=

Lana went ahead and picked up the fishing rod… which was in fact one of the items she needed.

 **[Item 14/20**

 **Spooky Fishing Rod**

 **Equipment**

 **Its really just a fishing rod… that has been enchanted to resist breaking and assist in large catches. The thing that makes it spooky is the naturally purple wood used to make it… but that's it.**

 **Effects:**

 **Catches fish.**

 **Is kind of spooky.]**

Even when Lana had picked up the item… she could still hear the giggling… shifting from faint to kind of loud every once and a while.

'The loot the writer is talking about is one of the queen's items… darn, I haven't actually been fishing before…' Lana realised. 'Okay… it likes fruit… maybe my Oran Berries will count?'

The girl walked to the end of the pier, which seemed safe enough… barely, and pulled an Oran Berry from her inventory. After jamming about a quarter of the large berry onto the hook she flung the line out and into the water, which let out a soft 'Plunk' as the hook sunk in, letting the little orange bobber drift in the water. Lana sat down, the incubating Pokémon egg beside her as her feet dangled just above the water

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Fishing (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Its a fishing skill… it helps with fishing.**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases fishing related abilities]**

'Okay then…' Lana thought to herself as she dismissed the window, returning to staring at the bobber in the black water, waiting for it to react.

And then she waited… and waited…

" _I'm pretty sure in the stories I've heard it doesn't usually take this long._ " Dream mentioned.

"That's because in the Pokémon world water Pokémon have the oddest urge to try and attack anything that enters water." Lana replied, getting an 'oohhh' reaction from Dream after a while.

Finally… Lana felt a tug on the line. She started to reel it in… it wasn't too hard, with the added line strength enchantments it was easy to reel in without breakage taking place.

Eventually, Lana tugged the fish out of the water… and saw a rather odd sight which she had to scan to confirm.

 **[Chocolate Fish**

 **Consumable**

 **A fish made of pure chocolate, only found in sweet related locations. Its the land's magic that allows it to live and reproduce… because it doesn't exactly have functioning parts to do it themselves… being entirely chocolate after all. When out of water magic ceases its 'living' property.**

 **Supposedly the chocolate is dark chocolate, but it isn't as bitter as most expect it to be.**

 **Effects:**

 **Its chocolate in a fish shape… eat it if you want. It'll give some HP and Energy like all other regular food.]**

'Okay… strange chocolate fish… got it… and now I wanna know how it tastes.' Lana took a bite out of the fish's top fin. 'Yes… this is a chocolate fish. The best chocolate I've had in fact… I'll save it for later. Thankfully my sweet-toothed urges have calmed enough for me not to just eat this now.'

After putting away the fish-shaped cocoa creature Lana threw her line back into the water, this time with an entire Sitrus Berry as bait after Lana saw that Dream ate the last three quarters of the Oran Berry.

This time Lana passed the time by asking Dream a few questions, who was happy to answer them.

"So… the dex said you were from a place called 'Kalos'… what was it like there?"

" _It was nice. A lot of popular things were in Kalos, and because of that lots of tourists came by. It was the main reason my mother needed to start siphoning positive emotion energy, everyone was so happy that negative things were so hard to come by. And then when I hatched I already knew how to do what Mama did… and I looked different from other misdreavus._ "

"If it was so nice… why did you leave?"

" _Almost every Pokémon gets the travelling urge… but I kind of needed to leave anyway. People started to notice me and Mama and came looking for 'the special Misdreavus and Mismagius' for a lot of bad reasons. Mama was lucky to get protection from a professor in Kalos, if she let him log her information, but I couldn't stay cooped up for long and I started to travel… eventually the Queen invited me here, and I thought it would be a good escape._ "

A few more questions came by, with Dream eventually asking some of her own, before Lana felt a tug on the rod… it was really strong.

The compass' queen-giggles grew louder too… whatever was on her hook was the fish the note was describing.

And then the lake started to bubble, waves in the water shifting and writhing without meaning.

Lana's rod reeled in, with nothing on the other end… something had eaten her Sitrus Berry…

Then a thick, serpentine line ejected itself from the water, rows and rows of black scales slick and shiny in the moonlight, with odd purple flame spines running across what appeared to be the back of it. The girl looked up and was met with a purple flame spined face of a serpent, its eyes glowing a deadly purple the creature's tongue slithered out from its mouth for a few moments, revealing it, and its insides, to be covered in the same purple flame.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Dark-Fire Lake Serpent**

 **Highest Skill: Strength**

 **Lowest Skill: Mechanical Maturity**

 **You… you've messed up. Get ready for a fight. How does a Lake Serpent have fire? I don't know, magic?]**

"Eeep!" Lana squeaked, storing her new fishing rod away in record time and grabbing the Egg Incubator beside her before running off the pier.

Just in time too, because the monstrous creature set the thing ablaze with purple fire, sent directly from its mouth.

"Dream, take the egg away while I try and deal with this thing!" Lana commanded to her partner, who nodded and grabbed the incubator's top handle with her teeth and glided to safety.

"Okay Lana you can do this… its just like a boss fight… you've dealt with tons of boss fights before… it'll be a piece o-

Lana dived out of the way of the serpent's tail, which left lingering patches of flame where it slammed.

"Okay, maybe not a piece of cake!" The girl cried, pulling out her bow and activating her Shadestep ability. She began pelting the thing with light arrows, but the creature just let out a snort of dark flame as the arrows bounced off its natural scale armour… Lana's face went slightly blue in a fearful anime expression.

'It didn't like that!' She cried inside her head as she ran around the edge of the lake, purple fire bursting out behind her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, giant fire serpent thing!" Lana apologised… but the lake serpent was hearing none of it as it rammed its own head at the girl, its mouth wide and burning brightly as it prepared for cooking and eating the girl at the same time.

This went on for about ten minutes, Lana getting increasingly out of breath and losing Energy at a rather fast speed. During that time she had a few things, Her arm cannon was useless against the scales, her swords she had no idea about because of the serpent's agility at dodging the moves by returning its body back into the water.

'Come on Lana think… we know that it likes fruit… maybe I could go and poison it… I don't have poison fruit though… maybe I could feed it fruit until it is appeased… no its a very big thing, it could probably eat a lot of food… I GOT IT! I didn't want to do this… but desperate times…'

Lana, while still dodging the creature's attacks, pulled out an item from her inventory… the Humanitree Fruit. The serpent's purple eyes grew wider as they noticed it, causing it to freeze for a few moments.

"YOU WANT THIS?! TAKE IT!" Lana cried as she tossed the round, pink fruit at the dark fire controller. The creature reacted to it faster than it did Lana, grabbing it into its maw and swallowing it instantly... a glowing, dark pink energy started to form at its tail and quickly began creeping up its body shortly afterwards

The creature instantly knew something was wrong and roared out in anger, moving its body into one final head charge that Lana wasn't expecting... the girl closed her eyes, resigning herself to the attack and hoping that she would survive it…

And then she heard a squeak, along with two thumps. Lana opened her eyes… the fruit worked, because in the place of the serpent was instead replaced by rather pretty… and naked… woman.

They had the same eyes as the serpent, purple, but instead of the deadly stare there was a large amount of owlish blinking as they seemingly struggled to move, and was only really making her long, black and highlighted purple hair flow around wildly. Along with that her skin was pale, but fit rather well with the tall, lithe, agile but rather busty form that the serpent had been granted.

Lana immediately reacted to the nakedness of the woman by pulling out a box of the Hex Maniac clothing out, grabbing the largest dress she could find (which turned out to be purple), and quickly pulling it over the woman's head. They struggled… but it seemed that the unwillingness of Lana wanting to use the item had put the fruit into the 'this fruit has been stolen, so make the eater useless at the start' option, so the struggles were only slightly annoying.

Now that the woman was clothed, which had hidden the woman's body rather well, Lana finally said something to them.

"Hey, can you understand me?" Lana asked. The serpent looked at her in a look that could only be confusion.

"Un-der-stand?" They parroted, their new mouth trying out English for the first time.

"I'll take that as a no… okay… lets do it in motions instead." Lana got up, doing it slowly to show off the movement of getting up to the ex-serpent.

The serpent looked at the repeated action the girl was taking in confusion… but eventually realised what the girl seemingly wanted them to do. Slowly, slower than even Lana was doing when showing off the action, the serpent got up off the ground.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Teaching (Chibi**

 **Type: Passive**

 **People you teach pick up things quicker.**

 **Effects:**

 **Boosts effects of teaching]**

"Good job." Lana complimented.

"G-ood j-ob?" The serpent woman repeated softly… they liked the word. "Good Job?"

"Yes." Lana said to the woman, who just moments before was set out to kill her. "Now… lets see if you can walk."

Lana slowly took a step, showing off the movement to the serpent-human, who tried to do the same thing on their new feet.

The serpent's face met dirt. They looked up to Lana in confusion once more… that was the right thing to do wasn't it? Why didn't it work?

Lana just went through the motion of standing up once more to the woman… who did the same thing, returning to their unsteady footing once more.

'Let's try a more… rewarding method' Lana thought to herself… if they wanted the serpent woman to actually try… they needed incentive.

The Mediamancer pulled out a Sitrus Berry, which the serpent immediately reacted to by shakily trying to reach out and grab it, hand movements being something they had picked up while getting up from the ground, only for Lana to pull away.

"Walk." Lana said to the woman, taking a few steps away before turning.

"W-alk?" The serpent said, parroting the movement without trouble.

"She just needed food incentive…" the Potter child sighed.

They presented the Sitrus Berry to the woman, who grabbed it in both their hands… and then looked at Lana in confusion… Lana sighed and made an eating movement for the woman to parrot… which they did… the berry's juice dripping from the woman's mouth as it was eaten in a nature that made Lana think of a child.

'This is what this woman is right now… a child… a quick learning child with the body of an adult… but still a child' Lana realised.

Finally, the girl remembered why she even stayed and fought the serpent in the first place. The quest item. It had conveniently fell from the serpent's body after its transformation, making it easy for Lana to grab.

The Queen's guest made her way to the item's container, which was inside a medium sized treasure chest that the serpent had apparently eaten, and unclipped the latches keeping it the chest closed.

Inside… was a pillow… just a regular looking pillow, coloured in cartoon Halloween things and filled in black where the pictures weren't. Lana picked up the pillow, hoping that the item text would explain why the thing was so special.

 **[Item 15/20**

 **Pillow of Dream Travel**

 **Decoration**

 **Looks like a regular Halloween-Themed Pillow… but every time you sleep… you have a chance to visit another place. Could be another world… could even be right next to your bed, just where your real self is… you never know until you dream.**

 **Your dream self is different from your real self, so you still get a good night's rest while having a journey!**

 **Effects:**

 **Has a chance for your dream self to teleport anywhere, while you still get a good rest!]**

'Okay, I can see why that is special.' Lana reasoned as she stared at the cushioning head holder in her hands.

"Good Job?" a voice said softly from behind Lana, causing her to jump and turn in surprise… it was the serpent woman, looking at Lana in confusion.

Lana realised that the woman had walked all the way to her… and was more than likely asking if the girl was proud of her.

"Yes, Good job."

"Good Job." The woman parroted once more, a juice-soaked smile on her face.

Lana spent ten more minutes teaching the woman a few more things before Dream returned with the Incubator, reminding the girl that she had items to find.

The Mediamancer thanked the Misdreavus for the reminder and returned the incubator back into her own arms before looking at her compass… back onto the path once more.

With an innocent serpent lady following close behind… well… 'innocent' being until they knew how to properly use their body… and change back to their old one.

Which would take some time.

[*Later*]

'How long have I even been here? I really need to get a watch.' Lana thought to herself as she walked the Black and Orange brick road with her two new companions. Her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush. '… and something to eat'

"Brrbbll?" The ex-full-serpent said in attempt to copy the cause-of-her-new-form's hunger noise.

" _Are you hungry Lana?_ " Dream asked.

"Yes, I am hungry."

"Hun-gry?" Serpent-Woman parroted, even if they had no idea what it meant currently

"Yes." Lana repeated… then she realised. Something else. "Hey… do you have a name, serpent lady?"

"Name?" a familiar look of confusion went upon the purple eyed woman's face.

"I'll take that as a no… for now… we'll call you… Dame. The 'd' from Dark, the 'ame' from Flame. How's that?" The nine year old proposed.

"D-ame? Good Job!" the word 'Good Job' was the now named Dame's 'Positive' reply.

" _Shall we stop by the road an have something to eat then? I'm sure you have enough stuff in your pockets to-_

The sound of whinnying made Dream stop mid-sentence. Lana heard the giggling of her compass start, and get increasingly louder… the both of them moved out of the path, with Lana pulling the newly named Dame with her. The three of them looked at who they had only just missed getting hit by.

Upon a black horse… was a being draped head to tow in armour… and missing a head. Under their arm was a jack-lantern, glowing with ominous orange light.

"Fair ladies and small ghost… would one of you happen to be the one under the quest from the queen?" a voice from the pumpkin spoke, knightly and regal in tone.

"That would be me… why?" Lana replied quickly.

"I am Lantan, a headless horseman under the orders of the queen to give the quest goers one of the items they require… along with sustenance if they need it." Lantan explained. "Please give me a few moments…"

The Horseman placed the pumpkin on his head and gently started patting down every pouch that sat upon his horse's saddle. After about a minute he finally let out an "Ah" and picked out two pouches, one small, one a medium size.

"The larger one contains food, just some basic things to keep you going, while the smaller pouch contains your next item. Go ahead, take them."

Lana took both pouches out from the gauntleted hands, while giving out a thank you.

 **[Item 16/20**

 **Golden Pumpkin Seeds**

 **Consumable**

 **These pumpkin seeds grow into gold pumpkins, a Halloworld speciality. Garunteed to grow at any season and highly resistant to anything that seeks to harm the plant.**

 **Warning, not actual gold. Do not attempt to sell pumpkin as 'solid gold pumpkin'.**

 **Effects:**

 **Grows Golden Pumpkins]**

"Now, I must depart… It was a pleasure to meet you ladies… and small ghost."

The lantern headed knight returned the pumpkin back under his arm before riding away.

"Well… that was a thing…" Lana said a few moments later. "Shall we see what this food is?"

Dream nodded.

Dame turned her head and looked in confusion… a rather expected response.

The girl opened the pouch… revealing three compartments. The first contained small, singularly wrapped cakes. The second contained a large collection of sandwich halves, all in a wide variety of flavours. The third contained a package of juice boxes, all marked with the words =Golden Pumpkin Juice: Better Than All Others!=

The three of them ate quickly, with Dame getting a little bit of guidance on how to eat and drink the foods before she could eat properly herself.

Once the food package was finished Lana stored the pouch away into her inventory, thinking she might have uses for it later, before they returned back to the path, their bellies nice and full.

The walking continued once more, refreshed and ready for what was to come next

[*Later*]

"Okay… I was kind of expecting this." Lana said aloud as she caught sight of the next location in front of her.

Tents, carts, booths and buildings as far as the eye could see. At the entrance of the area were the words =Carnival of Conundrums!= printed in a manner that somehow made the girl's head spin.

" _So what's the plan?_ " Dream asked.

"Well first, I would suggest looking at the information booth." the Pokémon's trainer answered

" _What booth?_ "

"The one right by the entrance." Lana replied, pointing to the glass-fronted booth marked 'information' sitting beside the large sign. A large mass of shadows were inside, but Lana could practically feel that something was inside… it also appeared to be a ticket booth previously, if Lana could make out the words partially hidden under the new 'information' message correctly.

" _Oh_."

The two of them walked to the booth, Dame following closely behind as she looked at the ever present stream of lights and noises that emanated around the area idly. Lana stepped up the booth uncertainly, ready to jump away at a moments notice.

Suddenly, a slip of paper slid through the small hole in the booth. The girl's interest was piqued… there were words in the paper. A greeting.

=Welcome to the Carnival of Conundrums. How may we help you?=

"Oh, uhh… well you see, my companions and I are looking for these items for the queen…" Lana's words drifted away as a fresh piece of paper slipped from the ticket hole.

=Well you've come to the right place! Normally the queen gives us two items but today we have been given four of them, the extra ones rather special! Would you like to know where they are and how to get them?=

"Yes please." Lana said happily. The remaining four, here? That saves a lot of time.

A new slip of paper came from the booth, along with what appeared to be a map marked with a huge circle in one location.

=Here is a map to the items. How to get them is simple, every thing you do here in the Carnival gets you tickets. These tickets can be spent to buy items with the more rarer items, like the ones you are seeking, costing a large amount. Everything here is free, so don't worry about spending money to get theses items because the only thing that is required is some time!=

"Wait… if everything is free… how can the Carnival be still running? Wouldn't it have gone out of business?"

=Fun. The more fun people have here, the more time the Carnival stays, thanks to magic… and the queen, she is a very nice leader! You might actually see her, she enjoys spending her free time here!=

"Well okay then… we appreciate your help." Lana thanked the booth-shadow. One final slip of paper ended the conversation.

=Have a nice time=

With that, the three of them entered the Carnival.

"So. What should we do first? This map the booth guy gave me is very detailed and I can see practically everything here." Lana asked her companions. Dame was silent, unsure what the girl meant, but Dream spoke up quickly.

" _I say we look for some games… and just so you know, they were telling the truth about fun being the source of the carnival's existence. The carnival is like a ghost, and uses the extremely high ambient happiness that is being produced by the people inside to remain locked in this world._ " Dream expressed.

"Good to know…" Lana opened up the large map entirely, which almost hit the floor as it expanded… it was about as big as her! "So the nearest selection of games says 'basic carnival games'… does that sound okay?"

" _Sounds good to me…_ " Dream's eyes widened suddenly as she looked around… something was missing."H _ey… where did Dame go?_ "

"What?" Lana looked up from the map and noticed that Dame had split away from them… a few moments of searching showed didn't go far luckily. She had found a small stall selling Sweet Coated Apples and was staring at them with drool falling form her mouth subconsciously.

"Which one would you like, miss? We have Caramel, Toffee, Fudge, Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, White Chocolate, Yoghurt, Strawberry Sauce…" Lana heard the woman running the stool chatter to Dame with a huge smile on their face.

"Milk Chocolate?" Dame said, only just managing to pick up the word after being distracted by the fruit themselves.

"Okay then." The stool owner picked up one of the many apple-on-a-sticks and plunged it into a little container of Milk chocolate, swirled it around slightly before pulling it out. "Here you are… and here are your tickets. Please come again after you have finished your apple."

Dame took the apple happily, drool escaping from her mouth once more as she prepared to take a bite from the treat… It was then Lana decided to intervene, noticing that the ex-lake serpent was being extremely rude and was now ignoring the one who had given her the apple.

"You must excuse her, miss… Dame has only just become human… its a long story… but she hasn't been taught what manners are." Lana apologised.

"Oh there is no problem there child! I completely understand. So how did she gain the form? Looks to me that she was perhaps an animal before?" The woman asked, an ever-present smile still on her face.

"Yes… it was a fruit that did it… she really likes fruit actually, that was probably why she came to your stand." Lana explained.

"Oh… oh my! You mean that… she was given a Humanitree fruit?" The woman gasped in surprise. "I have never seen the effects first hand… it truly is remarkable!"

"How did you know it was that fruit?" Lana said, surprise meeting her own voice too.

"It's just a little hobby of mine. Special Fruits, that is. I just find it so fascinating how nature can grow such a wide variety of things!"

"I get it. I was surprised when I got the Humanitree fruit too." The Mediamancer said in understanding.

"Ahh, you must forgive me for my ramblinds there, child." The woman said, realising that she had been wasting the girl's time for quite some time… even if the girl seemed fine with it. "I assume you would like your friend's tickets? She seems rather distracted by her apple."

"Hmm?" Lana turned and saw that Dame was munching the apple, a smile on her now chocolate covered face. "Oh, yes please."

"Here you are then." the fruit hobbyist said, handing the girl five small tickets attached together, which reminded Lana of old film tickets. "Oh… and here are some napkins. Your friend looks like she'll need them."

"Thank you." Lana said gratefully, grabbing both items from the smiling woman's hands.

The girl quickly went over to Dame, who looked rather upset at the now core-only apple that she had on her stick.

"Dame." The woman looked down at Lana in confusion. "Copy."

The girl kneeled, Dame doing the same quickly.

"Stay like that…" Lana ordered as she started to wipe the woman's face with her recently acquired napkins. Soon all remnants of apple juice and chocolate were gone from the ex-serpents face.

"Okay, now I forgot to say this earlier… but you are given something, if you are allowed to keep it, you say 'Thank You.'"

The Hex-Style dress wearer tilted her head… then looked down to the apple core that remained in her hand.

"Thank You?" Dame parroted while pointing to the stick, then back to the stand.

"Yes. And if you would like something, you need to say 'Please'."

"Please? Thank You?" the woman said, testing the words on her tongue…

'human con-fus-ing.' They thought simply.

"Yes. Good Job." Lana said, patting the creature-in-female-human-form on the head.

Good Job they could understand.

"Now lets go check out that games section." Lana quickly inspected the map to get herself back on track to her task. "Okay Dame, follow."

'I follow Good Job girl… she has good fruit… she make feel nice…' Dame thought as she trailed the young Potter, with Dream following closely behind.

[*Carnival of Conundrums, Carnival Games Section*]

"Woahhhh." Lana breathed as she entered the games area. Everything was there. Test-Your-Might, Coconut Shy and much more.

It was like what she imagined when Dudley taunted her about going to the carnival while she didn't.

'Take that Dudley, I get to go to one of the best Carnivals ever while you… you sit with Marge and her dogs? Huh… what did happen to Dudley?'

Lana shook her head of those thoughts… now was the time to win tickets and other neat little prizes, not think about your bullying cousin!

" _You go have fun… I'll keep an eye on Dame._ " Dream commented, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. The Mediamancer gratefully accepted the idea and split off from the other two, who went off by themselves… after Lana told the woman to follow Dream.

The first game stand she went to first was one for bow and arrow targets as she had a small amount of actual combat experience with such an object she thought it would be a good start.

"Hey kid, you looking to test your aiming? Just get a score over fifty with ten arrows and you'll get a prize, the more points you get, the more tickets you get though, so try your best!" The stand runner, a boy in his teens with brown hair and green eyes, said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like to try." Lana replied, stepping up to the designated spot for the shooting game.

"Here is your bow, arrows are in the container to the left… you need some pointers on how to shoot, or are you okay?"

"I've had some experience." Lana mentioned as she tested the bow's string slightly.

"Okay kid… When you're ready. Don't worry about hitting someone, these arrows are enchanted to prevent injury."

The girl pulled out an arrow from the container beside her and notched it into the bow. After a few deep breaths and doing a little extra aiming… she pulled back and let it loose.

The soft plunk of the tip hitting the cardboard target… just a little off centre. The brown haired teen called out the number nine before scrawling it onto a piece of paper.

*Plunk* "10!" *Plunk* "9!" *Plunk* "8!" *Plunk* "9!" *Plunk* "10!" *Plunk* "10!" *Plunk* "10!" *Plunk* "10!" Plunk*

"Another Ten… That's a total score of… 95?! Woah, that's higher than any score I've gotten… I've never seen even seen a number that high except the Queen's." The teen said in surprise. "Sorry, I'm just a little shocked here… here are your prizes, Ninety-five tickets… and a huntress doll…"

Lana stored the tickets away quickly, but took a moment to examine the doll she had been given… it was cute, with all of it was made of expertly knitted wool. The happy face with rosy pink cheeks, her little red tunic… and to finish her little hooded cloak.

"Good luck with the other games, Kid… but if you do as well as you did here, I don't think you'll need it." The archery stand runner said as he watched Lana leave his area.

The next game Lana tried was the Coconut Shy, a simple game which entailed hitting a Coconut on a stand and trying to get it to fall off.

"Wanna give the Coconut Shy a try kid? You get to keep the coconut and get tickets even if you fail hitting it." The stand's runner, a rather lithe woman with her hair covered in an odd, coconut-style hat, asked.

"Yes please." Lana replied.

"Here are your balls then." The woman running the game said, handing Lana three orange tennis balls, which she accepted gratefully.

Her first two throws didn't do much, with number one just barely missing the coconut, number two making the coconut she was aiming at rattle on its stand, but still not pushing it over… but it did push something else over… her skill.

 **[Skill Rank Up!**

 **Aim Skill Upgraded to rank of: Dog Shut Up**

 **Effects of rank up:**

 **Ease in aiming successfully increased]**

As she held the third ball in her hand Lana subconsciously started changing her arm's movement… and then she tossed the last ball.

The coconut fell off its stand and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"You did it!" The coconut-hatted lady said with glee. She quickly ran over to the coconut poles and picked the coconut up off the floor. "Would you like me to open it up and straw it for you? Coconut milk is very refreshing!"

"Uhh… sure." Lana said, interested on how the woman was going to prepare it.

The answer was with a drill. A literal drill, directly shoved into the top of the coconut until it reached the centre of the fruit. Once it had done so the woman removed the drill and put a pink straw in the perfectly sized hole before handing it to Lana… along with a roll of tickets.

"That is fifty tickets for you, dear. Enjoy your day! It keeps this place running!"

Lana walked away from the stand, storing the tickets away as she did so and taking a sip from the coconut.

"That is good…" the girl mumbled to herself as she started slurping it down quickly. Soon all that was left was the Coconut Flesh inside… but Lana didn't want to make a mess at the moment, so she put the whole thing in her inventory.

With that game out of the way Lana moved on to the next. This one wasn't manned, because all it was was a Whack-A-Mole machine, styled with a picture of a haunted house, using the windows as the exits for the 'Moles' and little Bed-Sheet Ghosts as the 'Moles' themselves.

The Mediamancer picked up the Mallet attached to the machine by rope and looked for some way to start the device up… which was simply just a button marked with the words 'Start'. As soon as the button was pressed the machine sprung to life, ghosts popping in and out of the holes with little "Boo!" Noises every time. Lana did her best to hit as many ghosts as possible in the allotted time of one minute… but in the end only managed to get fifty… a bit far away from the machines supposed high score of one hundred!

"Who on this planet would be able to get that score… that's hitting almost two ghosts a second…" Lana said aloud as she collected her prize of fifty tickets, which ejected out from the machine.

"That would be me, my dear… Uhuhuhu." A familiar voice called behind her. The girl turned… and let out a gasp when she saw who it was.

"Queen Cucurbita, W-what are you doing here?" Lana said in surprise as she looked at the woman, who was staring at her with a cheeky smile on their face.

"Well my dear… I'm here to have fun. I'm sure you've heard, I like spending time here… in fact, I have the highest score on every game here! A full one hundred on archery, three coconuts with only one ball in Coconut shy… one hundred on this very machine… Uhuhuhu." The woman giggled as she stroked a finger on the Halloween-Style machine. "Now… having fun isn't the only reason I'm here. You see, your progress on collecting the quest items has simply been… astonishing. Usually, those who I bring to my world just manage to get ten and leave, or simply just ask to leave after realising they need to walk a lot… but you… you've managed to get sixteen of them, with the remaining for existing in this very Carnival for you to collect. I must congratulate you on a job well done."

"W-well I mean, what gamer would I be if I didn't complete things to one hundred percent…" Lana said with a blush.

"Uhuhuhu… of course dear. Now how about you and I get through that last grind of yours. We'll take turns playing the games, and I'll give you the tickets I get… I have more than enough at the castle anyway." Cucurbita giggled.

"Umm… I mean, if you want to…" the Potter replied uncertainly.

"I most certainly do… now let me show you how this queen plays her games, hand me that mallet."

Lana did so, handing the item to the laughing woman who instantly pressed the start button on the machine.

The girl couldn't even see the woman's hand it was moving so fast. As soon as a ghost sprung up it was slammed back down with the plastic whacking tool… soon enough a minute had passed and the machine was coughing up One hundred and one tickets, to match the queen's new score.

"Perfect, I appear to have beaten my old record… here Lana, take the tickets… Uhuhuhuhu."

Such an event continued for a long time. Every time Lana moved to the next game in the Carnival she would get a score just below Cucurbita's… who would then either get the same score as the one Lana had only just missed, or was slightly higher than her previous record.

The girl felt like she should have been mad for such a thing happening… but she really couldn't. The queen held so much skill that the girl was in awe instead.

Twenty games later and Lana found herself with four thousand five hundred more tickets… two thousand five hundreds worth coming from the queen. Along with that Lana was given a bunch of little cloth figures of varied size and shape, like the Huntress one she was given from the first game.

Soon the both of them got a bit peckish, so the ruler of Halloworld suggested getting some hot dogs, which were conveniently at a nearby stall.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it dear? Uhhuhu…" Cucurbita giggled before taking a bite of the loaded dog she had got.

"It was… I'm just surprised you were so good at all of these games…" Lana replied after she had swallowed a bite of her own, while also putting away the twenty tickets she had been given.

"I would have been surprised if I wasn't, I've been running Halloworld ever since it was created. A little after that the Carnival appeared, and I was one of the first people to try it… Uhhuhuhuh."

"Not to be rude or anything… but how old are you?"

"Uhhuhuhu… I don't remember. I've been around for so long that time has sort of blended together. The only things I particularly remember is when I bring guests into this world, like you, Uhhuhu…" The queen suddenly stopped abruptly, causing Lana to look at her in confusion and stop herself. "Say, are those your companions over there?"

"Huh?" Lana turned to where the woman was pointing… lo and behold… Dream and Dame were there, with Dame having her face shoved head first into a large bucket with the words 'Apple Bobbing' stamped on it and Dream looking at the woman in shock as she pulled out two apples out the bucket at once with her teeth and putting them on a pile of bite-marked apples beside the bucket.

" _W-what?! that's… this needs to stop! There were over one hundred apples in there… I can only see nine left… seven… DAME STOP!_ " Lana heard Dream call… but the Pokémon's cries were ignored as Dame apparently pulled out the final apples from the bucket, her hair dripping with water and a wide smile on her face.

"Well… I think its time I go… Uhhuhu." Cucurbita called to Lana as she walked away from the event taking place. "You'll see me soon, you have enough Tickets to get all four of the items!"

"Oh, uh… bye." Lana managed to say to the woman as she stared at the serpent woman now just eating the pile of apples, taking one of the fruits out in three seconds flat before moving to the next.

It took around five minutes before Dame had finished eat the apples, the cores in a precarious pile as Dream, Lana and the one who ran the Apple Bobbing station stared in utter shock.

"Yo, kid… do you know where she's keeping that?" The station runner asked as she slid beside the Mediamancer.

"No… sorry about Dame taking all the apples from the bucket by the way… maybe having something that can't speak a normally understandable language isn't the best idea of a babysitter…"

"Its all good kid… I'll just ask the coated apple stand lady for a new bunch… I assume you would like your friend's tickets and other prize? She seems distracted." It was true, Dame was now nibbling the apple cores for any more available flesh, and was most certainly uncaring about the ticket prize she would have gotten.

"I'll be happy to…"

"Okay… here's five hundred tickets… and take this wool apple… maybe your friend will like it? It smells of apples."

"Thanks…"

With that Lana dragged Dame and Dream away from the station, something the Misdreavus was thankful for and the Serpent was not… but the wool apple was quick to appease them, as they curled their arms around it protectively and took in the fruity scent infused in it.

[*At the Ticket Reward counter*]

Lana stared at the counter with interest... while also looking beside her to keep an eye on Dame. She wouldn't make the mistake of leaving her alone again… even if the 'alone' was with Dream… and it got her five hundred more tickets.

The counter was huge… it was more of a store in fact. Racks of clothes with the carnival's brand on them, hats, post cards, big boxes of sweets found all around the Carnival so they could be taken to-go… everything was there.

But what Lana was more focused on was at the main part of the counter, where the person who ran it was standing… because right there… were the four items. Two at five hundred tickets, two at one thousand.

"Could I have these four things here?" Lana asked the woman at the counter.

"Sorry miss, we need some confirmation that you are doing the queen's quest… may I see one of the items… the candle-stick to be specific, every person given the quest finds it."

"Of course." the girl pulled the candle out her inventory and placed It gently on the counter, even if its light was redundant in the shimmering lights of the Carnival.

"Okay then…" The woman leaned closer to the counter-top and looked at the candle. "Yup… this is the real deal… okay miss. May we see the tickets up front? If you want all four, that'll be three thousand tickets."

"Right. Here are all my tickets."

Lana made the mistake of trying to get all her tickets all out at once… five-thousand three-hundred and twenty-one tickets was a hard weight to bear for a nine year old… even if they had higher than average strength because of magic powers.

"Okay… wow… you must give me a moment to scan these…" The woman pulled out what appeared to be a bar-code scanner like from a proper store and ran the red light produced from it over the indescribable spool of tickets.

"Where were you keeping… never mind… That's… Five-thousand three-hundred and twenty-one tickets… I'll give you a condensed card for future use… and load on the tickets…" The counter lady mumbled as she fumbled with a few things. "That was all four of the items right? So three thousand deducted… would you like a bag or any other container here for these items?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." Lana replied.

"Okay… here are your items…" The woman said, handing the four objects to the girl, giving her a little time to see what they were properly before putting them away.

 **[Item 17/20**

 **Ball of Soul Wool**

 **Decoration**

 **This ball of rainbow yarn soul wool, something that will sew itself into other threads and give them the lives of their own… if you allow it.**

 **It requires being nearby the items to work… hence the 'Decoration' title.**

 **Effects:**

 **When sewn into cloth it will give it a life of its own when sparked with magic and placed nearby said objects]**

The Soul Wool was described perfectly in its item screen, a ball of rainbow yarn.

 **[Item 18/20**

 **Locket of Posi-battery**

 **Equipment**

 **This necklace works as a battery, which siphons the power of positive emotions and allows it to be unleashed at any time, just open up the locket and it will expel the positivity rapidly, healing, energising and pacifying anything in its vicinity for a large chunk of time.**

 **Useful for breaking up a fight… or if you can resist the pacifism it produces… gives a good time to sneak attack.**

 **Effects:**

 **Holds positivity, unleashes it when wanted.]**

It was a simple heart-shaped locket, made of what appeared to be silver… but when it touched Lana's fingers she could feel a odd sense of warm calm filling her.

 **[Item 19/20**

 **Mask of Many**

 **Equipment**

 **When someone or something is defeated while this mask is nearby, it will collect some of the properties that make that being special and forge a special form out of them. changing to an old type is just as easy as a thought, but every ability except the absorb effect drains energy, so be careful!**

 **Also good for spooking, if you absorb the properties of something that might be spooky.**

 **Effects:**

 **Absorbs properties of those defeated in combat to create a special mask form, which can be used at the cost of energy to use the effects of whatever was defeated.]**

The mask, currently, took the form of a plain, white mask with two eye holes… but Lana knew that it would change in the future.

 **[Item 20/20**

 **Skill Book: Fire Control**

 **This book will let you gain the Activateable Skill Fire Control**

 **Effects:**

 **Learn and Unlock Activateable Skill Fire Control.]**

The book looked like like it was encased in crystallised fire… and felt like it too. Lana quickly put it away, in fear that it would actually burn her hands.

 **[All items found?! Call the Queen to turn in the quest.]**

"Will there be anything else… here is your condensed card by the way, it'll handle that bulk of tickets you might find yourself having in the future." The woman asked as she handed Lana what was akin to a debit card… but was orange, and held the number of tickets Lana had… that being two-thousand three-hundred and twenty-one.

"Yes actually, I would like something else… give me a moment."

[*Later*]

"W-will that be all?" The woman chattered as she deducted one thousand ticket-points from the condensed ticket card 'this girl is crazy… and all the stuff she bought just disappeared on her person?!'

"No thank you. Have a nice day." Lana said happily as she left the counter, Dream and Dame following closely behind.

"Y-you too." the woman stuttered. 'Oh my… The only person I've seen do that is the queen…'

"Queen Cucurbita? We're ready to go." Lana called into the air after she and her companions found a more remote location.

 _"Uhhuhu… I can see that… please hold on for a moment, be still as I bring you to the castle."_ Lana heard inside her head. The familiar swarm if Will-O-Wisps started swirling around the the girl, another set of them swirling around Dream and Dame too.

And then… the three of them vanished from the Carnival, a few moments later reappearing in the queen's chamber, where she sat upright on her throne.

"Well my dear… you've done it. You are the first who has collected all twenty of the items… I must congratulate you. Here, your prize…. Uhhuhuhuhu." The woman said, snapping her fingers and causing Lana's Mediamancy to react.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **20+ reputation with Queen Cucurbita**

 **Hallowed Outfit Acquired**

 **All the items you've found Acquired**

 **500XP earnt (1650 with bonuses!)**

 **3 Unlucky Coins acquired!**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **30+ reputation with Queen Cucurbita**

 **The queen shall explain your bonus prize herself!**

 **1000XP earnt (3300 with bonuses!)**

 **2 Extra Unlucky Coin(s) acquired]**

 **[Level Up! Level 17 achieved!**

 **2 Skill Points Granted**

 **4 Stat Points Granted**

 **2 Lucky Coins Granted]**

"Thank you… so this Bonus prize… what is it?" Lana asked.

"Oh, that? That's simple." The Queen whistled loudly before calling out loudly. "COME HERE DEAR."

The doors of the throne room opened, revealing a girl slightly taller than Lana with white hair… and a familiar pair of glowing orange eyes, only slightly holding a slightly softer glow… and atop her head was a small, orange gemmed crown.

"This is my daughter, Princess Pepo."

"It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you…" The girl said quietly, giving a bow as she did so… her crown clattered to the floor, causing her to squeak in surprise and quickly try to grab it.

"You prize for getting all twenty of my items? Uhhuhuhuhu… well… its a marriage contract. With Pepo."

"What?!" Lana cried in surprise. "B-but… we're both girls… how…"

"Don't think I haven't seen your skills, Lana. The one directly at the bottom… Lady Loving Lady was it? Yes… you're perfectly fine with this. Pepo is fine with this to… she has been watching your journey with me the whole time… and has quickly become infatuated. Uhhuhuhuhu."

"W-wha… b-bu… I mean… w-what…" Lana stuttered, her cheeks burning brightly as she did so. The girl turned to Pepo, who held an even stronger blush and was messing with her dress in a rather shy manner.

"Don't you worry about that dear. I'll let you bond in your own time. In fact, she has a portal to your… 'Farm Fields' your powers detail it? Yes. It gives you plenty of time to get to know each-other… I'm also planning on putting her into Hogwarts with you… oh its all going to be so perfect… my little girl to be wed with the girl who managed to collect all twenty of the items… Uhhuhhu."

The woman's laughter filled the chamber for minutes as both children blushed up a storm, with Dream and Dame looking at the event from the side-lines with clear confusion.

"Uhhuhuhuhu… Ahh… But that can wait. You would probably like to go home now, right? Take some time to relax in a place that you know?"

"Yes please… just give me a moment." Lana said after she managed to get her bearings… even if a small blush was still clearly on her face. "Dream… can you get in your Pokéball for a while?"

" _Sure._ " The Misdreavus said simply, accepting the beam of energy that was sent at her from the ball device. With that done the girl turned to Dame, who looked at her with an aloof smile.

"Dame… can you come here?" Lana asked. The human-serpent nodded and moved over to the Potter, who quickly opened up a familiar looking portal.

'So they do work… huh' the child thought to herself before looking back to the purple highlighted woman

"Please head through this portal. There will be a woman who answers to the name Feather… listen to what she has to say while I'm not there." the girl commanded lightly… after a few moments Dame's mind finally understood what was asked of them, which was done shortly after.

The portal closed about ten seconds later, leaving Lana alone with the two royal females.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lana said. "How do I get home, I assume that the portal thing was sort of a fluke, and I wouldn't have been able to go home with them?"

"Uhhuhu… you are correct. But the way home is simple. Just jump back into your bed, which is in the corner over there…" Cucurbita pointed to the familiar sleeping apparatus, which was moved out of the way of the main throne room's path, "and close your eyes."

"That simple?"

"That simple, dear… have fun with your future adventures… Uhhuhuhuhu." the queen giggled.

"B-bye Lana… I hope to see you s-soon." Pepo stuttered.

"Bye guys… it was fun… even if unexpected. Its already passed Halloween in my world." Lana said as she climbed into 'her bed'… instantly she started to doze off.

"Its always Halloween somewhere in the universe… Uhhuhuhu."

That was the last thing Lana heard before sleep took over.

…

And then she woke up.

 **[Fully Rested! HP and Energy restored to full]**

Lana let out a yawn.

'What a weird dream…' the girl thought to herself as she climbed out of bed… only to notice she was clothed in a familiar dress.

'OR NOT?!'

 **ITS OVER.**

 **THE NEAR 26 THOUSAND WORD COUNT OF THIS CHAPTER (according to my text app)… well it'll be more after I put down this 'Author's note' but still… I REGRET DOING THIS… ONLY BECAUSE IT MEANT I COULDN'T GET THIS STORY OUT IN LIKE THE WEEK/2 WEEK THING I HAVE NORMALLY.**

 **Anyway… time for the normally scheduled junk… quest stuff… the people that posted their quests in the previous chapter will get theirs in the next one, don't worry.**

 **First we go through the rules… again:**

 **1: One quest at a time. If you already have a quest on the board and it hasn't been completed, do not send another until it is finished!**

 **2: Keep it age appropriate. Lana is nine right now, don't try and get her to go on like a panty raid… ya creeps.**

 **3: Make reasonable awards. While Lana is quickly becoming overpowered she is working on it in her own way, don't give her a hat that makes everything around her bend to her will.**

 **4: Don't put the requirements above her skill levels… or precisely her Mediamancy ability. If you want her to grab a picture of Giratina, wait until she can actually get a picture of Giratina.**

 **Those are the rules, if your quest isn't accepted I'll be sure to tell you… but you want to know how to make a quest don't you? Well here you are… again**

 **Step One: Make a note**

 **Create a note for the quest board, follow Hum Bel's example by putting a character name… or not if you want to be sneaky. You can have any character**

 **Step Two: write the quest pop up. The system is as follows. Keep an eye for the asterisks (*) for places you need to fill in.**

 **[Quest! *Insert Quest Name***

 ***insert quest description***

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 ***insert quest completion requirements.***

 **Bonus requirements:**

 ***Insert another thing that you might want done, but is not related to the quest's main objective.***

 **Rewards:**

 ***Insert reward***

 ***Insert bonus reward if appropriate, or leave it as ? if you want it as secret from Lana, than give it to me somewhere else in your message.***

 ***Insert xp reward number here*xp (Before bonuses)**

 ***Insert How many lucky coins will be given* Lucky Coin(s)**

 ***Insert a failure 'reward', or put 'Quest failure is unobtainable' if you have nothing negative to do***

 **Quest Timer: *insert time limit if appropriate to quest*.]**

 **Step three: create a thank you note if needed (An example of it not being needed is if Lana were to meet them in person.) I neglected to mention this originally, and it made things a little awkward for one quest I was given. I got that sorted out though, so no worries.**

 **I would also like to mention again the fact that you might want to remove the * from the quest boxes. That is just a 'put things here' thing, you don't need to leave it in there.**

 **Again. THE USE OF A FANFICTION ACCOUNT IS HIGHLY RECCOMENDED, SO CONTACTING YOU CAN BE EASIER.**

 **I'LL BE UPDATING MY MAIN PAGE WITH LANA'S NEW ITEMS AND SKILLS, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT AFTER THIS IS POSTED…**

 **ORBIT AND STUFF** **  
** **CYA. HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**


	8. Chapter Eight: No Time To Waste

The Mediamancer

Chapter Eight: No Time To Waste.

Lana's mind quickly rattled with thoughts and ideas.

'Okay, first I need to find out if I was seemingly gone for an entire day. If I had… I hope I didn't worry Ruby.' The girl turned to look at her clock, which conveniently had a date just below the time.

'23rd of November… so I didn't go missing… That's good.' She thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. 'and I came back/awoke at Seven… that gives me plenty of time to go through the rewards I got from the queen… like these 'Unlucky Coins'… hopefully its just a name to go with the Halloween theme… and not something that is unlucky.'

After greeting her three room-mates, who had woken up after the girl's minor panic, Lana moved to her desk and got to her task… changing clothes wasn't even needed because of her waking up wearing the 'Hallowed Outfit'.

Lana pulled out the first Unlucky Coin- which looked like just a plain Lucky Coin but was slightly blackened- from her inventory. The fact they were in her inventory was an odd event she noticed a while back, originally coins appeared in front of her, but now they went straight into her inventory. It didn't matter really, it was in fact a little more convenient because it meant if she levelled up in the company of others they didn't freak out about coins appearing in flashes of light.

The girl shook her head, now wasn't the time for coin theory, it was the time for coin action… after scanning them, just to be sure.

 **[Unlucky Coin**

 **Consumable**

 **Don't let the 'Unlucky' in its name put you off. Its just themeing. What you will get instead is Halloween themed items, or just 'dark' items.**

 **Effects:**

 **Flip to get special prizes!]**

'That's good then… time for the first flip.' Lana thought as she let out a little sigh of relief.

 **[Uncommon Prize**

 **Recipe: Demonic-offee**

 **Consumable**

 **A recipe for the Darkest Roast, loved by most demons… and they kind of need it. The screams of the damned kind of make it hard to sleep, so they need something strong to actually do their work.**

 **Effects:**

 **Teaches the recipe for Demonic-offee.]**

'So the opposite of Divini-tea?' The girl thought as she read the recipe, causing the scroll it had formed on to vanish and the information to be stored in her crafting section instead.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Infinite Ritual Chalk-Pen**

 **Other**

 **Another one of the Infinity Cat's collection, this chalk is infused with magic and is the basis for quite a few ritual circles.**

 **Effects:**

 **Chalk especially used for rituals.]**

The look of the item reminded Lana of a lip stick or lip balm, but with chalk replacing the item inside. Its container held the familiar Infinity-Eyed cat… which Lana was getting increasingly interested by.

 **[Rare Prize!**

 **Frog Hat**

 **Clothing**

 **Hop to it.**

 **Effects:**

 **Increased jump hight, lessened effects from falling]**

'Another dumb outfit piece?!' Lana thought in annoyance as she looked at the frog-styled hat. It was quickly hidden away beside the Bear Onesie hidden in her wardrobe.

 **[Common Prize**

 **Darkest Chocolate x 5**

 **Consumable**

 **These bars of chocolate are extremely bitter, and never usually on sale… normally because those that actually like them by it by the box. If you manage to find someone who actually likes this sort of thing, its an amazing bribing method.**

 **Effects:**

 **Is extremely bitter, most people would not be able to handle it.]**

'Okay, who would like extremely bitter choco- WOAH THERE.' Lana's previous thoughts were put to a near-standstill as the last prize appeared… it was huge, but thankfully it appeared close enough to the ground that it didn't make much noise as it landed on her carpet.

 **[Wha… OKAY?! Prize**

 **Soul Scrimbobulatifier (Scrim-Bob-Ulat-Ifier)**

 **Decoration/Tool**

 **The Soul Scrimbobulatifier was made to craft with souls, is fueled by souls… and has a soul… Maybe? This wasn't supposed to be a prize in the lucky coins… are you sure I'm supposed to keep this in here? Put it in the Unlucky Coin prize pool? I guess it fits… I've been putting this down in Lana's prize details haven't I… damn it… why would they give this job to someone who types out their thoughts subconsciously when they drift… WAIT DON'T SEND IT OUT YET YOU IDIO-**

 **Effects:**

 **Crafts with souls, Is fueled by souls.]**

'That's… peculiar. So the prize descriptions aren't given from my abilities like I thought… are my scans the same way? Am I being watched every time I scan something? I really hope not.' The girl thought as she shivered.

Those ideas were put aside as she decided to inspect the device that had appeared in front of her. It was encased in slightly shiny grey metal, with large cube compartment made of glass which looked to be a spot for placing items inside. On the side were three tubular-shaped glasses, each one marked with a letter with one had a 'B' and the others holding 'G' and 'W'. along with that was a chute that emptied into a circular outcrop of the machine just below the tubes, and a handle that opened up to a chute that went inside the machine around the centre.

Finally, Lana's attention was brought to the screen just below the tallest point of the machine, which protruded with three chimneys. Just next to it was a red button marked with a power symbol. Interested, the girl pressed it.

Instantly the screen flickered to life, a flat blue background providing an image for… an emoticon face.

 _"Hello user! Thank you for activating this Soul Scrimbobulatifier unit. I am Optic, your soul crafting assistant. May I ask for you name?"_ a happy voice chirped from inside the machine, matching the rapidly changing '^ - ^, ^ o ^' that was currently on the screen as it talked.

"Umm… my name is Lana Potter." The girl replied.

 _"A pleasure to meet you, Lana Potter! Your name has been assigned as the owner of this machine. Would you like to go through a test run on how to use the device?"_

"Yes please."

The emoticon face moved to the side of the screen, the place it was filling now presenting a drawing of the machine.

 _"Very well then, Owner Lana."_ A red arrow pointed to the handle on the centre of the machine's drawing. _"This here is the soul input. This is where you place the fuel. Fuel can be collected from Crystallized soul, and fresh food. Fresh food collects soul energy during its growth, and the machine will pull what it can out from it. To continue this test run, please provide some fuel for this test run to continue."_

'It was a good thing I banished that soul shard from my head then… it has conveniently given me the fuel needed.' Lana thought to herself as she pulled out the small slither of crystal and sent it falling into the fuel chute.

 _"This is some very high quality light soul… please wait a moment as it is converted into energy."_

Inside the machine Lana could hear whirring, boiling and all sorts of other peculiar sounds. A few moments later the tube marked with L was filled with glowing white… stuff. It was hard to describe, as it changed from mist into fluid into solid into mist again every few moments.

 _"Your next step is to place an item you would like to modify with soul properties inside the compartment. Since it is your first time, I would suggest a weapon. This will help with future fuel collection, as I will explain later. Any size will fit inside the compartment, so don't worry about that."_

'Well okay… I'll put in Fear Eater, it seems to be the weapon I keep going to recently.' Lana thought to herself as she pulled out the sword and put it inside the glass container. Optic was correct about the lack of size problem too, as the blade was a little too big for the box originally but seemed to shrink down to a more fitting size as the Potter placed it.

 _"Excellent. You next step is to select from the available options on the screen by tapping them."_ a relatively large list replaced the Soul Scrimbobulatifier's picture, but one already seemed highlighted from the listtoo. _"As a suggestion, I have already selected the soul infused property of Crystallization, which will coagulate the soul of the being defeated by the sword into a safe to handle crystal, like the one you used to fuel the machine. However, you still have many options to select that will not put a dent in your current fuel count. Tap the one that interests you and I shall explain its effects."_

Lana looked through the options with interest. Some were simple, like a 'fire infusion' or 'ice infusion' which were easily explained… but one was very interesting to the girl.

 _"You've selected Soul Bound. This infuses spiritual life into the blade and stops everyone except the first to touch the weapon after the upgrade, or those the weapon feels 'comfortable' with, from wielding it. This is also effected by the item its infused to, and the type of soul being selected for the infusion. Would you like to confirm this upgrade?"_

After some thought… Lana confirmed it. After a little bit more searching the girl decided against any further upgrades and confirmed the infusion.

 _"Excellent… infusion starting, please do not try and remove the item from the container."_

The… soul mass… thinned inside the Tube and was now filling the glass container. As if it were iron to a magnet, the substance was sticking to the fearsome looking blade, causing a white sheen to start that ran up the weapon's sharp edge, the opposite way to its original red, and white crystal surrounded the pommel's red gem.

 _"Infusion complete. Please remove item from container."_

Lana opened the compartment once more and removed Fear Eater from inside, which returned to its original size as she did so.

 _'It is a pleasure to finally speak to you, Mistress.'_ Lana heard in her head. The voice was Melodious, but might have come out as 'Bone Chilling' to others.

"Fear Eater?" The girl questioned. Hearing voices in her head was becoming all too natural to her now… and that was not a good thing.

 _'Correct Mistress. I would like to tell you something, before you decide to sheath me in that calm void you call your inventory… please polish me when you get the chance… before you I was sent out as your prize they gave me one so I could look good… and I would like to feel that once more.'_

"I'll see what I can find then."

 _'Thank you, Mistress.'_ was the last thing the now singular-telepathic sword said before it was sheathed and returned to the inventory… which Lana now knew was a 'calm void'… whatever that was.

'Okay, so the Soul… Scrimbobulatifier… will be useful in the future, but it needs to not just sit in the middle of my floor and cause people to ask questions.'

"Hey… Optic, was it?" Lana asked. The screen, which had dulled in brightness slightly, flickered to life once more.

 _"Yes, Owner Lana?"_

"Is there a way to move this machine… it looks pretty heavy."

 _"Each Soul Scrimbobulatifier comes with a moving mode, giving it temporarily feather-weight qualities. Would you like me to activate it?"_ The mechanical voice chirped.

"Yes, thank you." Lana replied gratefully. The full blue background was covered by a picture of a white feather, the words =Moving Mode Active= flickering below it.

Lana moved quickly, putting the machine into the empty corner of her room, slightly beside her bedstand.

 ** _(Yes, I did in fact make a map of Lana's room, along with Ruby's house. It helps and I might post them if you guys want it)_**

After movement was complete the Soul Scrimbobulatifier deactivated itself, leaving Lana to once more continue with coin flipping.

Sadly, Luck wasn't on Lana's exact side today, as the first two coins were another three health juices and energy juices respectfully. The next two were better, as she received another set of three Blessed Seeds, equalling six, the fifth item was good too, as it was another five pack of upgrade chips, filling her up to a reasonable nine. The sixth was another BLT… but something new did appear on the seventh flip. Two full-body mirrors, with fancy frames

 **[Very Rare Prize!**

 **Twin Mirror Gates**

 **Decoration/Tool**

 **The Twin Mirror Gates act like regular mirrors… but if you knock on the frame, the other mirror will hear and they will be linked until knocked on again. While linked, you can talk to the people on the other side… or just walk through the mirror entirely, acting like a doorway. Its useful for when you have two places you would like kept on hand.**

 **Effects:**

 **When knocked on it acts like a doorway.]**

'That'll be really useful to get to the farm fields… I'll go an place the other mirror there later.' The girl thought as she moved both mirrors to the corner of the room. That idea would be used later, for now… she had quests to check. She had a little time before her Aunt would expect her to be up too, so she could probably finish quick quest.

The board's bell had been ringing like crazy.

Lana stepped up to the board, its ringing ceasing as it seemed to understand that its user knew that there were new quests, and pulled down the first one she saw, reading the note quickly.

=Yo! So uh... kinda got stuck here? I'm in a dungeon, but some idiot froze the fire ring in a block of ice. ...I mean, I'm surprised they don't do that more often. Guess they know I'll just whoop their butts harder when I get to the boss chamber.

So, anyway, you got something I can melt this with? Like something that'd let me breathe fire! Like a giant kaiju! I'll make it worth your while, I can send you this wand I've got. I can't use it anyway; I got it a couple of adventures ago, and everyone knows you can't reuse adventuring tools!

-Ittle=

 **[Quest! Things are heating up!**

 **Looks like a fellow adventurer is in a bit of a jam! Get Ittle something that can help her melt through a block of enchanted ice.**

 **Completion Requirements:**

 **Deliver any item with a magical fire effect, including consumables.**

 **Bonus Requirements:**

 **Deliver an item that grants fire breath.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Portal Wand**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Extra rep with Ittle, ?**

 **100 XP**

 **2 Lucky coins**

 **Quest Failure is unobtainable.**

 **Quest Timer: Until Ittle runs out of side-quests, gets bored, and sets the whole dungeon on fire. Probably around 6 hours]**

'Huh, so she to melt ice… but preferably breath fire. The only thing I can think of right now… would be Spicy Food from Kirby's Dream Land. I should be able to pull out a reasonable amount.' Lana thought to herself as she went to her games collection and pulled out the copy of her game.

Five minutes of effort later the girl had three plates of the curry… which she dare not try in fear of burning her aunt's house down. After the three plates were inside the turn in box, and promptly vanished, Lana quickly wrote the note to go with it.

=Dear Ittle.

These plates of curry will cause you to breath fire uncontrollably for a reasonable amount of time. Hopefully it gets you out of that situation of yours.

Lana=

'This should do it.' the girl reasoned, letting the paper drift in to the turn in location, causing it to vanish like the plates of curry before it.

Now all that she had to do was wait.

But that waiting could be done fulfilling a quest she was given earlier.

Lana quietly pulled out the set gold plated armour and placed it gently upon her bedroom floor. When the entire suit was put in a manner similar to an actual body the girl pulled out the vial of the metallic liquid and checked the tag once more, just to be sure on the step she needed to do.

=Apply on to full set of armour=

'Yep…' Lana thought to herself as she popped off the cork, which released the oily, coppery aroma from inside the container. 'So when it says apply… do I need to use my hands? It looks like an oil, so it should be okay.'

To test her idea, Lana dragged her pinkie finger along the top of the potion and inspected it. She was right, it was a constancy between gravy and sun cream. After a few moments of watching it slide down her finger she rubbed it on the five-fingered gauntlet of the armour. Her interest was peaked as smear of potion seemingly vanished into plates.

The girl quickly got to work, pouring a pound coin sized glob of the fluid into her hands and rubbing it into the chestplate. Soon every plate of metal had been coated with the vanished fluid, leaving only a couple drops of the metallic fluid remaining inside the vial.

'Okay, that's all of it… what does this do? Am I supposed t-

Lana's ideas were put to a stop as the segments of armour, which were slightly apart, clinked together. From inside the slit of the helmet that eyes would see through two lights started to glow…

Then the armour stood up, the shiny metal clinking together as it did so.

 _"Knight Plume reporting for duty, milady."_ A young, woman's voice echoed from the armour gallantly, a gauntlet held at the spot a heart would be.

"Uh… at ease?" Lana said uncertainly. 'what was in that potion?!'

 _"You look confused, milady is there anything wrong?"_ The now animated suit said. Lana didn't know what to reply with, causing the armour to start rattling from what appeared to be panic. _"My lady, please! If I have done anything wrong… please tell me! I'll try my best to fix the problem! Are my gauntlets not up to your standards?!"_

The armour started to panic even louder, spouting about its apparent failure of meeting her lady's standards as the tightly held gear started to clatter to the floor as it's panic turned into tears.

 _"I'm a shame to my lady's name! This unworthy armour is useless!"_

"Ahh- please don't cry, Plume was it? You're not a failure, I'm just a little confused."Lana said as she picked up the armour's helmet into her hands, the cold metal was now warm with life.

 _"C-confused? How s-so my l-lady"_ the helmet clattered in confusion.

"Well you see I was told to put this potion on some armour… and now the armour is you, I think. Are you the armour?"

 _"Yes my lady… I am the armour… Knight Plume… at your service."_ The gold-embroidered gear rattled. _"Your personal guard… if you'll have this worthless heap of metal junk."_

"Of course you can be my guard, you're not worthless too. In fact, you seem really cool! A living armour? That's pretty cool to me!" Lana said, entirely truthful with her words. A potion that gave armour life? That was very cool! And the fact the armour sounded female? That was even better.

 _"C-cool? My l-lady… I don't know what to say."_ Lana felt the helmet in her hands grow hotter, which the girl realised it was probably the armour's 'blush'.

"Yup. Now please, pull yourself together. I have a mission for you."

 _"A Mission? For me?!"_ Lana felt Plume's head-helmet start tugging the direction of the rest of her body so let it go, causing it to roll back to the rest of the armour and pulled itself back to its tall, bulky form. _"What do you desire this humble servant to do?"_

"Your first mission… is to take one of those mirrors through this portal." The girl quickly pulled open a portal to the farm fields. "Once you're there, look for a woman with white wings and give the mirror to her. I'll come get you later, so just do what you want after the task is complete. Tell her that if she wants to talk to knock on the mirror's frame too."

 _"Right away, milady!"_ With one final salute the golden-plated armour marched through the portal, one of the gate mirrors held tightly by the frame in her gauntlets. The portal closed moments later at Lana's confirmation.

'Okay… time to write a note to Hum Bel… hopefully this was what the potion was meant to do?'

Lana returned to the quest board and pulled another scrap of paper from the pile.

=Dear Hum Bel

I managed to collect the suit of armour your potion required, and did as I was asked of from the tag. If your potion was meant to bring life to the armour, it has worked extremely well. I now have the company of a feminine sounding armour calling themselves Plume. They also seem rather… worshiping, by that I mean they panicked when they thought they weren't 'up to my standards' and were willing to follow orders I asked them to do.

If this effect wasn't planned… well I would be extremely confused on what the potion was meant to do.

Hoping to get a reply from you soon.

Lana.=

Into the outbound box the note went, vanishing like the items before it. The girl checked her alarm clock, which now read a reasonable time of =8:00=.

Deciding to wait for the two quests replies to return in the company of others… and by that she meant other humans. T1nk3r, Mew and Chirpu seemed to enjoy just passing their time messing around on her computer so she decided to leave them be… with a nice collection of sweets she had procured from the Carnival of Conundrums for them to snack on if they wanted it.

When Lana entered the kitchen she was met with the sight of Ruby nursing a mug of coffee, as usual, but this time she appeared to be actually eating something with it, that something was a bacon sandwich. Another was waiting in front of the seat beside the girl's aunt, clearly meant for the Mediamancer, which she started eating happily.

"Morning kiddo." The woman greeted with a smile. Said face turned to one of confusion as she saw what the younger Potter was wearing. "What's with the Spooky-Halloweenie getup? It looks nice… but I don't recall it being in collection of clothes I bought you. Did it come from one of those coins?"

"Not exactly. Last night when I went to bed I woke up in this weird, haunting throne room…"

Lana proceeded to give the elder Potter a simplified story of what had happened, which the woman looked extremely surprised at.

"So… you're now set to be married with the Queen of this Halloworld's daughter… and you got a bunch of neat stuff?"

"Yup. And then I woke up, did some quest related things and then came into the kitchen where you were waiting." Lana said as she finished her sandwich.

"Huh… well the Carnival did sound pretty fun. You ever go their with that future wife of yours, see if I can come."

The girl nodded… and then decided to speak up about something related to her whole story told.

"So… You're not… disgusted by the fact I like girls that way?"

"'Course not, its the same way with me. Your father and his group exactly the best boys out there when they were younger and were a real turn off from boys when I grew up… especially when one of them tried to hit on me… Urgh. Pettigrew may have been a friend of your Father's, but he wasn't exactly the best looking... and his personality was also an extreme turn off. Skittish in a ratty way, bummed off friends way too much. If I was your dad, I probably wouldn't have even been friends with him… well, that doesn't really matter now… he's kind of gone." The final words were said with quite sombre tones, something Lana picked up on.

"What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well… one of your dad's other friends, a man called Sirius Black…" Lana's head flickered with memories of a black dog as Ruby said the man's name. "He went crazy, he joined Voldemort and told him where your parents were hiding. Then he killed Pettigrew… and a few other pieces… when I saw that in the paper I was shocked… I didn't expect Sirius to be able to do such a thing… he was your dad's closest friend… heck, he was your godfather!"

"Umm…" The nine year old was feeling rather uncomfortable at this news, even more so than her aunt. In an attempt for both of them to feel a little better, she decided to question something else the woman mentioned.

"You said something about a paper… what newspaper prints wizard news?"

"Oh, there are plenty of wizard newspapers... the main one most people read would be the Daily Prophet though. Which reminds me… I do need to collect the most recent copy…"

'Distraction: Success!' Lana thought to herself.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Distract (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Things getting awkward? Tell them about the Elephant totally behind them. Perfect for escaping conversations and people chasing you. Your skills get better the more you use them, so try your best.**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases chances that distractions made by you to work.]**

Her powers seemed to agree with her, if it thought that her attempt could have even count as a distraction.

Ruby idly looked at her watch, her eyes widening as it threw out the time of 8:30 on its hands.

"Sorry, Kiddo. I gotta open the store. Have fun with the rest of today, try and be around for Lunch and or Dinner… but if you can't please leave a note for me so I don't worry." The woman said before gulping down the luke-warm dregs of her coffee and headed out of the kitchen. A few moments later Lana heard the sound of the ladder-stairs shifting… then closing a few moments later.

'Okay… time to see if those two quests have been completed.' Lana thought to herself as she returned to her bedroom.

As expected somewhat, when Lana moved to the quest board two new windows popped up, signalling both of the turned in quests' completions.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **2 Sanity Potions Acquired!**

 **2 Crystallization Flasks Acquired!**

 **2 Coagulation Potions Acquired!**

 **20+ Reputation with Hum Bel**

 **100XP earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin acquired!**

 **Rewards contained inside box]**

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **Portal Wand Acquired!**

 **100XP earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **1 Lucky Coin acquired!**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **+30 Reputation with Ittle**

 **100 Xp earnt (330 with bonuses!)**

 **2 Health Potions acquired!**

 **2 Extra Lucky Coin(s) acquired!**

 **Rewards contained inside box (Box has been split internally for reward showing reward convenience]**

'Okay… lets see what Hum Bel's note says first.' Lana thought as she opened the inbound box and picked up the note from inside the pile of potions, which was clearly the potion maker's reward.

=Dear Lana

YES, THAT IS WHAT THE POTION WAS SUPPOSED TO DO… Or rather its a potion I will now call an 'Armanimate Potion'. The Potion is affected by the user and the substances found in the area upon the armour's animation… that sense of Loyalty the armour has was probably from something like your own sweat.

Anyway, here are the descriptions of the potions I have given you as a reward.

Sanity Potion: Clears the mind of any negative effects on thoughts that were not originally part of the mind… It also stops such effects from happening for about an hour after consumption. I get the feeling you may need them… thanks to a close friend of mine.

Crystallization Flask: These are meant to be thrown. Whatever it shatters on will quickly be encased in crystal. If the thing is living… well they won't die, they'll just fall into a state of immobility, while still being able to somewhat see their surroundings. A living subject can be easily be removed by causing damage to the crystal's structure… also known as hitting it really hard.

Coagulation Potion: Once drunk any of your blood that touches air will harden… this means any cuts will instantly scab over, preventing any further bleeding. These effects work for an hour too.

Of course, this 'Lady Plume' that has been created is your main award though. Have fun!

Hum Bel.=

'Okay then… lets see this other note then.'

=Hey! That was awesome, I was all like "RAAAAAAAAAWR" and the block melted just like that! It was a weird way to do it… But you're cool in my book. Here's the wand! It's pretty useful, you can make blocks with it, then teleport stuff to where a block is. I also grabbed some of Tippsie's potions while she was rolling around trying to put herself out, so you can have those too! Now I've got a yeti to give a seriously bad hair day…=

'Woah… that wand will be extremely useful in the long run… if I find things I would prefer not to carry around I could designate a point to teleport those things to… like the farm fields.'

With both notes read Lana quickly pulled all the rewards out the boxes, only taking a few moments to examine the blue potion marked with =Sanity=, the deep crimson one marked with =Coagulation= and the two paper-covered flasks marked with =Crystallize= before storing them away. The wand didn't exactly look special either, with it looking to be made of plain wood, polished and a golden crate looking topper on it.

 **["Hey Lana… that egg you have is glowing."]**

That message from T1nk3r made the girl's eyes widen… the Pokémon egg! How could she have forgotten?! the Mechanical Pixie wasn't lying either. The unhatched being contained atop her bed was now glowing brightly as the sounds of cracking was getting increasingly louder. Remembering Cucurbita's words passed on from Yuki Lana dived onto her bed, making sure she was in sight of whatever was going to come out.

A few more heavy cracks later… and the room was filled with blinding light.

One second later it was gone, instead replaced by a Pokémon which was now scrambling out of the toppled over incubator. Lana's eyes met with the Pokémon's… and something sparked inside her. The Pokémon looked at her with soul staring eyes, filled with an emotion the girl couldn't recognise.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Bond Receptive**

 **Type: Passive**

 **'Positive' bonds easily stick, both magic and emotional. Things like a parental bond for instance.**

 **Effects:**

 **Bonds are more reactive to you.]**

Why the skill was generated Lana decided to think about later… all she could think about was the sight of the new Pokémon… a little bipedal creature, with a head which looks like it was a three-spiked helmet, though the spikes seemed to move kind of like flames. Its entirely grey body also poofed out in the neck area, resembling a scarf.

The Potter child didn't have any more time to take in the hatchling any more after that… because it dove directly at her and disappeared into her shadow.

 **[Marshadow has joined your party?]**

'So that's its name… Marshadow?' Lana thought as she tried to inspect her own shadow… nothing revealed itself as 'Off' per se, but the girl could feel the humanoid in there somehow… and it was watching everything.

"Okay… I have a new follower who is living in my shadow right now…" The girl mumbled before heading back to the quest board… it was best to just put that event on the side.

How was a girl supposed to get something out of her own shadow after all?

Lana quickly pulled the next note from the board and scanned the words scrawled on it.

=Please I don't know if someone can heard me but please am need your help. I need something that can stop the bleeding and hallucinations from the curse of the abyss, I don't know how long i can survive in this place so please help me!

If its to late to save me, please tell my family i love them

Ivan, the delver in the 4th layers=

 **[Quest! A Call From The Abyss**

 **A father need your help to comeback to his family, help him!**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Give an item that makes the user immune from bleeding and hallucinations. Can be consumable and can be different items to grant the effects, does not need to be just one.**

 **Bonus requirements:**

 **None**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **250xp (Before bonuses)**

 **2 Lucky Coin**

 **If you fail this quest… you will need to tell the family of their loss… If you manage to find them at least**

 **Quest Timer: Six Hours.]**

'Okay… this quest is the first of mine to have real consiquenses for the failure… thankfully Hum Bel's potions should grant both of the effects needed.' Lana thought to herself as she pulled out a Sanity Potion and Coagulation Potion from her pocket and started writing the matching note.

=Dear Ivan

These two potions should help with both of the negative effects of the curse you speak of. They only last for an hour, so please work quickly. I may not really know you, but I would hate to see a life lost

Lana=

The girl quickly put the potions and the note inside the outbox, letting out a little sigh of relief as the items disappeared, hopefully to their intended recipient.

'And the waiting game begins once more… so I guess I have some time to look through some of the Halloworld items I got, like that skill book. Fire control sounds cool… but a little dangerous.'

With her desk chair occupied by both Chirpu, Mew and T1nk3r Lana opted to sit on her bed as she pulled out the skill book. Quickly, in an attempt to not burn herself in the crystalline flame book too much, the girl opened it up quickly. The book vanished just like the Feather Throw skill book before it, instead being replaced by a text window, a rush of knowledge… and an odd feeling of increased body temperature.

 **[Skill Learnt: Flame Control**

 **Quell the living element of fire! Bend it to your will in any way you like. Stronger flames take more energy to control, so keep an eye on your energy meter!**

 **Effects:**

 **Control flames**

 **(Costs different amounts of Energy based on the amount of fire and what type produced.)]**

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Fire Resist**

 **Toasty… your body's natural heat resistance has increased. Small flames won't do anything, big flames do little.**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Effects:**

 **Resistant to fire.]**

'Neat. Next time I find some fire I'll be sure to try and control it.' Lana thought to herself. 'Now… the other queen's gifts.'

The girl started with pulling out the Posi-Battery Locket and put it around her neck, letting it rest beside the small pouch of Incense. Instantly the warmth that she felt produced in her hands during her time at the carnival filled her entire body. With that item dealt with Lana turned to a blank spots that were the top of her shelves.

The ball of rainbow yarn was placed upon a spot just below one of her windows. After a few moments of inactivity Lana placed the first wool doll she got from the carnival, the Huntress.

This time those few moments held action.

The ball recognised the acceptance of its main purpose and unwinded slightly. A thread of it slithered its way across the shelving and into a groove inside the knitted huntress. The sound of the thread snipping reached Lana's ears afterwards, leaving a small cut of the rainbow yarn to entwine itself into the doll's back as the rest retreated back to the ball.

Then… the Huntress' arms started to twitch, curling experimentally. After a while of tests the now animated doll climbed to their feet, a stubby arm reaching to their face in confusion as it seemed looked around the surface it was 'born' on.

Eventually the Huntress' plush gaze met Lana, who was looking at the little being in interest, and she waved.

'Cute…' Lana thought to herself. 'What'll happen if I put another down?'

This thought led the girl to put a little white, hooded robe covered girl next to the soul wool, apparently it was a 'Cleric' according to the one who gave it to her.

Once more the Soul Wool wormed a string inside the knitted doll's 'core', giving it life. The Huntress looked at the interaction with interest… and quickly pulled their new kin to their feet when they saw what happened.

Lana watched the two wool beings fuss around with each-other for a few minutes, seemingly talking in their own fluffy language as they moved their arms animatedly.

'Even cuter!' The girl squealed internally. 'Okay, just two more for now… don't want to make a tiny army of tiny wool people yet.'

Lana quickly placed two more dolls near the soul wool ball, this time being a little grey-wool armoured 'knight' and a purple and wide brimmed hat wearing 'witch'. Huntress and Cleric watched intently as the two new shelf dwellers received their 'slither of life'.

For the next few hours Lana watched the now four of them examine their space, talk between each-other and, to Lana's surprise, show off the seemingly magic skills they had.

The Huntress was the first to show hers, revealing a bow matching her stature and pulling out a similar arrow from her cloak. She let the arrow fly into the wardrobe's side, which was connected to their shelf space, and received a trio of wool clapping hands as the arrow stuck… luckily the damage to the wardrobe was minimal… and seemingly vanished after Huntress removed the tiny arrow.

Cleric was next showing off her hands, whose wool was seemingly dyed green for a few moments before returning to normal after the 'show' was complete. Lana assumed it was related to healing… the little thing was a 'Cleric' after all.

Knight revealed their power after that, presenting a needle modified with a hilt and what appeared to be a bottle cap painted with the depiction of a dragon and hammered into a shield… how both items managed to stick to the stubby things the dolls had as hands was just assumed to be magic to the Mediamancer.

Finally the Witch revealed her power, cutting off the knights proud pose they had stood in after their presentation and the other two Doll's admiration of tiny sword skill. They pulled out a little but seemingly stiff tree sapling, somehow still living if the healthy green leaves and stem were showing anything, and raised it into the air. After a few moments tiny glowing orbs started flying around the group, making the other three stare in awe and clap in joy.

Lana would have spent more time with her new companions, but was distracted by the ringing bell of the quest board, signalling something new had arrived.

'An hour has passed… hopefully the man managed to get out and this message isn't telling me of my failure.'

A few moments later the girl let out a sigh of relief. As she opened the box of inbound quest rewards she noticed a note… and that a positive box appeared in front of her.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **Dull 1000 Men Pins Acquired!**

 **250XP earnt (825 with bonuses!)**

 **2 Lucky Coins acquired!]**

'1000 Men Pins? Maybe the not will say what they are. If not I guess I'll have to resort to scanning it'

=Dear Lana

Thank you, I don't know how you know I was in need of help but that doesn't matter, i will be in debt to you. If you ever come to Orth, come find me. I want to know how my savior is going. If you want to become a delver yourself beware, not all of them come back from the abyss.

Take this and hope to see you around!

Ivan=

'Okay then… Scanning it is' Lana thought as she put the note down and pulled out the two pins from the box, being careful not to prick herself on the sharp points they had.

 **[Dull 1000 Men Pins**

 **Equipment?**

 **In their own world it has been said that these Pins will give the wielder the strength of 1000 men… Sadly, these effects seemed to have been lost in the journey to you. Maybe the powers will return if you take them back to their home realm?**

 **Effects:**

 **Currently Lacks Use]**

'Great… those powers sound pretty cool… and I can't even use them.' The girl groaned internally in disappointment as she put the pins and other rewards into her inventory. 'Let's just try and get on with the next quest I suppose.'

This idea was postponed as she heard a knocking noise… but it wasn't coming from her bedroom's door.

It was coming from the mirror, whose twin was now residing in the Farm Fields… which Lana was getting a nice shot of from in the reflection… well, she would have if Feather wasn't there.

"Oh, Feather! I see Plume managed to get the mirror to you?" Lana said lightly as she moved properly in front of the originally reflective surface. "How is she… how is everyone there in fact? I seem to be dropping off a large collection of companions your direction so hopefully you're handling it."

"We're d-doing okay. P-plume I-is… uhh… resting you might call it?" The Shy Angel turned the mirror's vision to the animated armour, which was rattling lightly as the sound of snoring came from it. "D-dame, who h-has told me you c-called her that… gets on o-oddly well with the Humanitree… but s-she won't l-let anyone but you try and t-take the fruit. B-bakesly is d-doing well… the S-snorkacks are keeping to themselves mostly, O-only coming out to take O-oran Berries t-to eat when they g-get hungry."

"That sounds like things are running smoothly then… Hey Feather, I need you to move out the way for a moment." Lana requested, her mind sparking with the realisation that she in fact had things to do in the Farm Fields herself.

"O-oh, of course…" The winged being sidestepped a few times uncertainly, leaving a clear spot in front of the mirror.

'Okay, so do I just walk in?' The Mediamancer thought to herself as she took a step towards the mirror, her hand reached out to touch the glass-like surface… which started to waver as Lana felt her hand slip through, letting the soft breeze of the fields to touch her skin.

After a few moments of wiggling her fingers Lana walked all the way through, which caused Feather to squeak out in surprise.

Lana spent some time in the Farm Fields after that, planting her new blessed seeds and collecting more of the fruit and berries from the already grown plants around the area. Along with that she conversed with some of the companions residing in the fields.

She also let out Dream, upon realising she hadn't let the Pokémon out in a while

[*In order to speed things up… lets go somewhere else… Hogwarts anyone?*]

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office in annoyance.

How can a girl the age of nine manage to break every tracking device in his room?

It happened a few days ago. He was enjoying his favourite 'muggle' sweet of Lemon Drops when every silvery and smoke producing item, purposefully disguised to look like such to make it look like he was just 'eccentric' and had many odd magic items in his room, exploded into pieces.

The old man was able to block most of the damage… but much to his annoyance his Phoenix companion Fawkes was not so lucky and was forced into a state of rebirth, leaving him out of commission for a while.

Dumbledore immediately went off to the Dursleys to find out what was going on… only to find that the family was under arrest for abuse of the Potter girl… and that it happened nearly a week ago.

It had happened before, but a few memory charms later and removal of evidence meant the girl had remained with them…

This time however? The entire town knew about it… paperwork for the arrests was already filed and it was already all over the news.

He couldn't reverse this.

What made it worse was the fact Mrs Figg, someone Albus knew 'closely', had said that the child had moved in with her Paternal Aunt.

This left the man trapped… The Squib woman Ruby Potter was smart enough to hire some Goblins to charm her home against those with the intent of harming the inhabitants all those years ago when she was starting up The Lady Nerd… it was mostly meant for robbers and the like but magic had realised Dumbledore's ill will too and had therefore left the area out of his mind and left him unable to go inside.

This meant… he would need to wait two years.

Hopefully at that time, when Lana was to be going to Hogwarts, she would still be left malleable enough to his control as he planned all those years before.

For the greater good… the loss of one girl's 'free will' was enough of a cost to protect the witches and wizards of England… of the whole world.

Or at least… that was what the man thought he was doing in his senile mind.

[*Back to Lana, my dears!*]

When Lana, and in connection Dream returned to her home it was a little after twelve and the girl could hear her Aunt walking in the hallway outside her room, most likely off to make something for the both of them.

The girl opened the door and confirmed her guess to be true, Ruby was indeed just about to open the kitchen door… but had turned around slightly at the sound of the other door.

"Hey kiddo. I was just about to get started on lunch, wanna come with? There is something I need to tell you and its best to get it out of the way now." The woman said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving the entrance open so she could see Lana.

"Alright, just give me a few seconds." Lana looked back to her bedroom and its inhabitants… while they seemed perfectly alright eating the Jelly and Berry Diet she had unknowingly placed them on, she wanted to at least get something else for them.

"Dream, you wait here with the others and Introduce yourself. I'll be back soon."

" _You got it Lana… hold on, is that a mew?!_ " The Misdreavus gasped in surprise, suddenly distracted by the Legend… who was currently giggling happily at pictures of cats with her other two companions.

With that out of the way Lana headed off to the kitchen and found Ruby looking through the fridge.

"So what do you want to have for lunch? I can't decide so its up to what you want." Ruby asked her niece.

"Can I see what we have?" The girl replied.

The Older Potter nodded in acceptance, moving away from the fridge to let the girl take sight of the ingredients, mentioning that other things could be found in the cupboards too.

A few minutes later Lana came to a decision on what she wanted to have.

"Do you think I could make lunch today? I have an idea." The Mediamancer inquired.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure. If you can do a repeat of quality of yesterday's dinner I'll be happy to let you do so… just as long I can watch for safety reasons."

"Great." Lana said, pulling out some mushrooms, butter and hot sauce from the fridge before closing it. She then proceeded to grab a couple packs of chicken flavour noodles from the cupboards, much to Ruby's surprise.

Ruby watched in awe once more as she saw the girl cook up a storm, Frying the mushrooms in a pan with the butter, Grabbing the flavour packets from the noodles and mixing the powder with hot sauce and black pepper before pouring in hot water and the noodles.

A few minutes later Lana presented her creation… Noodles with a pile of fried mushrooms on top.

Ruby looked at the bowl in surprise… it looked quite simple but the meal seemed quite exact so there must have been something to it.

True to her thoughts… it was extremely good, way better than the sum of its parts.

"Where did you get this idea, Lana?" the woman said as she shoved a forkful of noodles into her mouth. "It's amazing!"

"Well Petunia used to hate Dudley always eating 'cheap, rubbish' like instant noodles so forced me to try and make the noodles up to 'her own standard'… this was what I came up with." The girl replied as she ate her own noodles slowly.

Ruby stopped shovelling the noodles into her mouth for a few moments as her mind caught up to what Lana said.

'Why is it that every question I give her leads back to them and the effects they had on her… god damn it. Jail is too good for them, they deserve to be in Azkaban.' The woman thought in loathing.

Lunch was rather silent after that…

In fact the rest of the day was, it seemed to go by like a blur for those housed inside the remaining Potters' home

Lana felt oddly tired even if only half the day went by, so spent the rest of the day just lazing around, talking to her 'roommates' and surfing the web with them, only taking time away from them to eat dinner, which Ruby had decided to make this time in order to avoid any 'Dursley Flashbacks'.

When eight o'clock came by Lana barely had any time to shower and brush her teeth before a cloud of sleep washed over her completely… imploring her that head must meet pillow.

Like something important needed to happen… and it wouldn't happen until she slept.

'Its probably nothing…' Lana thought sleepily as the darkness of comforting rest met her. 'After all… who would want me at this time… Cucurbita has only just done her own sleep thing.'

When Lana woke next… her eyes found a cloudy, snowy sky… and her cheeks stung with cold.

"OKAY… WHAT?!"

 **Cliffhanger, my children.**

 **Sorry this took… a long time.**

 **I was being extremely lazy, I met a few walls… got trapped in a Snow Globe…**

 **In fact, I still am trapped in a Snow Globe. Please, someone get me out of here.**

 **Oh right… the quest forms**

 **First we go through the rules… again:**

 **1: One quest at a time. If you already have a quest on the board and it hasn't been completed, do not send another until it is finished!**

 **2: Keep it age appropriate. Lana is nine right now, don't try and get her to go on like a panty raid… ya creeps.**

 **3: Make reasonable awards. While Lana is quickly becoming overpowered she is working on it in her own way, don't give her a hat that makes everything around her bend to her will.**

 **4: Don't put the requirements above her skill levels… or precisely her Mediamancy ability. If you want her to grab a picture of Giratina, wait until she can actually get a picture of Giratina.**

 **Those are the rules, if your quest isn't accepted I'll be sure to tell you… but you want to know how to make a quest don't you? Well here you are… again**

 **Step One: Make a note**

 **Create a note for the quest board, follow Hum Bel's example by putting a character name… or not if you want to be sneaky. You can have any character**

 **Step Two: write the quest pop up. The system is as follows. Keep an eye for the asterisks (*) for places you need to fill in.**

 **[Quest! *Insert Quest Name***

 ***insert quest description***

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 ***insert quest completion requirements.***

 **Bonus requirements:**

 ***Insert another thing that you might want done, but is not related to the quest's main objective.***

 **Rewards:**

 ***Insert reward***

 ***Insert bonus reward if appropriate, or leave it as ? if you want it as secret from Lana, than give it to me somewhere else in your message.***

 ***Insert xp reward number here*xp (Before bonuses)**

 ***Insert How many lucky coins will be given* Lucky Coin(s)**

 ***Insert a failure 'reward', or put 'Quest failure is unobtainable' if you have nothing negative to do***

 **Quest Timer: *insert time limit if appropriate to quest*.]**

 **Step three: create a thank you note if needed (An example of it not being needed is if Lana were to meet them in person.) I neglected to mention this originally, and it made things a little awkward for one quest I was given. I got that sorted out though, so no worries.**

 **I would also like to mention again the fact that you might want to remove the * from the quest boxes. That is just a 'put things here' thing, you don't need to leave it in there.**

 **I'll mention this once more. THE USE OF A FANFICTION ACCOUNT IS HIGHLY RECCOMENDED, SO CONTACTING YOU CAN BE EASIER.**

 **Before I go, I would like to thank… showbizrex (A Call From The Abyss) and Cheshire (Things are heating up) for their quest. Those who haven't seen their quests in this chapter… don't worry! If I've told you they've been accepted then they'll be coming.**

 **In the chapter after… the next chapter will of course be… as you might expect… A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER.**

 **It will be shorter than the Halloween one… but it will happen… in December… I'm not sure if it'll be made in time for Christmas, but it will happen I assure you!**

 **Anyway… Lana's character sheet on my Bio will be updated soon after this chapter's release so keep an eye out!**

 **Going to orbit… oh wait… no I can't… blasted snow globe cage…**

 **Uhh… right… CYA!**


	9. Chapter Nine: WINTER- AUGH MY SPINE

The Mediamancer

Chapter Nine: Winter's Tou- WAIT, SIX MONTHS?

"Are you serious, world?" Lana called out in surprise as she looked around.

Once more her bed had moved abruptly as she slept… and this time it wasn't into a Castle.

It was into a snowfall so strong that she could barely see around her.

She would would have feared freezing to death… but it seems just like before her outfit had received a fitting change, this time turning into a red wool jumper with what appeared to be shirt underneath, a big poofy coat with white furred trim. To finish was a white fur trimmed red skirt, long red socks that went up her entire leg and a pair of boots made similarly to the coat and skirt, that being red and white trim.

Her arm cannon was also running with the same theme of red and white.

An inspection of her inventory marked the entire outfit as 'Festive Outfit', causing her mind to realise just what happened to her.

Just like the night before… she was being dragged on a themed quest.

A Winter Holiday themed quest…

With no companions except for the Pokémon that inhabited her shadow, according to the party listings.

Confirmation of this came from a text box, which was bordered with red, green and had the effect of fresh snow dropping upon it. Her health and energy bars were similar.

 **[Quest! A Chilly Adventure**

 **Something has brought you into this land of snow… to find things! Get walking and I'm sure you'll find what you need!**

 **Quest completion requirements:**

 **Find 10/10 Festive themed items.**

 **Bonus requirements:  
?**

 **Rewards:**

 **What you find is yours to keep!**

 **Your new outfit!**

 **4 Chilly Coins**

 **700xp (Before Bonuses)**

 **Bonus requirement reward**

 **?**

 **The failure of this quest isn't possible… your only escape is to find all the items. You still have the ability to make portals, but you cannot enter them yourself.**

 **Quest Timer: ?.]**

'Well… at least it isn't the twenty like last time…' Lana thought to herself. 'Not that I minded though… but the fact I can't escape as easily worries me.'

And so the girl climbed out of her bed and dropped into the snow. It crunched under her feet as she started walking.

By the time Lana found something she was unsure how long she had been walking. Her travel through the cold winds eventually lead her to a cave entrance, which reminded her of a beast's maw with the amount of icicles that filled the mouth.

'Well… even if there is nothing here it will still give me a break from the snow.' The girl thought to herself as she walked inside, pulling the Ghostly Candlestick from her inventory while doing so.

The little blue flame did a good job lighting the area around Lana and let the girl see the path ahead of her, which eventually led her into a much wider part of the cave, even more frost covered than the tunnels before it.

In the centre of the room rested a pedestal of ice, which Lana walked carefully towards to to check the item that glinted in the blue flame of her candle. When she got closer she came to a realisation on what it was.

A fan. An old one, something you might see a 'posh' lady use to wave off the heat. This one however appeared to have a secondary use… cutting things. The edge was serrated and deadly, matching feel of the beautiful yet deadly looking icy blue eastern dragon patterns that was marked on the rest of the fan, which looked to be made of a lightweight bamboo or some other material. After checking the the surrounding area of the cave for some sort of trap, and after apparently finding none, Lana plucked the unfurled fan from the pedestal it laid upon.

 **[Item 1/10**

 **The Fan of Blizzard's Breeze**

 **Equipment/Weapon**

 **Stylish yet Deadly. This fan holds the element of cold inside, giving a wonderful cool breeze if you waft it at yourself to fend off the hot of the world and giving a deadly frostbite if you were to slice at an enemy.**

 **Effects:**

 **Always produces a cool breeze for the holder.**

 **Causes frostbite on the enemies 'lucky' enough to hit it]**

'Neat.' Lana thought as she collapsed the fan and stored it away.

Time to think was short lived however as the Cave's temperature took a heavy increase. The ice on the walls was melting… and evaporated instantly as it landed on the floor. One of the walls melted entirely, revealing that it was in fact made entirely of ice… and a new path. The blue flame of the candle in Lana's hand was becoming overwhelmed (and was put away because of such) as fire snaked its way dangerously out the new entry.

The girl was very much thankful for the fire resistance she had gained in connection to the fire control… she was certain that the flames would have been quite bad without it.

'Well… There must be something here… so I guess I know where I'm going' The Mediamancer thought, her Protagonistic Sense of adventure peaking.

The new room was hotter than the previous… Lana could swear she saw Lava through cracks in the black basalt walls and there was an insane amount of heat to match…

She still brought out the Blizzard Fan to help cool herself off however, which did a great job in keeping her temperature at a 'safe' level.

Lana soon found the main source of heat in the room… another fan, resting on a pedestal of obsidian and fire. This one's dragon was instead red and was inverted. The metal endings were lacking serration too.

The complete opposite of the previous fan, it seemed.

After a few moments of thinking it over the girl walked to the pedestal… took a few breaths… then quickly grabbed the fan.

 **[Item 2/10**

 **The Fan of Hearth's Ire**

 **Equipment/Weapon**

 **The Seething Sister of Blizzard's Breeze. A waft of this fan will certainly bring up someone's temperature… and if someone were to meet the blades… burns of a high degree and cauterization in an instant will be met.**

 **Effects**

 **Always produces a warm wind for the user**

 **Cauterizes and burns those who meet the blade]**

'That makes sense…' Lana thought to herself as she looked at the now folded fan in her hand.

The action of her collecting it had done some good for the temperature and danger of the surrounding room, its fires growing duller but still leaving a reasonable light source… for that room anyway. Her exit of the cave, after a little more inspection and finding nothing else of interest, required the candle once more.

Once Lana had left the cave, whose mouth still contained icy teeth, She put away the candle and unfurled the Fire Fan, waving it back and forth to assist with staying warm against the blizzard-like snowy weather blowing outside.

Her journey through the snow eventually brought her to what appeared to be a shack, a pillar of smoke billowing from outside its chimney. With the thought of someone who might have an understanding of the nearby area Lana walked towards it and was about to knock on the door… only to find that said door was unreachable because of a thick layer of snow propping itself against it.

The next idea she had was just walking up to the window the shack had, which was barely visible too, and calling out… this idea proved fruitful as a pair of amber eyes peeked through the visible curtains behind the remaining glass slither and looked down to Lana in surprise.

"What's a little girl doing out in this weather?!" A voice called. "No matter, no matter. Find a way to clear the snow from the door and I'll let you in. You'll freeze to death out there… this blizzard has been the strongest one yet."

"Okay! Give me a moment!" Lana replied, the snow crunching loudly as she reached the door and started to wave the Hearth's Ire fan at the snow rapidly.

One minute later a clear path to the door arrived, the only remnants of the snow previously there being the warm puddle. The girl knocked on the door, signalling the person inside of the successful task, with its creaking open showing that the signal was heard loud and clear.

"Don't just stand there, come in, come in!" the voice called once more, the person it belonged to still unseen to Lana's eyes. With nothing better to do the girl followed the voice's order, but was prepared to defend herself just in case the person or thing the voice belonged to was not 'friendly'.

Thankfully, the owner of the voice was more than friendly… but they were not exactly 'normal', either.

The owner of the voice was a woman, whose skin was tanned the colour of caramel. Her height was above average, giving her form a rather large presence as it went with the firm-muscled arms, stomach and legs that were visible in the tight tank top and shorts they were wearing… an odd set of wear even if they were inside and not out in the snow… it seemed they were there only to cover the woman's generous… assets… but they were not doing a very good job

It helped show off the intricate tattoo-like fiery markings that wormed around her entire body, whose colours went between a deep red, similar to the upwards curling hair the woman had, and the amber of her eyes.

'Hot!' Lana squeaked internally… her mind not deciding which way the thought was drifting to as the girl admired the woman's beauty… and the sweltering heat that she seemed to fill the room with. The fireplace was seemingly only being used to light the shack, it seemed.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked as she looked through shelves. "I have tea, coffee and hot chocolate… nothing else sadly."

"Umm… hot chocolate please…" Lana replied as she sat on one of the squishy and slightly scorched armchairs that sat by the fire.

"Okay then. My name is Fia, by the way." The woman now known as Fia greeted as she pulled two slightly blackened mugs from the shelf and poured what appeared to be milk and cocoa powder into both…

The heating of the mugs was rather unconventional, however… as the woman just seemed to hold the items in her hands for a few moments before they started steaming.

"Here you are… be careful with the mug, I would suggest holding it by the handle if you don't want to get burned." The woman suggested as she handed Lana one of the cups, which she accepted gratefully… and proceeded to follow the woman's suggestion of where to hold it as it seemed to be the coolest point of the drink receptacle… even if 'coolest' was still 'still kind of awkward to hold' at that moment. It would have been worse if the girl had not had some fire resistance.

"So… may I ask what you're doing here in the Land of Winters? You look rather young to be walking around alone, at least it seems like you're alone anyway." Fia asked as she sipped from her own mug… seemingly not following her own suggestion as she held both of her hands around it and drank possibly face-melting liquid inside.

"Oh... well I suppose you could say I'm on a quest." Lana replied.

"Hmm? How so?"

"I have been told to find ten items found here… I have two already." The girl mentioned.

"Really? I've heard about that stuff happening a while ago… but that sort of thing ground to a halt when the new king was crowned." Fia shared "Of course I've only been here for a couple years, so I don't know the exact story."

"New king?" Lana questioned.

"He calls himself 'king cold', apparently. I haven't met him myself because he's locked down the castle, only people he wants get inside now… and being a high power Fire Attuned has put me on the strict no entry list."

"I'm sorry to ask this, what do you mean by Flame Attuned? I can give a guess what but I would like some sort of more information on that." the Mediamancer said in confusion.

"Oh, that's no problem. Flame Attuned, and being an Attuned in general, is a fairly uncommon thing those born in magic areas can get and it makes them, as you might think, Attuned with an Element of nature itself, shown by the markings that are on their body." Fia gave off a little presentation by running a finger across one of the marks on her arm, which literally lit up with activity, "A Flame Attuned means that you have a high tolerance to heat, fire and can learn to produce it your own body. Some are stronger than others in their attunement too, such as myself. This means that the heat generated by my body is extremely hard to control… and that is why I moved here. The cold keeps me from burning things down accidentally you see?"

By the time Fia had finished her explanation Lana's Cocoa was at somewhat a safe to drink level and she was now taking gentle sips every once and a while… The Mediamancer also realised that the Attuned was not sharing the entire story, but she wasn't going to pry with someone she had only just met.

"Anyway, you were talking about a quest, weren't you?" Fia recalled, "Have you made any progress with that?"

"Yeah, just before I got here I managed to find two of the required items… one of them actually helped unblock your door." Lana explained

"May I ask what that item is?"

After a few moments of thought the girl nodded and pulled out the Hearth's Ire fan, which she had stored away moments before entering Fia's shack, and presented it in its folded state… The woman seemed to understand what it was just seconds later.

"Woah… you weren't lying about the quest thing then… you need to be careful who you show that thing to!" The woman said in surprise, looking to her window warily. "You're lucky that I live so far away from the castle…"

"What? Why?" Lana replied, quickly shoving the fan back into the pocket and looking to the window herself.

"The King has been looking for a set of items…the ones your 'quest' has sent you to find. If he or any of his affiliates see you with any of them you are most certainly going to be in trouble, if you're not with him and you are brought to his castle and be forced to find the items for him… after that though… well lets just say it won't be good."

"If he's a king… why hasn't he been able to find the items himself? I found the fan just in a random cave…" The girl questioned.

"From what I had been able to pick up before the king's throne-ing, its something to do with the magic in the items, only those on the quest has the vision to see them in the original location, once they have been found anyone can see them however." Fia explained.

'That I kind of assumed, because you saw it yourself' Lana thought to herself.

For a few minutes the Potter child sipped her Hot Chocolate in silence, unsure what to say next… but eventually she decided to speak up.

"I know that you yourself said that only people 'on the quest' and see the items… but do you have any idea where the others could be? I can't go home without them…" She asked.

"That sounds rough… luckily I have an idea where one of the items could be. Near to my shack is a special place, somewhere you might find something special. If you'll let me finish my drink I'll happily take you there. It's the least I can do for getting some actual nice company these days."

Lana accepted the 'deal' and sat deeper into the slightly smoky chair, sipping at her own drink while Fia drank her's. Once she had done so the Attuned got up from her own seat, placed the mug into a water filled bucket and headed towards the door.

"Wait, don't you need to put something warm on? You're… well…" Lana questioned before she got up from her own seat and followed the woman's previous action.

"Nope. I don't need to put anything on. My inner fire helps stave off the cold… in fact, you might want to stay close to me while we're outside, it should help you too." The fire user said as she opened the door with no reaction to the snowstorm that attacked her skin… in fact the snow just melted as soon as it did so.

And so the both of them made their way into the snow, with Fia leading the youngest Potter safely to her next item.

[*One Hour Later*]

"This is the place?" Lana questioned.

"Yup."

"Its… a box."

"A very suspicious box."

It was indeed a box. A wooden crate to be exact… just a plain crate. It was covered in gold tinsel, but that was the only thing special about it.

The fact the strong blizzard winds were avoiding a circular area around the crate was kind of weird too, Lana reasoned.

"Why is it so special?" The girl said as she turned to Fia.

"Well… its been here for a very long time, snow doesn't land on it and when I tried to break it down for firewood to keep my shack lit it could take any blow I sent it's way."

"Right… well I'm going to try and open it I guess." Lana commented before walking to the crate.

A bit of inspection later and she found a crack between two of the box's panels and tried to pry it open… but sadly the crate was quite sturdy and only left the girl's chilly fingers red from the attempt.

'Maybe I should use something other than my fingers?' The girl thought to herself. 'The only thing I can think of being useful for this would be one of my swords… It'll have to be Slime Slayer because Fear Eater might be angry that I am using her to pry open a crate.'

And with that thought in her head Lana pulled out Slime Slayer, sheath and all, and stuck it into the point her fingers tried to pry open.

Fia watching in confusion as she watched the girl try and heave open the crate with a sword she had pulled from nowhere… she knew the girl was special because of the fact she was on the 'quest'… but how special was she?

Lana's attempt soon proved fruitful as the top panel tore itself from the crate, leaving access to the goodies inside.

Those goodies were… A scroll of paper resting upon a sack. A big, lumpy, brown leather sack seemingly chock full of stuff.

And it made her head ring with bells.

 **[Item 3/10**

 **The Sack of Granting**

 **Equipment**

 **This jolly sack of presents holds gifts for everybody! Just reach your hand in while you are looking at someone and you will pull out a gift… The sack will only work on special occasions though! That means Birthdays, Christmas and things like that!**

 **If you try to keep the item for yourself it will disappear, so don't be greedy!**

 **Effects**

 **Grants gifts on special occasions to those you look at.]**

'I guess this place is Christmas related… even if its actually November in my so called Home world.' Lana thought to herself as she pulled out the sack from the crate. It was surprising how light it felt… but magic seemed to enjoy removing the problem of most huge items, that problem being 'weight'.

'Hey… if its Christmas here or something… would the sack work now?' Interest peaked Lana looked to Fia, who looked at her in surprise, and reached into the sack.

The inside felt weird… like there were a bunch of random shapes but none of them seemed to have form… except for one. Lana grabbed it and pulled her hand out of the sack and looked at the item.

A wrapped, rectangular shape, finished with a ribbon bow.

"Uhhh… I guess this is for you?" The girl said as she presented the gift to the woman, who wasted little time unwrapping the gift.

"Fire Proof Paper?! I was on my last few pages… and they don't exactly make it here…" Fia gasped in surprise as she looked at the package of slightly orange tinted paper. "How did you get this?"

"It was the bag. Apparently it has good gifts for people." The youngest Potter replied with a shrug as her thoughts drifted off to the scroll of paper that had accompanied the sack, which she eventually picked up and unravelled… after she stored away the sack in her inventory.

It was a map, marking key locations that were in the area. Things like the Crate and Cave being some of them…

'So a map of the quest item locations? That is very useful.' Lana reasoned.

"Hey Fia… I know where the other items are." The Mediamancer called to the Attuned, who pulled her eyes away from her new stack of seemingly rare paper and looked to the girl.

"Huh? Well that's good for you. I suppose this is where we split ways then." They replied. "I won't be much help now you know the way, I only really knew about the crate from luck anyway."

"Well…" The girl looked at Fia, who had a neutral look on their face… but clearly something was ticking inside their mind, "you don't have to leave… I've appreciated your company, and its not just because of the warm aura negating the win-

Lana's attempt at a joke was cut off by a rather tight grapple as Fia invaded her personal space to examine the map.

"So where to, Lana?" She said happily, the neutral look turning into a toothy smile.

'Why is she getting so… close with me now? We've only just met. It reminds me of actual fire though, from calm embers to an overbearing blaze, so its somewhat fitting.' The girl thought, but quickly shook away those thoughts to pay attention to the task at hand.

The spot closest to her, according to the map, was…

[*?*]

About an hour of walking later the two of them finally reached their destination.

"The Coldstone Mine…" Lana read off the worn sign that laid uselessly beside a wooden reinforced mouth.

"It looks pretty dark in there." Fia said idly as she stared into the cave, "No problem though."

The woman's hand lit up with a bright flame with a snap before she headed into the cave.

"Wait! Fia!" The girl quickly began following the Fire Attuned, who she quickly caught up to. "Don't go running off! I'm the only one who can see… w-woah."

Both girls stopped abruptly as they saw where the cave had taken them.

It was most certainly a mine… but they weren't just mining plain rock… no… they were mining shining crystals, glowing with a mysterious icy blue light.

The job seemed to have been a little finished, wheeled carts loaded with crystals of varied sized and were seemingly ready to be pushed out of the cave… but the miners seemed to have been left abruptly, leaving the crystals and their tools behind.

Her interest peaked from the sparkling mineral Lana picked up a small, stray crystal from the ground and scanned it, an unnatural coolness biting at her hands as she held it.

 **[Cold Crystal**

 **Material**

 **A crystal found only in the cold climates of the Land of Winters, it is useful as a catalyst for cold based magic, jewellery making, keeping places lit without fires (if electrical lights have not been found in that location/can't be used safely)… and keeping drinks cold for indefinite amounts of time. It has become a rather hard find since the Coldstone Mine's unknown and abrupt closing… along with some other events.**

 **Effects:**

 **A useful material.]**

"So… what do you think this stuff is? It looks familiar… but I can't put my finger on it." Fia asked as she held one of the minerals herself.

"It's Cold Crystal." Lana replied.

"Woah, this is Cold Crystal? The other fire attuned used to wear this to stave off their burning auras in dangerous places… but then I guess the mines closed and then I was…" Whatever the woman was about to say was by her own realisation that she may be saying to much.

Well… that's what Lana assumed anyway, she wouldn't pry though.

"Well I don't think these things are one of the items I'm looking for… so lets head deeper into the mine. We can pick some of them up later if we really want them." The girl said, taking lead this time as she headed deeper into the chilly, crystal-lit tunnels.

After about twenty minutes of mine exploration the search soon proved fruitful with something of interest, one of the mined out rooms contained more than just carts and stray tools…

It contained a large, smooth stone surface with markings carved into it… drawings of something… Instructions? Below the carvings was what appeared to be a rough shape of a body made of stone too.

"That looks like a hammer and chisel… which points to… a pile of rocks… then into a… skull?… which goes onto a body of some kind… which gets me some sort of box… which is good according to the smiling face that is pointed to it." Lana thought aloud. "What could that mean?"

"Looks to me that you need to chisel out a rock skull to put on this body. If you do that the treasure will be revealed." Fia said abruptly, causing Lana to turn to her in surprise.

"What gives you that idea?" The young Potter asked, which caused the Fire Attuned woman to point at… words below the pictures, carved into the stone wall in a nearly invisible scrawl.

=Hammer and Chisel + Stone = Skull

Skill + Body = ?

? = Treasure!=

"I really feel like I should have noticed this… its literally just below the other markings…" The girl said quietly "But I guess I know what to do now… time to bring out the golem crafting kit I guess…"

After pulling out the Large bag of tools, which surprised Fia somewhat but the woman was quickly getting used to things of immeasurable size being pulled out from nothing or pockets so decided to let it slide, Lana got to work picking out one of the stray large stones that littered the cave floor… They seemed to have been from the previous inhabitants of the mine as some already been worked on but most likely tossed out as the person/people either failed making a 'skull' or were just not able to finish it because they were not on the 'quest'.

Once an appropriate rock was found Lana got to work. Sloppily smoothing the top for the rough shape of a cranium… it was bad at first, but it got slightly better as a message blinked in her sight.

 **[Skill Generated**

 **Name: Stone Working (Chibi)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Stone Working is a useful tool for some lesser used magic, like runes and golem creation. This skill will help guide your hand.**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases skill with stone related crafts.]**

Lana ignored the message and continued her work, stopping only to snack on some Oran berries and Energy juice to keep her energy at good levels. Once the task was completed girl examined the thing she hoped look like a skull one more time before nodding and placing it on the stone body resting against the wall.

The room started to rumble with activity immediately, stray pieces of Cold Crystal rattling across the ground and sticking mysteriously along the stone body and sparkling with increased activity, two of the more circular ones rattled all the way into the empty sockets of the skull and glimmered in a peculiar orange light.

And then the body got up, its crude body crumbling slightly as cracks formed from stone meeting stone…

Then it walked away, completely ignoring the other two humanoids in the room as it stomped deeper into one of the pathways out of the room.

"I guess that's what the wall meant by the treasure would be revealed…" Fia reasoned, "Follow that rock person!"

Lana quickly packed up her carving gear and followed the golem's heavy steps, with the Fire Attuned slightly ahead of her as she had nothing to pack away.

The golem, seemingly unknowingly, led them to… a dead end.

Or rather, it would have been if the crystal-encrusted humanoid didn't punch a hole directly into it, opening up a crude gateway to a room on the other side, which it itself walked into with a surprised Lana and Fia following closely behind.

As the girls entered the gasped loudly… this wasn't just an ordinary room… it was an armoury! Racks and stands of weapons, armour and more, all in more than perfect condition… as if they hadn't been touched by time itself. The blueish metal shined in a familiar icy blue light… like they were made of Cold Crystal in metal form.

Soon their attention was brought elsewhere however. In the furthest reaches of the room, resting upon a velvet cushion atop a pedestal… was a gauntlet, composed entirely of what Lana might have thought to be Cold Crystal… but the purity and near glass-like transparency made the girl question her thoughts.

The one thing she was certain of however… was that this was the next item. The youngest Potter wasted no time walking over to it and touching it lightly…

A chill filled her body… and made its home inside her core.

 **[Item 4/10**

 **The Ice Queen's Hand**

 **Equipment**

 **A gauntlet made by the greatest craftsman in the Lands of Winter, commissioned by the Ice Queen before her mysterious disappearance. She enhanced this hand guard's Cold Crystal material with her own powers, which permanently grants its wearer control and resistance to ice and cold, even when not being worn.**

 **Even after this the gauntlet still has a use, its nigh indestructibility and ability to guide the use of frost abilities make it a boon for those in need of protection… or budding Frostmancers.**

 **Effects**

 **Grants Cold Resistance and Ice Control Skills**

 **Blocks cutting blows**

 **Decreases energy costs of Ice Control]**

'These skills sound like the opposite of the ones granted by that book.' Lana thought to herself as she picked up the gauntlet and pulled her left hand inside… the perfect fit, as if it was made for her. It looked a little odd with a winter coat, but Lana's fashion sense has turned to a "If it does something, wear it" sort of thing recently.

Suddenly, two skill pop-ups appeared in front of her.

 **[Skill Learnt**

 **Name: Ice Control**

 **Type: Active**

 **The blizzards of the world are yours to control! Anything that is composed of the colder sections of water and ice will be moved by your will. Larger and more dangerous types take more energy to control, so keep an eye on your energy meter!**

 **Effects:**

 **Control Ice, and related items**

 **(Costs different amounts of Energy based on the amount of ice and what type produced.)]**

 **[Skill Generated(?)**

 **Name: Cold Resistance**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Brr… your body's natural resistance to the cold has increased a good amount. A snowy outside will barely be a nuisance, a blizzard might chill your nose a little.**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Effects:**

 **Resistant to cold.]**

'That literally is the opposite of Fire control and Resistance…'

Lana's thoughts were pulled away from the recent additions to her skill repertoire as she felt a heavy, hand-like object place itself on her shoulder. She turned to see the Crystal-covered golem looking at her.

" _C…command… Master_?" Echoed a voice inside the girl's head, which said girl assumed to be the one of the golem's. It was surprising somewhat, but she didn't show it outright… voices inside her head was kind of normal now.

'I'm going to ignore how worrying that idea was.' Lana thought idly before speaking quietly so her seemingly random words did not reach Fia, who was now distracted by a set of Cold Crystal encrusted blue leather arm-guards.

"Make sure anyone that is neither me nor Fia, the woman over there, can't get inside this… armoury?"

" _Protect… armoury… chamber… yes… Master…_ "

With that the golem removed its appendage from the girl's shoulder and stomped over to the room's entrance, standing beside it before seemingly going inactive if the fact its rocky shoulders slumping and its eyes dimming was proof enough.

The two companions spend a little more time in the hidden armoury, checking for any more items of interest before leaving the mine and heading to the next location closest on the map…

Not before Lana stuffed her pockets with Cold Crystal, however… and let it be known that girl did in fact have large pockets… and she won't be running out of Cold Crystal in a very long time.

[*?*]

"Well… at least it's not a cave or a crate." Lana said aloud as she stored away her map and looked at the building in front of her.

It was a factory, marked with a sign that read =Caca's Cocoa Chocolatier Company=

"Hey, this factory is where I get my hot chocolate mix." Fia mentioned "That's weird though, usually there is smoke coming from the chimneys… wonder what's happened."

What happened was quickly revealed when Lana was led to the entrance, which functioned as the company's main store front too.

The entire place looked ransacked, the small aisles that used seemed to contain chocolate treats previously devoid of any product, except for a couple stray bars that were seemingly stomped on and were therefore useless to those who had taken everything…

And then… at the end of the store, next to a till and a few displays whose glass had been broken in, was a lithe, middle-aged looking woman in a rather expensive looking chocolate-coloured suit… crying loudly into her own arms.

"Caca? What happened here?!" Fia gasped in shock, the woman Lana now knew as Cac looked up from her arms, showing the tearful heterochromatic eyes of chocolate brown and cream through drapes of long, hair of a similar colour mixture.

"Oh… Fia…" The woman who was apparently Caca said sadly, something that was somehow unnatural feeling to the young Potter's ears coming from the woman. "It was the King… he happened."

"The King? Even he leaves you alone, why did he do… this?" the Attuned asked incredulously as her hand waved over the broken shop.

"He came to the factory today in a panic… and started questioning me on the queen's gifts again… I told him that I couldn't help to him, that I couldn't even touch it unless someone doing the quest came into the factory… and then he got mad… and then he made up some stupid reason that let his men take everything from my store… and then he cut the factory's supply of magic energy, so I can't make any more… any more…"Caca's crying grew louder as she bawled into her suit.

"I'm so sorry… is there anything I can do… or maybe Lana can do?" Fia questioned.

"Lana?" The factory owner looked up from her arms once more and took in the sight of the coat wearing child… and her gauntlet. "Oh… so I guess that's why he came here in a panic… there is a quester collecting the items…"

"Um, why would that be a problem for this king? Fia mentioned that he was looking for the items earlier, but didn't go into detail why." Lana mentioned.

"Well… whoever gets the ten items is said to gain command over the the land's ice magic, which controls the weather and other things. It was something only the queen had been able to do… and when the king was throned, his power was much weaker, so he has been trying to find the items ever since… I guess he sped up his search when you showed up…"

"That doesn't sound particularly good…" The Mediamancer mumbled. This so called king was getting increasingly more horrid sounding… and the idea of him having control over a place that already had kind of scary blizzards, which she had now connected to the king too, was not something she liked.

"Wait… said that you couldn't touch the item yourself… does that mean you know where one of the items is?" Lana said in realisation.

"I do… but… well… the protections that I managed to place are going to be way too blocking now…" Caca said sadly. "I based them on specific sweet recipes that I don't keep in stock, but usually keep the ingredients for… but he took everything, so I don't even have the ingredients to make them now."

"Well… what ingredients do you need?" The Mediamancer questioned. "Maybe we can help you get them or something."

"No… that would be nigh impossible, unless you can somehow travel through world gates to collect rare fruit and cocoa… and Darkest Chocolate, the base for both of the recipes, nigh impossible to find… it was why I locked the items with those specific ones."

'There comes my luck… of course I managed to collect the base for a required quest item just a day beforehand.' Lana thought to herself as she started to pull out one of the heavy bars of said chocolate… it close to being a brick, really.

"You mean this Darkest Chocolate?" Lana questioned has she held the bar out with both hands. Caca's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get that…" The Chocolatier said, her sad voice etching itself with a lingering hope as she slowly got up.

"I just happened to pick some up yesterday… again, what other ingredients do you need?"

"Well… I need two rare apples, Crystal and Rejuvenation… but those are even harder to come because of rarity, and the problem with the Rejuvenating apple producers having troub-

"Trouble with animals? I solved that… and as for Crystal Apples…" Lana put away the Darkest Chocolate and held one of said apples in each hand "I happen to have a tree."

"I don't believe it… okay… that solves some of the main ingredients for that one… but you probably won't have slime gel, lamp berries and some sort of chocolate that once moved like it was living, even if it wasn't-"

Lana once more showed what the woman was listing off, presenting a jar of strawberry slime gel, a handful of Lamp Berries, which she had stocked up on along with the other produce of the Farm Fields, and the slightly eaten Chocolate Fish.

"You mean these things?" She asked, giving a slightly cheeky smile.

"How… How do you have all these things?" Caca cried out in shock, the lingering hope growing.

"A series of very odd and lucky events… now is that all we need?"

"Yes, yes it is… please, follow me."

The Chocolatier skipped lightly towards her counter and opened the door marked with the word =staff= that was behind it, with Fia and Lana following closely behind.

Inside was what Lana might have expected from a 'chocolate factory', big machines and conveyor belts leading between them, but with a few peculiar things… like the fact other non-connected machines were sprinkled around the edges of the room.

"Over here, over here!" Caca chirped, her previously sad face beaming happily as she moved over to a machine that looked like juicer, but was mixed with an oven.

"Okay, so the first step to make the chocolates is to melt down the Darkest Chocolate into a more malleable state." The woman explained as she put on an apron, which looked to be flecked with stray bits of chocolate and burn marks, over her suit. "Put it into this machine, it'll melt it down, making it pourable for later."

Lana followed the order, placing one of the bars inside the machine's feed hole. Caca immediately turned a knob on the machine which caused it to start producing a bubbling noise, like some other liquid was working inside.

"Now lets start with the first recipe, which I like to call… the Applinsanity Bar. Take out one of each apple and bring it over there and get chopping them into small pieces…"

Lana did so, placing both of the extraordinary apples on the chopping board that Caca pointed to and started to get to work, Chopping the apples into 'cubes'… or at least what someone could call 'cubes' for a mostly round fruit.

It was halfway through Lana's task when Caca realised she just asked a child to use a knife and was about to get the girl to stop in danger of her getting hurt… but stopped when she noticed the girls expertise in the subject.

A ding distracted the Chocolatier from further questions, while also causing the young potter to turn and see that the machine melting the Darkest Chocolate had completed its task, the proof of which being the thick, brown fluid that was dripping into a glass measuring jug. Upon noticing this was done, Lana increased her chopping speed to match up to the completion.

"Once you're done chopping up the apples grab one of the bowls and bring them over to this table." Caca requested as she carried over the now full jug of molten chocolate towards a table… which looked to hold some sort of mixing device.

"Add both of the chopped apples into the machine." The Chocolatier said as she poured around half of the jug into the device herself. Lana hummed in reply, bringing the board of fruit over to the table and pushed them into the mixing machine with the knife she had been chopping with.

"Now… just stand back and watch as this maker does her work."

Caca pressed a button, causing the bowl of fruit and chocolate to start combining properly. As it did so the suit wearing lady produced a candy cane coloured wand from her sleeve and started moving in intricate patterns, blue magic streams spewing from it at every moment. The swift streams twirled all around the factory, filling the area with a sweet scent that soothed those inside…

But then it stopped. Caca's dance of magic ended abruptly as the wand fell from her fingers and clattered to the floor as she dropped to her knees, her breath heavy. The streams dissipated in the air, the only remnants of what was once there being the tickle of the sugary smell that remained

"Caca?!" Fia gasped as she ran to the woman, stopping her from sprawling limply on the ground.

"Ahh… maybe I shouldn't have done that with such low energy… with all my ingredients gone… In my sadness haven't had anything to eat in a couple days…" The Chocolatier said weakly as the Fire Attuned leaned her against a wall.

"You wait here and get some strength back, I saw some stray bars of chocolate in your shop that should still be okay." Fia mentioned as she exited the room, leaving Caca and Lana alone.

"So... what was that stuff you were doing, that dance." The Mediamancer asked awkwardly.

"That was how I make my confectioneries, the dance produces a sort of 'mana sugar'… it brings out the sweeter tastes, but a complete dance must be done for the magic to properly produce 'mana sugar'… and only Darkest Chocolate is truly receptive to it, its why I need it for these recipes."

"Huh…" Lana hummed in acceptance.

It was then that Fia returned, in her hands about ten bars of chocolate of varying qualities, most of them looking quite worse for wear.

"This is all the chocolate I could find that seems okay to eat." The attuned commented as she handed the bars over, which Caca started munching on with gusto, seemingly making little gleeful noises as the rich flavours filled her mouth.

Five minutes later chocolate wrappers and packaging were stacked onto a pile beside the woman, who hopped to her feet with refreshed energy and wasted no time restarting the dance.

This time she didn't fail. The waves of 'mana sugar' that moved through the air eventually streamed into the mixing bowl of chocolate and apples, which surprisingly hadn't hardened even after the time Caca spent resting.

After about two minutes of dancing the Chocolatier ceased her movements as the final waves collided with the chocolate mixture, which now thrummed with inciting energy that was becoming increasingly hard to resist as Lana's attraction to sweet things urged her to eat it all.

"Okay, that's the mixture created. Now we just need to pour it out into bars and let them cool." Caca said as she turned off the mixer and pulled away the bowl, bringing it over to a table of what seemed to be chocolate moulds, which were soon filled by chocolate goodness.

"Okay, now all we need to do is mix up the next batch, which I call the Bar of Life, while the chocolate cools… just chop up all the ingredients like before… well the ingredients that actually need to be chopped up, so the berries and fish." The Chocolatier requested.

"Right." Lana replied as she moved over to the chopping table once more and brought out all the ingredients, including the jars of gel.

Just as she began to chop up the berries lightly, with them being an almost reasonable size anyway, she felt the knife being wrenched from her hand with great speed.

"Huh?" The girl blurbed questioningly as she looked around... eventually she found the culprit of the theft…

Standing behind her… was Marshadow, a determined look on its face as it held the knife with both hands.

Before Lana could speak to it, the creature was already moving. It jumped onto the chopping table and started chopping up the items itself, with it not taking even ten seconds for everything to be chopped up into proper pieces.

But it didn't stop there. It picked up all the items and moved it to the mixing machine, which it poured the remaining melted Darkest Chocolate into, along with the chopped up pieces of chocolate fish, lamp berry and the entire jar of Green Gel that Lana brought out and turned on the mixer.

"Okay…" Caca said, her face lit up with confusion… but then she felt something get swiped off her person too. "Hey, that's my wand!?"

Any thoughts of attempting the reclamation were put to a stop as she saw the little shadow being dance in a familiar manner… in fact… It was identical.

With the Pokémon distracted from its copied dance, Lana realised it was an extremely good time scan it, to hopefully get some information on how it was copying the dance to perfectly.

With a quick extraction from the inventory and a press of the power button… Lana got the information she required.

=Species: Marshadow

Owner: Lana Lily Potter

Assigned Name: Marshadow

Gender: Female

Level: ?

Moves: Copycat, Shadow Punch, Spectral Thief, Pumpkin Power

Holding: Nothing

It sinks into the shadows of people and Pokémon, where it can understand their feelings and copy their capabilities.

This Marshadow is Irregular, placing data under subsection of proper Marshadow data, which was collected from the TSM.

Irregularities Include:

Zenith Mode Transformation (Yet to be seen)

Having proper gender

Levels not being found in Pokemon's data

Irregular Move 'Pumpkin Power'… new move added to database.=

'Okay I guess that helps.' Lana thought as she lowered the Dex from her gaze and stowed it away, reminding herself to check what 'Zenith Mode' and 'Pumpkin Power' were later.

Suddenly, the girl felt a tug on her coat, which caused her to look down and see Marshadow… which was looking at her as if expecting something… praise, perhaps?

"Oh… uh… good job, Marshadow… very good girl?" The girl said uncertainly as she pulled out a Sitrus berry and handed it to the Pokémon.

It seemed to be what the little creature wanted, as it gave another determined look and nodded, making a little, childish noise of what appeared to be agreement before it began chowing down on the berry.

"So uh… Lana..." Fia's voice called, causing the Mediamancer to turn and look at her. "What exactly is that thing? And how did it copy Caca's dance?"

"Oh, right. This is Marshadow. She is a Pokémon… and apparently it can collect information while it is inside people's shadows… and she has been in my own for this time." Lana explained.

"Kage." The little creature's noise, which sounded like a 'Mar' to those who didn't have the ability to translate it (AKA, Fia and Caca).

"What was that, Marshadow?"

"My name is Kage, Mom… please use it." The Marshadow, whose name was apparently Kage, said, its voice similar to a little girl's in Lana's ears.

"Oh. Well. Sorry… she says her name is Kage." Lana translated for the others… while also deciding not to mention the fact the creature had called her 'Mom'… it was making her blush just thinking about it.

Somehow it felt right, even if she was only nine… but still, must have been the Bond Receptive skill or something..

It was then Kage finished with her Berry and gave a little nod and childish hum before jumping back into Lana's shadow.

"Okay then…" Fia said, still rather confused about the entire situation.

"Right, lets just wait for the chocolates to cool now… Kage… you said her name was Kage right? They did the dance perfectly, so this mixture works." Caca said, trying to put the situation back on track.

[*Five Minutes Later*]

"Okay, the Appleinsanity Bar is ready." The Chocolatier said cheerfully as they popped the nicely sized bar out of its case… it took all of Lana's mental strength not to steal and eat it immediately.

Caca picked up the bar, which rested upon a chopping board for carrying purposes, and brought it over to what appeared to be two small metal doors in the wall. Much like ones you would find on a safe, but this one had no markings on it, instead there was what appeared to be a hatch beside it. The chocolate maker opened up the hatch, revealing a cool cube of metal interior inside, and placed the bar inside.

"Scanning Chocolate." a metallic voice echoed quietly from inside the hatch, which Lana and Fia had moved closer to in interest. "Scan complete… Chocolate Type: Appleinsanity… opening safe number one."

The safe door closest to the hatch swung open with a creak. Caca removed the bar from inside the scanner and handed it to Lana with a smile on their face.

"The chocolate and item are yours, the others shall be too."

The girl nodded and stored away the chocolate before heading to the now open safe…

Inside… was a basic candy cane with red and white stripes…

 **[Item 5/10**

 **Candy Cane Shifter**

 **Equipment/Weapon/Consumable**

 **This Candy Cane Listens to its holder and consumer. You want it to be strawberry flavoured? You got it… you want it to be a sword? You got it. It also never runs out, as long as a piece remains it shall change to whatever you want it to be… the end that has a star on it is the one that will hold that power, so don't think of splitting it in half to make two of them, because that won't work.**

 **Effects:**

 **Changes to the consumer's will]**

'Okay then… lets try it out I suppose' Lana thought to herself.

"Chocolate-Orange flavouring…" The girl said uncertainly to the cane in her hand… and after a few moments the cane changed, its stripes becoming orange and brown. Lana put on end into her mouth and took a tiny taste.

'Well that works… So good…' The Mediamancer thought to herself as the rocky sweet's flavour infused into her saliva.

After a few more minutes of trying out Caca signalled the cooling of the other chocolate's completion, which caused Lana to move out of the way of the scanner and safes for more ease of access.

"Scan complete… Chocolate Type: Bar of Life… opening safe number two."

Much like with the previous, Caca pulled out the chocolate and handed it to Lana before motioning over to the second safe, which had now swung open.

 **[Item 6/10**

 **Cacaoling Seed**

 **Consumable**

 **This little packet holds a quick-grow pack of Cacaoling plants… What are Cacaolings exactly? Well, they are little creatures made of chocolate, which assist their grower in any task they are requested of… and when they die, that soul is sent back to the tree it is grown from to create a new Cacaoling with the same memories, leaving only tasty chocolate behind, with each remnant tasting different from the flavours of personality.**

 **It sounds a bit gruesome and weird, but don't worry about it.**

 **Effects:**

 **Grows Cacaolings]**

'I'm worrying about it… but okay then, text box' Lana thought to herself as she stored away the seed packet into her inventory.

With that over and done with, Lana and Fia talked a little more with Caca, before continuing on with their search for the items that would let her go home.

Six down… Four to go.

[*Oh my god… listen, I know this ended abruptly, but it was getting really hard to write this for some reason… New place time, okay?*]

'The second lake I've been to with a treasure inside…' Lana thought to herself as she and Fia stood in front of the frozen over lake that was on the map. Surrounding it was a bunch of dying trees, who seemed unable to resist the blizzard that attacked them.

It looked rather normal… but the ominous light green glow that came from inside the lake was a huge point on it being 'not normal'.

"So, any ideas?" Lana asked.

"Melt the ice? See what's in there" Fia suggested.

Both accepted this suggestion, and started to melt away the lake's barrier with a mixture of the fan's heat and self produced flame… the ice seemed to resist the attempt, but the combination was enough for the glowing green water to finally surface above the barrier for what could have been a very long time…

And as the first hole in the ice was made… the rest started to crack. Lana and Fia moved a safe distance away as the ice they were standing on started to break and melt at an insanely fast pace. The green energy inside the water seemed to creep into the surrounding banks and into the trees, which started to sprout with lush life.

It was like a small part of spring had crept its way into the land of winter… in fact, that is probably what it was, because the surrounding blizzard seemingly didn't attempt to invade the space, and when looking up a nearly clear blue sky was shown.

Suddenly a large splash caught Lana's attention, causing her to turn to where it came from.

There was no lake beast this time… just a pretty woman, who was seemingly a mermaid if the large shimmering fish-like tail was proof of much.

"I'm… free?" The woman said aloud in their harmonious voice. They looked to the trees and the grass, whose green colours matched her own greens that were in her eyes, hair and tail.

The mermaid lady looked around, eventually catching sight of Lana… and the fan she held in her hand. Their eyes widened dramatically as they dived back into the water and swam to the bank near the girl.

"You, child. You're on the quest, the queen's quest?" They asked somewhat hysterically.

"Umm… yeah, I guess." Lana replied.

"You're here for the next item then… Give me a moment."

With that the mermaid dived back into the water, returning with a small pearl coloured thing in the shape of a note. It was quickly pushed into Lana's hands, causing a blink in Mediamancer activity.

 **[Item 07/10**

 **Mermaid's Note**

 **Consumable**

 **This little thing, once swallowed, will enhance your voice box with the alluring song of mermaids and sirens, along with allowing you to change pitch and tone at will.**

 **perfect for carolling!**

 **If you knew how to sing beforehand… even better!**

 **Effects:**

 **Enhances singing**

 **Increases self-control of voice]**

'I mean I guess I was good at singing before… the only time I was allowed to sing in that school talent contest I got a prize… or rather Dudley got a prize after he took it though.' Lana thought to herself as she swallowed the tiny note.

It tasted like seawater and honey… not bad, but not exactly what someone would call 'food'. It went down easily enough though.

 **[Skill Generated/Learnt**

 **Name: Singing (Mistress)**

 **Type: Passive**

 **Singing.**

 **Previous training with voice and item consumption automatically raises skill to rank of Mistress**

 **Effects:**

 **Enhances Passive Singing]**

 **[Skill Learnt**

 **Name Enhanced Voice**

 **Type: Active**

 **When magic is passed through the voice box, your words are enhanced to have an effect based on will.**

 **Effects:**

 **At the cost of energy, further enhance verbal related things, like speaking and singing.]**

'Nice' Lana thought to herself as she closed the boxes and looked back to the mermaid, who was looking at her with a smile.

"I wish you luck on your quest… The king froze over the Spring Lake when he first took the throne and I didn't allow him to take the item… even if he couldn't exactly take it anyway…"

"Oh yeah… I thought the items were meant to be untouchable by all except the person on the quest until they were found… How did you hand it to me?" The girl said as she noticed the action that had taken place.

"The only reason I was allowed to give it to you was because I assisted in the creation of the item… you don't exactly find Mermaids around here, and my voice is the best around so I was the best template for its creation…" The lake-borne woman explained

"Okay then… I guess I best head off and find the other three items. Thank you…" Lana was unsure how to reply, she hadn't exactly got a name from the mermaid yet.

"My name is Spring, Keeper of the Spring Lake of The Land of Winter… Dumb title I know, but what can you do I guess." The one revealed to be called Spring replied.

"Alright. Goodbye, Spring! I suppose I might see you again." Lana said before unfurling the map and finding the next closest location.

Soon the girl and her fire using companion were on their way once more.

[*I know this really does seem like things are going an oddly quick pace now, but this is because I really want to release something for you guys…*]

"Whoa… that's one deep hole." Lana said aloud as she and Fia finally reached the next point.

The map marked it as 'The Aurora Breach', and it was certainly a breach in the ground… but the 'Aurora' part of it was missing.

"So, Fia… any idea what I might need to do?" She asked the only person that could really be described as a 'guide' to the Land of Winter.

"Well from what I've heard, and I've heard very little, the breach used to spew out lights into the sky… but when the king took his place, the breach grew silent." Fia explained. "My best guess would to find what you need would be to climb down, but we would need a lot of rope for that… there hasn't exactly been any mention of how deep it really is."

"Well I just so happen to have a lot of rope" Lana said as she pulled out the infinite pouch of rope and started to tug out the thick cording inside. As she did so she looked back to Fia.

"I'm going to tie myself into the rop-

Any ideas were soon ground to a halt as an unnatural wind pushed against Lana, sending her flying directly into the hole.

"Lana!?" Fia cried out, watching helplessly as the girl screamed and was quickly lost to the dark.

Said girl kept screaming as she fell, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to think of a way to stop herself from falling, or at least lessen the speed. Eventually something did in fact come to her mind… the words of 'Phantom Quickstep'

As the spectral shoes of a space bounty hunter appeared on her feet (along with a single glove, as one hand was already covered by the quest-granted gauntlet), Lana attempted to manoeuvre her fall onto one of the sides of the breach.

The action was a success, and Lana soon found herself slowly grinding down the side of the wall at a safe pace.

'Phew… that was a close one… I wonder what that wind came from? Did that king discover what I was doing, and hoped that me dropping down here would lead to my death?'

"I don't think so, dear." Lana heard, the familiar voice echoing inside her head. "I can feel somebody down at the bottom of the breach, they hold a power almost identical to that new gauntlet of yours."

'You're awake now, Mom? Glad to hear you again.' Lana spoke inside her head, realising that the woman picked up on the previous thought, so it was an appropriate way to speak to her mother.

"Glad to speak to you too… but I've been awake from about the time you met that woman, Fia. I just couldn't find the right moment to speak up until now." Lily replied.

'Okay… wait, you said that someone down in the breach has a power identical to my gauntlet… that could be the queen, like the others were mentioning! The description did say she was missing… maybe she was put here…' Lana realised.

"There is a chance, but we'll find out when you finally reach the bottom."

An appropriate landing was reached in about five minutes after that, giving a little time for the mother and daughter to speak amongst each-other.

When the landing was reached however, both went quiet at what they saw in the dark.

It was indeed a person… and was more than likely the missing queen, if the dress, crown, regal face and body were proof enough… the glowing snowy-coloured aura that allowed her to be seen in the dark was there too.

She would have probably looked better if her features, all coloured in varied shades of blue, were not cracked, torn or marred with wounds… and if she wasn't attached to a large, burning red ball and chain

'Scan.' Lana thought to herself.

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: Glacies, Queen of The Land of Winter**

 **Highest Skill: ?**

 **Lowest Skill: ?**

 **The missing queen.]**

'So this is her…' Lana thought, her face holding a look of shock as she looked at the regal woman's state.

"So you're here… child." The Nine year old gasped as she saw the Queen look up, a calm smile on her face. "I'm glad. I am sorry that I have dragged you from your land… but my sister's games granted me a chance… one that I had to take to save my land."

"From that king?" The Mediamancer reasoned.

"Yes… he was one of the many that resided in my castle… and when it was time for another quest… he took the chance as I was placing two of the items in the Aurora Breach and tied me to this thing chain before pushing me inside… it limits my powers and healing, meaning I have been unable to escape… but I have been able to stay alive by taking the power that comes from the Breach itself." Glacies explained.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to… wait, you said sister earlier. Cucurbita is your sister?" Lana questioned.

"Yes… she is." The queen replied. "Now, please try and find a way to break this chain… a strike from a sharp object should work, the chain is mostly magic, and will be destroyed by physical force from something it isn't attached to easily."

The girl nodded and pulled out Fear Eater, giving a firm strike upon the chain links between the ball and woman.

With a bright flash of energy and sparks, the entire collection of energy-draining items were destroyed, the only thing remaining being small stray shards on the floor.

Instantly Glacies looked better, the wounds on her body healing as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, child. Just give me a moment to collect some of the Land's more ambient energies and I'll help you get out of here… In the meantime, here."

The Land of Winter Queen pulled two items from her sleeves and into her hands, one being a pair of silver charms (which look like they can be clipped onto a necklace or other chain item) and another being a bracelet, which were accepted by Lana gratefully.

 **[Item 08/10**

 **Ambient Absorbers**

 **Equipment**

 **These little star shaped charms, when worn by a person, collect ambient energy to be released at a later time.**

 **Effects:**

 **Collects Energy, which can be released and given to the wearer at will.]**

 **[Item 09/10**

 **Bracelet of Hearts**

 **Equipment**

 **When worn by someone with companions, said companions will gain a boost in when in a reasonable proximity…**

 **Also works as a Z Ring and has a Mega Stone… whatever those are.**

 **Effects:**

 **Boosts allies' power]**

"I took some ideas from one of my sister's gifts that she said she was working on… the little creature that's in your shadow will have use of the Z Ring functionality, if you find another specific object." Glacies mentioned as Lana clipped on the Ambient Absorbers, one on each side of her locket's chain, and the bracelet around the wrist lacking a bracelet, which let her see the strange patterned rock and rainbow marble that were inside the silvery item.

After a few minutes of admiring her new items, Glacies spoke up.

"I have enough energy now. Time for you to get that last item… and for me to get my throne back."

"Umm… How are we getting out of HEEEEEEEEE"

Lana didn't have time to finish her question, as a huge gust of wind sent both Magic Girl and Regal Woman into the air, said girl flailing wildly… and said woman acting as if such a thing happened regularly for her.

The nine year old barely noticed as the breach started to glow once more, its energies no longer blocked from a trapped woman trying to stay alive…

It signalled a return that many were waiting to see for a very long time.

Even when the sight of snow replaced breach wall, wind did not stop dragging Lana. It instead kept pushing her the direction its controller guided it to.

The direction of which Lana could see a castle composed entirely of ice, revealing itself from the clearing blizzard.

[*The Land of Winter Castle...*]

The landing was soft as The Mediamancer was dropped into a large pile of snow, which she quickly pulled herself out of.

"You must forgive me for such a bumpy ride, I couldn't spare my power to smooth out winds at this time…" Glacies said regretfully as she watched the girl sweep away remaining flecks of the white winter stuff. "Now, lets get in there and dethrone an unworthy king, shall we?"

After a few moments Lana nodded, determined to stop the actions of a man she had heard only do bad…

Defeating a great evil was all in a days work of a protagonist after all.

With The Mediamancer's look Glacies gave a nod of her own, walking down the frost paved entrance to the front door of the castle and its large gates with Lana following closely behind.

With a flick of the queen's hand the heavy looking door flung open magically, an action which caused a couple cold crystal-metal clad guards to jump, and point pair of white wooded spears in the direction of them.

"Who dares enter the… Queen Glacies?!" One of them said, his no-nonsense tone turning to one of surprise as he saw who just blew open the door.

"Furst. Ciel. You must excuse my actions at this moment, I am in quite a rush." The regal woman replied.

"O-of course… I would be careful though, the 'king' has done something. You might find yourself having trouble accessing the throne room, which I assume you are heading to?" The guard which Glacies had called Furst replied.

"Indeed. Will you assist me in this venture?"

Both guards bowed, and after a few more moments of talk the second set of doors were opened, revealing a hallway of many doors, the one farthest away being the most important looking, which was revealed to be the throne room after Lana questioned Glacies.

Which meant that was where they were headed.

True to the known Furst's words however… they were stopped. Guards, who looked fresh and their armour showing no signs of previous use, came out. Along with them came familiar looking golems, composed of what appeared to be rock and cold crystal.

"Halt. Entry into the castle is not permitted by order from the king. Leave or face the wrath of the king's guard." One spoke up, his voice dull in an uncomfortable manner

"You won't be able to talk them out of their guard… the first thing the 'king' did when he took the throne was place control seals on the armour, only the ones who were guards before his taking of the throne were able to make them inert…" Furst said "I'd been hoping that we wouldn't meet any of them… because now we have to take them out."

The four instantly went into action, with Lana activating her arm cannon into stun mode, Glacies calling ice to trap a large majority of the opposition, and both of the allied guards dashed forwards, charging into the golems and breaking them apart with ease.

In a couple minutes… the golems were in pieces, and the guards were either living popsicles, or flopped uselessly on the floor.

"We need to get moving, before more guards show up." Glacies urged, quickly moving towards the throne room, followed a few moments later by the others.

When they reached the doors, the queen ordered Furst and Ciel to keep an eye out at the door, while She and Lana went inside to deal with King Cold…

The doors swung open with immense force as the queen controlled the ice they were made of revealing the throne room inside.

Dull. That was the only description that could be given. No decorations in sight. Only a throne… and the one that inhabited it. Lana instantly scanned them

 **[Scan Complete**

 **Name: King Cold, The Unworthy Ruler**

 **Highest Skill: Intelligence**

 **Lowest Skill: Charm**

 **The self proclaimed king. His powers were nothing until he took the throne, and even then… he never got used to them. The only reason he was able to keep the throne for so long was his craftiness.]**

A teenager. Thats who this so called 'King' was.

Underneath the regal robe with colours similar to Glacies' dress, was a pale teen who looked to be about 18, with spiky white hair and blue eyes. On his head was a similar crown to the queen's own too… but it seemed to be duller in colour.

"So you finally managed to get out… with the help of a child." Cold said in a snobbish tone.

"You do not deserve that throne." Glacies said calmly, her voice like ice. "I do not know the reason of your betrayal, but know that punishment will come once you have been removed."

"And what makes you think you can stop me from getting you out of the picture again? You just brought it worse upon yourself too, giving a mere child items that means I'll gain full control over the kingdom… it'll be ea-

Lana fired a cannon shot directly at him. The stunner hit, causing him to start spasming

"H-he-hey! I w-wasn't done putting you down!" He cried out through jolts of electricity.

"No monologue for you. Fight. I wanna go home and your the only thing in the way now." Lana said as she hit him once more… then another.

Eventually not even magic power could stop his consciousness from fading.

"Huh… I was expecting more of a fight." Glacies said, slightly confused.

"I know how these things go. It was better to just take him out when he was being all haughty." The Mediamancer said as she walked over to the 'King' and pulled him off the throne, causing him to flop onto the floor with a dull thud.

"So… what was this last thing that I needed to complete the quest?"

"Oh, right! Behind the throne." The queen replied.

With that Lana looked behind the throne…

And saw a little woolen doll with the features of Glacies, holding what appeared to be a silver, intricately decorated pocket watch propped up on it

She picked up both.

 **[Item 10/10**

 **Time Freezer**

 **Equipment**

 **Allows the user to stop time for five minutes every week. If the five minutes or any of the remaining time goes unused, it carries over to the next week, along with an additional five minutes. To use hold the watch open in the air…**

 **Can be used as a normal watch, and will always tell the time accurately.**

 **Effects**

 **Stop time for five minutes every week, carries over remaining time to the next week**

 **Is a watch]**

'Okay that is by far the strongest thing I've got.' Lana thought to herself, before the next message popped up

 **[All items found. Quest complete]**

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **The Ten Items**

 **New Outfit**

 **700XP earnt (2310 with bonuses!)**

 **4 Cold Coins acquired!**

 **Bonus requirement complete!**

 **? Earnt!**

 **500XP earnt (1650 with bonuses!)**

 **2 Extra Cold Coins acquired]**

 **[Level Up! Level 18 achieved!**

 **1 Skill Points Granted**

 **2 Stat Points Granted**

 **1 Lucky Coin Granted]**

"Okay… so the quest is done… what now. There is this unknown reward too." Lana said as she came out from behind the throne, putting both the items into her inventory

"Yes. That reward… you know I never actually got around to that… with the whole getting stuck in a hole thing… let me think…" Glacies put her hand to her chin as she looked around…

Then her gaze met the unconscious Cold on the floor.

"I got it. Please give me a moment."

The woman walked to the teen and started to glow more vividly, energy flowing from her fingers towards the now dethroned dethroner.

"Now from my little spot at the bottom of the hole I've managed to watch you a little, just like my sister and the others do… and I've seen your robotic companion… so maybe… I should…"

A large flash of light blinded Lana… and once it faded…

Cold's head was no longer coming from outside his robe… in fact the only thing inside it seemed to be a lump, which Glacies pulled out.

And there… inside her hands… was a mechanical pixie with white metallic spiky hair and pale metal skin.

"You… turned him into a Pixie?"

"Yup. and since you command them, and I need someone to keep an eye on him… her… why not let you deal with him?"

"HOW IS THAT A REWARD." Lana cried out as the woman placed the inactive bot which was previously a 'king' into her hands.

"Oh, you'll see… now you need to get going. Talk to you later, Lana."

With a smile highly reminiscent of the woman's halloween related sister… the queen pushed Lana backwards.

But she did not meet stone, she met bed… her bed

And she could not resist closing her eyes.

 **ALRIGHT**

 **HERE IT IS.**

 **WHATS THE WORD COUNT? I SWAPPED APP DURING WRITING AND NOW I GOTTA GO ELSEWHERE TO CHECK… AROUND 12K PRE END NOTE.**

 **OKAY.**

 **SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I REACHED A BLOCK, THEN I REACHED A FEAR. THEN I REACHED A 'please more' REVIEW CAP WHICH BROKE ME OUT TO A 'WRITE GODAMNIT' STATE.**

 **And that's why the end part seems kinda rushed. Its so I could get this out, and hopefully write more.**

 **Anyway… I'm not gonna post the whole form thing. I have a good amount of reviewer quests… and the form is tedious to fill out and stuff.**

 **So**

 **Orbit**

 **Cya? Sorry it took like seven months.**


End file.
